Fairytail: Zodiac Link
by NeaxiJCO
Summary: How do you feel when your BFF spends more time with another than you? How would you feel if the whole gang ignores you?How about when they forget about you? The feelings hurt Lucy very bad. it was enough to make her leave for good and start over. After 4 months of distance from THEM,Natsu and Lucy meet again under the most dangerous situations. will friendship come back? (NaluRolu)
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is my first fanfiction of Fairytail so I hope you enjoy it otakus :D**

 **NOTE: I do not own the Fairytail anime. Hiro mashima does. This is only a fanfiction of my mind. Credits to the original writer, Hiro mashima.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **I'm on air. I'm flying..you don't believe me? I really am flying. I'm not actually flying, well I am but I'm riding on a dragon but not just any dragon, I'm riding a legendary celestial dragon. It's the size of a human (** _ **IMAGINE TOOTHLESS FROM DRAGONS RIDERS OF BERK**_ **) . Anyways, don't call the dragon an 'IT'..it's a HE.**

 **Carmelion, my celestial dragon and I are on our way back to the guild. Another package delivered safely to the instructed guild. As we passed a large clearing, Carmelion needed to rest. I too need it. Carmelion was carrying a heavy package on his back plus me additionaly on the weight. I guess Happy was right, I am heavy.**

 **This field is peaceful, I feel calm and relaxed. Carmelion rested beside me lightly napping for our long journey back home. This reminds me of the time me Wendy and Charles were picking flowers and made flower crowns on our heads.** _ **Good times.**_

 **Looking around the area, a sudden breeze passed me, it felt weird..like something is coming...i don't know if it's good or bad but i know something is coming. I snapped out of my thoughts when my lacrima vision card beeped. Taking it out of my pockets, I read the caller, it was Meldy.**

" **Hey , are you done with the delivery?" Meldy asked as she appeared holographically on the card.**

" **Yup, I'm done. Me and Carmelion are now taking a break on this flwer field." I answered**

" **That's good. When you get back, Ultear has other letters that you need to deliver and Jellal wanted to talk to us about something"**

" **what's it about?"**

" **I don't know but he says It's important."**

" **Oh okay" I was thinking about what I thought moments ago.I decided to tell Meldy.**

" **Meldy, do you have this feeling that something big is coming?"**

" **hmmmmm now that you mentioned it, I do have this gut feeling that theres like a disturbance coming...why do you ask?"**

" **I just have this feeling that's all" I smiled**

" **Oh okay...is it a good or bad feeling?"**

" **hmmm I don't know...but whatever it is, I can't wait to see it."**

" **Okay then, when you get back here...we'll talk about it."**

" **definitely...I can handle whatever it is that is coming."**

" **You sure about that?"**

" **ofcourse! Don't forget who I am, I'm the new Lucy Heartfilia. Zodiac mage and S-class wizard of Crime Sorciere" I replied proudly**

" **I'll talk to you later..girl you're so full of yourself."**

" **yeah I know..talk to you later too Meldy" The converstion ended there.**

 **I'm guessing you're a bit confused why I'm in Crime Sorciere. Well you should be, Fairytail is history to me. I left them. You know why? Well I can't tell you yet. I'm not ready to relieve those painful memories now, I just recently got over them. Some other time then.**

 _ **Fairytail**_ **, that guild gave me nothing bad sadness and an empty feeling. Thinking of them almost made me cry.** _ **No!**_ **I promised myself no tears. They are not woth it. Not after what they did to me.**

 **It's been an hour, Carmelion finally woke up. We stretched and packed our load and head off back to Crime Sorciere. There's a new adventure waiting for me. A new life. And I wanna restart over again without THEM in it.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So some of you first time readers are confused why I start this as na Epilogue, don't worry..there's a reason why I put it there. I hope you guys got curious..I'll satisfy you knowing needs soon.**

 **Keep on reading otakus...see ya on the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: Warning

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So this is Chapter 1 of Zodiac Link. There are a lot of mysteries coming and all your questions will be answered soon so just be patient minna

I hope you enjoy , here we go...

CHAPTER 1

*AT THE FAIRYTAIL GUILD*

Natsu's POV

I kicked open the door to the guild. "Minna! Were back!"

I got a reply oh 'Hey Natsu' or 'How was the mission?' . Following me inside were Lisanna and Happy.

"Natsu, you shouldnt kick the door open again." Lissana scolded me.

"But it's fun...gotta make a grand entrance..you should try it sometime Lissanan" I grinned

"Natsu If you break the guild door, you're gonna have to pay it and fix it on your own and No, I will not lend you some of my reward money." Happy said while munching on his fish. Lissana sighed.

I didn't care. I made my way to Mirajane. " Mira I want some food..the usual."

"Okay Natsu just wait a bit." Mira said while tending to the other guild orders.

Waiting patiently, I didn't notice an ice ball flying straight to me. I got hit hard on the head.

"Who threw that?!" I yelled at the group playing the game.

"Hey Fire breath throw the ball back!" if it wasn't the shirtless avenger himslef, Gray. I threw it alright, straight to his face.

"You did that on purpose!" Grey yelled

"Got a problem with that?...you threw that at me first so it's payback Ice princess" We both gave each other death glares.

"Wanna go for it Pinky?"

"You're on Ice cicle!"

As always Gray and I always fight . I threw a puch on his right cheek. He kicked me on the guts. It was noisy in the guild now. Everyone joined cheering on me or Grey.

"Gray-sama!..Juvia knows you'll win" Juvia oogled from behind the stomp.

"Natsu do your best!" Happy cheered from the stool

I was about to deliver the final blow when my face made contact with cold metal armor. _Armor? Wait she's back_. I couldn't finish my sentence cuz me and Gray got headbutted by the Fairy Queen, Erza

"No fighting in the guild, both of you behave" Erza glared at us. Gray and I were sitting on the floor behaving like the good little boys we are.

Everything in the guild is great ..well not much actually.

After I ate, Happy and I left the guild to go roam around the City, We always pass Strawberry street. Everything didn't feel right when _she_ left. Without anyone looking, I jumped up the window to Lucy's old room. There's nothing there. Her scant is still here but all her stuff are gone.

4 months. Lucy has been gone for 4 months. I really missed her. Everytime I go to the guild, I try not to yell her name when I look for her because it will make everyone else sad. They missed her too. I don't know why Lucy left. We looked for her. Everyone split into groups for a search party for her. I haven't realized she left till after Lissana's birthday.

A week after that , I went to her apartment and found no trace of her. Master makarov told us to not look for Lucy. He said that Lucy needed space to think for herself. Master said she'll come back...he doesn't know when but she will. So we all trusted him.

I trust Master too but I had to know where she is. Everytime I'm on a mission, I try asking villagers if they've seen Lucy Heartfilia. I showed them her picture and no answer. It's like she never existed. My question is why? Why did she need space for? What happened to her to make her leave?

I don't kow what happened but I intend to know the answers. I sat on Lucy's bed inhaling her vanilla and strawberry scent. I pay the landlady to not sell this apartment. I'm keeping this place till Lucy returns. My question right now is _where are you Lucy?_

*BACK AT THE GUILD*

Author's Narration:

Back at the guild, Master Makarov was sorting out complaint papers from villages and other places. He was really tired. ' _Maybe I should consider retiring soonI'_ Master said in his mind. A messenger bird flew into the office window. A letter was attached onvit's leg. Master took the letter and read it till the last period. His eyes wide open from the new information.

"It's time to assemble the guilds again." He said

Master Makarov walked out of the office doors and stood infront of the guild, standing on the stage.

"Listen here brats!"

Everyone looked up at the Master. They were curious as to what the sudden announcement is about.

"I have an important announcement to make. Evil has stepped on Earthland's ground once again." Master spoke.

Everyone became cautious of the information said. They all waited for his continuation.

"Master what is this about?" Erza came up questioning the Master

"I will tell you once what this means but first, I must call the wizards listed on this letter. These chosen wizards will come in to my office. We'll discuss this problems behind walls." Master said

Everyone understood and fell in a moment of silence.

"The magic counsel has chosen these wizards to participate in the Alliance Force. These wizards are...

Natsu Dragneel...

"Alright! I'm fired up for this!" Natsu fist pumped. "Aye" , Happy said

Gray Fullbuster...

"This must be something important." Gray crossed his arms

Erza Scarlet...

"I accept this mission" Erza stood straight

Juvia Lockser

"Juvia is so happy to be part of the alliance...Juvia will be able to be with Gray-sama everyday" Juvia oogled with hearts forming on her eyes.

Wendy Marvel...

"Eh? I'm in this too?" Wendy was suprised

And Lastly, Lissana Strauss.

"I'm part of it? I got in?" Lissana looked dumbfounded.

"To the wizards who's names were called, please report to my office." Master Makarov finished

*AT THE OFFICE*

"Master what's all this about? Has something happened?" Erza asked

"Trouble is coming it's way." Silence was in the room, waiting for master to continue..Master turned arounf from looking at the window and faced his children. "Brain...or mor like Zero has escaped from the council prison last week."

Everyone's eyes were in shock. They projected memories of they're last encounter with Zero from 7 years ago.

"Did the rest of Oracion Seis escaped?" Gray asked

"No...the rest didn't escape."

"Well that's good to hear." Says Wendy

"they were released...Crime Sorciere has been taking care of them and other prisoners who wished to have a second chance in life."

"Released? Why did the council release them?" Lissana asked

"I'm afraid I have no information on that matter...It's better if you ask Ultear herself. She is the Master of Crime Sorciere...anywho, The council wanted you 6 to help in this mission to find Zero...the council believes that he is planning something big"

"What could it be?" Wendy slightly whispered

"I do not know. Only Crime Sorciere and Blue Pegasus have that kind of answer...You six will go to the Magic Council meeting hall tomorrow..so pack your bags."

"Master?..Juvia asks if other guilds would be joining the alliance" Juvia asked

"Yes..there ill be 6 other guilds...1st is Fairytail then,

Blue Pegasus..

Lamia Scale...

Mermaid Heel...

And Sabertooth."

"Saber huh? This should be interesting. I hope Sting is there...I wanna fight" Natsu was fired up

"Lamia Scale huh?...I greatly ask that Lyon won't be part of this." Gray muttered

The meeting ended early, the wizards descended down the stairs and back to the noisy guild hall.

"So what did master wanted to talk about?" Mirajane approached Lissana carrying a tray of dirty plates and mugs.

"I don't know Mira-nee, i think it's something about catching a bad villain who escaped the council prison." Lisanna answered

"Lisanna be careful tomorrow okay? Elfman is over there trying to calm himself down cuz he's worried that you might get hurt or something..I'm worried too so be careful." Mirajane instructed

Natsu came over and swang his arm over Lisanna's blushed but made no move to get Natsu off. She enjoyed Natsu's playful ways. Realizing what he was doing, he let go and made a little distance between him and Lisanna.

"Don't worry Mirajane, Lisanna will be fine. I'm there and so is Erza,Gray,Juvia,Wendy,Happy and Charles." Natsu gave a reassuring smile

Mirajane nodded. She understands that Natsu can protect Lisanna.

"Alright everyone, go home and start packing. We leave tonight. It's gonna be a long train ride to the council." Erza instructed everyone

Everyone nodded in response and left to go pack.

*AT NATSU'S HOUSE*

Natsu's POV

It felt so weird, when I swang my arm around Lisanna's shoulder, it felt wrong. I do it to...Lucy...alot.I enjoy to see her flinch or see her reaction. It's fun. Doing those actions to Lisanna, it just doenn't feel right. I love Lucy..hey don't get me wrong..I dont love as in _love_ her..I love her as in like a bestfriend kind of way. She's family to me and if one family member is gone, it's not a family anymore.

I packed all my stuff and headed to the train station. When I got there, everyone waswaiting for me. Usually I come late with Lucy but now it's just me and Happy.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, it's time to board the train." Erza said

"Ughhhhh...I think I'm gonna be sick." I said

"We haven't even boarded the train yet Natsu" Gray stated

"I know but just thinking about it also makes me sick...*puke face*...W..Wendy..can you cast troia on me?"

"I'm sorry Natsu-san...I was on a mission this morning and kinda used up a lot of magic...but I can give you some..it will only last for an hour..Gomene" Wendy apologized

"That's okay Wendy..I'll be fine with that."

"Natsu you can rest your head on my lap while we travel." Lisanna offered

"Uh..y..yeah s..sure Lisanna" I stuttered a bit

I feel more comfortable if I was resting on Lucy's lap. I missed her.

"All aboard!" The train conductor yelled

Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Right now, I gotta survive this train ride.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya otakus!

So this is the first chapter of Zodiac Link. I'll post the next chapter next week. School is keeping me busy with tests and projects.

Every chapter I will be putting Zodiac Link trivia on the end of the story. So here's the 1st trivia.

WHAT IS ZODIAC LINK MAGIC?

ANSWER: Zodiac Link is body link magic that enables the celestial spirit wizard to use his or her celestial spirit's powers at his or her command. An isignia of the chosen spirit will appear on the master's chest area to know that he or she has made the body link connect. The insignia will appear even without the spirit's permission.

When celestial wizard is too exhausted to continue fighting, the spirit can use body link to link his power to the master. The spirit won't get hurt nor loose more energy because the spirit is only lending his or her magical power to the master. After the power has beeen used, the body link will disappear that's our ZLTrivia.

LIKE...COMMENT...and VOTE guys ...thank you and see you next time..babush!


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm back ! :D watsup otakus? This is chapter two of Zodiac Link. So it's time to reveal the representatives of the 4 other guilds mentioned. Btw, ignore what I wrote at the Table of contents...I wrote 7 guilds there instead of 4. Ooooppppsssiiiieeeessss my bad hehe

Anyways, time for chapter two...Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2

NORMAL POV

It has been a 10 hour train ride from Magnolia. Natsu doesn't look very good. Wendy's troia only lasted an hour. Judging by the blue and purple puke face, hes gonna vomit soon. Once Natsu and his team made it to the stop, they booked a carriage straight to the Council hall.

"A..are..w..we..t..there yet?..ehh" Natsu wobled a bit

"Don't worry Natsu, only 30 minutes to go" Lisanna smiled

"I..I'm gonna die on that time." Natsu replied. He was currently laying on the carriage seats, his face all green now after vomiting in the train's men's room.

"Jeez look at you, you look pathetic" says Gray

"Juvia thinks Natsu should get use to transportation." Says Juvia

"Hold on there natsu, we're almost there." Erza calmly said

"After 7 years up till now, you still can't get over your motion sickness" Charles stated while sitting comfortably on Wendy's lap.

"i..It's n..not my f..fault..." Natsu helplessly replied

After what seems to be 30 minutes, the team finally arrived at their destination.

"Minna-san! we're here!" Wendy announced as she looked outside the carriage's window.

*AT THE COUNCIL HALL*

"Waaahhhhhhhh! Sugoi! This place is huge." Lisanna was amazed.

"Everything looks so elegant." Wndy added

Indeed the Council hall was marvelous. The floors were tiled with yellow shiny tiles, the walls were painted of plaster and white paint,Four Chandeleirs ( I FORGOT THE RIGHT SPELLING ) were hanged high up the walls, the windows were a bit dark showing that they are sound proof windows, red curtains on each window, a red carpet, and lastly a mini stage.

Everyone was mezmorized by the sight of the wonderful room..well, except for natsu who seems to be sitting down on the floor..still can't get over his motion sickness even though hes on land now, he's still in a trance.

Suddenly, the lights were turned off. The only light on was the spotlights on stage. A short man was standing there in his utter beauty.

"Welcome Fairytail." Said the man, a voice so smooth and silky.

"W..wait..I recognize that voice anywhere" says Gray

"What a wonderful parfum you have"

"I..Ichiya?" Erza froze again.

"It's so nice to see you again, my honey." Ichiya got off the stage and frolicked down to the ground approaching Erza.

Erza on the other hand didn't want him near so she did what she had to do.

"Stay away from me!" Erza puched him anyway.

"Erza did it!" Lisanna's eyes grew big.

"Meeeeennnn!" Ichiya yelled as he dramatically fell of the ground.

"Sensei, you didn't inform us that the fairies are here." Hibiki came from behind the stage door.

"Ichiya-sama is very secretive." Ren appeared from the left window curtain.

"A man who'se more in actions, sensei is wonderful." Eve appeared on the right side wondow curtain.

"Hey it's Hibiki, Ren and Eve" Happy chimed

"So you guys are the representatives?" Natsu suddenly got up and asked them

"Hai..Master Bob said that we did a great job at the last alliance mission, so he let us join in again." Ren answered

"I see the others haven't arrived yet..let's sit here ans wait for them." Says Erza

Not after Erza said those words, the doors opened. A blizzard entered the meeting hall, the blizzard headed for Juvia's direction. Out of the blue, the snow turned to snowflakes and out appeared Lyon Vastia.

"Juiva, I was hoping that you would join us in this mission, my wish came true."

"ehh?..Lyon-sama..it's nice to see you again" Juvia stuttered a bit

Lyon took Juvia's hand and was about to kiss it when he was pushed off by Gray.

"We're here on a mission. Not to oogle over a fellow guild mate of mine." Gray warned

"Lyon-sama! Why are you flirting with Juvia so early?" Cheria pouted

"A man in love misses his woman so much..it's normal for me to flirt especially after not seeing Juvia for so long" he replied

"eto..uhhhh...Juvia has..uhh" Juvia muffled some words

"You should listen to Cheria, Lyon" Gray glared at Lyon

"Cheria!" Wendy called out to her

"Wendy! I didn't know you were coming" Cheria hugged Wendy tight.

"I didn't even know I was chosen to be part of this anyway" Wendy smiled

"Lyon, Cheria..behave the two of you" Jura appeared from behind.

"Jura-san...you're joining us too? Wow it's like the old alliance is having a reunion!" Natsu smiled widely at the event

"He's right. We're back together again..the old Alliance force." Hibiki said

"But we've got new members in the group." Says Ren

"Yeah..Juvia and Lisanna joined." Gray said

"Sherry refused to come..says she's busy, so she let Cheria take her spot." Lyon added

Eve looked around the crowd, something popped inside his head. "huh? Uhh...Natsu, isn't Lucy coming?" Eve asked all of a sudden

The fairies heard his question and they all went silent. None of them able to speak.

"Lucy..uhhh..." Gray started

"Lucy left the guild for a while...she said she needed time to think...that's what the Master said to us." Erza continued

"A part from that we don't know where she went or why she really left." Lisanna added

"Juvia thinks that only Master makarov knows the real reason." Says Juvia

"Lucy..." Happy tried to hold a sob.

"Lucy will come back Happy..Master said so himself" Natsu tried to comfort Happy

"Gomene...I didn't know...sorry to have asked...I was just curious." Eve apologized.

"I too am wondering about why Lucy-san isn't here...I observed that she's always in the same group as you ..always on new journeys together so I find weird why she's not here." Hibiki said

"No need to worry everyone..If Makarov-dono says she's fine and will come back, then so be it. Trust on makarov-dono's words." Jura said

"I think that's enough..remember we're on a mission..Fairytail, loosing a fellow guild member is tough...I have faith that we will see Lucy-san again..Men.

Now..turn those frowns upside downs..The sad parfum is invading the atmosphere." Ichiya said while striking weird poses like he's on the Source magazine.

What felt like an hour, two figures appeared from the main door. The two persons walked in.

"Meow...Kagura-chan..this place is huge!" Milliana stared at the lovely meeting hall

"Yeah..this place does look huge..I'm impressed" Kagura approached the waiting guild mates

"Kagura-chan" Erza called to her.

"Erza...I knew you'd be part of this."

"long time no see" Erza hand shaked Kagura's hand

"So this is the team? Are we the last ones to come?"

"No...there is still Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere" Erza answered

"So when are they coming?"

"Soon I think...not to long."

Everyone was getting a long. Talking about what's been happening to them in their life. Fairytail avoided the topic about Lucy leaving. About 30 minutes later, natsu smelt something familiar.

*sniff..sniff* "That smells...*Sniffs again*...they're hear" Natsu got off the stage and ran straight to the door to greet them.

The front dooe busted open as two well known Dragon slayers came in.

"Sting!..Rogue!...I haven't seen you guys for so long!" Natsu was happy to see the twin dragons

In came the twin dragons along with their exceeds, Lector and Frosch

"uh..N..Natsu-san..y..yeah it's good to see you too" Sting felt uncomfortable for some reason but regain his cool. He wasn't the usual Sting who now smiles...Natsu noticed it..Sting acted weird..like he's trying to set up a wall between them.

"Yo Rogue!..Long time no see!" Natsu held his hand up for a high five but didn't get a reaction.

"Rogue? Oi! You okay?" Natsu can't understand why Rogue is ignoring him.

"Rogue-kun doesn't want to talk to you not after what happened to- - - " Lector was silenced by Frosch. "Fro thinks that Lector shouldn't tell him"

"ah..gomene frosch" lector apologized

"Natsu-san, Rogue is not in a good mood right now so let's talk about some..uhh stuff here over there" Sting pulled Natsu away from Rogue

Natsu's POV

I agreed to what Sting suggested. He started tugging me towards the direction of the others. I glanced back at Rogue. I notice that he was slightly glaring at me. _What's his problem?_ , I thought of.

Sting has been acting weird too. I noticed that he's starting to be distant. I start a topic and he acts like he doesn't want to talk. _I wonder why_

NORMAL POV

The guild representatives were all gathered infront of the stage. Hibiki was busy processing data about the reports he received from Jellal.

"So when is this meeting gonna start?" Lisanna asked Hibiki

"It will start when the last two representatives come. One of them have the full information of this mission..so let's just wait till they get here." Hibiki replied

From the outside of the meeting hall, two wizards borded a dragon. The two wizards landed and made their way in the hall. One of them stayed out.

"You're not coming in?"

"I just need some little time to prepare myself"

"Okay..I'll see ya inside"

Natsu's POV

This is weird.I smell this fresh scent of chocolate and vanilla. ( I LOVE CHOCOLATES..ALSO IDK HOW SHE SMELLS LIKE..IM NO DRAGON SLAYER ) The front door opened, revealing Meldy

"Minna! We're here!" Meldy announced. Everyone looked at her direction.

"Meldy!" Juvia waved at her

"Juvia! I haven't seen you in a while"

"Meldy, you said 'we'...where's your companion?" Erza asked from behind the hugging girls.

"Oh..she's still outside...I'll go call her now" Meldy went out to get her friend

Suddenly there it goes..the strong scent appeared..it's in the building. I looked at Wendy..she was curious..

"Wendy..you smell that don't you?" I asked

"yeah...it's so familiar...who could it be?" Wendy answered

I looked over Sting and Rogue's direction, Sting was finally smiling ...and Rogue too? I think I'm seeing a tinge of pink on his cheek...but his hair is covering it up.

The figure appeared in the room. I know it's a girl. She was wearing a blue cloak with white lines from the sides. Slowly, she walked straight to us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone...Meldy had to do a little task before we came here."

That voice!..where have I heard it? I glanced at Erza, Gray, Happy, Lisanna, Juvia, happy and Charles...They too have heard of it. But where?

The woman walked up the stage and stood in the middle. I can feel the immense power radiating from her. _She's powerful_ , I can feel it.

"I apologize for the delay...we'll start the meeting now...but first let me introduce myself."

She slowly took off her cloak and revealed the girl I've been looking for these past four years. My eyes were opened wide. So are the others in the room. Except for Sting, Rogue and their exceeds. It looks like they knew this from the start.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'll be the host of this meeting."

The stood Lucy Heartfilia. Fairytail's Lucy Heartfilia. I was so shocked. Lucy Heartfilia, a member of Crime Sorciere.

ZODIAC LINK TRIVIA:

Carmelion, A celestial dragon that is the size of a human He can use shoot fire and summon legendary comets from many years ago.

. If you guys seen the movie, DREAM WORKS DRAGONS RIDERS OF BERK, then you definitely know what Toothless looks like so yeah..I don't know how to imagine Carmelion so let's just imagina that Lucy is riding Toothless..Okay?

Btw, I DO NOT OWN DRAGONS: RYDERS OF BERK movie, Credits to the Dream works animation studio.


	4. Chapter 3: The Grimm Team

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So the Alliance force has been formed. Everyone is so suprised to see Lucy part of Crime Sorciere. There will be more mysteries heading our way. By the way, this story focuses on Natsu and Lucy's POV so theres gonna be a lot of their POVs here. Also there will be new characters..my own characters appearing in this fanfiction. Don't worry, they're not joiners..they're the villains. So whatch out for them. Now, on with the stroy...**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **She's here. Lucy is here infront of Fairytail. Shocking isn't it? Lucy took off her cloak and reveal herself to everyone. She was wearing a blue with yellow star lines, it was a zipper up tight sleeveless blouse with a pink ribbon on the chest area. She was wearing dark blue glovesFor the bottoms, black fitting shorts, black knee socks reaching up to her thighs and brown combat boots. Her keys were worn on her brown belt with her whip hanging on the right side. Her hair was let down to a nice wavy look covering her right eye and to top it all up, a red scarf wrapped around her neck.**

 **This was the new Lucy Heartfilia. She was a stranger at looks but they don't know if shes a starnger at heart aswell.**

 **( BTW, SINCE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE PHOTO LINK BUTTON, I'LL POST HER REAL PICTURE WEARIG THIS OUTFIT THAT I DESCRIBED ON OTHER WEBSITES ...I'LL TRY POSTING IT ON TWITTER BUT FIRST, I GOTTA REMEMEBER WHAT MY PASSWORD WAS...SORRY I FORGOT )**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **I looked at their shocked faces. They're shocked to see Fairytail's Celestial Mage in Crime Sorciere. I watched the fairies expression. Happy's mouth was gaping wide open, Charles seem to be frozen, I can see a small tear forming on Wendy's eyes. She misses me, I know she does, Wendy was there when I needed her. Gray looked shocked like he didn't want to believe it. Erza standing still like nothing happened but I can see through her that she was suprised and sad. Juvia was covering her mouth with both hands, she gasped at my sight, Lisanna was cuprised and confused. And Natsu...he had shock, suprised, happy, sad and confused expression plastered on his face. All the other people in the room were shocked too but they're expression softened a bit. They understand that it's a personal problem. Except for Sying, Rogue, Lector and Frosch. They know what happened..I told them and I'm happy they're on my side.**

 **( ROLU MOMENT MOMENT HERE XD ) Rogue starred at me and I think I see a faint blush,** _ **oohhhh that's so cute :3**_ **. I'm tied to these guys. I love them like they're my family now.**

 **I don't feel guilty that I left. I feel happy now. This mission is for the sake of the innocent people who'se gonna get hurt. I wanna go up to them and hug them for my disappearance, but I can't..not after what they did to me. I have to put my needs aside and focus on what's important right now.**

 **They miss me, I can tell. As the saying goes 'you only appreciate what this certain person does, when they'll stop doing it or leave' , that's what Jellal told me once.**

 **No time for a reunion, it's time to get serious. I took a deep breath and told them the plan.**

" **Thank you all for coming. As you all known that Brain or Zero has escapred from prison. No, he did not take the other members of Oracion Seis with them. They're good and have joined Crime Sorciere.**

 **Cobra told us about Zero's intentions. Over the last 8 years, he has been planning to remake the magical reversal unit, Nirvana again."**

" **But wasn't Nirvana destroyed? The 6 lacrimas absoring life on earthland were destroyed." Hibiki asked**

" **Yes, that is true but, the world of magic is an infinite light of power..so there will be somethings like spells to recreate it. And that's what Zero is after. Cobra mentioned to us about a magical orb that can remake or recreate objects that have been destroyed." I asnwered**

" **Hibiki, can you please open your archive magic." I ordered**

" **Oh, ofcourse Lucy." Hibiki did what I told and opened his archive. It was a bit old fashion.**

" **You really need to update your archive to the new version, a whole you ew level. I'll let you have my copied app from secret resources." With a snap of my fingers, a larger version of Archive ,magic appeared beside Hibiki's archive**

" **Sugoi ne! Lucy-san where did you learn that." Eve asked**

" **Like I said, Secret resources" I see Hibiki on the side, sulking cuz my archive is greater than his. "Don't worry Hibiki, I said i'd let you copy mine so you'll update it." While the blue light was still uploading I proceeded to telling info about Zero.**

" **Now that Zero has escaped, he needs allies, meaning he needs members to his new guild, I had complaints about dark wizards roaming around Fiore doing a lot of damages. 9 of them are who Zero recruited."**

 **9 pictures appeared on the screen ( THESE ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS )**

 **1st picture: he uses nature as his power. Be careful when you encounter with him, pretty flowers have thorns and are poisonous. His name is Wyatt Green...**

" **A plant mage? So this guy is dangerous how?" Gray asked**

" **He can create and summon demons made of plants. The plants in return are loyal to him and can eat you alive...next,**

 **2nd picture: this man came out of cards, a joker who plays dangerous jokes on you and can fool the human mind, codename Jokerman...**

" **h..he looks kinda scary" Wendy trembled.. "That smile is pretty creepy." Cheria added.**

 **3rd picture: she was an outcast, learned life through living with cats, her name is Felina. This feline can claw you easily...**

" **Meow...she doesn't look so tough...i think she looks cute..Neko :3" says Milliana**

" **She may be cute, but she's dangerous." Kagura stated**

" **watch out when any of you encounter Felina, she has charms that can make you loose focus..next is,**

 **4th picture: Lin Vio. He uses his golden violin to make beautiful and deadly music. Some of his symphanys can cause damage to your ears so beware of him...**

" **Lin Vio huh?" Sting repeated.. "ne Sting-kun, when you exchange their places, it says Vio Lin." Lector stated.**

" **Ohhh, Fro noticed that too" chimed Frosch**

" **keep your ears closed if we ever encounter him." Rogue said**

 **5th picture: she can control weather depending on her emotions and her mood. She has wiped out a military army once cuz of pure anger. We don't know why she is called this way but her name is Cherish...**

" **Cherish?..why would anyone want to cherrish her? She's a walking disaster." Lisanna commented**

 **That comment kinda pluck a nerve in me for some reason. We don't know why she is called Cherish but you can't judge a person easily. Theres a reason to everything.**

" **and lastly, our 6th picture: a female made out of armour and technology. Magic is used to bring her to life. She was just an experiment gone wrong, the armoured female, Robecca Black Stone...**

" **I wonder why it's surname is Black stone." Lyon asked**

" **Juvia thinks that Robecca is human and not an object Lyon-sama." Juvia slightly glared at Lyon's tacklesness**

" **I've read ancient books about the Onyx. And this is all I can find about it. There's not much information since its a lost magic." I typed the keyword on my archive and out came a picture of an Onyx.**

" **It looks like a huge marble." Natsu commented**

" **Ne Natsu, we could play with like volleyball" Happy was imagining everyone playing with the Onyx..that's stupid**

" **where is this Onyx located Lucy-dono?" Jura asked**

" **Well, according to the info I got on the old books, the onyx is located deep in the darkest parts of the Ravie Canyon. It's a dangerous canyon filled with magical creatures. They're like protectors of the orb."**

" **so what's the plan now?" Sting asked**

" **The plan is to spilt up. Half of this team will go with me to find the orb and the other half will go to the Worth Woodsea, Trackers told me that Zero is hiding there. Nirvana is buried near Cait Shelter guild so he's going there to try and fix the place." I said**

" **I've calculated on who'se going with who in this hunt. So we find the orb and the others go find Zero and the Grimm team."**

" **We have alliance A, the Hunters of the orb will be**

 **Lucy..Sting..Rogue..Ichiya..Jura...Hibiki..Ren..Meldy and Me" Eve enumerated**

" **In Alliance B, the hunters for Zero will be**

 **Natsu..Lisanna...Grey...Erza...Wendy...Cheria...Kagura ..Milliana...Juvia and Lyon" Ren Enumerated**

 **NORMAL POV**

" **Yosh! I'm all fired up!"**

 ***BOOM* Natsu destroyed the meeting hall door and ran his way to Woodsea forest.**

" **Wait Natsu!..wait for me!" Lisanna went after him**

" **Don't forget about me!" Happy yelled and flew after them.**

" **Geez that guy, he didn't even wait for us...oh well, I'm off " Says Gray**

" **Gray-sama! Don't forget Juvia!" Juvia ran to catch up to Grey**

" **Juvia, I'll run with you my love" Lyon followed her**

 **Half of the Alliance B team is already running to find Grimm.**

" **Natsu..that guy hasn't changed a bit..still the same reckless Natsu" Hibiki commented**

 **Erza watched them go for a moment. "Let's not waste time, Let's go Wendy, Charles and Cheria." Erza ran after them. Wendy and Cheria ran together side by side and Charles flew along with them.**

" **Let's go to Kagura-chan." Milliana announced**

" **Agreed. Let's go Milliana" Kagura ordered and the two ran after the others.**

" **So where are you guys gonna ride to get to Ravie Canyon? Carmelion can't carry all of you." Lucy stated**

" **Not to worry Lucy-san...We brought Christina here with us..men" Ichiya answered.**

 **From outside, Christina the flying pegasus ship was parked. "Get on men...we will depart to Ravie canyon soon." Ichiya posed**

" **A ship? I think I'm gonna get sick" Sting was trying not to puke.**

" **Sting-kun you can survive it." Lector cheered**

" **Fro thinks so too" chimed Frosch**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **The Alliance A are outside getting ready to depart for Ravie Canyon. I'm still in the meeting hall thinking of the scenes happening just a while ago**

" **Lucy.." I turned around to see Rogue walking towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked**

" **Y..yeah I'm fine."**

" **You did great..you were brave enough to face THEM again" He smiled**

" **Thanks..yeah I was." Rogue leaned down and kissed my cheek :3 ( ROLU MOMENT HERE HEHE 3 ) I blushed.. "uhh...I..thanks..I needed that." He hugged me tight**

" **Everything's gonna be fine. You'll be okay." He whispered**

" **I hope so" I hugged back**

" **Hey lovebirds come on! We're gonna miss our flight!" Meldy yelled from the door way**

" **it's time to go find an orb" I said**

" **Ugh...a ship?...it's torture for me." Rogue whined**

" **Don't worry Rogue..I'm here to mak eit all better. I still have those sickness pills in my medical kit. But it will wear off an hour after."**

" **Fine by me..let's go" He held my hand and we walked out to the others. Let the hunt begin.**

 **ZODIAC LINK TRIVIA:**

 **This is a NALU fan fiction and a ROLU fan fiction. But mostly NALU. ROLU is just part of the events that will happen. I put it there for a reason. A reason that only the sequel can answer. You'll find out soon when this story ends.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So I'm gonna draw my own characters and will post them on my twitter account. I'll give you guys the link soon once I'm done. Thank you for reading Zodiac link otakus.**

 **See ya next chapter for action pack events and heart breaking moments..also catch on to our ZLTrivia every chapter to know more about the story.**

 **LIKE...COMMENT...VOTE...Thank you for reading..babush wattys ! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So I won't be drawing my own characters anymore. I'm really busy guys...but don't worry, I'll put names of the anime who plays my own characters on the sides.

I am slowly updating the first chapters cuz I know people don't want to read stories that are not fully written till it reaches maybe about 15 chapters so I'm slowly typing the chapters. I am now in chapter 4 so keep on reading guys to unclock mysteries also, the past will be revealed with flashbacks. Watch out which chapter they appear.

Now, on to Chapter 4, enjoy

Chapter 4

NORMAL POV

At Woodsea forest, Alliance B is slowly arriving to the forest. Natsu and the gang haven't had any encounter with any Grimm members yet. It's strange that they have't done anything to stop them. But the team knows that they need to get their guard up. Who knows what plan they are planning?

Natsu was first one to arive at the Woodsea border, followed by Gray.

"Hey Natsu slow down!" Gray yelled as he ran to catch up to Natsu.

"This is no game fire breath! Stop and wait for the others!" Gray ordered very loud.

Natsu didn't want to stop, he kept glancing at his back looking at Gray. Gray was only a meter away from catching Natsu when, Natsu didn't notice that Gray made a small ice root formed infront of him. He tripped. Gray caught up to him but tripped too.

"What did you do that for Gray!?"

"That was for you to wait for us!"

"You didn't have to trip me!"

"Well what else was I suppose to do? Talking to you wouldn't make you stop aswell!" Gray and Natsu kept bickering and throwing insults at each other till,

A sound or metal hitting their foreheads was made. "E..Erza.." Natsu stuttered... "Y..you're here" Gray continued.

Erza pushed the two off each other. Both guys looked around to see the group watching at their childishness.

"When did you guys get here?" Gray asked

"Oh just minutes ago. You two didn't notice us because you both we're too busy arguing with each other." Lisanna answered with a bit of sass in her voice.

"Gray-sama, why did you leave Juvia alone?" Juvia faked sobbed

"don't cry Juvia, I'm here for you so you won't feel lonely" Lyon answered romantically

"Lyon-sama!" Cheria pouted on the side, not liking his lovey dovey response.

The team are now standing in the middle of nowhere, kagura and Erza were on the side forming a plan to find Grimm while the others were busy socializing.

"Ne Wendy, what are you thinking about? You look so deep in thought?" Charles asked as she sat beside Wendy on a log

"It's just that..oh...oh never mind Charles." Wendy culdn't answer.

"Wendy, tell us please. I'm worried cuz you look sad. What's wrong?" Cheria's loud question made Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lyon, Juvia, Lisanna and Milliana turn their heads

"I..it's just that..well, I don't want to loose focus on this mission but it keeps bothering me." Wendy answered

"What's bothering you Wendy?" Happy was infront of Wendy.

"I...I ...I miss Lucy" Wendy started sobbing "I missed her Happy...when I saw her today, I wanted to cry. I haven't seen Lucy-san for so long. I wanted to go run to her and h..hug her tight a..and t. her how much I missed her" Wendy sobbed

Happy looked down and felt sad too. "I miss you Lucy too."

"Lucy may be Juvia's love rival but Juvia cares a lot about Lucy..Juvia misses Lucy too"

"Ne minna, I don't like to pry but what did happen to her? I'm curious you know...that she would leave Fairytail, the best guild i could think of." Milliana asked

"To be hinest with you Milliana, we don't know either. She just left without telling us." Gray replied

On the side, Natsu was tightening his fist,It's like he was ready punch something. He was angry. Angry at himself for not knowing why Lucy left and angry that he wasn't there to help her. Natsu was shaking. He was trying not to have breakdown of emotions pouring out of him.

Lisanna noticed Natsu's reaction. She had this weird feeling filling up in her heart. It's making her uncomfortable, especially when they are talking about Lucy. Lisanna endured what they were talking about. Lucy was the only thing on their minds right now, its so strange for her. They're talking about how good Lucy was, how many missions they did, the good times they had and more. Lisanna noticed that Natsu was silent, he was listening to their conversation. Natsu formed a small smile. He is remembering the wonderful memories he and Lucy made together. He smiled wider at his thoughts.

Lisanna couldn't take it anymore and left the group. "I...i wanna look around the area..don't worry I won't be far just a few meters away." Lisanna walked past them.

Lisanna's POV

I'm annoyed. I don't know why. I'm angry and i don't know why. I'm walking alone, my arms are folloeing the rhythm of my feet going forward left and right and I still don't know why.

What's wrong with me? Am I jealous? No no no...that can't be it...or maybe it is. I feel uncomfortable listening to their converstaion about Lucy this and Lucy that. Maybe I was jealous. Standing there listening to them made me feel unwanted like I'm not part of them. I know I'm not suppose to be part of this mission. Lucy is suppose to be on this spot. She's there for them. For the guild, for ...Natsu.

I sometimes get jealous when they're together. It makes me feel like I was just a past for natsu. Even in Edolas Lucy and Natsu are together. I guess you call this an unbreakable bond. I have a crush on Natsu back when I was a kid. Now, I don't feel that kiddy love anymore. It feels like a brotherly love when I'm with him. But when things get lovey dovey, those feelings come back. I try to show natsu how I felt once, but since he's clueless and doesn't know the word LOVE as in couples love, I gave up.

Okay I really am jealous of her. I envy her sometimes. Truth is, I really do like Lucy. She's a great friend, you can count on her when you need help. I'm happy that I have a friend like that. I've noticed a lot of changes that been happening to her back while she was still at the guild. She is distant. She hardly talks to Natsu, Erza, Grey, Juvia and other people. I see her talking to Wendy, Levy, Charles and Mira ..but that's all. I wonder why.

I miss Lucy too. She's like another sister to me. She's there when I need her. The guild is there when she needs them, but why? Why is she not there anymore? I don't get it.

I'm curious to know the reason too. First, I gotta calm down, My mini jealousy right now is affecting my focus on this mission.

 _Oh no..I'm in trouble_...I'm lost..I have been ealking for i don't know how long and i don't know how far I am from the others... _just relax Lisanna..jut retrace your steps.._ and I did just that, suddenly, I heard a sound. The wind was blowing the trees . something is wrong something really strange is happening. I ran as fast as I can back to where I came from but I was stopped. I screamed super loud, next thing I know, I'm on the ground and darkness consumed me.

NORMAL POV

*Back to Alliance B team*

There was a sceam. Not just any scream, it was Lisanna's scream. A gust of wind passed they're direction, the gang ran to the source of the wind. Once they arrived there, a small twister was forming infront of them. It pulled off trees and destroyed the entire area.

"Lisanna!" natsu yelled as he saw Lisanna unconscious, trapped inside the twister. Slowly, the twister reduced it's size till it became really small. When the smoke was starting to clear, everyone got into fighting position.

The smoke cleared off, a stranger was standing there with 7 other people. The man walked infront of the Alliance B team.

"so he finally showed up." Kagura said as she readied her sword

There stood Zero in all his evil glory. On his right side were Wyatt, Jokerman and Felina . And on the right side were Cherish lifting an unconscious Lisanna with the air,Lin and Robecca.

( _SO GUYS, I'LL BE PUTTING NAMES OF WHAT MY OWN CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE. YOU CAN VISUALIZE THEM BETTER IF YOU KNOW THE ANIME CHARACTER._ )

"Hey Grey." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah." Grey knows exactly what natsu is trying to say.

With a gust of wind, Natsu and grey spring into action. "Attack them." Zero commanded to Wyatt. ( _imagine Drew from Pokemon but make him more anime like)_

"Okay" Wyatt snapped his fingers and instantly, the roots from the underground stopped Natsu and Gray from running. With Wyatt's quick attack, he kicked natsu and Gray right on their stomachs thus releasing them and hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

"Cheria..do it!" Lyon ordered. "Hai!"

"Ice make: Snow Eagle!" ... "Sky God slayer roar!" Lyon's eagles were flying fast with the help of Cheria's wind.

( _look at any game cards you have at home..Jokermn can change into different types of clowns)_ Jokerman released hundreds of playing cards infront of Wyatt. The ice eagles disappeared. "what?" Lyon was suprised. Jokerman jumped up and threw another set of playing cards, this time behind Lyon and Cheria. The Ice eagles appeared from behind them. They took a direct hit to their backs.

"Oh goodie goodie goodie..this is fun." Jokerman smiled evily

"Milliana! Let's go!" Kagura charged straight at Lin. Milliana was behind Kagura. Without her knowing, Felina appeared infront of Milliana and licked her on her guts. Milliana flew back and hit the ground. ( _imagine Torelei from Monster High)_

"Yay! A new kitty to play with ..i hope you're better than the last ones" Felina smirked at Milliana.

Kagura pulled out her swordand aimed it on Lin's head. ( _imagine the Len from lacorda oro primo paso)_ Lin played his golden violin.

"A soothing death for you beautiful lady, Symphony #21 : Counter" Kagura was about to slash Lin's head of in half when the violin played. Dark notes appeared and instantly Kagura's sword started shaking. She can't move her hands. They're frozen. She was about to hit Lin with her body weight when Lin used his violin as a bat and swang it to a 180 dregree angle and send Kagura flying. The violin is okay. Not a scratch on it. While Kagura has many. She's still frozen on the ground

"Kagura-chan!" Milliana screamed and started running towards Lin's direction when Felina used only her fingers to whistle. It wasno irdanry whistle. It was deadly. Felina knows that Only cats can be affected by it.

"Aaahhhh! Stop it! My ears hurt!" Milliana was screaming in pain. "This cat whisperer tamed the bad kitty cat..meow" Felina said. From afar she can see two more cats, Happy and Charles ofcourse, on the ground covering they're ears.

"Requip: Salfarion armour!" Erza aimed for Zero but was stopped by Robecca. She was wearing armour too. Erza remembered that she was only a lab experiment gone bad. There's nothing in her but bad magic.

"Not so fast Titania!" Robecca swinged her arms, fire burst from her mechanical arm It slightly burned Erza's cheek. Robecca and Erza were fighting hand to hand combat. ( _imagine the robecca from Monster high but she's wearing black armour like how erza wears it on her normal mode)_

"I'm surprised you can move so quicj in that heavy armour." Erza mouthed

"I'm surprised you dodged my Flame heartbreaker. It should have burned youe cheek to a crsip." Robecca countered

While they were fighting, Juvia helped Natsu and Gray free from Wyatt's plants. "Water slicer!" The plats were cut into pieces. "Thanks a lot Juvia!" says Gray

"Juvia is happy to be of service to you Gray-sama!" Wtihout her knowing, lightining hit Juvia from the back. Since juvia is made out of water,water conducts electricity giving Juvia a hell of a shock. Juvia lays on the ground.

"Juvia!" Gray ran towards Juvia but was stopped by Cherish. "sleep Ice wizard. Don't make me mad, you won't like it when I'm mad." Says Cherish ( _imagine Yin from Darker than Black anime)_

"Ice make: lance!" Gray hit Cherish but she formed a twister infront of Gray. She sucked him inside the small twister along with his Lance. The twister made Grey's Ice Lance hit himself whiel inside the twister. Grey fell on the ground with cuts on him.

"I warned you not to make me mad" says Cherish

Meanwhile, Robecca and Erza are still at it on hand to hand combat. Enough is enough, Robecca launched her robotic arm to Erza, Erza dodged it but that wasn't the end, Robecca made it come back to her this time, her knuckles grew claws ( _like the ones wolverine uses but smaller)_ Erza was about to hit Robecca with her swords but Robecca's arm got to her first. Erza saw it coming and dodged it but she didn't fully did it. Erza's arm was clawed with the clw mark by Robecca. Erza kneeled down on the ground in pain

"I forgot to tell you, that these blades have poison in them. Have fun healing it." Erza couldn't move. Her arm was ptrified.

"Sky Dragon's roar!" "Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu and Wendy teamed up to defeat Zero but it was not enough. Zero was stronger than the lst time.

"You brats don't know when to give up don't you?" Zero pointed his finger at Wendy's direction, a green ray of light hit her but Wendy still remained standing.

"I see you've grown stronger too Sky maiden" Natsu used his Fire dragon: Iron fist on Zero but he turned arounf and stopped Natsu's punch with one hand. He sent Natsu flying to a huge rock. Nast udidn't give up he stand up and fought back again, Zero used his Dark Capriccio on him and Wendy.

"AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed as they hit the ground.

Zero was laughing maniacally. He observed his sorroundings. All the alliance B team were on the ground.

"Look arounf you brats! This is the new oracion Seis. We are Grimm!"

Natsu couldn't move. He used up too much energy, he's tired.

"This is just a preview to you wizards ...you don't know wh oyou're facing with. I suggest you give us what we want, and we'll return your friend over there to you."

"w..w..we'll never give the the onyx to you."

"oh but you will, if you don't say goodbye to your friend." Zero showed everyone a sleeping Lisanna.

"Let her go!" Natsu yelled

"Only when you hand it over to me."

"We'll never give it to you.!"

"Oh dear...look at them kid, they don't care about your safety, that's too bad. And here I thought they would exchange the onyx for you. I guess not" Zero smirked while talking to an unconscious Lisanna.

"Why would..w..we give something that we don't even have? We don't have the onyx." Natsu said

"If you don't have it, then we'll just have to keep her. And hen you do have it, I'll give her back."

"Lisanna! I'll save you...I..I will." Nastu tried standing up but muscles are a bit sore

"Foolish humans, before we go, I'd like to do one more thing..."

Zero waved his hand up and conjured one final spell. "Dark Capriccio!"

It was over. Everyone thinks that they can't escape this. They all closed they're eyes praying that they'll survive.

As the many Rays came down to strike, hundred's of stars came crashing down blocking the rays and a huge rock roof appeared from above them mages to shield from the excess rays.

The smoke cleared off, everyone look to the source of the power, they were glad to see Lucy and Jura infront of them. The rest of the Alliance A came was safe.

Natsu turned around to face Lucy. One thing that he noticed from her appearance was that thing appearing on her.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu pointed at Lucy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wyatt, Jokerman, Lin, Felina, Robecca and Cherish are dark wizards. They are rogue wizards that roam around Fiore terorizing areas that they like, commiting crimes and stealing what they like.

Wyatt use to be an ordinary gardener.

Jokerman was just a spirit.. _just like a celestial spirit..._ a tool used to fight. He was free by escaping a magicians or dark wizard's chest of dangerous and dark magic.

Lin was hypnotized by the golden violin given by his evil father.

Felina ran away from her birth parents and took care of herself.

Robecca was just an experiment gone wrong. The creators had to shut her down but she killed them and escaped.

And Cherish, there's no information of where she came from, who she really is and how she got her magic.

If you wanna know the full truth on their past and their reasons why they joined Zero, then you have to read on till the last chapter. Cliffhanger :P

See ya next chapter wattys


	6. Chapter 5: Ancient Writings

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm baaaaaccckkkk! Chapter 5 is out. Before you read, I would like to warn you that the POVs of the people might get jumbled up. So be careful when reading. Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars. I haven't edited it yet but anyways, nobody's perfect. I'm an amateur writer. I hope you like Chapter 5.

So Enjoy :D ...

Chapter 5

NORMAL POV

"What the hell is that?" Natsu sceamed at the sight of Lucy's left arm. There was a tatoo forming or slowly growing on her arm.

"Oh,...this?..I'll explain later but first, we need to get you all healed." Lucy answered in an emotionless tone when she talked to Natsu.

Alliance A team helped the B team get on Christina. There, they started healing everyone's wounds are healed by Ichiya's healing parfum. Cheria couldn't heal herself yet. That sneak attack did a lot of damage to her. After Cheria was healed, she helped Ichiya heal the others. Wendy recovered easily and helped Erza

"Erza-san, hold still okay?" Wendy gently carresed her arm.

"The poison isn't that bad. It will heal but it will take a while." Cheria said. Wendy and Cheria placed their hands on Erza and together they healed her. The poison was gone but Erza's arm still feel numb.

"Thank you Cheria and Wendy" Erza thanked the two girls.

"I can't believe we got knocked out by a bunch of rogue wizards." Gray muttered under his breath while leaning against the window.

"Atleast all of of you are safe." Says Eve

"So care to explain what took you so long and how you got THAT!" Natsu gestured to Lucy's weird tatoo.

"Oh this? Well, all you of must quiet down and I'll tell you. No questions during my talk." Everyone was silent... "So,

 _FLASHBACK_

 _*BACK AT THE CANYON*_

 _We were flying over the entrance of the canyon for like 20 minutes or so when a huge flock of flying fish were heading in our way._

" _what are those?" Meldy asked_

" _Flying fished. I've seen those before." I answered_

" _Eh? Fro wants to eat those fishes" Fro drooled at the sight of the fishes._

" _Frosch, I don't think you'll want to eat those fishes. They taste disgusting..raw or cooked" I can still remember the day Happy told us that it tasted horrible to eat._

" _What do we do now? They're heading straight for us" Ren asked worriedly_

" _Jura-san, can you block them?" I asked_

" _I do not know but I will try Lucy-dono" Jura answered. He used a strange hand sign and out came 6 rock walls. They were long rocks growing from the canyon walls._

 _The fishes dodged them easily since they were small. "what now?"_

" _Sting, Rogue can you handle them?"_

" _we can't Lucy..the pills are starting to wear off." Sting replied_

" _If we intake another pill, the it will take less effect on us." Rogue added._

" _Then it's up to me to save the day...men" Ichiya opened the roof top hatch and stepped outside._

" _smell the bad odor of my smelly parfum!" Ichiya opened the green bottle and out came green fog. It scared the fishes away. I don't know what's inside that parfum but atleast they left._

" _I think those fishes were guardians...you know, they're protecting the orb." Hibiki said_

" _Yeah..maybe you're right." I said_

" _So, there's gonna be more ceatures protecting the orb right?" Meldy asked_

" _I believe so. That orb is legendary so it's normal for it to be guarded." Rogue said_

" _so be it then...we'll have to watch out for other things guarding it"_

 _Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. For the next 15 minutes or so, we've ran into 2 huge scorpinos, one venomous snake, another flock of flying fishes, big rocks falling above us and a small sand storm. Sting had to get out and kill the scorpions. Ren and Meldy worked together to kill the snake with sense link and air magic, Ichiya used another bottle of stinky parfum which was more disgusting than the first one ,Jura had create a huge rock roof over us as we pass by and Eve had to make a huge blizzard to counter the sand storm._

 _Right now, Rogue and I were riding on Carmelion during the ride to find the orb since he doesn't get motion sickness riding on 're scouting for any signs of upcoming danger._

" _Lucy" Rogue called me. I turned my head slightly to face him._

" _What is it? Somethings coming?" I asked_

" _No...I feel something...it's an aura of power."_

" _Where is it?"_

" _I don't know..but my guts are telling me it's straight ahead."_

" _Lucy...I've got something." Hibiki suddenly called me throught the mind link_

" _What did you get?" I asked_

" _I've picked up a strong energy signal just ahead...but there's a problem."_

" _What's wrong? Danger? Another attack of fishes?" I was giggling on the last option._

" _No...the immense power is in a tight place. You see that?"_

 _I looked at my sorroundings and found a small opening of a canyon. "The ship can't go through it. It will damage the sides. We're gonna have to continue on foot."_

" _Alright..I understand...Rogue and I will go in ahead. Carmelion can fit throught there."_

" _understood. ...mind link me when you see anything there okay?"_

" _I will...see ya on the other side" With that I blocked the mind link. "Rogue, hold on..we're going to hyper speed...and you won't like this."_

" _Please be gentle...You know I don't like transportations...especially if it's fast." Rogue held on to me tight._

" _Here we go!" Carmelion went right in the tight opening...I noticed that as we get farther inside, the opening seems to be getting smaller and tighter. About 5 minutes later, we reached the end. There was a small a circular area coered with rocks and sand. There's nothing here but a dead end._

" _there's nothing here...it's..empty"_

" _My instincts are telling me thatthere's something here...let's wait for the others...Hibiki can tell us"_

 _The others came in not too long. Hibiki had his archive on. Some sort of tracker was projecting on screen and weird colorful lights keep appearing._

" _It's here...the orb is here." Hibiki said_

" _Where here? There's nothing here." Meldy said_

" _I'm getting a strong vibe in this area...the radar is going crazy so it must be here." Say Sting as he started touching the walls and sand._

" _Men..watch out for any booby traps..they could be anywhere" Ichiya posed on top of a rock_

 _The team started touching and observing the entire area seeing if there is any secret tunnels or pathways. I walked straight along the pattern of crumbled rocks. This place looks old like no one has even been here for so long. I reached another dead end, when I was about to turn back and walk away when I felt the strong energy coming from this stong wall. I went near it again. I tried gently knocking it, then little by little, the sand started falling revealing writings on the walls._

" _Minna! I found something!" I yelled loudly. Everyone went to the direction of my voice. We all gathered infront of the wall. Ren used his air magic to blow the remaining dust and sand away._

" _These scriptures look old...I don't understand the language." Jura said. He tried translating the weird writings._

" _Hold on, I'll see if I can find anything related to these writings and then I'll try translating it to a different language then to a language that we can understand" Hibiki started typing fast on his archive. "it might take a while to process so in the meantime let's just..."_

 _Hibiki wasn't able to continue as they all heared the sound of something breaking. They all turned their heads to see Lucy punching the wal very hardl with one bare hand. The wall started crumbling, the rocks were falling and dust was forming into was a small opening forming._

" _Or we could just do that." Lucy wiped the dust of her hands. "I'll go in and see what's inside."_

" _I don't think that's such a good idea Lucy..I mean..you could get hurt." Meldy was worried_

" _Not to worry I'll be fine..I'll go alone besides." Lucy touched the outer parts of the cave.. "I think this size of a cave was only meant for one person to go in."_

" _You can't go in there Lucy-san, you don't know what danger there is inside." Says Eve_

" _Well someone has to go in there. And so I pick myself. I broke it, I get to be the first to go in and also, we're in a hurry here." I put my hand on my left hip for that 'bossy' attitude._

" _Fine but, wear this" Hibiki gave me a mini earphone. "It's a communicator. My archive doesn't work underground. Tell us anything that you might see."_

" _I got it. I'll be back in no time" I took a deep breath and exhaled. I went in. The place wan't so dark. There were crystals everywhere glowing._

" _Lucy,what do you see?" I heard Hibiki asked through the communicator_

" _Crystals...all shapes and sizes. They're just here glowing. Lighting my way through the cave."_

" _Okay Lucy, here's what I want you to do, just go straight down the pathway. The communicator is also a geographic map. Right now, everyone is seeing what the inside of the cave looks like and I'm quite surprised. There are like 50 paths going down so I'll be navigating you to where the orb is."_

" _Okay..okay..I get it..there are 3 paths here. Which one do I take?"_

" _The 3rd one to the left."_

" _I got it."_

 _So we spent about half an hour there navigating me to where the orb is. I've seen weird plants. They were beautiful and not poisonous nor carnivorous. This must be the effects of the orb. I've reached the bottom part of the tunnel. A strong glow was emmiting from there. I ran to that direction._

 _MEANWHILE, BACK WITH ALLIANCE A OUTSIDE THE TUNNEL,_

 _NORMAL POV_

" _Lucy take a left..then go straight down the tunnel." Hibiki ordered_

 _While he was busy helping Lucy, Meldy was researching on those writings a while ago. She spent half an hour looking for it. She finally got an answer , a match, a translation. She read whatwas written on the screen. She couldn't believe what it was saying. Meldy stood up._

" _Hibiki! Tell Lucy o stop!" Meldy yelled_

" _What? Why? She's almost there. See that light?" Hibiki pointed to the yellow flashy light on the screen. "It's the orb. She's gonna get it."_

" _You don't understand! Don't let Lucy near the-" Meldy wasn't able to continue. There was a huge explosion coming from underground. Bright white light shined from the tunnel. Everyone took cover from the flashy light. The smoke cleared off. Everyone was shocked to find the tunnel theere had disappeared like it was never there at all._

 _Lucy was on the ground breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon._

" _Lucy!" Rogue ran to her and held her in his arms. He noticed something strange on Lucy's left arm. There was a tatoo. It looked like a picture of a a slim diamond wrapped arounf plant ferns and a circle on the middle of the diamond._

" _Rogue! Is Lucy okay?" Sting ran to them._

" _I think so...she's just unconscious." Rogue was relieved because she was breathing. The sound of her heartbeat was enough to make him feel better._

" _Minna, I feel this stinging feeling on my sides..like I've been kickedor punched" Meldy held her stomach tight. "it feels as though the others are in trouble."_

" _Then we must go to them now Men!...quick! back to the Ship!" Ichiya ran ahead of the others. Rogue was carrying Lucy bridal-style. All the way back to the ship._

 _Once everybody got back, they fired the engine and set the course to Worth Woodsea._

" _Sting-kun, Is Lucy-san okay?" Lector asked as he sat down next to Lucy's unconscious body_

" _Rogue, Fro asks if Lucy-san is alright?" Fro stood infront of Rogue_

" _Lucy will be fine Frosch. She's just tired that's all" Rogue replied_

" _Fro thinks so too."_

" _Okay everyone, buckle up. We're jumping to hyper speed. This will get us to woodsea in 10 minutes or so. Fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight." Ren informed everyone. The team sat down and held tight as Christina jumped to hyper speed. The team arrived at the woodsea border in time._

" _Look! I can see lasers or lights as if some one is fighting."_

" _I'm sorry everyone but Christina had to run out of energy. Hyper speed lessens the magical power in the ship."_

" _We gotta go help them." Everyone turned their heads to see Lucy awake and standing._

" _No you are not going there if that's what you're thinking." Rogue scolded_

" _I know but I have Carmelion with me..so Jura-san, will you come with me and help them?"_

" _Ofcourse Lucy-dono"_

" _But Lucy, you're weak. You look really tired." Meldy was filled with worry_

" _I'm okay Meldy. I'll be fine." Lucy stood staright even though her legs are shaking_

" _Jura-san, Let's go!" The hatch opened and out came Lucy and Jura. Carmelion was summoned, the two wizards rode on the dragon and went on to stop help the Alliance B team._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Lucy's POV

And that's what happened. Lucy coughed afte rher story telling. By now, evryone was healed.

"Meldy, what did those writings say ayway?" Erza asked from behind

"Hmmm well I translated it to a different language and well I think it said 'yee who touches the life becomes the life . Yee who becomes the life will be the light and yee who is the light is orb."

It means that whoever touched the orb becomes the orb so in this case, Lucy is the orb." Meldy finished

I was suprised myself. So, I'm the orb? "Wait, if I'm the orb, then what does this mean?" I pointed at the tatoo on my left arm."

"I think that's the insignia of the orb. You know, so people can tell that you are the orb." Meldy said

"Well then, since I am the orb, Grimm won't be able to able to stop us since we have the orb with us." I said proudly

"That's a problem." Gray started

"What do you mean?"

"Grimm, they kidnapped Lisanna. And if we don't give the orb to them, then they'll kill her Lucy." My ears didn't make fun of me. I heard it loud and clear. Lisanna was kidnapped. I have this strange feeling of being happy that she is...ad worried that she was kidnapped. Mixed .

"We're gonna get her back." Natsu started. "I promise to get Lisanna back. Leave no nakama behind. She's family and we'll save her." Natsu said. He was filled with determination.

I started having this strange and irritating feeling. "Don't make promises that you can't keep Salamander." I sneered at him. He heared me and stared at my facial expression.

It's a good thing the others were too busy to notice my reaction. I know Wendy, Sting ,and Rogue heared my silent reply to Natsu. Dragon slayers and their senstitve hearing.

It's time to save Lisanna. Oh the joy of that. Note the sarcasm.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ZLTrivia time! So during the flashback, I am bad at the describing properly the place and the area. Some words keep coming back. It's annoying to read it over and over.

Also, the orb is Lucy. The tatoo is a symbol of the life, meaning the magical power of the orb when used to recreate something lost.

And another thing, I don't know how to spell 'tatoo' is this the right spelling? Or was it the other word with double Os? I forgot actually

So that's all. See ya next chapter wattys.

LIKE

COMMENT

VOTE

Thank you all for reading ! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Search Party

Chapter 6

NORMAL POV

Everyone is now aboard on Christina. The search is on for Lisanna and the Grimm members. Right now, Alliance A and B team are planning on a strategy to find them. While Lucy was riding on Carmelion ahead of the team.

IN THE SHIP,

Natsu, Sting and Rogue are currently laying on the floor feeling the motion sickness kicking in their system.

"Gomene Natsu-san...I know I'm healed but my magical power isn't enough to distribute to you, Sting-san and Rogue-san." Wendy sliently apologised to a sick Natsu

"Wendy, Natsu needs to learn how to control his motion sickness along with Sting and Rogue. They can't depend on you all the time." Charles explained

"Fro thinks Charles is right." Fro chimed while raising his left arm

"Sting-kun, you shouldn't let a little motion sickness affect you." Lector lectured him

The three dragon slayers couldn't muster up words to talk back. They were vulnerable.

"Looks like all dragons slayer aren't high and mighty on transportation." Happy spoke

While the exceeds were busy huddling around the sick slayers, the other members were busy planning on their strategy.

"Hibiki, how does the orb work?" Erza asked

"Well , from what the information Lucy had told me, The Onyx is a strong life force that can re-make objects, in this case, Re-make Nirvana." Hibiki explained while navigating the ship

"How? How does it re-make it?" Gray asked

"well, it says in the information that the Onyx has to be placed near the object that you want to re-create." Ren answered

"there's also a disadvantage to this actually, the Onyx only works once for one object only" Eve continued

"Wait, there are 6 lacrimas in Nirvana..how will Zero distribute the Onyx's power to all 6 of them?" Lyon asked

"We don't know how he's gonna do it but this is Zero we are talking about so men...so there's a posibility that he already figured out a loop hole to this meeennn." Says Ichiya

Everyone nodded in agreement. When you're a criminal, you know how to find solutions to problems.

Lucy's POV

I was currently riding on Carmelion flying ahead from the others. I decided to seperate myself from everyone in the ship. I wasn't in a good mood. I'll go find Lisanna on my own. She may be the reason that Natsu and I are off but I can't argue with their relationship. I know Natsu and Lisanna are best friends. Lisanna knows Natsu more than I do since they grew up together. I'm okay with them hanging out but too much time together hurts me cuz Natsu acts as if I was't there. It hurts. I don't know who to blame. Natsu,Lisanna or the whole guild,I just don't know.

Enough of those thoughts. I need to focus on finding her even if I don't like Lisanna right now, she's still a nakama. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice dark clouds were forming right on top of me. The clouds grew bigger and darker. I think this cloud is called CumuluNimbus

 _This looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?_ I thought as rain started falling. Tiny droplets of water started forming into heavy rain. "This looks like..." I then realized what's happening.

"Lucy! We're being ambushed!" Hibiki screamed through the mindlink

Thunder and lighting erupted from the sky. I was having a hard time controlling my flying when the wind is this strong. I looked behind to see Christina ship loosing control of it's altitude. I tried helping them, but the storm was too strong. I looked up, there I saw a small figure floating. "Cherish" I glared at her. She formed a strong typhoon pushing me farther away from the ship. Christina ship got struck by lighting. There was smoke coming out of the ship's main control. The wind blew me farther away from the team, lighting was directed at me, I was frozen from the shock, Carmellion disappeared back to the spirit world while I was now falling. I hope everyone is okay.

BACK IN THE SHIP,

NORMAL POV

The system was crashing. The lighting bolt fried the control system o fthe ship. Everyone held on tight as the typhoon flew them to a far away location. Another strong wind was blown tearing the outer parts of the ship.

"Minna...hang on tight!" Hibiki ordered has he struggled to get the ship back on course, but it was no use.

The dragonslayers were holding on to their dear lives for their motion sickness got stronger as the ship moved about.

"Juvia hold on to me!." Gray grabbed her hand as he held the steel chairs. "Hai Gray-sama." Juvia held on to Gray's hand.

"Juvia I will protect you, my love." Lyon held Juvia's other hand

"Kagura-chan, hold on to me!" Milliana casted a spell and out came her cat whips tying on the ship's iron ladder. Kagura held on to Milliana

Erza took her sword out and plunged it deep on the ship's floor, holding it tight. Ren and Eve were on both sides of Hibiki holding the control pannels tight. Ichiya didn't held on to anything when the ship started loosing it's cours. He is now stuck on the ship's glass shield. Wendy held Charles. Cheria held Wendy's hand. Jura was holding both girls on their hips so they won't fall down.

Natsu was so close to vomitting. Happy held on to him tight. Rogue was holding Frosch in a tight hug. Sting tightened his hold around Lector. And Meldy was next to the escape pod ladder with Milliana and Kagura.

Lighting struck again. This time Hibiki didn't have control. The storm was to strong. The electric wave destroyed Christina's main control system thus exploding, sending the teams flying into seperate ways. When the explosion came, a star of five points was formed. The 5 blasts of light seperated in different parts of the forests.

The Alliance force has now been seperated. The members are falling to the direction they were sent. Everyone of them were wishing that wherever they might fall, they'll be alright.

Lucy's POV

The fall hurt. My arm hurts but not that much. I see the sky is now clear. The clouds are gone. It's like they were never there in the first place. I stand up and stretched my achying body. The impact took a hit. I saw the blasts of light. The gang must have been sepereated. I only hope they are okay when they land.

Back to my curent situation, I have to find Lisanna. "Now, If I were Zero, where would I hide." I asked myself while walking in a straight path through the forest. We've faced Zero once. Natsu has told me about how he rescued Wendy from him in that cave...

 _Wait!_ " I got it.!" I ran straight to the direction of where he kidnapped Wendy before. _If a villain does the same trick twice, then he'd stay in the same location as before._

I ran as fast as I can. It occured to me that I haven't encountered any Grimm members along the way. _Maybe they're busy planning...or..maybe they're busy hunting..Us._ I have this really huge gut feeling that their doing option number two.

"Everyone, i hope you're all okay. Please be careful." I prayed to the heavens.

IN THE OLD CAVE, (where Wendy was kidnapped before)

NORMAL POV

Lisanna was laying on the floor with chains on her arms and legs. She was now conscious but couldn't move. Her vision was still blurry, she waited a while until she can see clearly then sit right up. The walls were brown. There were lit candles everywhere and a smirking Zero standing right infront of her.

"You've finally woke up." Says Zero as he stepped closer to Lisanna.

"I wish I never woke up, that way..I wouldn't have to see your ugly face again." Lisanna sneered at him.

Zero slapped her right on the cheek and made her fell off balanced. "You should control your words child, the next bad thing yu say about me will be your last" Zero threatened.

Lisanna's cheek was throbbing and red. There was a visible hand mark on her cheek. "You're the perfect bait for those idiotic wizards."

"And just how am I a perfect bait?"

"You're someone close to that pink-headed dragon slayer. I know all about how you and everyone are all nakama and other crap...they would do anything to get their nakama back. Am I right?" Zero smiled evily at her

"If this is your way of exchanging the Onyx for me, then you're mistaking. We will never give the Onyx to you. Ww will find a way to stop you and i know they'll come ans save me." Lisanna answered

"Save you huh? Last time I checked,That Salamander didn't even stop me from taking you..he didn't save you. You are too weak...even your team mates think so. I gave them a chance a while ago and they didn't give me the Onyx at all."

"Just wait and 'll come for me, and after that they'll hunt you and your slaves, take you down and stop you!" Lisanna shouted

Zero grabbed her hair and pulled it hard. Lisanna screamed because of this." Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Scream fairy brat! The more you scream, the more they'll get here on time hahaha!" Zero eveily laughed.

Lisanna bit her lip down to stop screaming. But Zero pulled it tighter. Lisanna screamed again. "Keep screaming brat! Soon they'll here you and fall into the trap."

"I...I won't ahhh...s..scream!..ahh.." Lisanna bit held bottom lip again trying to muffle her painful screams. She hopes that someone will come rescue her soon. And at the same time, she hopes they are okay when they fall into the unsuspected trap.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm back minna are you excited for chapter 7? Cuz I am.

ZLTrivia:

Why did I name Zero's guild GRIMM?

1, I think the name is very cool

2, all the members of that guild were half human and half demon.

3, they're human hearts have been plunged into darkness. Since they have terrible pasts, they fell into depression, they are lost, unloved, not wanted and hated. Thus sending them to a world where darkness rules over their humanity.

So that's all for this Chapter. In the next Chapter, they're are gonna be alot of POVs so read them to not get confused.

By the way, I think some readers are wanting to see the chapter where Zodiac Link magic is used. Don't worry readers, It's gonna appear soon hehehe

Also the revealing of Lucy's reasons are gonna be unravelled soon so don't miss out on the action. Read it to see it.

Thank you all for reading Zodiac Link otakus ! :D

Like...Comment...Vote...Thank you thank you thank you!

-NeaxiJCO-


	8. Chapter 7: Zodiac Link Magic

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy minna! I'm back. Tada! I present to you, the chapter that showcases Zodiac Link magic. Keep in mind about the POVs. Some are mixed . Btw, I am not good with writing action stories. So you might find it boring on how they fought cuz youre reading it. To be honest, the fight is much cooler when it was still in my head. Imagination runs wild and nothing can be better than the power of IMAGINATION. So try to understand andd visualize the fight by yourself. Thanks guys. so without further a do, I give you Chapter 7. Enjoy!

Lucy's POV

Carmelion and I have been flying for I don't know how long. We were heading to Zero's old hide out. Suddenly, Carmelion's ears perked.

"What is it Carmelion?" I asked. He pointed at the direction. I was silent. I tired to hear what he hears and that's when it struck me, " _ahhhhhhh..I..I will never...s..screa..aa..uhh...for you!"_

My eyes snapped open,"That was Lisanna's scream. Carmelion faster!" Carmelion used the power from the wind to increase the speed of our flight. We got there just in time. I was flying above the old hideout. I need to save Lisanna.

NORMAL POV

Zero dragged Lisanna by the hair out of the hideout so she can scream loud, very loud...for the dragon slayers or other members of the Alliance to hear. Upon arriving outside, Zero sensed that something was up. Without warning, one hundred arrows appeared on top of him. The impact made a dust come out thus fogging the place a bit.

He coughed and stood his ground. "These arrows, that could only mean..." As the dust cleared away, there stood Lucy standing on water and an unconscious Lisanna riding on Carmelion.

"I knew it was you. These arrows, they're from the Archer, Sagitarrius, am I right?" Zero asked, knowingly about her ability.

"wow, how did you know that? Hmmm maybe because Angel told you before?" I said sarcastically while glaring at him.

"I'm impressed on how you manage to create one hundred of them, without summoning the spirit."

"It's called Zodiac Link. I'll be happy to give you a demonstration." Lucy smirked at Zero. "but first, Carmelion..take Lisanna to Natsu. She'll be safe with him." Carmelion nodded and went off flying towards the fire dragon slayer's scent.

Now it is just Lucy versus Zero. Both equal in magic but Zero is stronger. Zero observed Lucy like a predator hunting it's prey. Watching her for whatever she does. He scanned her body till' his eyes landed on Lucy's arm. His red eyes grew wide at the realization.

"My my, finding the Onyx is very easy. Thank you for bringing the Onyx to me, or should I say, thank you for bringing yourself to me Onyx." Zero laughed evily.

"The sooner I take you down, the sooner this mission will be over." Lucy said getting straight to the point.

"oh why in a hurry? We didn't get to have a little fun and destroy each other with that zodiac link of yours. Why are you in a hurry to get this mission to an end? Is it because you want it to or,...is it because you don't want to face THEM?"

That did it. Lucy snapped and headed staright at Zero with full force. Lucy summoned Taurus's ax. It was light. She swang that metal weapon up and down and left and right trying to hit him. But Zero dodged every swing she makes.

"I can read you like a book brat. The look on your face says it all." Zero disappeared as Lucy swang straight at him, he appeared behind her and kicked Lucy on the hip sending her flying towards the regained her posture. She was coughing from the impact.

Lucy's POV

 _Lucy don't fall for his tricks. He's just making you looose focus. Don't get affected by his words. He's just trying to make you look weak and pathetic. You're loosing you focus here._ I said to myself. It's true, Zero was saying those words to distract me. It angered me though. I remember Meldy telling me once that anger clouds you mind. So I get easily distracted and would want to head out and charge without a plan. I was coughing from the impact. My guts kinda hurt but no matter, I'm okay. I inhaled deeply and exhaled out. I'm back. My focus and balance are one again. Time to get serious.

"Let's see how you deal with this." With my Zodiac link on, I linked my mind straight to Loke's soul. Link has been made, time to fight. My hands lit up of orange and yellow light. My running was fast, in just seconds I was right behind Zero. He turned around to face me.

( NOTE: Minna i don't know what other powers Zero posesses so I'll just make up some powers similar to his so the story will continue okay? Thank you. Also, I don't know how to mak action scenes but i'll try my best to visualize then write them guys. I'm no good at this so I'll try. )

"Regulus Impact!" I punched him on the jaw. He was pushed away from the force of the punch. I puched him multiple times while he blocked it all by crossing his arms.

"Is that the best you've got Zodiac mage?" Zero used his crossed arms to make an X shapped laser.

"Dark Capriccio: Xlicer!" The laser hit me on my stomach part. My top was sliced to shreds. My stomach was steaming hot. The heat of that laser made my skin burn.

"I admit, that was very hot, but I'm not gonna fall that easily." Another wave of Loke's regulus magic. I jumped up and tried to kick him from above. Zero jumped up meeting me floating on air. He tried grabbing my neck but I was fast and dodged it. I kicked him again on the side of his hip. I did it! He was sent down splat on the ground.

"Had enough?" I smirked.

"Let's play hide and seek brat."

I know that he won't give up that easily so for the moment that I thought he was down, he disappeared again. I don't know where he is at but i know he's here somewhere.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my leg. It forced me down the ground but luckily, I was fast, I immediately linked Virgo's ability right throught the link so I was able to get off his grip and penetrated right through the ground.

"You're fast but not fast enough." In a matter of seconds, his figure got sucked into a green portal appearing through thin air. He was sucked inside it. I stood there and watched out for any of Zero's unexpected attacks. I let go of my sense of sight for a while and concentrated on my sense of hearing. I relaxed under the sun. Not the kind of relaxing like tanning but calming myself down to be able to hit him.

I was silent. Hearing the wind pass me. The cold air going its away around me, My eyes opened, "There!" I saw the portal open, and out game a face, I charged myself straigh on punching Zero square on the face. His figure flew out of the portal.

I thought I won, but no, the figure burst into smoke. That was just a clone. Dark souls were everywhere as the figure disolved right infront of me.

"Where is the real Zero?" again, I silenced myself and tried hearing my sorroundings once again, the sound of water strattled me.

"Water?..ofcourse" I whispered. I threw my hands up and splashed them on the water. A huge water whirlpool appeared. There he was, Zero was hiding in the whirlpool.

"You found me...but, I haven't lost yet." Zero walked back on land. He avoided the whirlpools I sorrounded him.

"Let's play a little game called SPEED."

I smirked. "I can agree to that." I linked my mind to Gemini. In just seconds, another clone of me appeared right next to me.

"Gemini, we're gonna play SPEED now." I announced.

"Piri-Piri" Gemini copied whatever moves i don. Here we are now. Two Lucys are now fighting fast hand to hand combat against Zero. Left right,left right,left right. The same routine we do...

(NOTE: Try imagining the fight between Natus,Gajeel vs. Sting in episode 175 where Sting used Dragon Force on them)

"I can't believe you would try and hit a girl." I stated.

"I don't mind hitting a girl, because my reason is that..you're an intruder." Zero tried kicking me but I stopped it. Then I kicked him back landing a hit on his stomach.

Gemini and I linked our minds to Scorpio, instantly, there were 3 sand twisters sorrounding Zero. It send him flying to different directions. I left gemini to control the twisters. I jumped inside the sand storm. Using a metal shield that Virgo gave to me once, I turned it into a surfing board. Here I am now surfing the sand trying to find Zero. While searching I didn't notice a laser hitting me from the back.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed in pain. The burning feeling got to my skin.

"ohhh...injured alredy? I haven't even break a sweat brat." The heat was still there burning my skin. I lost balanced of my surfing.

"Looks like I won brat." Zero chuckled evily. Right now, the sand storm is loosing it's balance aswell. Gemini can't keep up with it since I'm starting to disconnect the link.

"Come to me, Onyx." He said in a commanding tone.

NORMAL POV

Gemini was loosing his focus. He couldn't control the sand storm anylonger, Instead, he gave up. The sand storm blew in different directions causing it to spread everywhere. The whole hideout was now covered with sand and dust from the spell.

"Pathetic. You didn't even survived 5 minutes with me. And you call yourself a Zodiac mage." Zero insulted her. "don't bother fighting the burning feeling. It's poison, made from the darkest ingredients in the underworld."

Lucy was falling from her board. The link to Gemini disconnected. She was weak. Whatever Zero put in that laser, it sure made her loose energy.

' _all those times of training...it all comes down to this? I really am pathetic.'_ Lucy whispered as she fell on the ground. The last thing she heard before the smoke cleared of was natsu's voice.

"Lucy!"


	9. Chapter 8: What Happens Next?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Welcome back to Zodiac Link minna. Lucy was dissapointed that her training from all those months didn't pay off because she is now loosing energy and consciousness. Want to know what happens next? Well then, read this chapter and find out for yourself. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Natsu's POV

Happy and I got seperated with the others. We are currently heading off to Zero's old hideout where he once took Wendy. Wee were running when,

"Natsu! Look it's Lisanna!" Happy screamed. I looked up to see Carmelion carrying an unconscious Lisanna on his back. Carmelion came down. I grabbed Lisanna and set her on the ground.

"Carmelion,where's Lucy?" I asked him, he pointed to the direction of the old hideout.

"Happy, stay here with Lisanna, I'll go save Lucy."

"Aye sir!" Happy stayed behind

"Let's go Carmelion." He gestured me to hop on his back

"Oh no, I am not riding on transportation." So I ran very fast with Carmelion flying above me.

We were almost near our destination, as I got closer to the area, I saw a huge sand storm forming ahead of us.

"That looks just like Scorpio's sand buster. Lucy must be fighting someone." I ran even faster. When I finally got there, there was sand, dust and smoke everywhere. I spotted Lucy covered in sand on the water.

"LUCY!" I ran to her. Lucy was tired. I picked her up and let her climb on Carmelion's back. Carmelion flew high. I climbed out of the area, Zero isn't around so he must have left. No matter, we'll look for him later. Right now, I need to wake Lucy up.

We arrived back at the place where I left Lisanna and Happy. "Happy!" I shouted. I see Lisanna is finally awake. Good to know. Carmelion roared. I see him coming down but something unexpected happened, he dissapeared into thin air causing Lucy to fall.

"Lucy..I got you!" I ran to her and caugh her on time. "Phew that was close."

"Natsu are you okay? What about Lucy?" Lisanna asked me

"Yeah I am. But I don't know about Lucy." I set Lucy down on the ground and woke her up the same way i did to Lisanna

"Oi! Lucy wake up ! wake up! Wake up!" I tried shaking her back and forth

"Natsu, take it easy" Lisanna complained.

"Mmmmmm" Finally Lucy is awake. "Lucy are you okay? What happened?" As Lucy woke up she looked at us like she didn't know us.

"Nani? Where's Lucy-san?" Lucy asked

"What do you 'where's Lucy?' you are Lucy." Happy stated

In a puff of smoke Lucy transformed to..huh Gemini? "Gemini, where's Lucy?"

"we were fighting Zero but Lucy got hit by one of Zero's lasers. We may have been unconscious but we see what Lucy sees. And she's being held captive by Zero." Gemi and Mini spoke

"Oh no Lucy's introuble." Happy was worried

"Gemini, do you see where they took her?" I asked really worried

"All I can see is darkness and glass." Says Gemi

"Lucy is unconsciouss so we can't determine where she is" Mini added

"That's not enough information to where they took her." I complained.

"Gomene but we have to go, our time is up good luck finding Lucy-san..piri-piri" Gemini disappeared into thin air back to the spirit world.

"Ne Natsu where do we start looking?" Happy asks me

"we'll start at the ruins/ the abandoned city." I inhaled the air to see if I could catch Lucy's scent. I smell small amount of vanilla. "Ikuso, Lisanna and Happy."

"Hai!" and so we went off.

Lucy's POV

's all I saw when waking up after my blackout. My eyes were a bit blurry. I didn't know where I was but I do know is that Im inside what seems to be a giant glass ball.

My eyes were starting to see better. All I saw was were bricks, the walls were old and moldy, there were ancient writings that I couldn't understand and the only light in the room was the one shining under the door.

"Ughhh...damn it hurts." I started caressing my burnt stomach and back. Zero's poisonous ray took a huge effect on me. I feel weak.

Suddenly, the passage door opened. A shower walked in slowly. It's mysterious figure getting closure to the glass. When the candle light was lit, Cherish stood infront of me with her emotionless face plastered on.

"You're finally awake." She started, "It's almost time to launch Nirvana 2"

"w..what are you going to do?" I asked. My voice was parched. I need water.

"I am not allowed to explain all of the plan, so shut up and listen to what I'm gonna tell you" her mood is now bratty. It's very annoying. She crossed her arms and told me, "when the sun sets today, Onys will be activated thus fixing and powering up the 6 broken lacrimas. Then tada! Nirvana is back on track." She said in her cockiness mood.

"There's more to it isn't there?" I was dead serious to know more

"Tehe sorry can't tell you." Now her mood was childish like. She stuck her tongue out and winked at me. Bipolar much.

"Let me out brat before I..."

"Before you what?" a voice said behind Cherish. Zero came in the room holding a small crystal ball. "what was it that you are going to do huh?" he lifted an eyebrow up.

"I..I'll break out of this glass and kick your sorry ass." I threatened. He started chuckling like I was joking.

"Go ahead brat. Do your worse." He kept on chuckling

"okay you asked for it." I concentrated my hardest. I linked my mind to Loke's power. When I got the signal, I punched the glass but, before it hit it, the light from my punch disappeared. I punched the glass like a weak human punch. I admit, it hurt so bad.

"Aghhh!" I held my throbbing hand. "w..what happened?"

Zero smirked. "The glass absorbs any magical thing being held inside it. Whatever magic you use, the glass ball will take it away in seconds. You'll be weak and vulnerable."

I started breathing hard, I could feel my power slowly being absired by the glass ball

"T..Tell me..w..what are you planning huh?"

"Before I tell you, look at your arm." I looked at where the Onyx insignia was placed. I was shocked to see the insignia growing. It was slowly spreading on my arm. I didn't notice it before till now. The black mark had gotten sparkly for some reason.

"Onyx, this orb can't be touched by evil. Since you're a good girl, the Onyx found it's hostess thus makes it easy for evil to get a hold of it. So, since you're connected to Onyx, we had to bring you along as well."

I listened to every word he said. "I know there's more..so spill it out." I demanded

"Impatient are we? Since you're so curious to know,I'll tell you anyways." The room was glass was silent since I'm the only one inside. I waited for his reply.

"when that insignia fully takes over you before sunset,it will glow white and you will become a human shaped crystal. Like I said, evil can't touch the Onyx. That's why we put you in this glass ball. Once you're fully crystalized, the glass ball will absorb your power and send it's magical energy through these tubes that are linked to 6 lacrimas. When the lacrimas are fixed, Nirvana's control system will turn on, makind Nirvana alive and powerful than ever before.

You won't be able to change back to human nor leave this place ever again Zodiac mage." He finished

It took me seconds to register everything he had said. I'm gonna turn into a human sized crystal? (Imagine Kira from Atlantis in Disney Channel were she turned blue like a crystal)

"That's not going to happen. We will stop Alliance force will not let you!" I spat.

"The alliance force? Oh dear, the Grimms have scatered everywhere inthe perimeter. They'll take care of your friends before they get here." He evily smirked. Zero gave Cherish the crystal ball he was holding.

"Cherish, keep in track of the othrs. Notify me when something bad happens." Then he walked out of the room.

"Yes Master Zero." Cherish bowed her head in resepect

"Also, make sure she doesn't escape." He added before the door closed again.

"Come back here!" I started moving around pushing the walls around me with brute force.

"You cannot escape that sphere. It's glass that that won't break from the inside." Cherish's mood was emotionless again. She held the crystal ball on her hand (the way Ultear does when she holds that green crystal she carries around)

"Looks like one of your comrades have already made contact with one of my comrades." She spoke as the crystal ball starts glowing.

Minna. Please be careful and please hurry befor eit's too late.


	10. Chapter 9: Kitty Cat Fight

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello my perrrrfect rrreaderrrs...welcome to the new chapterrrr of Zodiac Link. The searrrrch begins to find Lucy and save herrrr from Zerrro beforrre it's too late.

The split teams arrre on the move heading towarrrds Nirrrvana. It's time to reveal secrrrets minna. And I'm using trrriple RRRs cuz I'm a feline rrright now. Kitty kat me :3 You'll know why when you rrread this chapterrr. Enjoy :D

Chapter 9

NORMAL POV

Lucy was starting to feel weak. She tried again and again to break the glass but everytime she releases a huge amount of energy, the glass sphere absorbs it and distributes her magic equally to the six tubes leading to the broken lacrimas.

"Just give up. You won't get out." Cherish notified her

" *pant* I won't give up..I'll get out..*pant*"

"You're only destroying yourself Zodiac mage."

Lucy was panting. She rested for a while to regain her breathing. She looked at her arm. The Onyx insignia has sprouted it's first root. It was slowly forming into a swirl traveling from her arm to her shoulder.

"My..my...looks like your frineds are already falling into the trap." Cherish announces as she showed to Lucy the crystal ball that Zero gave her. In the ball, she saw Kagura and Milliana walking in a forest full of wilted trees . Lucy held her head low hoping that they'll be okay.

Kagura's POV

Milliana and I have got paired up when the ship exploded. We're okay, no injuries and all. I hope the others and safe. We were told to head towards the abandoned city, that's where Nirvana lies. Honestly, we don't know where it is since mermaid Heel wasn't part of the previous Alliance force. I'll just stick to my gut feeling and head North. Milliana and I were currently heading towards north. Judging by some wilted trees and less mineral grounds, I'd say we're heading on the right direction.

"Ne Kagura-chan, do you think Lucy is okay? If Zero were to find out that the Onyx is her, then we're in big trouble."

"I sense great power in Lucy, the determination in her eyes, the way she presented herself full of responsibilty, I think she'll be fine."

"Okay...but I'm worried about her. Also becasue she's Erza-san's comrade"

"They're note anymore."

"Huh?"

"Lucy and Erza are far from comrades. What I see in Lucy's eyes when she saw Fairytail, they held so much hurt and sadness."

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know but I think friendship went flying out the door."

Just when I finished my sentence, I smelled something strange in the air. "Milliana do you smell that?" Milliana didn't respond, instead she stood there frozen. She then inhaled the air and ran away from me. I followed her to a small open field. What I saw made me turn on high alert. Milliana was playing with a flower? No, it's the kind of flower that makes cats feel relaxed. Then there was yarn next to it, and a scent of cat nip. What? It took me a moment to register what 's happening but I snapped. The cat nip smelled different like...poison...I ran straight to Milliana and grabbed her by the tail.

"Kagura-chan you seperated me from my happiness." She whined

"Milliana, it's a trap. Cover your nose." She did what i told her to do. All the goody cat stuff disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Meow...ohhhh I thought I'd get you that easy but I guess not." That voice. I recognize nthat. Right above the tree is the feline herself, Felina.

"she's...a kitty kat " Milliana started making googly eyes at Felina. She sure loves cats.

"Milliana she may look cute to you but remember,she's evil."

"You should listen to your partner kitty." Felina said

"what can a kitty cat like you do? You look to cute to be evil."

"I'm waering black with sharp claws and fangs and you still call me cute? " Felina sounded annoyed.

I readied my katana. Felina looks like she's about to launch her first attack. Out of the blue, she charged straight at Milliana with her claws. Milliana snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Felina. I quickly went infront of her blocking Felina's claws with my katana.

"Milliana focus!" I yelled at her. Charging at Felina, I kicked her left and right but she dodged everything. She in return, tried to claw me but I was too fast.

"Kitten blast!" Milliana casted behind Felina. The swirling rope went to her arms but wasn't able to touch her. Felina used her claws to swiftly cut the ropes and kicked Milliana on the stomach sending her flying towards the tree.

It was my chance to attack while she was distracted. I ran straight at her and jumped above positionng my katana infront of me to hit her on the head, strong enough to knock her brain signals to move. Felina saw me and jumpped towards me. We were only a meter away when she disappeared then reappeared behind her tail, she slapped me on the shoulder. I lost my hold of the katana and fell on the ground but I was able to land safely.

"you're quite fast for an outcast."

"we rogues have avilities that you wizards don't understand"

"Tell me, what does a rogue kitty like you doing in a dark guild? Especially Zero's illegal dark guild."

"Master Zero promised usour happiness. He said our lives will change forever once he gets the Onyx."

"Happiness? A rogue like you doesn't deserve happiness if you're going to hurt many people to get it." I glared at her.

I think I struck a nerve in her system. Her head was down, she was silent. "You don't know anything." She spat at me. Felina extended her claws, her sharp fangs were visible and her eyes were turning a dark shade of black. I think her inner felie is taking over.

"I know enough to know that you don't deserve it."

"Shut up!" she growled at me in a tiger kind of tone. She then to me. When she slashed me, I dodged. I was waiting for her to turn around so I could attack her head on but she never did. I saw what she was after. "Milliana!"

Milliana was trying to stand up,she was leaning on the tree trunk trying to get her balance back. Felina was fast, in a second, she held Milliana by the hair. "Move or she will die." Felina gently tapped her pointy nails on Milliana's neck.

I couldn't move. If I move, she'll instantly split Milliana's throat in half. If I don't she'll still do the same thing. What do I do now?

"You don't know me. You don't know my reason. You don't know what I want. You don't know what I've been through!" she spat at me holding Milliana higher in a sitting position.

"I'm gonna show you what happened and what I want in the end."

Milliana's POV

This Felina girl is a bad kitty cat. Cats are supposed to be good and adorable and she is the opposite of it. Slowly, she starts tracing one of her sharp nails on my shoulder. I screamed. It was painful.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"I love it when you scream you bad kitty." She added another one of her nails on my shoulder. I can see the small blood dripping down my shoulder. That's gonna leave a cut. For some weird reason, with each cut I had this small vision of bad memories. They were all about people calling her a monster. I think I'm seeing a sneak peek at Felina's past. Now I understand.

I see Kagura debating on weather to run and help me or stand there and wait for Felina to stop so she can attack. I casted my magic on Felina's legs. The strong pink rope tangled her ( IMAGINE THE TIME WHEN LUCY GOT TANGLED IN MILLIANA'S MAGIC IN TOWER OF HEAVEN ARC )

I wipped the blood away but it was still flowing but I'll survive it. "I think i know why you're doing this."

"No you don't! How would you know?! You're not me."

"Yes I may not be you, but I saw glimpses of your past. Everybody treats you like a monster."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I know what you want. You want to use Nirvana to turn the people who hurt you into people who will accept you."

Felina remained silent. "They keep saying that you're not human, you're not one of them, you're not meant to live but they're wrong. You want to prove them wrong."

"shut up...I'm warning you." She said in a low tone. She was trembling but not in fear, it was something else.

"what is it that you want to prove?" and that what made her snap. She had enough of my questions.

Felina crouched down. Her body started shaking. I hear bones cracking. She's transforming into a beast. As the noise stopped, there stood Felina.

She was a feline indeed. Her body was the size of a tiger. Her fangs were long and sharp like a sabertooth tiger. Her fur was the same as a cat, it was brown, orange and black stripe and spots. I couldn't descrie what she is. But I think she has the factors of all feline friends. Every cat species on earthland.

"She shifted..she's not human." Kagura stated. Those words were heard clearly by Felina. Her eyes were a sjade green with sharp black pupils shown.

Felina roared like a Lion. "Let's see how you do with fighting me in my true form kitty cat." Her voice was a deep feminine call.

Felina launched herself at me, biting my cloak and dragging me in circles around Kagura's direction. I screamed as the hard ground made contact with my skin leaving dirt and small cuts visible on my arms, legs and face.

Kagura ran after her and used her katana to rip my cloak thus releasing me. Kagura dodged every slash and bite Felina tried to put on her. "Felina!" I screamed while lying on the ground.

"Felina! You don't have to do this! Those people don't deserve you!" I screamed again. I know she heard me but was not lsitening.

NORMAL POV

"she's right Felina. They don't deserve you." Kagura said while figting her.

"You don't know what it means to be hated, never been loved and treated like crap in society." Felina replied

"using Nirvana to make them see the good side of you won't do any good. Becasue deep down, they'll always be the people who hurt you." Milliana screamed

"Shut up!" Felina used her tail to send Kagura back hitting the tree. She slowly walked over to Milliana like a predator and pray.

"If they don't deserve the worse of you, then they don't deserve the best of you..so why not leave and start over!" those words made felina halt.

"They'll one day realize the bad things they've done to you...they'll feel guilty...they'll want to have a chance..but you won't give them that becasue they never gave you a chance..so why not leave. They don't deserve you Felina...if they did, they would treat you like nakama. Like family. Not some omega." Milliana explained

Milliana's explanation made Felina calm down a bit. Her heavy breathing wasn't stopping. She had to calm down. "Please don't do this...stop now, before you hurt yourself."

Felina slightly calmed down, bones cracking were heard..Felina had shifted back to her human form. Her eyes were blood red from crying, she broke down crying on the ground. Hurt written all over her face. Milliana walked up to her and crouched down to Felina's level.

"Shhhh...pretty kitty like you shouldn't cry."

"w...why?...w..why would you help me? I'm your enemy."

"No you're not..you're just a girl, lost and confused with a need. A need to be wanted and loved. Those needs clouded your decisions."

Felina started crying again. She had never felt this feeling before. For the first time in frever, someone cared for her. "T..thank you."

"huh?"

"t..thank you for...t..telling me those words."

Milliana smiled caringly at Felina. "You needed someone to knock some sense into you."

Felina watched Milliana. She meant every word that came out of her mouth. When she moved to hug Milliana, Kagura had wacked her weak spot on the her upper back, causing Felina to go unconscious.

"Kagura-chan why did you do that?!..don't harm the kitty!"

"She was about to hurt you."

"She was about to hug me Kagura-chan"

"No she wasn't...she was preparing to sink her claws behind your back while hugging you"

"and how do you know that?"

Kagura tries explaining everything to Milliana. "Milliana, what you told her, she understood everything that you said. Felina knows her mistake and wants to start over again, but...because of Nirvana, darkness tried to take over her bright heart again, that lead to second thoughts on either to stop or keep on going. She didn't know what to do. Nirvana's magic made her want to hurt you once you two hugged."

Milliana listened to Kagura's explanation. She understoods completely on kagura's point of view.

"How long will she be out cold?"

"That blow on her upper back, I think the whole day. Once she regains consciousness, her back will ache due to the hit, she'll be fine but will have a bad back ache. She won't bother us But just to be sure...you have to tie her to that tree."

Milliana did what Kagura asked and tied Felina to the tree trunk using her cat whips. The two mermaid heel wizards set off to find the center of Nirvana. They may be bruised and injured but they'll be okay.

BACK AT NIRVANA'S MAIN ROOM

"Felina is down for the count." Says Cherish. "you're lucky that she was just a weakling. Just a puppet to master Zero"

"Y..you ...g..guys are sick." Lucy weakly says. Her energy has slowly been draining her. The Onyx insignia grew another root on the left side. It went down her arm, to her shoulder and stopped on her neck. The mark is slowly eating her body up. Soon she will become a human crystal.

"let's see who is up against who." Says Cherish

Lucy didn't want to see nor hear anything. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep away her problems, only to be met with flashbacks.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, so ummmmmm I know it feels like I'm rushing this chapter becasue I am. Seriousy, they just met and now the enmy already surrendered? Yeah I know it was a rush but I had to do it becasue 1, I don't know how to write an action story and 2, becasue I can't wait for the climax ^_^

So in the next chapter, da da da da! It's a flashback of what happened to Lucy just 4 months ago before the Nirvana mission.

I'll see ya next time minna!

VOTE...COMMENT...SHARE

Bye bye Wattys :D


	11. Chapter 10: Flashback Part 1- THE BOOK-

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm back! Before you read this chapter, you should know first that this story is a NALU fanfiction BUT...IT'S NOT A NALU ROMANCE STORY.

This story portrays the love and trust of nakama and family. My friend told me that my story is boring. And I told him,

"SERIOUSLY? IF YOU'RE A TRUE FAIRYTAIL FAN, THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT NATSU MAY BE DENSE AND CLUELESS...BUT HE WOULD NEVER BE AS DENSE AS TO KICK LUCY OUT OF HIS TEAM AND GET REPLACED BY LISSANA. NATSU ISN'T LIKE THAT. HE VALUES FRIENDSHIP AND FAMILY MORE THAN ANYTHING. SERIOUSLY, CAN NATSU DRAGNEEL BE A BAD GUY AND DO THAT TO LUCY ON PURPOSE? NO! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT ON PURPOSE. NATSU CAN BE TACKLESS BUT NOT ON PURPOSE. HE SAYS THINGS DIRECTLY BECAUSE HE IS DNESE AND CLUELESS. IT MAY BE IN A PLAYFUL WAY TOO BUT NEVER INTENTIONALLY

ALSO, LISANNA IS NVER EVIL. WE'VE SEEN EPISODES THAT SHOW THAT LISANNA CARES FOR THE GUILD. THERE IS NO EPISODE SHOWING THAT SHE IS JEALOUS OF LUCY AND WANT TO GET RID OF HER..ETC...I'VE READ ALOT OF FAN FICTION THAT INCLUDES LISANNA USING MAGIC TO GET RID OF LUCY.

SERIOUSLY, DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT LISANNA CAN HURT LUCY IN THAT WAY? I DON'T THINK SO."

And he shut up cuz I was right. Also, it's MY fanfiction so it's MY story so in the story world, whatever the author says goes. Another thing, there are reasons why I made this story and one is becasue the past, present and future happenings are all in the sequels I'm still making.

So anyways, in the flashback, you'll see Natsu saying bad comments but he didn't mean it on purpose, it's more like he was trying to notify this person in a casual way. A direct approach. But misunderstanding comes after. So enjoy the chapter minna :D

RECAP

"Felina is down for the count." Says Cherish. "you're lucky that she was just a weakling. Just a puppet to master Zero"

"Y..you ...g..guys are sick." Lucy weakly says. Her energy has slowly been draining her. The Onyx insignia grew another root on the left side. It went down her arm, to her shoulder and stopped on her neck. The mark is slowly eating her body up. Soon she will become a human crystal.

"let's see who is up against who." Says Cherish

Lucy didn't want to see nor hear anything. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep away her problems, only to be met with flashbacks.

Lucy's POV

I ignored every comment Cherish says at her comrades shown on the crystal ball. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep my problem away. I think sleep is what I need to get my energy back. As I watched the blurry vision of the crystal ball, I see pink. _Pink...pink...natsu..._

 _Flashback_

 _4 motnhs ago..._

 _Do you get that feeling that someone so close to you leaves you without this person noticing that he/she left you? Well that's what I'm feeling now._

 _Here I am sitting on the stool drinking my strawerry milk shake. I gazed behind me to see my friends. Well I don't know if I should call them that right now. It's been a week and they've been ignoring me._

 _As I look behind me, I see Natsu and Lisanna having a heated conversation and Natsu seems to be enjoying was eating her cake infront of Lisanna, Gray was stripping as always and sitting infront of Natsu and Happy was sitting on the table next to Lisanna muching on a fish._

 _That use to be where I would sit but someone else is there. I know Natsu and Lisanna are childhood friends and I would never get in between they're friendship. I gave natsu some time to catch up with the old times with Lisanna so I could go on missions alone to pay my rent. I guess I gave him too much time, enough time to make him forget that I was his partner._

 _He and Lisanna have gone to 3 or 4 missions this week without telling me. I feel hurt. I've never felt this feeling towards a friend. I feel this when I face danger but never my 's stabbing my heart repeatedly._

 _I went up to Natsu and asked him if we could go on a mission together. "Hey Natsu,Let's go on a mission. I picked out this great job and the reward is huge." I smiled fto get his attention._

" _Not now Lucy, Lisanna was about to tell me her adventures back at Edolas. You wouldn't mind going alone woun't you?" that stabbed me bad. I just smilled fakely at him_

" _y..yeah..sure...I can don't mind"and Natsu smiled brightly at me._

" _Great! We can go next time..so continue on what you were saying Lisanna" Natsu asked Lisanna while she was talking to another guild member. He brushed me off. Natsu declined my offer. He never declines missions I ask him to go with me..till now._

 _Why do I feel so left out? I looked at the guild before walking out. The atmosphere is different. Natsu and Happy hardly talk to me, Gray and Erza talk to me but only short conversations cuz theyy're sometimes busy and other times, they just don't want to...or maybe don't want to talk to ME...the guild is also like them, I try talking to them but only for a short time then they ignore me after. It's like I'm out of place. The only people I talk with always were Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Charles, Juvia, Lily and even Gajeel. They keep me company when I needed someone to talk to me._

 _After my mini daydream, I walked out of the guild, when I got home, I started packing some of my stuff for the mission I'm taking to pay my rent. Actually, I'm loaded. I paid my rent early. I have enough money to pay my rent for 5 more motnhs. My food storage is full and even my clothing. As I was packing, I started having thoughts of my friends._

 _How Natsu would sneek into my room through the window, how Happy would eat all my fish, how Erza would take a bath in my bathroom and how Gray would open my drawer and read the the novel I was writing._

 _Those were some good times. They were annoying but I loved them. I didn't have time to thhink of these memories. I had to concentrate on my mission._

 _TIMESKIP_

 _I was finally done after two days. The mission was to find these bandits stealing the jewelry of the jewelry shop. I recovered the missiing items and arrested the criminals. I was tired and hungry. Right now, I didn't want to ride the train back to Magnolia. I don't want to face my lonely sanctuary again. So I decided on walking. It will take three days but I don't care._

 _Passing through a forest is easy. There were no thives, no wild carnivorous animals and no wizards. I was at peace passing through this forest. Something caught my attention straight ahead. It was flyer stapled on a tree that says,_

 _HELP WANTED_

 _MESSENGER AND DELIVERER_

 _FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE SAID JOB, PLEASE GO TO RAVIE FALLS_

 _I didn't read the rest of the flyer, I just skimmed. A messenger huh? I ripped the piece of paper and shoved it in my bag. Then I continued my journey back to Magnolia._

 _TIMESKIP_

 _Another week has passed and everything in the guild is the same as before. Natsu has n't gone on a mission with me this week. When I got back from my last mission, Mira told me that Natsu,Happy,Erza,Gray and Lisanna all went on a mission without telling me. Mira also told me that Natsu was looking for me. I asked her why..but she doesn't know._

 _I felt a pang of jealousy in me when I think of Lisanna with the team. I feel like I've been replaced like a toy. The new toy got replaced by the old toy. I went back home. I couldn't contain the tears any longer. I cried myself to sleep that night._

 _TIMESKIP_

 _Another week has passed and everythinghas gone wrong. I keep running away from my problems by going on multiple missions. I just want to leave so I won't see a happy Natsu and Lisanna together laughing and sitting together in the guild._

 _My countless missions have made me smarter recently. I learn alot of things from my missions. Knowledge has been fuelling me and feelings have been weakening me._

 _Right now, i'm staying away from the guild for a day or two or three. I just finished a mission hours ago and now enjoying a quiet and relaxing time in Fiore's national public library._

 _I went to every section of the books that talks about the stars, meteors and other heavenly bodies. It was around 9 pm. I spent the whole afternoon in the library. I was about to go back to my table and get my bag but something caught my attention._

 _I heard a faint roar. And then a small light was shining on the dark parts of the library. Nobody else was around so I followed the light. I followed it left and right, up and down the library until it stopped at an old moldy shelf filled with ripped books and bug infested shelves._

 _I caught sight of a book. It was gold but dusty. I blew on it and the dust flew away. On the cover of the book was a girl with blonde hair, wearing a princess or a warrior kind of outfit and there was a dragon whose skin was black as the night above._

 _I got curious of this book and went to take it home. The librarian said that I could have this book since it is old and torn. She says it's child's books. But to me, it was something more...I don't know why. I'm about to find out soon once I get back home._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So did you like the 1st part of the flashback? It's not much but it's enough to fill you in the details so I'll see ya next ime.

Bye bye minna! :D


	12. Chapter 11: The Jokes On You

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Welcome to another chapter of Zodiac Link. In the last chapter, Lucy has started to replay her memories of the reasons why she left the guild. In this chapter, each have a memory and the next will be a round of who faces who.

Enjoy the chapter minna. NOTE: beware of practical jokes. Tehehehe

Chapter 11

NORMAL POV

Our story continues with the other teams. Erza, Wendy,Carla and Cheria have partnered up when Christina exploded.

"minna are you okay?" Wendy asks as she tried to stand up. The impact of the fall made her legs a bit wobbly.

"I'm fine..just upside down." Cheria was stuck up on the tree hanging upside down.

"Wendy are you okay?" asks Carla frlying up to get Cheria down the tree.

"yeah I'm okay..Minna, has anyone seen Erza?" the sky maiden was wondering wear the armoured knight had went.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled all the way from the cliff area. "I think I found where Nirvana last rested." The three girls stood at the same place Erza was standing. There from a far away view was an awful structure of a mountain. It was no mountain. In fact, it was Nirvana itself. Laying on the ground next to where Cait Shelter guild was placed.

"we better get there and stop those Grimms." Says a determined Cheria. They all agreed on going down slowly on the hill. Suddenly while walking, Erza heard laughs. Small laughs then it started getting stronger.

"did you hear that?" asks Wendy

"hai...it sounds like there are people laughing and coming this way." Says Cheria. They all turned to the direction of the laughter. Without warning, hundreds of red playing cards were heading their way. The group of girls tumbled down the steep hill. They fell down hitting dirt and hard rocks all the way down.

"ow ow ow...my arm hurts." Wendy whimpred.

"show yourself Grimm!" Erza yelled. On to p of the hill stands a man wearing a clown suit. You say clowns are supposed to be funny. But not this clown. He's a bit of a joker pulling off dangerous jokes on you.

"why hehehehe..look at the pretty girls I caught." Says the man on top. His wide smile is creeping the girls out to the bones.

"with the looks you've presented us and the way you use those cards as tricks, I'm guessing that you must be Jokerman." Erza wanted a clear answer.

"his smile is so creepy." Cheria and Wendy hugged each other.

"aww c'mon I'm not that much of a creep...it's just a smile...let's have fun girls." He smiled widely.

"you're the guild's clown...pathetic and utterly useless." Erza coldly said. Those words hit a nerve in Jokerman. His happy expressions darkens as he thought of his pasts. He smiled widely like never before. An evil glint in his eyes says that this is going o get bad.

"I'll show you that I'm not those words you describe off Titania guhuhuhuhu" with a flick of his fingers, something burned behind Cheria's back.

"Aaaaaahhhh! It burns!" Cheria layed on the ground crying in pain as the burning feeling gets worse.

"Wendy!" yelled Carla and Wendy. she tried to look at her back but nothing was there. "what did you do to her?" Wendy yelled as she used her healing magic to cool off the burning feeling.

"Requip: Salfarion!" Erza quickly requipped into her fast mode armour running straight at Jokerman. He was fast. They battled in the speed of light that the human eye cannot even see.

"Hold this Carla" Wendy told Carla to hold the blue light on Wendy's back.

"what is this?" asks Carla

"It's ice. Hold it close to wendy's back..it will cool her down..I have to go help Erza." With that said, Wendy used her Venier spell to make her body run fast. she was light as a feather. her pace was almost as the same level as Jokerman and Erza.

Wendy waited for the perfect timing for Jokerman to stop moving. In just minutes, he stopped. "Roar of Sky Dragon!" a huge gust of blue wind hit Jokerman, sucking him into the vortex, not knowing where to go, he didn't suspect Erza just infront of him holding her Katana and striking him straight on the chest.

"give up Joker...the games end now..you're outnumbered." It's true what Erza said. There two of them and one of him. Jokerman layed on the ground laughing silently then it got louder.

"outnumbered huh? Well then, let's make it equals." With another flick of his fingers, they heared a scream. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Carla!" Erza yelled. The screaming stopped. Wendy went to find out what happened when black feathers appeared. Pink and black wind started sorrounding her, just when she was about to run, Cheria appeared infront of Wendy punching her and sending her back to where Erza stood.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" Erza kneeled down next to her.

"Y..yeah I'm fine..my stomach aches but I'll be okay."

"what did you do to Cheria?" Erza yelled at Jokerman

"oh nothing..I just put one of those cards behind her back while you all fell...it has the power to control the victiom and make him or her my slave." He laughed evily

"You're sick!...usinf my comrades against me!" Erza yelled.

"Language Tiatania..language...I'll have to teach you a lesson...*clears throat* Cheria my dear, be a good girl and go keep that blue haired brat company..I'll deal with the red head."

Cheria nodded and went off to Wendy's direction. She directly used her sky magic to make her arms hard to punch wendy but wendy dodge it. Wendy proceeded to do a summer sault and kicked Cheria but Cheria dodged it too. There was an opening, it gave Cheria the chance to use her God slayer claws and claw wendy on the guts. Wendy fell back clutching her injured guts.

Meanwhile, Erza and Joker were busy battling their agility. Joker man used his dark cards and summoned bats from the dark side heading towars Erza. Erza directly ran straight to the flock of bats, crarefully dodging them. Who knows what poisonous things those bats might have. With a requipment of a two swords, she threw them straight at Jokerman pinning him to the tree trunk, arms in side squat position.

Jokerman smiled evily, he dropped one of his dark cards on the ground then instantly disappeared into thin air. Erza looked around from left to right and up above but he was nowhere. Erza noticed the ground turned muddy, she immediately jumped up, only to be met by a smiling Joker appearing from the dark card put above. She summoned a huge creamy pie and threw it to Erza. She was covered in yummy creamy pie. Jokerman took out a water bottle sprayer and sprayed Erza with icy cold water as she finished wiping the cream off her face.

"stop acting childish!" Erza was getting annoyed with all the tricks.

"Hahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! You look halarious hahaha!"

"No more games Joker." Erza saw this as a clear distraction. She requipped another sword and swang it heading towards the laughing Joker. Erza was close, but Jokerman was fast. He held a black card infront of Erza thus sucking her into a black hole.

Erza fell on the hard ground. She observed the area. It was a child's play house complete with magical annoying fairytle creatures wandering around. Everything was so colorful. Erza noticed just now that her clothing has changed. She was now wearing a cute maid outfit with pink and black cat ears on her head ( Just imagine Misaki's maid costume when she and Usui took a pic.. –Maid sama- )

"Hey Titania! I'm up here!" Erza looked up to see Joker running up on floating stair steps carrying...Carla..she was unconscious, locked in a small cage. Erza jumped up to follow Jokerman. This is gonna be a hard game to win.

Back with Cheria and Wendy,

Wendy was holding on to her stomach. The impact Cheria did on her caused her guts to ache. Wendy isn't like Cheria. Cheria can heal herself in an instant but Wendy can't. She can only heal others than herself. Wendy has tried punching, kicking and using Sky dragon's roar on Cheria, but everytime she leaves an injury on her, Cheria instantly heals. Up until now, there has been no dent, scratch or bruise on Cheria.

Wendy lies kneeling on the ground, her clothing somewhat ripped from the fighting. She was breathing heavily. "Cheria...s..snap out of it...It's me Wendy..don't you remember me?"

Cheria was silent, not a word to say. She jumped up and did a flying kick to Wendy but missed. Wendy had rolled on the ground to save herself and her energy. Wendy sucked it up and tried to stand up.

The two slayers ended up using hand to hand combat. Every swing, Wendy would try to make Cheria remember. "Cheria...it's me Wendy"

Another punch, she dodged it. "Cheria we met at the Grand magic games." A backflip kick, wendy got hit

"Cheria, you're very strong...you're nice..you're friendly." Cheria kicked Wendy again on her aching guts sending her flat on the ground. Wendy coughed off blood.

Cheria did one more jump kick and landed on Wendy, straddling her by the waist. "Cheria..we're best friends and I love you you like a sister!" Cheria was about to finish wendy off with a punch but those heartwarming words stopped her.

Wendy closed her eyes awaiting for the punch but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, Cheria's eyes were different. One eye represented that Cheria is back and the other eye with a dark color represents that she is still controlled.

"W..Wendy..r..run!" Cheria got off of Wendy ahd clutched her infected eye. "Get off me you stupid Joker!" Cheria tucked and rolled to try and stop the Joker minion from taking over her again.

Wendy thinks that something must have happened to Erza and Jokerman, casuing Cheria to turn into this. She hopes that Erza is okay..wherever she is right now.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well did you like the story? I'm sorry for wrong grammar and wrong spelling. I'm not good with writing action filled chapters. Gomene minaa

In the next chappy will be a continuation of the fight and another flashback from Lucy. Can't wait for the next chappy. Bye minna!

VOTE...COMMENT...SHARE


	13. Chapter 12: Fame And Glory

AUTHORS NOTE

This is a continuation of the last chapter, now take note that everyone who joined Grimm have pasts that made them want to join in the first place. So listen to their pasts and enjoy .

Erza's POV

How long are thse stairs? I don't know how far I've ran up or how long I've been running becasue I am tired. What's going on? I'm never this tired. I see Joker is still running. Carla was still unconscious. That's good. She doesn't need to see me kick this joker's behind.

"tired already Titania? We've been running for 5 minutes and you're already sweating?"

5 minutes? It feels like a whole hour. I tried to take off this silly outfit but the fabric wont come off, like it has a mind of its own. "Come on you ridiculous outfit get off me!" I tried ripping it off while running up the stairs.

"It's no use Titania..only I can take that off." He sprinted up farther rom me. This is so hard. The stairs started running in a circular direction. Swirling stairs. I have an idea to stop him. I requipped a spear and used my power to throw it directly at Joker. I'm just waiting for the perfect timing and...there!  
I threw the spear. It was aiming at the cage. With a strike, the cage fell and disappeared. Now Carla is the one falling. I jumped off the stairs and went after her. It's a long fall down but it's for Carla. A little bit more and ill be able to catch her. Just a bit farther...got her! I mean her tail. Now my only problem is how to stop falling..think Erza think. I have no idea how so I just waited for the impact on the ground. While falling, I let my feet take the break..and that's when my skirt opened like an umbrella. I was slowing down. I got lucky. Down the soft ground I go. No injuries thanks to the maid outfit. I guess this can be of good use.

I layed Carla down on the bushes filled with flowers. She'll be okay. A shadow crept behind me me, in a swift move, I turned and kicked Joker. He stumbled back.

"and here I thought you'd be too injured to move with that fall." He says. I was on defense mode.  
"it would take more than a fall to stop me Joker." This next move is part two of my plan. I'm starting to feel tired. It's the outfit..this thing is sucking the energy I use.

Joker and I again battled hand-to-hand. This is getting us nowhere. This time, i'm the one slowing down. My skills have decreased. Joker moved back and summoned knives from his cards. I did nothing but stood there and get hit by those sharp pointy metals. They hurt but it's worth it.

Joker's POV

It's so delicious hearing her whimper in pain. Ohhhhhh the blood dripping down those cuts..how I enjoy the metallic smell of red in the air. Do you hear me brother? My act is much better than yours. I wonder if she tastes better than you brother. What a lovely sight.  
these blades are made from magic me and my brother use for battle. It's so wonderful..ohh the good old times were great. Me and him fighting enemies..sharing everything..even the fame and glory...but it didn't last long when greed and selfishness took over him. Brother where did we go wrong? If you only opened your eyes, I wouldn't have to leave you...I'll open them for you..soon dear brother.

As I stopped the blades from coming out of the cards, mmmmmm the smell of blood hits my nose so good. The smoke of dust disappeared. I was expecting a dead bloody Titania...well yes there she was..standing there withsmall visible wounds opened..blood slowly dripping but she wasn't dead. Oh no..she was alive...that cute little made outfit I made for her is torn revealing too much skin on her.

"What have you done to my creation you armoured knight?!" I ran straight at her summoning a giant play axe. It's a toy but still deadly. As I neared her, she instantly ripped off the remaining pieces of clothing and requipped to long red pants with fire painted on the bottom and wearing only bandages as a top with her hair tied to a ponytail. She summonded two katanas and headed directly at me slashing the katana on my chest. I clutched my chest in pain.

"How?..how did you escape the dress?"  
"You should not have told me that YOU are the only one who can take it off of me. Since that is the answer, I devised a plan to get it off me. Your magic is made by you..it comes from you..and is on of you..so if I get hit with any magic you use on me, the dress will start to tear. The part where you summoned those blades made it more easy to take off. I just finished what you started. The outfit was wekening. A perfect chance to rip it off." She smirked at me.

"You'll never get out of here. You'll never stop Nirvana...you'll never stop me from achieving my goal"  
"what is your goal Joker? To make fun of us humans? To mess with out feelings? To prank us everyday? To humiliate ourselves? Oh wait...I think all of the abive. Becasue a joker like you is a sick twisted minded bastard who doesn't know the menaing of life."

That hit a nerve. I bit my lip to stop revealing my real purpose. "You don't know anything about me."  
"I dont..why not enlighten me on who you are? And why you're doing this?" she pointed her katana at me. I was crouching on the floor clutching the throbbing scar left on my chest.

"I am not just a Joker...I was just like you..a normal mage in a normal guild living with a normal brother. We were twins. Who look alike but with different personalities. I was always the Joker of the guild and he was the silent type.  
we take missions and we do magic shows for childrens. We moved from small acts to big shows until we had the fame and the glory. Never let these things takeover you..I know I didn't but my brother...he was turned into a selfish jerk.

One we are powerful, apart we are nothing. Looks like bro had lerned new magic to get rid of me and have all the power instead of sharing. Locking me in a playing card for months. He was not the person I knew beofre. He was no brother of mine.

Luckily I escaped. I tried to make him change but no...he never did. He was about to lock me again but I left before he did. I was on my own. No one to be with. All lonely and depressed when Master Zero came and took me in. That's how I met the rest of Grimm. He told us the magic reversal called Nirvana. It can swap the darkness to light and light to drakness vice versa.

You see? I need this to recover my brother. He has the heart of an ice king. No love..no care and no soul. And you Titania are just getting in the way." I stood up and let the pain take over me. I'll get use to it soon.

"That is a sad story but that's none of my concern. My concern is that when you do launch Nirvana again, the swapping of light and darkness will trigger the inner good or bad in an individual thus starting war. Think about the millions of people who will loose their lives all becasue of this. You might get what you want but what do these innocent people get for they have done nothing bad to you." Titania spoke.

Her words are getting to my veins making my blood boil "You don't understand me." I feel different for some reason like there's something consuming me. All I see is black and that's what I want. Black blood.

Erza's POV

It's starting. Nirvana is close to activation. I can see it from here. The evil black aura consuming him. He is a good Joker. I can feel it but Nirvana is making him see the wrong path. He's fighting for what is right without thinking of the consequences of his actions. It's time to end this.

"This is the last time we will fight Joker." I requipped again. If I'm gonna stop him,I have to beat him at his own little game.

Joker's clothing had changed to yellow, orange and red. The prefect color for fire. He's mad. No matter. In just seconds, I also changed. Requipped to my playing armour. This may seem funny but right now, I am wearing a red bunny outfit complete with ears and a tail

( IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE RAVE MASTER AND FAIRYTAIL CROSS OVER, THEN YOU HAVE SEEN ERZA WEAR THIS BEFORE. OR IN THAT EPISODE WHERE ERZA FOUGHT WITH BISCA. THE FIRST TIME THEY MET EPISODE: MOURLIN ROUGE. Okay got it? Thanks for imagining it ^_^ )

"what a cute little bunny...too bad I have to run you over." Jokerman smiled widely as ever..maybe similar to Jeff the Killer. He aimed at me fast , the bunny outfit made me jump so high. I did a back flip and landed back down on Jokerman's back. That's gotta hurt.

Joker proceeded to grab my leg and twirled me 5 times and purposely let go of his hold on my leg and made me crash my head to on the trees but I was quick to flip and use my weight to push myself off the tree and back to Joker's direction chocking him with my arm. He fell back down. Joker started coughing. His smilly face had disappeared and turned to a frown but with murderous eyes glarring daggers at me.

"You brat! You will die here in my world. And whatever goes in my world..stays in my world. I'm gonna trap you the same way my brother trapped me." He held out a black and white playing card with my name on it.

"Mirror the object you seek.  
obey the one who speaks  
suck the enemy and glow  
to eternal imprisonment shall thee go!

Card capture: Tiatania!"

This was it..the final trick to his act. Jokerman's rain of terror will end once II've been caught. What do I do to block it? It can't use any of my armours. It's already aimed at me. Is there anything here that I can use to block it?

Sticks...no

Tones...no

Trees...no

Boulders...no

Stairs...no

Doors...no

Frames...no

Vases...no

Statues...no

Mirrors...n-...wait...MIRRORS!

I ran to the left to see a full body mirror hanged on a tree.

"there's no use escaping Titania!" the black and white light fired right at me. I finally got the mirror. I directed the mirror at Jokerman's full body. The light refelected by the mirror copied it's seeker to be Jokerman and headed straight at him. Jokerman didn't notice the light coming for her was laughing his butts off.

The beam has struck him. Jokerman has been defeated and trapped into the card where he use to be held. The fantasy world we were in slowly crumbled. I ran to pick up Carla and Joker's card.

With a poof, we were back in the real world. "Erza-san!" I see Wendy is doing fine. Even though she is hurt. I see Cheria has woken up and back to normal.

"What happened to you?" Cheria asked me

"Nothing to worry about you two..I'm okay."

"No you're not! Look at you..there's blood dripping off you." I checked my body. Yes there were still the wounds.

"I'll be okay girls."

"wait..where's Jokerman?"

"He's right here." I showed them the card. Suddenly, the card glowed and out came a beaten up Jokerman. Cheria went to see if he was still okay.

"His breathing his okay. He used up too much magical power. Joker is out cold. So we don't need to worry about him."

"that's good to hear."

"Is Carla okay?" wendy asked

"Yeah..she's just asleep." I handed Carla to wendy. She took care of her just fine.

We were all here. Safe and sound but still injured. We had to continue our journey to find Nirvana and stop the other Grimm members. Oh and we hope to find Lucy too. I hope she's okay. I hope you're safe Lucy.


	14. Chapter 13: Flashback Part 2 TRUTH HURTS

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So how was the first flashback? It was showing the cause of the friendship being broken. There are more secrets revealed. Enjoy another chapter of Lucy's flashback.

NORMAL POV

The image of Jokerman unconscious on the ground and defeated made Cherish laugh. "I knew he was a weakling...pathetic little Joker he is." Cherish looked at Lucy. She was sleeping. The orb is consuming her. The insignia is slowly sprouting on her stomach line now. The sparkling crystals appearing on her skin. It's almost time to activate Nirvana.

Cherish wonders what Lucy is dreaming now. She bets it's something like a nightmare to make her wake up. This situation is already a nightmare to Lucy. What's worse than that? The worse is having to the recall her flashbacks.

Lucy...

 _FLASHBACK PART 2_

 _Lucy's POV_

 _When I got back home to Magnolia, it was late at night. Everyone is streets were a single soul was awake. I went in my apartment. I bathed and wore pink shorts and a plain white T-shirt then I went to sleep._

 _It was around midnight.I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me. I suddenly heard a voice coming from my bag. It wasn't a human was more like a mini dragon roar?I sat up and hid under my blanket. Okay I'm completely scared. But I had to find out what it was._

 _Standing up from my bed, I took my keys and readied myself for defense. My bag was on the floor,it was moving. Slowly, I opened the bag and popped out the book I got from the library. I noticed that the dragon's eyes on the book cover started glowing yellow. My keys immediately responded. They were jingling altogether, even my silver keys. 'what's happening?'_

 _Eventually they stopped. Suddenly, the book opened on it's own. The pages were moving to the middle of the book where it should open in half. A letter was attached to it. I think it was safetake it. The book was motioning me to take it._

 _I turned on the lights and gently took the deeply, I prepared myself for the contents of the letter. I was curious to know what it was. Here I go..._

" _Dear random Celestial Spirit wizard who will read this_

 _It has come to my conclusion that Celestial magic is far too powerful. Do not worry. It is not a threat. This magic will never go to the dark side. Only the wielder of this magic is dark but never the spirits._

 _I have grown curious in the world of celestial magic that I have developed a new magical power called ZODIAC LINK_

 _This magic is strong. Allowing you to link your mind and body to the spirit – gold or silver ones- without opening it's gate. They're keys will lit up signaling that you have successfully made the link. I plan on making this discovery as my own personal magic..."_

 _Amazing! I have never heard of this before in my entire life. My eyes started sparkling out of happiness. I continued reading the letter._

" _but Unfortunately, my timehere on earth has come to an end. I am very ill. If I continue to overuse my magic, I become weaker everyday._

 _Please...any celestial mage reading this, I beg you to follow my footsteps. Finish this journal. Experiment on yourself on this new magic. I guarantee you will become stronger..."_

 _Oh no! The author of this book is dead? I continue to read it._

" _you won't be alone on this mission. I am friends with spirits from the celestail world. They will help you through this. They know about my discovery but I told them to keep it a scret from everyone._

 _As a reward for your acceptance of this, In the end of this book is a secret compartment. There, an ancient key is placed. You have your own personal dragon."_

 _A dragon? How did this wizard tame it? Ofcourse there was future Rogue who tamed 7 dragons before. He did it so why not? Right?._

" _His name is Carmelion. Ancient dragon of the unknown world of the infinite stars. He's not as big as the dragons here on earthland, he is human size and very friendly._

 _He will help you through thick and thin. This is the last time I will be using my discovered magic. I'm writinf this letter to you random Celestial mage, keep this journal._

 _I have to hide it now before non celestial mages find it and use it for evil. I can't give this to my daughter, she's too young to have it._

 _I will hide this in a place where no one would look for it no matter how many people are near it. The book will glow to attract the celestial mage who is worthy for it._

 _I wish you good luck random celestial mage and be careful on this journey. Because some magics have side effects too._

 _Signed by: L.H. "_

 _The letter suddenly disappeared from my hand. Te pages moved again and it showed the last page of book. There it was, the gate of the ancient celestial dragon, Carmelion._

 _I wonder if Granpa Crux knows about this . Let's find out then._

" _With the is key I open thee: Gate of the southern cross, Crux." Out came granpa Crux_

" _Granpa Crux, can you tell me anything about the magic called Zodiac Link?"_

" _I..uhh...I'm sorry Lucy but that's classified infromation."_

" _But I found this book" I showed him. "and it opened to me, read the letter too and it says the book chose me to be the rightful owner."_

" _where did you get that?"_

" _I got it from Fiore's magical library. It's a public place."_

" _I see so that's where she hid it"_

" _She? You mean the real author was a woman?"_

" _Not just any woman Lucy."_

 _I didn't get what Granpa Crux meant. "That woman who wrote this journal...was your mother."_

 _And just like that, I feel like someone dropped hundreds of bricks above me. My own mother...she made this? L.H...Layla Heartfilia...my mom._

 _So mom didn't trust me this book? The truth hurts. Really hurts._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Another Chappy from me, NeaxiJCO. So do you like it? It's a twist actually. Since we don't know what Layla Heartfilia has been doing with her life cuz Hiro Mashima didn't write anything about Layla's personal life like what she does secretly, I put a twist on it.

If you thought that L.H. stands for Layla Heartfilia when you finished reading the letter, then you're a smart thinker otakus ^_^

Find out more of the flashbacks on the next chapter. I'll see ya next chappy Otakus


	15. Chapter 14: Snow, Water And Metal

AUTHOR'S NOTE

What happened to the other's who got seperated byt the explosion? Don't worry. You'll know soon guys. So Lucy has just found out about her mother's secret. Zodiac Link. Layla was gonna finish the journal but she didn't make it. You'll find out the rest soon.

For now, enjoy the battle to destroy Nirvana!

NORMAL POV

While the other's are on their way to where Nirvana was, the rest of the Alliance are still catching up. Here we have Juvia and Lyon who got partnered up after getting seperated with the others.

"Lyon-sama, Juvia thinks we're heading to the right direction." Says Juvia  
"Yeah...I can feel some powerfull aura far away...it's spreading from the ground." Lyon notices their sorroundings. They were passing through a destroyed field. All the trees were out of root, there were rocks and boulders scattered everywhere and holes dug on the ground. There was something strange in this area.

"Juvia..this place..."  
"hai...iJuvia thinks there's soemthing not right here."  
"look at those holes..that's not made by an ordianary shovel" Lyon stated  
"these holes look familiar." Juvia looks at the wilted trees that have fallen on the ground. "These claw marks look very familiar...like..like they were not from an animal." Juvia notices Lyon stop.  
"Lyon-sama?" she neared Lyon and looked at what he was looking too.

There, standing on top of a hug boulder was a black figure posing with it's sharp claws intact. "wait..isn't that?"  
"yeah...Robecca." the image of black armored Robecca was infront of them showing off her poisonous claws. The ones she used on Erza a while ago. Her blood red eyes tell her that she's not in agood mood.  
"now Juvia knows that an animal didn't make those claw marks." Says Juvia. She and Lyon went into fighting stance ready for an attack.

"you pesky wizards are getting in our way." She says with hate in her tone. Robecca went down , standing infront of Juvia and Lyon. "I'm very lucky you passed through here...you won't live after I'm through with you." She smirked.

"Robecca Blackstone...I've heard about you...a magical experiment gone wrong...you're a glitch that existed through the use of the wrong ingredients...more like, you weren't meant to exist." Lyon said to get a reaction.  
"Lyon –sama you're making her mad." Juvia whispers.  
"I know..and I wanna see her reaction."

Robecca's eyes turned crimson red at Lyon's said words. Nobody understands her and the never will unless she let's it go. "You don't know what it's like to be just a THING..not a PERSON." She spat at Lyon.

Lyon's POV

Okay I am pushing her buttons. I'm being mean and all but it's for a reason. Hibiki said that she was just an experiment. I begin to have thoughts that her past is a sensitive subject for her. I'm risking to do this task. Why? Well , if I piss her off more it's gonna be either 1, TSHE MIGHT SHOW HER WEAK SPT AND IT WILL BE AN EASY WIN or maybe this will backfire on me becasue 2, WHAT YOU HAVE IN THE PAST WILL HAUNT YOU BUT IT WILL BE THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU'RE GETTING STRONGER. I'm either loosening her walls or increasing her power. EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS are your weakness or the source of your power. I'm about to find out what happens next.

Robecca's eyes turned red. Bloody red. She was about to murder me. Her eyes says it all. In a matter of seconds, Robecca launched herself at me gripping me by neck and us tumbling on the ground. The next I was below her. She was straddling me and started throwing punches on my face. For a girl ,she punches really hard.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia attacked moved away from me and headed to Juvia's direction. She pulled out a small knife and plunched it into Juvia's stomach. It got in but Juvia wasn't injured.

"Juvia's body is made out of water..you cannot harm Juvia." Robecca smirked. What's she up to?  
"water huh? Then I can use this." Her knife turned into a small antena. Then suddenly, electricity shocked Juvia.  
"Juvia!" I yelled and got up.  
"Your body is made of water..so I gave you a little shock...remember, water conducts electricity." Juvia moved away from Robecca clutching her stomach.  
"This was too easy." She evily laughed.

Juvia's POV

Juvia's body feels a bit numb. The electricity that shock me hit some parts of my body that I didn't know could be damaged. Juvia is water but water conducts electricity. Juvia should be careful next time. As Robecca was too busy laughing at Lyon, I kicked her from behind which made her stumlbe front.

"Ice make: Eagle!" Lyon casted. The flock of eagles headed for Robecca hitting her.  
"Water nebulla!" I casted on Robecca. She tried so hard to get away. She was fast. I used my body to follow her speed. A combination of water and Lyon's snoe eagles inside Juvia's body makes a perfect miscleto launch at Robecca.

Juvia doesn't know where Robecca is gonna stop but I didn't care. I followed her to every nook and crammy of this field. Robecca stopped. A perfect chance! Robecca disappeared and I was heading straight at Lyon-sama. Juvia can't stop... I'm going too fast. Lyon-sama didn't have time to move for Juvia had hit him. We both tumbled back.

It was an awkward position. Lyon-sama was on top of Juvia. Lyon-sama's hand...it's..it's on Juvia's right breast. Juvia is blushing. I pushed Lyon-samam off of Juvia.

"Lyon-sama! No touching Juvia there." I blushed furiously. Lyon aswell blushed at his actions.  
"Gomene ..J..Juvia." Lyon was stuttering unable to talk clearly.

"stop what you love birds are doing..this is a fight remember?" Robecca stood infront of us.  
"Juvia has only one man in Juvia's heart and that is Gray-sama!" I screamed at her while blushing.  
"I hate whatever you're doing...it disgusts me."

Lyon's POV

It disgusts her huh? How about another testing. "what? The fact that I'm showing love and affection to this beautiful mage?" I helped Juvia up. Robecca's face scrunched up in disgust.  
"what's wrong with you? Have you never felt love? Oh wait...you haven't because..."  
"Don't you dare say it you bastard!" she was fuming with rage. I continued anyways.  
"nobody...loves...you.." that was all it took for Robecca to run right at me with the poison claws she used on Erza before. She tried slashing me left and right but I dodged every move she make. Her rage is clouding her mind. She can't focus clearly..that's good.

Robecca's POV

Never have I ever felt such rage in my entire life. He doesn't know me. Nobody know's me. Nobody knows what I really am and where I came nobody even understands me. Nirvana..it's the only ticket I have to a happy ending. I will fight for my happinness whatever it takes.

As I keep on slashing this bastard in all directions, I begin to think about my past. The vulgar words they used. The names they called me..the beatings I get..everything that hurt me.

*Slash*

' _what do you think we should do to it?'  
'throw it away..it's nothing to us.'_

 _*_ Slash*

' _you're a clumsy little b*tch.! Look what you made me do! You ruined my project!' he slapped me_

 _*_ Slash*

 _he grabbed me by the hair and told me 'you are nothing to us. You are just an object.'  
'you are just a tool'  
'you are hated in mankind'  
_

*Slash*

' _nobody wants you here...but since we made you..you have to do everything we say'  
'you're not meant to live'_

*Slash*

' _go die in a hole you monster!'  
"nobody loves you'_

*Slash*

' _everyone will hate you'  
"you don't deserve love.'  
'you don't deserve to live.'_

Everything hurts so bad. The memories are fresh. The glass is broken. It may be fixed but the cracks are still there..forever. nobosy understands me. Nobody gets it. If they can't understand how I feel then so be it. I'm tired of making people understand me. They judge me on their first sight. I'm done serving your needs. It's time I serve MY NEEDS. I need this. They will not defeat me.

NORMAL POV

Robecca was kicked back by Lyon's snow tiger. Her arm feels heavy from the bit the snow tiger gave her. It's like frozen there. Because it was a sunny day, the ice didn't last long and melted easily on her.

"look..it's two against one...you can't win..look at you..you're all beaten up and pathetic so stop now before you regret your decision later." Says Lyon. Juvia was standing next to him.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do..I can win this mfight just you see...I'm not pathertic..I'm more than that...you just don't understand.

You don't get me..you don't know me..so don't judge me on first sight. Mages like you..make me sick." Robecca says.

Her armor had transformed into a lighter version of it. It wasn't heavy as before. Her hair was tied to a bun. Her left eye was covered by a mask. And on her chest was a container. A see through glass that Lyon and Juvia can see inside her body. There glowing i the inside, was a black stone. It was glowing to a reddish color.

"No wonder she was called Robecca Blackstone." Juvia says

"now you get to taste the full transformation of me. Your insults add power to my burning rage. You have just diggged your own grave mages. Prepare to die." Robecca warned them. The battle was on.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So I used Robecca's name..the robot from Monster High as my Robecca in this fanfiction. No she doesn't look the same as the one in Monster High. This is a different person but with the same name. So tada! BTW, I DO NOT OWN MOSTER HIGH AND OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW.

Zodiac Link Trivia:

Did you know that the first time I made this story, I didn't know what to name the villains. These are what the names of them before I changed it.

Consolas Timerix Jokerman  
Aharoni Berdie Wyatt Green  
Olivia Cherish  
Vinyl Lin Vio  
Kat Felina  
Frank Rhuehl (man) Robecca Blackstone (woman)

Well that's all for this chapter.  
VOTE...COMMENT...SHARE!  
see ya next chappy minna! ^_^


	16. Chapter 15: Frozen Heart

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is so exciting! I'm almost halfway there at the end of the story..only a bit more flashbacks and action pack chapters till the climax of Zodiac Link :D ! the latter chapters will have to wait. In order to get there, one must have patience. Because patients is a virtue. If you're patient, everything will go smoothly. Well enjoy the continuation of the last Chappy...

NORMAL POV

Lyon and Juvia fought hard. They fought their best to stop Robecca. But the female robot was too fast. it seems as though the new transformation of her armour had increased her abilities and her speed. With the use of Robecca's new weapons, she was able to leave a lot of marks on the two mages...clawing them..scratching them and slowly ripping and tearing off their clothing little by little.

Lyon was panting heavily and Juvia was trying to catch her breath. Robecca was too fast. the two mages needed to end this now. But first, they had to form a plan for action.

"Lyon-sama.. are you okay?" Juvia asked while crouching down near Lyon.  
"y..yeah..my arm hurts though." When Lyon showed his arm, Juvia gasped.  
"Lyon-sama, your arm...it..it's looks awful" It sure does. Juvia's eyes went in horror at the sight of Lyon's arm with blood dripping slowly from it. It almost looks like a wild bear scratched him.  
"I'll be fine..it will heal..eventually." he said

"how does it feel to taste my rage Ice wizard?" Robecca said from afar. Juvia noticed that her black stone has glowed to a navy blue. Juvia thinks that Robecca is now calm.

"Honestly? It doesn't hurt at all" Lyon tries to stand up. "This is just a scratch..nothing to worry about...is that your best shot? Pathetic..I didn't even scream...you're just a useless tool." Lyon smirked. Robecca's navy blue glow had started glowing a dark shade of orange.  
"Lyon-sama...there's no need to get her more upset." Juvia says worriedly  
"Don't worry Juvia..I know what I'm doing." Lyon reassured.  
"Juvia doesn't get what you are doing Lyon-sama."  
"Juvia..take a closer look at the stone.." Juvia squinted her eyes to view a closer look at it. There she noticed what Lyong was trying to view.  
"You see it don't you?"  
"Yeah."

"Her stone is slowly starting to crack up. I think the intense emotion of rage and pain is causing it to crumble..she doesn't see this becasue she's too blinded to notice her sorroundings." Lyon explained  
"How did you know about this Lyon-sama?"  
"from the beginning, when Hibiki mentioned about her heritage..I already formed a plan..like I said..feelings can either be the source of your strength and weakness...so I said those bad comments about her to get her to crack...while we were fighting..my plan worked..I see her heart is cracking up."

"what do we do to fully destroy it?" Juvia asked  
"I have an idea...we're gonna fuse." Juvia understands what Lyon meant so she stood up and started to distract Robecca.

"Robecca...Juvia thinks that was a lame trick..robots like you are useless...heck i f you were human like you said you were, you'd use your fist not your weapons!" Juvia mockingly yelled. She looked at Lyon and winked at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Robecca yelled at her. Juvia sees it. The crack is getting big. It's working.  
"How dare you activate Nirvana like this?!" Robecca couldn't take the childish bickering anymore, she forced herself on Juvia kicking her on her guts again but since Juvia is made of water, it never came.

"Water Slicer!" the sharp water cuts headed for Robecca passed her as she dodged them.

Robecca proceeded to head for Juvia again. With the rage in her eyes, she couldn't think of a plan to stop her. Instead she used plan C which is CHARGE!

When Robecca was about to punch Juvia, the water mage had turned into water and disappeared on the ground only to come back from behind the Grimm lady.

"Water Lock!" Robecca may be a mechanical contraption but she's still part human menaing humans can't breath in water. Robecca tried banging on the walls of the bubble but it won't pop.

"Juvia's water lock is unbreakable. You will remain locked in there until you can't breath no more." The water from the inside started heating up. Hot water makes metal rust. Robecca realises that and tries to escape.

The steaming water had formed thick fog from the outside. After minutes, Juvia's water lock had been broken. Robecca nkneels there coughing. She tries to stand up but she suddenly feels stiff. The hot water had made her armour rust a bit. There was no sign of Juvia and Lyon anywhere not when there's fog covering up the area.

"where are you? Show yourselves cowards!" Robecca demanded.

Suddenly, it started to snow. The snow had turned the temperature cold making Robecca's body shiver and frozen. She was on high alert. With a body that can't move like this, she's defenseless.

Lyon's POV

Juvia has produced the fog to hide ourselves while we finish the plan. Robecca has no idea that we were just 10 feet away from her.

"Lyon-sama...though we are doing this for good of all people but I seem to feel guilty for her..she's lonely..scared and no one to look after her. Hibiki said she was mistreated." Juvia said. Her sadness visible in my eyes.

"I know..I feel sorry for her too. But she can't be here...her heart...that stone..Once we destroy it..she'll disappear..but she'll be happy..somewhere out there...she'll find a happy place..where everyone will love her..she won't be alone anymore." I said. My emotions run out. In a good way.

"How do you know?"  
"I just do."

"why can't she stay here?..atleast when we stop her, she'll be okay..the council will take care of her..maybe someday she'll be let out free."

"Juvia...her heart right now is out of control. You can't tame her after all this...what we did to her ..those mean things we said...she'll never forget them. Also, she's made from dark magic..nothing good comes from dark magic. Even if she has a heart, she doesn't HAVE A HEART." I said. From the look on Juvia's face..she doesn't get it.

"what I meant to say is that...she may have a heart. An organ in her chest that lets her live and move. But she doesn't have a heart..meaning she has no feelings about caring for another..she cares only for herself. If she had a good heart, she would have never agreed to joining Grimm in the first place. Someone who puts others in danger for their own needs does not have a heart of a person. She doesn't care about the consequences after it." I thoughrouly explained so she could understand clearly. Juvia now get's it.

Juvia positioned herself beside me. I held her hand tight. Even though we're on a mission, 'm still feeling the blushies coming in my cheeks. I'm trying hard not to show my pinkness. Pokerface on. With a deep breath, a magic circle appeared on the bottom of out feet.

NORMAL POV

This was it. The snow had turned into a blizzard. Dark clouds were visible now that the fog had started fading slowly. What made Robecca confused was that it was raining at the same time a blizzard was on going. She wonders why.

The huge flash of blue and white infront of her made her go on defense mode. The for had finally cleared, there in fornt of her was Juvia and Lyon about to launch their Unison Raid move.

Robecca wanted to move away but she couldn't. The water on the ground had turned ice, thus freezing her legs. She cannot move. The rusting armour does not help either. The look of terror was in her eyse.

For the first time since she left, she felt scared..frightened and terrified. Her heart beat was beating like she ran from a marathon. Juvia and Lyon noticed that her black stone had glowed a light yellow. She was now vulnerable.

"s..stop it!..y..you can't do this to me.!" She yelled. Half angry and hald teriffied.

"someone who has no care in the world about putting danger on the innocent ..." Juvia started

"has no heart of a human...and you Robecca...are no human." Lyon finished the sentence.

"UNISON RAID: FROZEN HEART!" they both yelled in unison.

The bright flash of light made a huge magic circle infront of the two mages. The combination of ice and water had made a super big whirl pool. It hit Robecca, now she was in the eye of the twister. In a matter of seconds, the giant Ice Lance filled with hot burning water headed for Robecca had hit her straight in the heart.

Robecca had fallen. Her armour started fading and the human female robot had disappeared like magic.. Juvia and Lyon had seen her black stone frozen in the cold cold cold ice while heated in lava like water.

"I hope she's in a better place right now." Says Lyon.  
"Juvia hopes so too." Juvia noticed that Lyon was still holding her hand but didn't say anything. Her flushed face was almost visible. Lyon noticed her redddish face and just held her hand tighter.

"We should get going now.." He suggested.

Juvia left in a hurry ahead of Lyon not wanting to see her blush. Lyon smiled at his accomplishment of making her blush.

BACK IN NIRVANA'S MAIN ROOM

"Robecca BlackStone..I admit..I did like you but you are too weak..so farewell. Your death shall not go without grief." Cherish felt sad thaat Robecca had passed away.

"Don't worry Robecca..I'll avenge you..soon." Cherish stared at Lucy again. She saw that the root of the insignia has travelled from her neck to her chest and ended at her other shoulder. The upper part like her eyes are slowly being infected.

"Soon Nirvana will be activated...I hope you're having nightmares right now Lucy." Cherish's sad expression had turned evil really is bipolar.


	17. Chapter 16: Flashback Part 3 TRAINING

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Here is part three of Lucy's Flashback. So she found out that it was her mom. Lucy is hurt. Her mom doesn't trust her enough to pass down the journal to her. There is a reason for everything so let's find ot now. Enjoy part 3.

Recap:

" _She? You mean the real author was a woman?"_

" _Not just any woman Lucy."_

 _I didn't get what Granpa Crux meant. "That woman who wrote this journal...was your mother."_

 _And just like that, I feel like someone dropped hundreds of bricks above me. My own mother...she made this? L.H...Layla Heartfilia...my mom._

 _So mom didn't trust me this book? The truth hurts. Really hurts._

 _FLASHBACK PART 3_

 _Lucy's POV_

 _I don't know what I'm feeling right now but I do believe that its HURT. My own mother didn't trust me enough to hand the journal to me. She knows I love celestial spirits very much. But I won't judge yet. Yes I am hurt but maybe mom has a reason so I have to hear out Granpa Crux. I won't judge yet._

" _t..tell me..why? why didn't she tell me about this?"_

" _Lucy...listen very carefully so you'll understand your mother's point of view..._

 _Layla, the reason why she never told anyone is becasue they might have a dark heart. Remember that servant that that caused Capricorn's dark side to appear? That's the kind of evil there is if she shows it to anyone._

 _Layla can only trust celestial mages and for that to happen, the book will chose who is worthy to have it. And it chose you."_

" _I get it but...you still haven't answered my question...why didn't mom trust me the book?"_

" _well...* clears throat* ...Layla sees a bright future for you...a future where you're happy. She didn't want to trouble you. She didn't want to pass this book down to you so you can spend half of your life trying to figure this magic._

 _She wanted you to live your life to the fullest. She wanted to not get you involved in this magic. You are too young to understand. Until you come of age, Layla stored this book in a library. It can only be open by a random celestisal mage...or...you, her daughter."_

 _So that was it. Mom wanted me to be happy. She didn't want to interfere with my life. There's a reason to everything and I feel okay now. I'm calm..a bit._

" _I'm sorry for acting like that. I was snappy and a bit rude..but I was just hurt to know the truth."_

" _Layla trusts you very much. Even when she's gone, Layla always watches over you from the heavens."_

 _I smiled at this, I feel warm. Mom left something for me. I can get stronger by this and also, I made a new friend. Carmelion's key was dark like the color of the night. There were carvings like wing shapes on the sides and a snout that look like a dragon's mouth._

" _I'll treasure this..forever...Granpa Crux, when do I start training?"_

" _you can start by reading the journal first."_

" _wait, mom said that she had friends in the spirit world who know how to use this magic, who are they?"_

" _that would be me and a few others."_

" _and they are?"_

" _Capricorn and the spirit king. The king can't tell you. He's far too busy but Capricorn can."_

" _i never knew Capricorn held this secret from me too."_

" _He had to keep the secret..it was a rule made by your mother."_

" _I understand...so when's training?"_

" _that depends on you Lucy but I advise to read the journal first before proceeding to a new chapter...I must go now." With a poof of white smoke, Granpa Crux had disappeared._

 _I had decided to read the book now. I'm too curious to go to sleep and wait till tomorrow. I sat on my bed holding the book infront of me. I started reading chapterone._

' _Entry 1_

 _It's an amazing discovery. I have produced a new version of Celestial spirit magic. I call it Zodiac link. There are mysteries that lie ahead of me. I shall make the best of this while I'm still alive.'_

 _I read mom's entry. There was so much to learn._

' _Entry 5_

 _Zodiac Link allows you to connect your mind to the mind of your chosen spirit. There are two ways to use this magic. The first is to summon your spirit normally and at the same time, your mind is connected to the spirit, allowing you to gain access to it's power. The purpose why he/she is summoned is for back up if you have a hard time fighting your opponent._

 _The second, is to link your mind and body to the chosen spirit without summoning the spirit to the is world. It's key will disappear indicating that you have successfully made the link.'_

 _I see...this is really amazing. Mom you did a very good job. I wanna learn more so I can live the discovery you've made._

' _Entry 10_

 _I have started training with my spirits. Capricorn let me use his abilities. With a link to his mind and body, I too become a second Capricorn._

 _NOTE: you won't transform into a copy...- physically a copy-...of your spirits. You'll remain the same. Just a human. But your magic will be the same as your spirit.'_

 _I started getting sleepy. It was almost sunrise. I had to read the last two pages._

' _Entry 14_

 _I had just discovered that there are side effects to Zodiac link. It is a good thing and a bad thing.  
The bad thing is that, once every 2 months..the user will feel dizzy. A feeling that is similar to motion sickness._

 _It is a two day process. I know this cuz it happened to me a week ago. On the first day, the user will start to feel dizzy and tired. The user will start to vomit rainbow like liquid. This liquid is like pixie dust. Whatever it lands on will do something amazing ...its magic._

 _I've tried this. I vomitted infront of dead plants. And after how many minutes, the plants grew back to life. This vomitting process is to remove all the BAD MAGIC flowing inside of the user._

 _There are two ways to make it go away.  
One: Survive vomitting every minute in one day; and  
Two: go on a mission..go training...fight a monster..i don't know what you will do. Just as long as you use a powerful spell to pump out the bad magic out of you._

 _NOTE: Zodiac link has about 1 quintillion magic watts in the mage. So you have to release all the liquid out of you in one day._

 _30 minutes after you have released it all...you will go into hibernation. This process is where you'll sleep for 24 hours and one half of the day. This takes place On the second day. The whole day you'll be asleep. And on the third day, you'll be awake again. Recharged and renewed of magical power.'_

 _I never knew it had such a huge side effect. Well atleast it's not life threatening. Alright now I'm really sleepy. I think it's time to go to bed again. I set the book on the desk, turn off the lights and went back to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to train with Capricorn. I hope I get to learn Zodiac Link too._

 _The next day..._

 _When I went to the guild, I found out that Natsu , Happy and Lissana went on a mission again. Natsu has been spending too much time with Lissana that I can't even talk to him. Like I don't even exist anymore. I was so sad..it hurts actually. All I did now is just sit on the stool drinking a cup of hot chocolate milk and eating eggs and bacon._

 _After breakfast, I went out of town to an open field located out of the city. it looks beautiful and peaceful here. I think it's time for training._

" _I open the gate of Capricorn." I raised the golden key on my hand and out cam Capricorn of thin air.  
"what can I do for you Lucy-san?" Capricorn bowed his head  
"Capricorn...I know what my mom has been doing..I know she invented Zodiac Link magic." Capricorn bit his lip. "and I know that you trained her so I was wondering if you could help train me aswell." I sounded like I was begging for him to train me._

" _Layla-san always trained with me on this. She never gave up on going further down the road. I can see her determination inside of you. I accept. I'll help you train Lucy-san."_

" _ahhhhh.. that's great :D thank you very much Capricorn."_

 _The whole morning till lunch time, I followed every rule that Capricorn gave to me. These are rules that he remembers when mom trains. They were rules like,_

 _do not overuse your magical power.  
when you make the bond, you are the only one getting hurt without a change in the spirit.  
you can summon your spirit even if you're using zodiac link. It's for hard battles when you need back-up.  
_

" _The first step was to channel your summoning energy through your mind than to the keys. Focus on the image of the spirit you want to copy and once you feel a blue thread lit like fire, the bond has been made. You may use the spirit's power after that." Says Capricorn_

" _Okay..here I go." I focused on Aries' power, the way she looks, the way she uses her magic and the way the formation of her wool appears. Instantly, I felt power running through my head like a shockwave. I can feel it. The blue thread running along. It was starting to lit up. Only a little more till it makes a spark._

 _Then it happened, I feel the warmth of the bond in me. "Do you feel different Lucy-san?"  
"y..yeah..what is this? The feeling is so warm and fluffy." I explained  
"I am guessing that you have copied Aries' magic."  
"Hai"  
"Well then let's see if it works." Capricorn looked around the area till his eyes landed on the tree_

" _Lucy-san, I want you to wrap that little tree in a sphere full of wool. Think you cn do that?"_

" _I'll try..I hope it works." As I stood up and faced the little tree, I inhaled deeply and thought of the magic. When I did a fist pump, nothing came out.  
"Capricorn, there's nothing coming out." I said, worried that I didn't do it correct  
"Lucy-san, you didn't call out the name of the attack you were gonna use. I advise you to memorize the names of the attacks your spirits use and then master it on your own. Layla-san said that you can customize your spirit's magic in your own way."_

" _Is that so? I guess I can try again. I only know one attack that Aries uses."  
"Go and use it. Try again Lucy-san."_

 _I inhaled deeply, I concentrated on the magcial power floeing right out of my body, there was magic on my palms..this was it!_

" _Wool Bomb!" I yelled. There was a huge pink fluffy cloud sorrounding the tree. I smiled the widest on thhat moment._

" _I did it Capricorn!" I yelled in happiness while jumping up and down like a little kid.  
"you sure did Lucy-san."_

 _After I was done with my victory, I suddenly feel tired. I panted a bit. "You are tired already? Oh my, this is what happens to beginners."_

" _what do I do to control it?"  
"Layla-san trained herself for a week. The more she trained, the more she ignored the tiredness. If you tran harder, you'll get use to it and it will feel like you were never tired at all."_

" _well I guess we need to train more. But can we do it tomorrow? I'm getting a little hungry Capricorn."  
I say as I rubbed my rumbling tummy._

" _as you wish Lucy-san. I will be gone now. I'll be back for the next raining session." With a poof, Capricorn went back to the spirit world._

 _I stayed in the field for 15 minutes just to let the tiredness go away. Even though I'm relaxed, I feel kinda lazy. It's so peaceful here that I don't want to get up. Then a thought came to me. I took out the book in my bag and pulled out the key of the celestial dragon, Carmelion_

" _I wonder if Carmelion would want to come out." I starred at the key a little longer till it glowed. I'm guessing he does. Okay time to call out my dragon._

" _with this key I open thee, gate of the celestial dragon, CARMELION!" I raised the key up to make it look like I'm touching the outskirts of the sky and into space._

 _The key started glowing and with a yellow flash of light, stars came out of nowhere. A constellation appeared infront of me, a line connected to another star till the 'connect-the-dots' game was finished. Another flash of light, out came my dragon. The celestial dragon, Carmelion._

 _He stood there infront of me in all his ancient glory. His scales were as dark as space, the shimmer ans sparkles added on it's back like the stars above, his wings were painted dark violet to add beauty to celestial looks and his eyes were gold yet piercing. He was magnificent to look at._

 _I just stood there with my mouth wide open. One thought came to my mind, I OWN AN ANCIENT LEGENDARY CELESTIAL SPIRIT! I hope Carmelion likes me. I want all my spirits to be friends and share a great bond of friendship. Like the way Natsu and I use to share. No sad moments please...you're in your happy place._

" _wow." Was all I can say when Carmelion came closer to me and bowed his head. I did what I thinks was best to do and petted his head. I think we're going to become good friends._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm back. School was getting to me. I hardly have time to write this but as I said, I post a new chappy every weekend for my lovely viewers :D

I'd like to say thank you to those who voted for my story and for those who added Zodiac Link on their reading list. It's a small action yet it means alot to me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. SALAMAT SALAMAT SALAMAT SA INYO! :D

Zodiac Link Trivia:

Did you know that when I first made this story from sketches that I was thinking of making Toothless from Dream Work's Dragons: Riders of Berk?  
I fell inlove with a fictional dragon. Who wouldnt? Tootheless is amazing, so adorable and so cute :3 I wish I had a dragon like Toothless.  
also, everyone just imagine Lucy's dragon looks like toothless, along with the saddle on his back and his tail with a flag of Crime Sorciere. His tail was broken in which we will find out how soon.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONS: RIDER'S OF BERK the movie.

I'll see ya otakus next chappy.

VOTE..COMMENT...SHARE

Bye and thank you for reading !

-NeaxiJCO-


	18. Chapter 17: Flashback Part 4 -THE GUILD-

FLASHBACK PART 4

 _Lucy's POV_

 _Watching Carmelion stand infront of me with that friendly smile, I couldn't resist to pet him under the neck. I got a reaction from him. He instantly fell on his back and acted like a cute little puppy wanting to scratch its belly. Carmelion is so cute :3_

" _Carmelion...is it okay if I ride you? I've never rode a dragon before..well I rode on a cat..and maybe a legion but never a dragon..so are you okay with that?" I asked while looking at his eyes. They were so shiny. Carmelion let out a small roar and nodded his head._

" _I take that as a yes ^_^" He positioned himself infront of me. Carmelion tilted his head gesturing for me to get on the saddle. I put my foot on the little ladder like hanger for my leg and positioned myself. It's like riding a horse._

" _So..how do we fly? Do I give you a command?" Carmelion didnt answer. Instead, he started opening it's wings. I was amazed at how long his midnight black wings were and the scally sparkly stars shimering under the sunlight. He took a step back, and without warning...I screamed._

 _Carmelion flew high..really high. I didn't have time to hold on to the leash for I was screaming like a mad woman. My only support from not falling is my hands are holding the back of the saddle. I was screaming so loud that the heavens must hate me right now._

 _Carmelion noticed my diftress and slowed down. I came back to my senses and gripped the rope really tight. I was afraid to fall. When I calmed down, that's when I noticed how beautiful it is to be up in the sky. The sky was so blue. The fluffiness of the cluds touching my skin made me giggle. I see the birds flying pass us._

" _Wow Carmelion..I never knew flying could be this...beautiful." I admitted. I feel so right at peace right now. It's ike all my troubles disappeared._

 _Carmelion and I flew farther away from magnolia and to other cities. From below, I can see the different towns, the train tracks, all the people look like ants. I laughed. We passed a forest full of flowers, the colors were magnificent. I am so lost at words right now._

 _During my time flying..I learned how to steer the direction I want to go with help of Carmelion. I did a scary test run by dodging tall trees. Left and right, I navigated my out without a scratch on me. I think I'm getting it right. Just a bit more practice and I'll perfect it. Right now,I'll just kick back, relax and enjoy the remaining time I have soaring above the sky._

 _After maybe 2 hours of flying around , Carmelion began to feel tired. "Let's head down that town carmelion..you need some rest." He nodded and we landed in a forest near the town. I sent Carmelion back to the spirit world. He looks tired so I'll let him rest. The time is 3 PM...I don't know where this town is so I'll just roam around._

 _When I walked around the streets, a delicious scent hits my nose..that's when I remembered that I didn't eat lunch. Silly me...I'll just go order some fries and a burger. Making my way to a small cafe, I ordered my food and waited._

 _After minutes of waiting, the window opened and in came wind. I tried to close the window becasue I got a little chili, that's when a flyer flew in. It was the same flyer as before. The flyer that was posted on a tree. I read the contents of it again._

 _HELP WANTED_

 _MESSENGER AND DELIVERER_

 _FOR MORE INFORMATION ON THE SAID JOB, PLEASE GO TO RAVIE FALLS and..._

 _I didn't read the rest of the flyer, I just skimmed again. A messenger huh?_

" _wait..." I looked around the cafe and asked the waiter.  
"Excuse me sir...but do you know where Ravie falls is?"  
"Why yes ofcourse madam...I'm surprised...you went to this town and didn't know the name..This is Ravie Town...the Ravie falls is outside the town..just maybe an hour walk...you'll find it there." He explained.  
"Oh silly me..sorry..I was just traveling from place to place and didn't bother knowing the name of the town..sorry" I'm embarassed.  
"You don't have to say sorry,...you didn't know..I gotta go now..other customers to be served."  
"Right..thank you again."  
"you're welcome..." the waiter walked away tending to others orders._

 _I was thinking..maybe I should apply for this job. I don't see anything wrong with it. Plus, I have nothing else to do at the guild. Natsu already left me for another team mate. And I can't go on more jobs, I'm already loaded with cash from the previous jobs I took so maybe I should do something just to distract myself. Who knows? Maybe I'll come to like this._

 _After my late lunch, I didn't want to go back to the guild yet becasue I know there's nothing for me there. I head out to ravie falls. One of the towns people told me that all I gotta do is hike up that hill, pass a forest, acroos a short river then head further in till I hear loud water crashing. That's what I did. The hour long walk was peaceful. I enjoyed watching nature hitting me with it's beauty. The wind gave a nice cool breeze. A perfect breeze to let down my hair. My ponitails are not down. As I passed throught the remaining trees of the forest, I suddenly hear water...falling water. As I got closer, wind blew on my direction letting my blonde hair dance on air._

 _Just a little bit further till I reach the falls. Once I got there, I was amazed. Becasue it was sunny, the water from the falls made a rainbow on the top. "so pretty" I said. Going further down the rocky ground, I noticed that no one is here._

" _Strange...there should be a cabin..people or paper here." It was strange . there's nobody here. "Hmmmm...maybe I passed the date and they moved somewhere else." I inspected the whole area. At the beginning of the falls where the water drops, there was sign. It was a boulder with carving that says 'WELCOME TO SORCIERE'S MESSENGER'_

 _I don't see anyone here. Not a single person. How will I know if there are any? Only one way to find out._

" _hello?! Anyone out here?!." Still silent. "I'm here to apply for the messenger job!" no answer. I looked around for any person but none.  
Oh well I guess I'm going home then." As I was about to walk away, I heard the water fall's sound change. I looked back, my eyes wide open. There on the center of the falls were two concrete post extending out of the wall of the water fall. Another sound was made...then the two posts started moving sideward. What amazed me was that when it moved, the water split open like a secret passage. There were two wooden doors and a concrete stairway leading to it. The noises stopped indicating that the entrance has finally revealed.  
( MINNA IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE INCREDIBLES MOVIE..AND THE PART WHERE THE WATER FALL SPLIT IN HALF TO SHOW A TOP SECRET HIDE AWAY..THAT'S WHAT I'M VISUALIZING..TRY IT )_

 _The walls of the water fall split in half! How? A figure came out of the doors. By the looks of the height and how big the person looks under the cloak, I'd say it's a man._

" _State your buisness here." He commanded. I took a closer look at what he looks like. Tall, deep voice, hides under a blue cloak with a single white stripe. Wait...that cloak looks kinda familiar...where have I seen that before?_

" _Lucy?" the man asked me...  
"h..how do you know my name? Who are you?" I questioned him. My defense mode was on. I don't know if the person is a friend or a foe..gotta be on high alert.  
The man took of the hoodie of his cloak and revealed himself to me._

" _wait...Jellal?...w..what are you doing here?" I asked..surprised by the new infromation. He's part of the Sorciere messengers? Wait!...Sorciere...Crime Sorciere..it all makes sense.  
"Lucy..what are you doing here?" Jella asked  
"I was gonna apply for this messenger job..I didn't know it was Crime Sorciere handing this flyer out."  
"yeah about that...we decided to cancel the application." He said.  
"why? And why are you in here? Is this your new home?" I asked him a lot. It's hard to take in first but I'll get use to it. Atleast he's not evil._

" _I think it's best to talk about this inside the guild walls." Jellal walked up to the stair way.  
"you coming in?"  
"uh..yeah..I'm coming." I jogged up to the stairway following him inside. Once he opened the wooden door, the sound of the two posts appeared again. This time, it's trying to close the falling waters to hide the entrance._

 _Jellal led me inside, at first I was a bit scared. The entrance or more like a tunnel was a bit dark. Then I saw light ahead. "whatever you do..do not panic...we're all friends here...when they see you..well I don't know what their reaction would be but I know they'll never harm you." He assured me  
"whose THEY?"  
"You'll see."  
_

_When we finally got out of the short tunnel, I tried to focus on what the inside of the Crime sorciere would look like..instead, I focused on the people sittinf on the chairs, laughing and having a good time. I can't believe I'm seeing THEM. It's been so long._

 _All eyes watched me. Some had confused expressions and others had friendly expressions and maybe the others hold some 'I don't trust you' kind of look. Trust me? Ha! I don't even trust them. Some how I feel uncomfortable in their presence._

" _let's go my office..Meldy is there so you won't feel scared..i'll explain once we get there okay?" Jella told me. He pushed me to walk up a staircase to the second floor of the guild hall. Even walking to his office. THEIR eyes feel like their burning the back of my head._

 _Holy Mavis what have i gotten myself into?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! I hope you liked the chappy. I know it's short and didn't have any interesting events but hey...atleast I got you curious to who THEY are. Wanna know? We'll better find out next time. Jellal is gonna explain to you more about all of this. Wait for the next chappy. Thank you all for reading. Until next chappy. Bye Minna!


	19. Chapter 18: Flashback Part 5 -BACK STORY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Jellow! Minna! I'm back! Another chapter updated for my lovely readers out there. So it's time for the back story of why Crime Sorciere was like that. So minna please forgive me for my error. To formally apologize, I present to you Chapter 18 of Zodiac Link. ENJOY!

Chapter 18

FLASHBACK

Lucy's POV

Even though me and Jellal are out of the main halls, I can still feel the guild member's eyes starring at me behind my back. You wanna know who THEY WERE? That's easy.

"Jellal..I didn't know the council let Oracion Seis join Crime Sorciere." I said. Feeling the effects of their burning gazes without them behind me.  
"They did. It was just last year that council let them join us...you should be asking how the council isn't hunting ME anymore." He stated

"oh wow..you're right! I didn't notice that..sorry..I am surprised though...how? I mean..what happened?" I bombarded him with questions?

"All will be revealed once we get to my office." We didn't talk after that and just walked to wher ehis office is.

Once we got there, Jella pushed the double oak doors and went into the room with me following him. The room was just ordinary. I see Meldy on the couch filing papers in a box.

"Jellal...who was at the—" meldy asked. When she took a look at me, she didn't finish her question.  
"Lucy-chan! W..why are you here? Not to be mean or anything..I'm just curious." Meldy stood up quite surprised.

"I was applying for this messenger job but I don't know if it's still proceeding." I nervously said.  
"we kinda stopped that job request...nobody responded so we stopped." Says Meldy

"we have other buisness to atend to...you wanted to know about why we're here Lucy?" Jellal asked as he took off his cloak and sat down his chair.  
"uh..yeah..I'm curios." I sat down infront of Meldy on the couch. "tell me what happened." I asked nicely no need for rushing.

"I'm going to tell you..you can ask questions one at a time. I'll only say this once so please pay attention Lucy." I nodded. Jella inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Last year, the council did capture me AGAIN. They established a court trial for my new punishment. I was about to be sentenced to life in prison or maybe death until Lahar and Doranbolt barged in and became my personal lawyers.

The two told the council of all the good deeds I've done. From the taking down of dark guilds, to the help I did in the Grand magic Games, to the time Tartarus attacked and so on...they both made hard statements.

The council voted for a new punishment. Instead of imprisoning me, they voted to make me guild master of Crime Sorciere. I requested to release Oracion Seis members for they also helped in doing good. They obliged but one didn't. Brain didn't leave. I don't know why but he keeps his thoughts to himself now. Cobra is trying his best to hear his thoughts. So the council made Crime Sorciere a secret guild. We are part of the league of guilds but kept a secret.

In addition to this secret guild, they also assigned us for delivering mail, packages and other important stuff. The chairman, Grandoma thinks it's a perfect TRUST EXERCISE for us. If he can trust us to deliver very important mails then he trust us." Jella explained.

"Oh wow..I never knew the council could be like that. But in the end, it worked out. You all have been forgiven from the sins you guys created, you have freedom now and a reason to live." I smiled at my words.

"That is true. I can't believe the council even forgave us that easily." Says Meldy while still filing the papers.

"Any questions you wanted to ask regarding the back story?" Jella asked.  
"yeah..why did you build the guild behind a waterfall?"  
"I told you didn't I? We're a secret guild. That's why...so any other questions?"  
"uh yeah..what do you guys do here? Do you act like a normal guild taking jobs and other stuff?"  
"well yes we do...the guild members out there take jobs and live normally. Only me and Meldy do the delivering packages and mail job."

"so why do you need a messenger? And why did you discontinued the application?" I asked  
"well the council has been dumping letters and packages from other guilds more and more everyday. Me and Meldy can't go outside and travel everywhere then come back with another basket full of mail." He sighed

"we kinda split the job. Jellal keeps track and record of all mails while Me and whoever is not doing a job here in the guild help deliver it. But sadly, even if there are two of us, we still can't travel very far away. So that's why we posted flyers of the messenger job." Meldy explained.

"If the offer hasn't permanently been discontiunued, may I apply for the job?" I asked.  
"why? It's a lot of traveling to do Lucy...why do you want to apply for it?" Jellal asked while standing.

I had to lie to them. There is no way I am crying infront of Jellal and Meldy just because of what the guild did. I saw Meldy look at me weirdly. Like she's trying her best to read me. So I swallowed a small lump and answered,  
"I just don't have...anything else to do...that's all...I've been getting a little bored so I wanted to do something to distract me." I said. The nervousness trying to appear.

"Oh okay..but what about Natsu and the others? Wouldn't they asked where you will be?" Jellal asked. What do I say?  
"uhh...Natsu is kinda busy...so is everyone else...they're doing individual missions for now..so I wanted to do something else than wait for them to team up and go on a job again." I quickly said.

"hmmm...I accept...from this day forward, you are now the new messenger of Crime Sorciere."  
"I got the job? Alright!" I fist pumped.  
"Now the only problem left is transportation." Says Meldy from the side.  
"Oh that's not a problem..I've got that solved." I cheekily smiled.  
"Really? What are you gonna ride on?" she asked curiousty in her.  
"You'll see." I smiled. Jellal handed me a contract which I read then signed after.

"You can go take a look around the guild. You'll be here for a while so you must know your way around so you won't get lost." Jellal said to me and I nodded.  
"Okay..I'll see you later." I left the office room right after.

Walking around the guild hall, I sorta got lost. Okay the halls look more like a freshly dugged tunnel with all the dirt and water droplets on it. The walls had lights on it so I could see where I'm going. At the end of the tunnel was an underground paradise. It's a paradise to me. I see 5 small trees, a lot of bushes, a small lake, a grassy ground and a hole on the top which gives a small ray of sunlight for the plants to grow and makes the water sparkle.

"Oh wow." I sat on a log infront of the lake. "so peaceful" I muttered.  
"It really is..do you like it?" Meldy appeared behind me. I turned my head to face her.  
"Yeah I do. This place is gorgeous."  
"I know right?..this is also another reason why we built the guilt behind a waterfall, truth is, before this guild was built here, this use to be just a normal cave behind a waterfall. I went through here once. And when the council asked us where the guild should be built, I suggested Ravie falls. And they agreed." Meldy said as she sat down right next to me.

There was silence in the air. As I starred at the beauty of the sparkling waters, Meldy spoke "You know you're really bad a t lying Lucy..I can feel what you're feeling. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

What do I say? Lie to her again? "How do you know that I lied?" I asked rather shocked.  
"Helo? I use sense link on you while you were talking. I feel bad for invading your privacy minutes ago but I was just worried. Are you okay Lucy?" Meldy asked.

I looked down, afraid to tell Meldy about my situation in fairytail. "and don't even lie..I can tell if you're lying."  
"Meldy...it just hurts so much" I said while trying to hold the sobs from coming.  
"shh shh..." meldy patted my back. "Let it all out Lucy...if you keep your feelings and emotions locked up, then you'll end up in a sad and deppressing world that only you can control. It will eat you up,every ounce of your happiness will be gone if you don't let it out. I'm here when you need a shoulder to cry on Lucy, I'll listen." Meldy said. Her company right now is lowering my sadness. I'm happy that someone is there for me.  
"I...I'll tell you..." Meldy patted my shoulder again. She gestured me to go on.

So I nstarted telling her my problem. From the start of it, about Lisanna and Natsu's past, to the present of them always being together, where the guild members started ignoring me, and then to my reason why I'm doing this job in the first place.

I left out the part where I discovered Zodiac Link. All the way, meldy has been a good listener. Everytime I watch her, Meldy's eyes grew wide like she can't believe Fairytail would abandon me like that. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I cried so hard till Meldy's dress was all soaked in tears.

"H..how could they do that? It's..It's so wrong." Meldy whispered.  
"I..I wanna do something do distract myself. This job is all I have for that matter." I say  
"You're hired Lucy...like Jellal said, you got the job."

I nodded and let another fresh set of tears stream down. "you know, you don't have to hide, I can feel youre presence Jellal." Meldy stated. I turned around to see Jellal emerging from a tree.

"what were you doing easedropping on us like that? This was a private and personal talk." Meldy pointed accusingly at him.  
"I know there was something wrong with you Lucy, I wanted to find out too. I went to find you and ask what happened Lucy but when I got here, you started crying..so I just hid there and listened to everything you said. Even I am shocked that Erza would act like that. It's not like her to do that." Jellal explained. I continued on sobbing.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're here to help you." Says Jella. He came closer and sat beeside me. Now I was trapped in between meldy and Jellal.  
"We're nakama now." Meldy says. I couldn't help but cry. I hugged them both for being here for me.

"t...thank...y..you..for l..listening to me right now...I..I feel so lonely wihtout them..I..I just need someone..I mean..I'm just..." I couldn't muster up any words to say. Imy tears were flowing down hard and I couldn't find the right words to say anything.

Jela and Meldy didn't say anything, they hugged me like their life depended on it. It was a warm and welcoming embrace that says 'WE ARE HERE..WE ARE FAMILY, AND WE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO..WELCOME TO THE FAMILY'. I feel so warm. So loved. And not so lonely anymore.

I think I'm gonna enjoy working for Crime Sorciere. Maybe I should join them?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I cried in this part. I was imagining myself as Lucy and "where all my classmates start ignoring because of a new transferee who acts like me but only better."  
That's just an exmaple but damn it hurt so bad even for an imaginary plot.

Well that's that. I hoped you enjoy the story. Thank you for reading minna! :D


	20. Chapter 19: The Plants Can Hear You

Chapter 19

(NOTE: I cut the flashbacks to see what the others are doing. And Play!)

NORMAL POV

The flashbacks are haunting Lucy as she cried herself to sleep inside the orb. Cherish watches her every move like a hawk. Lucy sometimes talks in her sleep. She is unaware that time will run out soon. While she's asleep, Onyx has started to infect her lower body. Her back has now been affected by the glittery darkness of the onyx insignia.

Cherish stands there watching the magical crystal ball do it's prejectory of her comrades fighting the other Alliance Force members.

"Oh dear...everyone is getting defeated one by one. Such weeklings." She squinted her eyes shut a bit and stared at the orb "I'm not weak..never again."

The orb has shifted its vision to another member of the guild. "Let's see what you can do to them Green." Cherish smiles evily.

Gray's POV

We've been running for an hour and a half now. And by 'WE', I mean Meldy and I. The explotion paired us up so I'll just go with it. Atleast I know her well than the others.

"Ne Meldy, have you picked up anything?" I asked while running beside her.  
"I can't sense anything with all these trees covering our pathway." She replied a bit snappy.

I checked around the area. Something seems terribly wrong here. I stopped and so did meldy.  
"What's wrong?" she asked while looking around for any signs of danger.  
"I have this really weird feeling that we just passed this part of the forest." I muttered

Meldy observed the area one more time for a better look. "Now that I look at it, it does look like we've past this area."

I stared above, watching the sun ever so slowly move to tell the time. By the looks of it's position, it's heading to the west, maybe its about 3 o'clock now.  
"I'm exhausted from all that running. Let's rest a bit." Meldy suggested. She sat down on a fallen log while I stayed standing infront of her.

Something is wrong here but I don't know what it is. There was silence in the air. None of us know what to say. _Find a random topic Gray, you haven't talked to Meldy in a while._ I said to myself.

"So Meldy...how did Lucy ended up in Crime Sorciere?" She flinched at that question ans stared at me cautiously. _Oh sh*t why did I have to ask that? Of all the topics why that?_

Well to be honest, I've been dying to know what happened. Ever since Lucy left, everyone has been looking for her. Lucy is like a little sister to me. When she left, I felt lost like I lost another member of my real family has been taken. First my real family,next Ul, then Ultear and now Lucy.

"Lucy wanted to apply for the messenger job. She loved travelling to different places so much that she joined instantly." She replied rather quick. Meldy is trying to avoid the topic.

"There's more to it so tell me." I demanded  
"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to hear that from Lucy 's not my place to tell...Gray" she slightly hissed but I can feel the venom behind those words.  
"why are you getting so mad about me asking about Lucy? She's my comrade and it concerns me so I deserve to know. What did I ever do to you?" I talked back  
"You never did anything to me..it's Lucy who you did something to. Like I said, it's not my place to tell so suck it up Gray and forget about it." She spat. Meldy glared at me like she has never glared before.

Our argument got a bit heated, Meldy stood up from her sitting position and kept glaring at me. I returned her movement with a glare aswell. Our glaring match ended when something hooked itself on our feet.

We were too into our argument that we didn't watched our sorroundings. Thick vines winded its way up to our legs and dragged us apart. I fell face first while meldy got dragged layinf on her back.

Meldy's POV

I am not gonna tell him anything about Lucy. He too hurt her aswell. We were too focused on our argument that I didn't notice vines were twisting it's way around my legs. I fell on my back, it started dragging me to god knows where. The vines hanged me upside down beside Gray, since I'm wearing a skirt, I tried my best to make it stay up, there's no way I'm letting people see my panties.  
"Eeekk! Put me down!" I screamed while holding my skirt straight.

"who is there? Come out bastard!" Gray yelled from beside me. The ground started sprouting another bundle of vines, out came a big red flower that hasn't opened yet, when the flower slowly opened, sweet pollen popped out causing the air to have yellow smoke.

"My my, I captured a fairy and a sorcerress. How lovely." Says an all so familiar voice. The flower widely opened and appeared the plant wielder.

"greeting wizards, I am Wyatt Green. I'm guessing you already heard of me." He chuckled at our upsdie down position. "You two look delicious to eat. I love having wizards for dinner."  
"That's disgusting." Gray commented  
"Not for me, my plants. They've been dying to eat humans again." Wyatt said as he caressed a purple fly eater plant beside him.

"That's not gonna happen. Ice make: Floor!" Gray yelled as he touched the veins on his legs. The plant instantly was frozen in ice. The ice travelled down to the ground. Gray broke out of the vines grasp, I too broke free from the frozen vines.

NORMAL POV

"My babies!" Wyatt screamed as he hugged one of the frozen piweces of the plant.  
"This is why I joined this guild. By using Nirvana's magic, everyone will come to love nature instead of killing it. I've seen what you humans do to these poor defenseless creations. You people cut them down and never bothered to plant new trees. You pick the pretiest flowers and left them rot in your homes forgetting to give them water, sunlight and fresh air. All of you step on the little ones that just recently came to this world. You stepped on them like the worthless creations they are. Well I'm gonna stop you all from destroying these wonderful creations." Wyatt stated his reason for joining.

"You know, not all people kill pretty little plants, some take good care of them." Says Meldy as she stood on defense position.  
"You have no idea what it's like to be a plant. I know cuz I've been there. The plants are part of me. I feel what they feel and what do you know? They hate humans." Wyatt silently said, his head hanged down in a threatening way.

"You don't look so threatening to me." Gray raced his way straight at Wyatt. "Ice make: Lance!" Wyatt was protected by the large vines growing out of the ground.

Without a second glance, meldy was behind Wyatt, slashing him with her magic. (NOTE: sorry guys, I forgot what moves Meldy does so I'll just avoid the name of the magic or make up moves) Wyatt noticed her actions and used another bundle of vines, this time with thorns and winds its way to Meldy's arm. The thorns punctured her flesh easily. With a pull, Wyatt lassoed (A/N: I forgot the spelling) Meldy around. Gray used his ice magic to form a ramp and do an ice arrow but as soon as he jumped from the ice ramp, Wyatt let go of Meldy, sending her flying to Gray's direction.

"The poison will slowly contaminate you. Once those holes are sealed, you'll end up getting dizzy and maybe die in the next hour and a half." Wyatt laughed at his actions.

"Meldy! Meldy!" Gray tried shaking her to wake. Meldy slowly opened her eys and closed it again trying to adjust to the light of the sorroundings.

"Everything is s..s..spinning Gray..ughhh my head hurts..I feel dizzy." Meldy complained clutching her aching head.

"Just stay there..i'll handle Wyatt." Gray ordered her. Meldy just nodded instead and tried to control her mind.

Gray's POV

I left meldy there to get her senses back to normal. Wyatt was smirking at his actions. That bastard. "Give me the cure" I demanded.  
"A cure? Oh that's easy..defeat me, she lives. That's all" He replied. I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know if he is telling the truth. I have one option left, beat him to a pulp till he tells me.

"Ice make: Lance!" I chanted, Wyatt hasn't moved from his flower platform. He uses the vines for protection. "What a coward." I said.

"me? A coward? How so?" He smirked. I really wanna wipe that smirk of his face.  
"The fact that you're only using these vines to protect you. You're doing nothing than letting your plants do the dirty work for you. And you know what's ironic?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You say that humans destroy plants, you say you wanna help your creations..when in reality, it's you harming your little plants. Look at them. Your vines look like they've never been to the hospital." I laughed at him.

I think I made him angry because he walked down off his platform. "How dare you!"  
"How dare me? ..what about, how dare you? I'm right aren't I? You blame other people about killing plant life when it's you that is hurting them."

"Shut up! They worship me human!" He clapped and out came the roots of the trees of the forest. It kept groing and growing till the we were trapped in a dome of forest. I see Meldy being carried up. She was still dizzy, she has no idea what's going on. Meldy slipped from laying on a branch of a tree, I ran to catch her.

"Gotcha!" I caught her just in time.  
"G..Gray..I..I think I know a way to stop him." Meldy slowly said.  
"what's the plan?" I asked  
"Come closer." She ordered. And I did, meldy whispered to me what to do and how to do it. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a shot.

"You got it?" she asked.  
"Yeah...do your best Meldy." I encouraged her.  
"Go get him Gray." And then she fell to a short slumber. It's time to get the plan in action.

NORMAL POV

Wyatt has been getting cranky, on top of that, he suddenly feels weak. Why? He doesn't know the answer aswell. Wyatt just brushed off the feeling and went to find his opponent. He finally found him crouching down next to his comrade.

"Go get him Gray." The female wizard smiled.

"I see the poison has started infecting your eye sight..how delightful." Wyatt laughed.  
"you won't be laughing when I'm done with you." Gray stepped forward.

"You think you can stop me?" Wyatt smirked  
"I don't THINK...I KNOW that I CAN stop you" Gray was getting serious, He took off his white coat and shirt leaving him shirtless infront of Wyatt. Showing off the Fairytail insignia on his chest.

It was now one on one match between Gray and Wyatt. Things were about to get serious. The two wizards stared intently at each other, waiting for one to make the first move, wihtout anyone knowing who goes first, they both sprung into action.

On the sidelines, Meldy was laying on the ground, generating enough energy to conjure her sense link magic. Even when meldy's eyes are closed, she can still do her stuff. Chanting unknown words,her maguilty sense link crest appeared everywhere. On the roots, on the trees, on vines, on the branches, on trunks, everyhere that is plant life.

Meldy generated enough magic to last the fight. She tried opening her eyes, a blurry picture of Gray and Wyatt fighting hand to hand combat. Gray lead Wyatt to where Meldy was laying, when Gray threw a punch on Wyatt's face, he backed away just five feet away from meldy, meldy focused her magic and...THERE!  
The Maguilty crest was stamped on Wyatt's back without him knowing. It's all up to Gray now.

Gray kept dodging every slash, punch and kick given by Wyatt. Every hit misses him and went straight to the trees sorrounding the dome. Wyatt startewd getting weaker everytime he hits Gray. He doesn't know what's happening to him.

Every move he does to Gray, the same thing happens to him, thought no one is kicking and punching him, he just feels it automatically but ignored the feeling.

Gray was just standing there smirking at Wyatt's condition, he is worn out, bue and purple bruises appearing on his face and other parts of the body.

"I..I don't ...understand...why do I feel so w..weak?" he asked, his legs are aching too much.

"You said so yourself, the plants are part of you..whatver they fell, you feel it too. Meldy noticed that your vines took a lot of damage before, but you didn't feel a thing. I get why...you feel only their feelings..but not physical feeling...Meldy used sense link to enhance the feeling so you will feel what your plants will feel Physically.

Every time I dodge, you hurt your own creations, look around you, you casused this...look over there" Wyatt turned his head to see a glowing insignia on the trees. "Those are Sense Linkis which is linked to you."

"That's impossible! I don't have that crest.!" He yelled in annoyance.  
"try checking your back. It's there." Gray chuckled

"Why you!" Wyatt was about to order his vines but it seems none have come to help. "what's happening?"

"Looks like your friends don't want to help you anymore..after you hurt them." Gray sprung into action to finish off Wyatt.

"Ice Wizard Power: Geyser!" Gray plunged his two hands on the ground thus an ice tower sorrounded Wyatt, freezing him till he fell unconscious.

The dome had disappeared. Somewhat doing this process, vines were sorrounding Meldy's body gripping her gently then they all wilted. Meldy woke up without any poisonous toxin in her system.

"I'm cured.!" Meldy screamed happily.  
"Good job on the sense link." Gray helped her up to stand.

The two looked around the area and saw that Nirvana was still far away. "We better get going before anything else happens." Gray suggested

"Yeah...okay."  
"Ikuso Meldy." Gray and Meldy ran to find Lucy, this time, going to the right path.

Back at Nirvana's main hall, Cherish glared at the crystal ball. "Pathertic...father will not be happy with this Green. She changed the vidion of the ball to another part of the team.

"Onyx will be activated soon." She stared at Lucy's sleeping form. Because of the teattered clothing, Lucy's back was visible showing off that onyx's insignia has spread to the middle part of her back.

"Don't dissapoint me Vio..you're last on the list.


	21. Chapter 20: Vio Lin

Normal POV

As Wendy tried to heal Cheria and Erza, the little sky maiden was starting to grow tired too. Using a lot of magic to heal two wizards takes up a lot of energy.

"Wendy, don't over use your magic too much." Carla notifies her.  
"I know Carla...but I have to help them."  
"Wendy...I'm okay...I think I can manage. Thank you for healing me." Erza thanked the petite sky dragon slayer.  
"But Erza-san, your wound, it's still fresh...I'm afraid that it might open up if you move around too much so I have to close them up."  
"Wendy...gomene..If only I could heal much faster, then I could give Erza some of my magic too." Cheria apologizes on the side.  
"Arigatou Cheria...take all the time you need. You still look sick from that mind control thing." Wendy smiled.

Wendy inhaled the air. Someone is coming. Its...a friend. "Men...my honey is wounded..I must go and help!" Ichiya appeared from the bushes and skipped happily to where Erza was sitting on. Erza in return kicked him as far away as possible. "get the hell away from me!" she yelled. Upon her kick, the wound throbbed, Erza bent down and clutched her gut where the pain was.

"Er-chan!" Milliana came from behind the bushes along with Kagura.  
"Erza..are you okay?" Kagura asked the red head.  
"I'm fine" Erza tried to stnad up. "How did you guys find us?"  
"I have a strong nose too so I followed your scent." Milliana said from the side while hugging Carla to death. "Meow...what a cute little kitty cat."  
"On our way here, we encountered Ichiya-san still knocked out from the explotion." Kagura answered.

"Men..I believe your injuries require my attention my honey.." Ichiya came back from the kick. "let me heal you with my healing parfum" Ichiya opened a bottle of sweet scented parfum that immediately healed Erza's left over open wounds, Wendy has regained some of her energy and Cheria started feeling her magic again like it never disappeared.

The three teams have been reunited after the explotion. The others are still out there. Looking for them aswell. But everyone will stick to the plan, head towards Nirvana and save Lucy. The rest will meet up there.

 _(NOTE: Okay minna...when you see this '' it means everyone is being communicated. Everyone except Lucy. This will let you know where the others are...it's to make sure you don't get confused with the scenes. Okay? Cuz some of you might think that everyone gathered in one area)_

" _Hello? Hello? Minna are you okay?"_ That was Hibiki, he finally called after times of battles.  
"Hibiki? You finally called..." Erza said. Still holding the pain on her guts.

"Hmmm?..Hibiki-san is that you?" Lisanna asked  
"Hibiki...where are you? Is everyone okay?" Happy questioned him through the link.

"Let me check...is everyone okay? If you are there please speak up." Hibiki requested.

"We're here. Me...Milliana...Erza...Wendy...Cheria...Carla and Ichiya-san." Kagura answered.

"So this is mind link huh? We're alright." Sting answered  
"the explotion flew us elsewere" Rogue spoke

"I'm glad you two are okay...what about the cats?" Hibiki asks  
"We're okay too." Lector spoke  
"Fro thinks so too." Frosch chimed.

"Anyone else out there?" says Hibiki  
"I'm here aswell...but got farther away from everyone else." Jura finally spoke through the link.  
"Jura-san? are you okay?" Hibiki questioned him.  
" after the explotion, I was about to fall down hard but I managed to make the ground soft with my magic." He answered  
"That's good."

"That's a relief Jura-san" Grey spoke out of the blew  
"I'm glad everyone is okay." Says Meldy

"Grey? Are you and Meldy alright?" Erza asked

"Yeah we're fine...just some cuts here and there but we're fine." Grey answered

"Gray-sama! Juvia was so worried for you." Juvia asked worriedly through the link  
"Juvia...Grey is a big guy..he can handle it. You don't need to worry love.." Lyon answered

"Lyon..Juvia...you two are okay...that's good." Says Gray

"Men...Hibiki..are you, Ren and Eve okay? Where are you?" says Ichiya.

"After the explotion, the three of us were trapped in the ship. The only thing destroyed was the engine and a small part of the ship's wings. Ren and Eve are still fixing it till now." Hibiki answered.

"That's a relief men...I am glad that you three didn't get hurt." Ichiya posed  
"Sensei..thank you for your concern."

Almost everyone has been called. Except for Natsu and Lucy. Lucy can't hear anything since she's asleep. Natsu whoever was disconnected.

"Minna where is Natsu-san?" Hibiki suddenly changed the topic

"Natsu left after rescuing 's heading towards Nirvana. I bet he's almost there." Happy answered.

" No wonder I couldn't get him in the telepathy. He's too far of my reach.I hope he gets there soon..we don't have much time." Hibiki informed

"I found more information about Onyxx...this part is the most life threatening part...Minna I need you all to listen...look at the sky..the sun has moved to the west. Indicating that we're around 4 o'clock now.  
we don't have much time, what I found is very important. During this time, the Onyxx's insignia will start to spread around Lucy's body. Once the sun sets, Lucy will be submerged to Onyxx's power. Her body will glow like a crytal. If whatever I think is true..Zero will use that energy to abosrb it and transfer it to Nirvana causing it to he does that, Lucy may never go back to normal again." Hibiki explained to everyone so that they'll understand better.

"nani?!" Grey exclaimed.

"we can't let that happen" Rogue silently growled, clenching his fist and unclenching it. He cares for Lucy. You'd be surprise that he loves her. He is after all her man. (boyfriend)

"agreed." Erza said.  
"we're not gonna let him harm Lucy." Wendy stood up both fist pumped her hands.

"Aye! Lucy we're coming to find you!" Happy yelled  
"yeah" Lisanna nodded.

"Minna we're almost done fixing the ship. All of you go on ahead to Nirvana. Natsu might need some back-up." Says Hibiki

"Hibiki..your scent is in the air. I believe you're close by. We'll help fix the ship too." Sting said

"really? Thank you..I appreicate your help. It will get things done faster." He said

"Everyone...we must go now. Time is running out." Jura spoke

"Hai!" everyone nodded and ran into the direction of Nirvana.

Back at Christina ship,

After Hibiki was done mind licking the others, he proceeded back to re-attaching the wires of the ship. Eve is fixing the ship's engine, coolong the overheated spots. And ren was lifting the broken parts of the wings with his magic to form it again.

"Hibiki have you informed everyone?" Ren asked while lifting the metal wing  
"Yeah..except Natsu-san...he's far from everyone so I believe he's almost there." Hibiki answered

"natsu-san will do anything for his comrade..and seeing Lucy-san kidnapped and hurt, he'll want to protect her more." Eve said on the bottom  
"Indeed, he will." Hibiki was almost done re-attaching the last wires when suddenly, he heard music.

A sweet sound of a violin in the middle of nowhere. That was suspicious. The three men had heard it, they know who was maing that music. Another Grimm member.

Ren put a protective air sphere around the ship to deflect the sound. Their top priority right now is to make sure that the ship doesn't get destroyed again. If it does, then thy'll run out of time to stop Nirvana.

As the music starts to get louder, and closer...A figure came out of the bushes. He wore such an expensive white tuxedo, his blue hair sparkling in the sun light, and the golden violin shining like a purest gold in the world. The man infront of them was no other than Lin Vio.

"I see you didn't enjoy my music seeing as though you tried to block it." Lin spoke. His words were slow, Hibiki couldn't help but notice a tinge of anger in that tone of voice.

"Maybe it's because your music was so awful, everyone died of hearing it." Eve answered

"My..my..what a brave little boy you ...talking back to me like that. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Lin started playing a sonata that was medium fast like something was coming. Something big that they don't know.

"get on your guard. Ren...keep the shield on, me and Eve will take care of him." Hibiki said  
"got it." Ren answered

"Let the battle begin." Eve spoke as black sharp notes appeared out of Lin's violin and headed straight for the two men.


	22. Chapter 21: Dragon & Saint To The Rescue

Chapter 21

NORMAL POV

The battle has begun. Eve launched did a quick attack aiming straight for Lin while Hibiki follows from behind. The song Lin was playing was fast, to further describe the tone, it sounded more like something was chasing a person.

Out of nowhere, giant black notes that took a formation of giant wasp headed straight for Eve.  
"take this wizards!" the song got faster. The note wasps flew past Lin and flew straight at Eve. Hibiki used his archive magic to form a shield around themselves almost like a huge honey cone.

"Eve, do it!" Hibki yelled. The wasps were trying to break through the shield.  
"Hai!" Eve used his snow magic to make a dark cloud floating over them. A huge gust of wind came out. A blizzard was formed in the middle of a hot day in Woodsea. The blizzard froze the note wasps, they all fell on the ground..frozen in a block of ice.

"Oh dear..it seems my violin can't stand the cold." Lin showed his violin strings frozen from the mini storm. "Let heat it up shall we gentlemen?" Lin started playing another violin piece even though his strings are frozen.

But that didn't stop him. The storm cloud started disappearing. "Nani?!" Eve couldn't believe that his creation disappeared in just seconds. The music turned out to be a very high pitched tone similar to a person's screams of agony in a pit of boiling hot water.

"What's happening? Eve look at that!" Hibiki pointed at Lin's violin. Steam was coming out of the indtrument. The strings started glowing red hot like fire. One by one, the frozen note wasps 's ice blocks started melting. The melted ones headed for Ren.

The wasps tried breaking the air sphere that Ren put around the ship. These wasp are strong. Ren noticed a little crack forming at the top as the wasps kept on tackling the sphere.  
"Oh no you dont!" Ren focused harder to seal the small crack with another air sphere. Even though this move is smart, It's effecting him. Ren feels tired from this action. His deep breathings says it all.

"Ren!" Eve yelled. He ran to stop the wasps that he didn't notice three note wasps behind him. The three wasps used their large wings to slap Eve sending him flying and crashing his back against the sphere thus making the small crack appear again.

Ren held on tighter to his spell, he's using up too much magic. "Ren! Eve!" Hibiki turned his back around for a second before facing Lin again. Instead of seeing Lin playing a violin, he was met with a smack of a golden violin right to his face, sending him flying to where Eve was sent. Hibiki crashed his body against Eve' of the impact of the smack, Ren lost balance and tripped. The air sphere was now broken, thus letting the note wasps pass through.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to you wizards." Says Lin

"Damn it!" Hibiki cursed

With a hand signal, all note wasps flew up the sky and did an arial ace move, they put their stingers on the bottom for sharp hits.  
"Protect the ship!" Eve tried to conjure up another blizzard but his hands can hardly move. The three Pegasus wizards wondered, 'was this the end?'...as they were about to get stunf by very painful note wasps, they never came.

"Holy Ray!" yelled a voice from the front. Once the smoke cleared out, everything was in full vision. Standing there infront of the Pegasus men with protective stances were the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

"sorry we came late...we were too far from your location" Sting commented.  
"Are you three okay? Rogue asked

"let Fro help you." Frosch says as he used his wings to get Hibiki to stand up.  
"They'll be fine Sting-kun" says lector as he helped Eve up too.

"Minna, we have to get this ship up and running before we run out of time." Says Hibiki.  
"Don't worry...Rogue and I can handle this bastard...you and the others just continue on fixing the ship." Says Sting.

"well, well, well...if it isn't the twin dragons..I've heard all about you two..very famous around Fiore." Lin had done his research.  
"if you've heard about how we destroy and take down enemies, then you'd know that is what's gonna happen to you next." Rogue threatened.  
"ofcourse I do...I fall, I get defeated, I loose, I go to jail..but that's a future reference..we're still in the present ..so why not change it?" Lin used his violin once again and played another song.

"Sting be careful...we don't know what happens in this song." Rogue notified Sting.  
"Sting! Rogue! The systems are almost done...only the connected wires are left..stall him while Ren finishes the wings." Hibiki yelled.  
"Yeah..we'll stall him." Sting assured him. The three pegasus men continued what they were doing this time a bit more faster.

The twin dragons studied Lin very carefuly. So far, nothing has happened while he was playing his violin but that doesn't mean they should lower their guards down. Lin kept playing..he was so in to the song he is playing. All of a sudden, strong wind started blowing away some leaves from the trees.

"I sense something is coming." Rogue said. They immediately face each other opposidte sides waiting for whatever was gonna happen. Lin kept playing and playing. The wind blew stronger than the first.

The twin dragons circled their area slowly trying to catch whatever is going to happen. Without warning, a blue wall of wind passed its ay to the trees, headed straignt for the two dragons. They didn't know what was coming so the wall of wind smashed its way to the twin dragon's shoulder, visible bruising them. Sting and Rogue got seperated by the impact.

"You should have listened to the sounds." Lin adviced. A smirk plastered on his face.  
"man that was a hard blow." Sting complained  
"yeah...but that's not enough to take us down." Rogue said. The two stood back up on their feet waiting for Lin's next move.

Lin made the first move, he headed staright for Rogue and tried to punch him on the jaw but Rogue was dissolved into the shadows, while Lin was floating from the punch, it was Sting's turn to attack.

"Roar of the light dragon!" the white laser, didn't hit Lin but it did tear his sleeve off. While running, Lin played another song, this time, it was a scartchy tone...to further describe it..like finger nails scratched on a chalk board. The sound was so sharp that Sting covered his ears. Rogue was about to attack from behind but when he heard the sound, Rogue immediately shut his ears saw that Rogue was behind him, so he gave the shadow man a kick on the stomach.

"I see you are very sensitive when it comes to your senses, well then..let's see what happens when you don't have any." Lin played his violin again but this time, tno sound was produced.

Sting grew curious as to why he was playing a song without sound. Its impossible because the strings on it were moving. All of a sudden, both dragonslayer's eyes were pitch black.

"What the hell?!" Sting cursed.  
"what's going on!?" Rogue tried squinting, opening and closing his eyes but all he see is black.

"I took away your sense of sight." Lin said. "that way, you can't see me.  
"I think you're forgetting we have other senses like sound and smell." Rogue talked back.  
"I know but I also KNOW that those senses are pretty much useless right now." Lin chuckled.  
"and why is that?" Sting growled.

"You try...come and follow the sound of my voice, dragons." Sting ran straight since the sound was coming from infront of him, He was about to use his fist when he punched a tree trunk instead.  
"Ohhhh..too slow...sorry." Lin noticed Rogue behind him.  
"Shadow Dragon's Fang" Rogue missed and instead hit Sting with the attack.

The reason why they can't land a hit on him because Lin is floating on air using the floating notes around him. It would be easier that he was on ground but you can't hear the air so it's a disadvantage

"I told you that it was useless." Says Lin.  
"Then we'll just use smell instead." Says Rogue. He disappeared into the shaows, following Lin's shadow. Rogue can sense that it was Lin since his shadow was on the ground.  
"Yeah good luck with that." Lin flew higher till his shadow disappeared on the ground. Rogue couldn't track him anymore. "Death notes...destroy!" Lin commanded the flying sharp notes carrying him.

One by one, the SILENT death notes launched themselves in an omni-directional attack on the twin dragons. Sting hissed in pain as the sharp notes made small cuts on his shoulder and abs. Rogue tried to cover himself with his cloak but the notes just tore it.

"your sense on smell is also useless. You can smell me...but you can't smell the notes. Because MUSICAL NOTES HAVE NO SCENT" he chuckled at our coplicated state.

Sting and Rogue spent the next five minutes trying to dodge every hit the notes try at them, so far they've dodged some but there were others waiting from behind, sideways and above so it was hard to tell where they are coming from.

"Man this is such a pain in the ass" Sting got another hit, a hard bump on the shoulder. "ahhh!" another note came from the right.  
"Focus..we need to try and fight them off...the shadows are telling me..only like a hundred notes left." Says Rogue. He used his shadow fangs to slash his front.

After about the same routine over and over, they somehow got tired. Deep breaths were heard from the twin dragons. Lin was silently laughing at the two saber wizards having a hard time finding a solution.

"I think it's time for the finally." Lin played another song. This time, the tone was so sharp..something similar to a horror theme. His background started turning violet with a mixture of black. Notes appeared all around him, sorrounding Lin.

There was a whole note, a half note, a quarter note and so on..other notes appearing. The musical notes circled itself around Lin forming a purple ring. The sound got higher and scarrier. With a high pitch of the violin, the notes started glowing silver and gold.

"what's happening?!" Sting asked, worried laced on his tone. The two dragons heard the sound but don't know what's gonna happen next.  
"I don't know!" Rogue yelled. He smelled Sting scent and ran to him. The shadow slayer used his magic to form a shadow sphere around them to protect themselves from whatever is about to happen.

The spell is almost done, onlythe final piece to the song to complete it. Once Lin finished the song, the golden violin leaked of dark aura.

"Now you will die wizards!" it was an ear piercing sound. The thunderous sound of ray headed straight for the twins.

"Death notes: Musiex!" (A/N: sorry guys..I have no idea what to call this move) Lin opened up his arms to the sound of kill.

"Rogue! Above us!" Sting yelled. Rogue didn't have time to hide in the shadows with Sting. The two slayers just stood there waiting for the attack. The ray had hit them.

Lin chuckled at his actions. "the kill is the best sound I've heard." Lin watched as the smoke cleared off only to find a huge ock dome covering the slayers.

"Nani?!" without warning, a rack wall appeared behind Lin crashing on his back. Lin fell on the ground...hard...the rock dome started disappearing. There stood infront him was another opponent.

His long beard visible, his grey sensei attire shown and his really shiny bald hair on view, there stood Jura Neekis, one of the ten wizard saints.

"Jura-san! you're here! Wait...I can see again! Alright!" Sting grinned happily.

"w..what the?" Lin looked at his side to see his golden violin with a huge crack near where the chin is placed. The dark aura slowly leaking out of it.

"I guess when your violin is damaged, it looses some of its magic." Rogue stood near Sting. "Jura-san...arigatou for saving us back there."  
"yeah..we could have been goners." Sting rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no problem Sting-dono..Rogue-done..I heard music but it was far...but I saw flashes of light. I was guessing that someone was fighting..and my guess was right. It's a good thing I came here in time." Says Jura.

"Minna! The system is almost done!" Lector yelled  
"alright! Rogue we gotta finish him off now." Sting fist pumped.

"no..I will deal with him...I think it's best if you and Rogue-dono help Hibiki-dono. It will be much faster that way." Jura insisted  
"Nani?! But I wanna fight that musical psycho!" Sting complained  
"Sting! It's best if we go...now! we don't have much time." Rogue headed for the direction of Christina.  
"but Rogue..."  
"Sting...our mission right now is to find Lucy...and stop Nirvana...we're wasting time. Let Jura-san fight. Nobody is gonna hurt her." Rogue slenched his fist just thinking about Zero hurting Lucy physically right now.

Sting sees his intentions. And He stopped complaining. It's needed to hurry. "Fine...we'll leave...your girlfriend needs you right now." Sting snickered.  
"yeah. She does." Rogue smirked.

"Jura-san! we're gonna help the pegasus men now! Be careful eith this guy!" Sting yelled  
"ah...I will Sting-dono." Jura said as he eyed Lin observing him.

"Ikuso Sting!"  
"Hai!" Sting and Rogue ran to the direction of the pegasus men.

Now there are only two people left in the battle field. Jura versus Lin.

"you pathetic wizards won't make it in time." Lin assured them that they wont.  
"How can you say that when we haven't even tried yet. I have faith in my comrades and I trust them." Says Jura with his words of wisdom.

"Let's see how much faith you have once the sun sets. That blonde female wizard will be nothing but a block of solid crystal. You won't stop us."  
"actually we can..and we did. We already took down five of your comrades. Five down..three to go." Jura notified.  
Lin bit his lip and smiled evily. "we shall see about that. Don't underestimate Cherish..the kid may be young, but she's the most powerful one of the group."

"My comrades can handle her. Like I said, I have faith."

Lin drew his golden violin an started playing another melody. The ground started shaking. But Jura has no reaction. This pissed Lin off. What happens next? We'll know. The battle is about to begin.


	23. Chapter 22: Found

NORMAL POV

Lin made the first move by running straight ahead at Jura. His golden violin shined like a diamond. It was shiny enough to blind his opponent in a second. Jura showed no reaction to Lin's actions. Instead, he raised his left arm and commanded the ground to make five rock walls, directing it towards Lin.  
"this battle will be over in just minutes." Says Jura.  
"what makes you so sure?" Lin dodged the walls and disappeared in a second.  
Only to be right behind Jura. He held the neck of his violin like a baseball bat and swung it to Jura's face. Right before it touched Jura's bald head, Jura turned around just in time to catch Lin's violin with his left arm causing him to stop. With his free right arm, Jura didn't hesitate to punch Lin on the stomach, causing him to cough when he fell down.

"to answer your question...you...and I mean yourself is WEAK." Says Jura. Lin glared at the wizard saint. The term 'weak' was not in Lin's vocabulary.  
"who you calling weak?! You're the one hiding behind rocks!" Lin tried to stand up.  
"atleast I use both magic and fist unlike you...who uses an instrument and hinds behind it. Without your little violin there...you're a goner." Jura explained. It is true. Lin has been using his violin all along,he is weak...just a normal human being with nothing to protect him.

This angered Lin more. He showed that he was not weak by running at Jura using his fists only. Anger clouded his mind. He didn't care if he was defenseless, all he cared about was proving to the wizard saint that he was not weak.

Lin's POV

 _I hate this. I hate my life. I hate how many people expect me to someone I'm not and won't be. I try to be the good little boy who follows daddy's every instruction. He just took advantage of my kindness. He's always there bragging to people about how smart I am, how talented I am...how I am this and that when some of his brags are all lies._

 _I hate to be the puppet. I hate it when my dad has absolute control over me. Since I'm such a good boy, I started to learn about all the things my dad bragged about to his so called 'friends'._

 _I learned them on my own:_

 _Poetry  
literature  
acting  
singing  
fencing  
swordsmanship  
electronics  
knowledge of everything...and more_

 _He wanted me to be the perfect little son he always wanted.I hated it. Everyone he ever befriended, even his true friends expected those from me. I learned them all. I was only 10 years old. How do you expect a ten year old to learn law? Running a business? Knowing hard..pure hard work? My tiny little mind could not cope with such hardship._

 _The last thing he wanted me to do was play a violin. Just that simple request got him mad. Everyday I practice and It was not enough. Violin instructors teach me everyday for i don't know how many weeks and still I haven't learned how to play. He signed me up for a violin recital which I stressed out on._

 _The day before the recital was the day he made plan B. Father gave me a golden violin. He said he got it from a dark wizard. He signed a contract with him which my father didn't read at all. It was so shiny, so alluring..so dark and evil. My head was filled with it's dark aura._

 _The day of the recital came, everything started to turn black. The violin made sweet music. Sweet enough to kill the whole auditorium. Including me dad. I didn't care if he was dead. He ruined ten years of my life. The souls of the dead were eaten by the golden violin and were given to the dark wizard. He wanted the violin back, I didn't want to give it. Instead I used his weapon against wonderful sound of his screams of pain filled my ears. I loved it._

 _After the incident, I ranaway to live freely but my love for deadly music still lives. I want everyone to hear it. Hear the sound of death in just a single musical note._

 _I became apart of Grimm, a dark guild made by Zero, an escaped prisoner..he is dangerous and more...dead...I used my magic against him and there was no damage done. He explained Nirvana, and it made me smile. Reversal magic. Make music haters love music...make music lovers to hate music...and over all, everyone fight about wherther to shut up or keep quiet. They'll be killing each other in no time._

 _If I want to achieve that, I must first beat this wizard saint up to a pulp. But it's hard. I'm letting anger take the best of me. Its clouding me and I can't control it. I'm loosing it here. I can't focus...I need to stop but i can't. I want to prove myself that I do not hide behind an instrument. All those lessons weren't just for nothing. It's been years since I last recalled them. I hope it still works._

NORMAL POV

Lin ran faster and faster at Jura. He used his violin like a sword. He thinks his fencing skills are still there in the back of his head but in truth, it isn't. Jura noticed Lin's anger slowly coming out. He just needs a way to let everything loose. An idea popped out of his head.

"You're very weak Lin-dono..you can't fight properly." Lin swung his violin to the left.  
"you're useless." He kicked Jura on the hip but Jura dodged it. Lin gripped his violin much harder. He gritted his teeth tight as well.  
"you're nothing without your magic violin...in reality..you are just some lost, weak, pathetic and useless human." Lin's arm began to shake. Jura's harsh words got to him. He was open, Jura had the chance to grab Lin's violin, Lin realized what just happened after he felt his hands free from any contact. With a blow to the head using the violin, Jura finished him.

The golden violin broke. Dark aura coming out of it. Slowly, the the golden bits turned back to a normal wood. The dark magic had been removed. Lin was on the ground unconscious. He suffered a blow right to the head. He won't be able to move for a while. He'll be okay once he wakes up.

"I'm sorry to have said those harsh words..but you needed to be stopped Lin-dono" says Jura. A strong gust of wind came near Jura. He looked up to see the magical flying ship, christina.

"Jura-san! we finally fixed it!" Sting yelled from above while waving at Jura. Lector and Frosch went down to lift Jura and flew him up to the ship.

"Need a lift Jura-san?" says Lector. He grabbed Jura's left shoulder.  
"Thank you Lector-dono..Frosch-dono" says Jura.  
"Fro thinks so too" Frosch on the other shoulder. The two exceeds carried the wizard saint up to the main deck.

"How did it go Jura-san?" Rogue greeted the saint.  
"It was an easy win...you just had to find his weakness." Jura answered.  
"so where do we head off to Hibiki?" Sting yelled from the main deck to the control room.  
"My telepathy tells me that Lyon and Juvia are near...Grey and Meldy are not too far from them...and if we keep heading north, Erza-san and company are straight ahead..we'll pick them all up once we get there." Says Hibiki.

"What about Natsu?" Jura asked Hibiki.  
" he is too far off my reach to contact..knowing Natsu-san, I believe he is already near Nirvana grounds. So we're just gonna have to keep moving forward towards nirvana." Hibiki answered.

The three men nodded their heads and headed for their destinations. The first 10 minutes, they spotted damaged landmarks..there was ice everywhere and also water puddles. they found Juvia and Lyon stranded on the open field. Once they saw us, they signalled their wereabouts.

Frosch and lector flew them up the ship. they had no time to stop and park on the ground, they had to keep going and find the others. The next stop, the team saw a fallen tress being scattered everywhere. Gray used his ice magic to make a mirror to reflect the sunlight so they'd know where they were. Gray and Meldy were hoisted up the ship with the help of the two exceeds.

There was something heading towards them. It was heading at the ship fast, at first they thought it was the enemy but with a closer look, it was only Happy carrying Lisanna. He set her down on the main deck to join the others. Only Erza's group left.

As they headed farther of Worth Woodsea forest, Hibiki smelled ichiya's healing parfum just down below. The others looked down and it was true, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cheria, Kagura, Milliana and wendy and Cheria's sky magic, the group casted their spell and made their comrades fly up to the main deck of the ship.

"Minna-san..are you all okay?" Wendy questioned everyone aboard the ship.  
"we're okay Wendy...it's good know that you guys are okay." Gray said as he patted the blue haired girl.  
"Juvia is so happy that you're okay Grey-sama." Juvia made hearty eyes and oogled at Grey's shirtless figure. This made Lyon jealous and slightly glared at Grey on the side while Cheria was next to Lyon puting at how Juvia is affecting Lyon.  
"hmm? Has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza asked.  
"Natsu hasn't been contacted yet...Hibiki says that he's too far of reach." Lisanna replied.  
"we're heading towards Nirvana now...you see those minna?" Hibiki pointed at weird structures on a slant movement. "Nirvana is close..we have to hurry...it's almost sundown." Says Eve.  
"what time is it Ren?" Kagura asked.  
"It's about 4:30 PM... sundown is at 6 PM so e still have a lot of time left to find Lucy and save her." Ren answered.  
"Natsu...I hope he is okay." Happy frowned that he wasn't with natsu right now.  
"don't worry Happy...we'll catch up with him soon." Lisanna crouched down and gave Happy a pat.  
"Men...Hibiki...full speed ahead...we set sail...for Nirvana!" Ichiya did one of his creepy poses again.  
"Aye aye captain." Hibiki hit the gas button and released a high amount of magic. Thus sending the team's ship flying fast straight for Nirvana.

MEANWHILE...

Natsu's POV

Damn It! I can't seem to find Lucy anywhere. If you're wondering where I am right now, I'm in the ruins...the town-like buildings. It wasn't hard to climb up Nirvana's legs since this thing wasn't moving so I got up here as fast as I can. Right now, I'm walking circles around the desserted town trying to find Nirvana's control tower. If only Happy was here, he would have flew me up..that way..it would be easy to spot it.

I think Zero is holding Lucy captive in the main control room. I've past it before..years ago while going to lacrima number one but I thought it would just be a useless empty room. I thought wrong...now I think he's using it for her holding cell.

I have to rescue Lucy..I want her safe...but there's also another reason...I want answers NOW! That's why I went off on my own. I want private alon time with her only without the others standing in my way. Why? Why did she have to leave? Did I do something wrong? Was there someone hurting ther that I didn't notice? Were we not enough of a family to her? WHY GOD DAMN IT! WHY?!

I need to find her before the others do. I want answers from her even if I have to force her to tell me. I'm her bestfriend..her nakama...we're family ans she just left us for four months without telling us. Why Lucy?

I ran towards what looked like the highest tower of the ghost town. Upon arriving there, I see the huge hole that Zero made when he blasted us with his magic. I quickly ran inside and jumped in the whole. Inhaling the scent, I smelled dust, acid... _that's weird_...death...and...strawberries... _wait strawberries? It's Lucy!_

I jumped down the hole and inhaled the air one more time. There's someone else here and it's not Zero. I can tell It's gonna take me a while to find Lucy. I need to find her fast. so I sprinted to the many tunnels connecting Nirvana.

 _I gotta find her FAST!_


	24. Chapter 23: Flashback Part 6 -DAILY WORK

_FLASHBACK PART 6_

 _Lucy's POV_

 _When I got back from the Sorciere Guild, I expected to see people bugging me questions like where I've been and what was I doing. But there weren't any. Just walking inside the guild, no one talking to me, no one bothered asking me. I noticed Lisanna is gone so that means...yup..natsu and Happy are gone too._

 _There's nothing left for me here so I'll just go home. Just when I was about to turn and leave, my stomach growled indicating that I'm hungry. It's dinner time. Maybe I'll just stay for dinner and then leave._

 _I went to sit on the island stools. "welcome back Lucy." Mirajane greeted. Well atleast one person still talks to me. "Hi Mira...can you make me some steak and mashed potatoes..with gravy and peas please? I'm really hungry." I said while rubbing my tummy.  
"ofcourse...it will be done in five minutes..I'll be right back." Then Mira left. I got tackled in a hug by Levy from behind.  
"Lu-chan..I've been looking for you...I have read the most amzaing book ever." Levy smiled. I understand that Levy was ignoring me because she got a package full of old and new story books from another country. I didn't want to disturb her so I'll let her be.  
"I thought the last book that you read was the most amazing book you have ever read."  
"I know I know..sorry...it's just that all the books I've read in that package are all amazing..I can't pick which is the best"  
"How many books left to read?"  
"hmmm about ten books left...sorry for not being in contact for a while" she rubbed the back of her head.  
"that's okay Levy..I know how you love your books." I smiled. So far, the only people I talk to left are Mira, Levy, Carla and Wendy. I talk to Juvia sometimes but there are times I don't want to because of her 'love rival' thing in her mind. I talk to Gajeel and Lily too but they're away on a mission ...but they're still on my friends list.  
"your dinner is served Lucy." Mirajane came back with my food. I started eating till my belly was full. Levy had to finish the rest of her story books so she asked permission to leave. After I was done eating, it was time for me to go home, the guild doors opened to reveal Natsu saying 'Hi' to everyone. I didn't want to talk to him anymore so I slipped out through the guild's back doors instead._

 _When i got home, I didn't expect my room to be wrecked a bit. My bed is poorly made, there was litter on the floor, my chairs weren't in the right place, my drawers have been opened slightly and my window is open. Strange..I thought I cleaned up my room before I left. Did someone robbed my apartment? I don't see any important items being stolen since I don't own jewelry and other expensive stuff. So I just cleaned everything. Maybe I didn't clean my room this morning. I was in a hurry to get a mission. I did my regular cycle: wash, brush teeth, change clothes and sleep. While sleeping, I had this thoughts of joining Crime Sorciere. Should I? Or should I not? I think I'll make the decision once something...really bad will happen. That's all on my mind before i let the darkness take over me._

 _The next day..._

 _I heard something beeping. I woke up to see that it was still 5 in the morning. Who'se disturbing my sleepy time? I noticed that my bag was glowing and vibrating. I immediately took out whatever was making the beeping sound. I found a green card. It's a Lacrima communication card. I opened it to see Meldy's face. I guess she must have slipped it in my bag after I left._

" _Good morning Lucy" wow..she's in a happy mood in the early morning  
"morning Meldy" I yawned. "not to be rude but why are you calling me so early in the morning?" I rubbed my head  
"Lucy...you're the guild's messenger now so you have ten small packages that need to be delivered." She said. My tiredness went away.  
"wait..10 packages? But why so early?!"  
"duh..your the mail woman...and the mail woman is the earliset person to wake up..you deliver letters and mails you got that?" she scolded me.  
"what time is my In time?"  
"It's at 6AM sharp. Since this is your first day, I'll let you come around 7..be ready before then. See ya later." Then she went off. I'm not a morning person but I have to do this..it's my only distraction from them._

 _So I closed my eyes one more time then went to start my daily morning routine. Today, I was my skinny dark blue pants, my brown sleeveless t-shirt (to let my sweat all out :P), my white leather jacket and my black combat boots. I combed my hair and tied it to a bun. I took my belt and hung them around my waist with my whip tightly hung on the left side._

 _Once I'm all done, I headed out my apartment. It's still too early like 6:30 AM. I needed the exercise so I started walking down the streets till I reached the outskirts of town. After about 15 minutes of my run-walk exercise, I summoned Carmelion._

" _good morning Carmelion" I patted his head and then got on the saddle on his back. "we're gonna be busy today Carmelion. 10 packages...I hope they're just small packages..I would feel guilty that you're carrying me and carrying ten boxes." Carmelion growled lowly like he is saying 'I'm ready for the challenge'. I just smiled at his activeness.  
"Okay..to Ravie falls we go" I pointed. Carmelion flew into hyper speed and flew high and fast away from Magnolia. For some reason, I kinda looked back at the town. I have this feeling that I should so I did. I don't know what it was but It just came to me. I brushed the feeling off._

 _Meldy told me before I left yesterday that I can use that large opening above the Ravie falls for Carmelion to land. Meldy said they should keep the whereabouts of the guild a secret because there are some very very bad people out there who want to trample with the mail and packages. Could lead to conflict. Not just us, but everyone we deliver mail to._

 _Crime Sorciere is only known as part of the league of guilds...the council didn't tell that it's the guild delivering very important documents to places. Thats why we are kept a secret. That's why the guild is behind the falls next to a small town. No villain would dare look here._

 _Once Carmelion landed, Meldy came and greeted us.  
"Good morning Lucy-san." meldy came forward with a smile of her face.  
"Ohayou Meldy" I greeted back.  
"let's go in to the office...it's not good discussing where to deliver these packages out in the open especially with that opening above the ceiling." She pointed above, the crack where carmelion and I went through.  
"hmmm..I think I should cast a hidden spell on it. Only you can enter...I'll do that later."  
"yeah..you should..we wouldn't want anyone knowing that we stay here." I nodded in agreement._

 _So Meldy instructed me to deliver these packages to some guilds around Fiore. They were small packages..that's good to know. So carmelion and I have been flying around the continent delivering this and that to the assigned guilds._

 _I just realized today that I've been missing out on so much about the world. During my deliveries, I've met new people, gone to new places, found out weird traditions, cultures and festival but it was all so amazing._

 _I should go out more as in not come back to the guild for weeks or so. I love being free rather than staying in that guild where a little number of people talk to me. I felt so alive...so wanted without the guild in my mind. I was thinking of leaving Fairytail but I'm not quite sure with the decision yet. I decided that I'll decide on that when I know that there's nothing else I can do. So for now, I'm just gonna enjoy my time in crime Sorciere._

 _The day past by so fast that I didn't notice that it was already quiting time. I made my way back home. What's on my mind today is a long hot steaming bath. When I got into my room, I found the place a bit messy. Well only bed is messy. I'm pretty sure that I arranged that this morning then again, I was too focus on getting ready that maybe I didn't made my bed this morning. I just ignored the feeling and got ready for bed._

 _Two weeks later..._

 _Today, I'm delivering mails on foot. Carmelion needs a break. I can't keep relying on him out and carry me wherever I go. The past week, I only come at night to find a job to take. I make sure that Natsu and the others are nowhere to be in the guild during my arrival._

 _Honestly, I may be happy with my new side job but deep down, I miss them. I miss everyone. I tried to talk to them this past week and here's what happened. I'll let you read my journal okay?_

 _Day 1_

 _I went to talk to Erza if she wanted to go with me on a mission but she was too busy. Apparently, Lissana and her were going to a cake factory out of town where they make the best strawberry cheescake using imported strawberries from other countries. I was dissapointed. Erza didn't notice my sad state and continued on eating her dessert._

 _Day 2_

 _Gray was at home. I went to cisit him and ask if he wanted to hang out with me but he says he can't. Him and Juvia are going on a mission together since he hasn't done anything. I wanted to go but Juvia just had to barge in and say the whole 'love rival' drama to my face. So I thought maybe I should just leave._

 _Day 3_

 _Levi still hasn't finished her story books. I went to her room and found that she was going crazy as in she's so obsessed with her stories that one glance at me, levi glared and kicked me out of her room. The new landlady said that Levi is in an unstable state right now. Her love for those books had turned her to a rude obsessed girl who kicks everyone out cuz she thinks everyone is trying to take her books away. So I just let her be._

 _Day 4_

 _Mira was busy today. She said that she, Elfman and Lisanna are going out together. The Strauss sibling bonding time. So I shouldn't disturb them._

 _Day 5_

 _Gajeel was out of the question to ask. Him and Lily are at the mountains training after they got back from the mission. Wendy and Carla had to pay their rents so they went to a solo mission. I didn't get to catch up to them because they already left._

 _Day 6_

 _I haven't seen Natsu and happy. I believe that they're on a mission again. I noticed something wrong with my house. That everytime I come home from my job, My bed is always a mess. I'm pretty sure someone has been coming in here and sleeping but I can't seem to find out who. I don't believe that it's Natsu because he hasn't come visited me for so long. Whoever this is...I'll just let it slide. Atleast nothing was stolen._

 _The rest of the week, I've avoided everyone just by doing my job. I even left a note on the fridge if anyone asks where I am but since nobody has tocuhed the letter, I'm guessing nobody cared._

 _This has been my daily routine. Wake up early, do my job, come home late and sleep then the cycle goes on and on till I have reached a month without Fairytail by my side._

 _You know what hurts? When the only people who talk to you are the ones who have left you and joined the others. Mira doesn't talk to me. Wendy and Carla give me small smiles then ignore me, levi keeps on talking about her life with...Lisanna...why do I feel like everything has gone bad to worst? Ph wait..it already did. I'm not gonna blame Lisanna for whats happening to my life. Well I blame her a bit because she's getting too much attentione while i turned into a nobody._

 _I guess my decision is coming to a closure. But not yet...soon..it's coming and what I decide is final. No more buts...no ifs...no second thoughts...just straight to tne point final decision._

 _As I went to the guild late at night again, I noticed there were party balloons hanged up...steamers, the serving plates are out, the big barrows of booze and other party stuff. I wonder whats going on tomorrow?_


	25. Chapter 24: Flashback Part 7 END CHOICE

_FLASHBACK PART 7_

 _Lucy's POV_

 _I am so tired. Today has been an adventurous day. I got to battle bandits who where trying to steal this last package I was to deliver to a rich couple. It seems they want the couple's solid gold wedding rings. But I didn't let them. I kicked their but alright. Wphew..I am beat..so tired..I wanna hit the hay when I get home._

 _Right now, I'm in the small forest inside the Crime Sorciere guild admiring the stars through the ceiling's opening as I lay down the soft grass relaxing and letting my worries go away._

" _You know..if you like it here..you could build a small house here. There's enough space to make a two story house inside this cave." Jellal offered as he approached me.  
"yeah..maybe...but I do like it here..it's so peaceful." There was silence in the air. I don't want an awkward time so I just broke the ice.  
"So..how was the trip to the council?"  
"It was awful...Grandoma bombarded me with hundreds of letters that are to be delivered. I had to finish my report on the last deliveries you have made. They don't know that it's you..they only thing they know is that you're a trust worthy person." He explained. Jella sat down on the grass next to me._

" _How? I mean...how are they not yelling at you for letting an outsider touch classified information in little boxes and envelopes?" I asked quite curios  
"Because...WE only let people who are TRUSTWORTHY enough for the role. We know you..you're very loyal Lucy...so If we trust you then that means the council trusts you." Jellal said. They trust me. Jellal and Meldy trusts me. Even the council._

" _But..." he added  
"But?...what?"  
"Grandoma wants to meet you...he wants to personally meet the new messenger." Says jellal  
"well...that's good..I guess." I stuttered.  
"there's a problem." That caught my atention.  
"what is it?"  
"well...Grandoma thinks that you're not part of a guild...If he finds out we hired a wizard who STILL part of a guild..I don't know what he'll do." Jellal explained. He was worried about me. I felt it. I'm worried too.  
"well...I want to meet him. Guildless or not, I have to. We can't lie to the council now can we?" I asked. I'm scared what will happen. There might be a punishment but nothing it will be a more serious punishment if I lie that I'm not part of a guild anymore. So it's better to come clean that dirty.  
"I know..we can't lie..but still I'm worried about what will happen to you..what will happen to us...and the guild."  
"whatever happens, I'll be there..Mledy will be there...the whole guild will be there to take on the punishment. After all...we're family." Now why does that word seem familiar to me? I feel weird. This warm feeling inside of me. It's the love of a family. Crime Sorciere is my family now so I have to fight for it too._

" _you're right." Jellal smiled. I think he gets the message. "I kinda agree with you...I understand...we're not gonna lie..we're gonna face it together...cuz we're family." He stared at the stars just as I did. Yeah..we really are a family now._

" _by the way...are you sure you don't want to make a house here?"  
"Hmm..I'll think about it Jellal." I need time to think. I don't know if I want to live here. Fairytail is my home. My family...yet it doesn't feel like my home anymore. But still they're still my family no matter how bad it hurts to see them ignore me.  
" I nkow what you're thinking...you can join us...if you want to..I gotta go now. Meldy needs me." Says Jellal. I was about to answer but when I turned to look at him, He already stood up and was walking far away from Fairytail...Join Crime Sorciere..that's a hard decision to make. Time wil tell what I shall decide._

 _Night Time..._

 _I'm going back home. So tired from today's delivery but before I could go back to my apartment, I need to go to the guild to pick out a job before I encounter Natsu tomorrow. Once I carmelion landed on the guild's roof top, I secretly walked down the stairs straight to the secnd floor. What got me so suprised was that the guild was throwing a party._

 _Everyone was having a really good time. Some were playing games, some were getting drunk and some where just chatting. But what got my attention the most was natsu dancing with Lisanna. They were having the best time of their life._

" _Okay minna...time to gather around the birthday cake." Says Mira as she readied the camera. birthday cake? That's when noticed the banner hanged up on top of the cake written in big bold letters._

' _Happy Birthday Lisanna'_

 _So today is Lissana's special day. How come I didn't know about this? Oh right..I haven't been present in the guild lately. I watched them all from above the second floor. I hid behind the pillar just like what Juvia would so to stalk Gray. They all look so happy. I feel like I'm not part of Fairytail anymore. Wht does the pain in my chest hurt so much? I feel like I never existed._

" _okay minna...say cheese!" says the camera guy. When he clicked the button, Lisanna blew the candles after making her wish. I bet she wished that Natsu and I should get seperated now. I sound so evil..can you blame me? I'm hurt..I'm lonely and I want to blame it on someone. I'm not mad at Lisanna but I just have a feeling to blame her._

 _I had enough of this. I was about to leave the party but then Natsu jumped up on the table. He called for everyone's attention. All eyes were on natsu..including mine._

" _I just want to say happy birthday to my best friend Lisanna! Give her an applause everyone!" everyone clapped. They were enjoying the party. Lisanna blushed at the attention._

" _Lisanna...I know we haven't spent time together in the past after you came back..so I thought I'd make it up to you...Lisanna Strauss...welcome to the team. That's you, me, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla!" Natsu yelled in absolute delight. Lisanna's eyes sparkled in happiness._

 _I was frozen. My heart had been shattered. He left me out. Natsu left me out. He already forgot about me. I'm no longer part of the team. Why is this happening to me? Why? Why me of all people? This is worst than the time I used my shampoo..turned invisible..dissapeared and everyone forgot about me. But Natsu remembered me, that's how I'm back to normal. But this situation is different. Natsu didn't remember that I'm part of the team. I think he considers me as not part of the team anymore._

 _It hurts..it hurts so mcuh to know that the guild who had loved me from the brgginging till now has forgotten about my existense. I can't take it anymore. I did what I had to do. I ran to the master's office._

 _I didn't bother to knock. I just pushed the door away. The Master was there finishing up some work before going down to party with the others._

" _Lucy..what is it that you want child?" Master makarov asked. This is it. I have to do it. I went near him and slammed my hand where my fairytail guild mark was imprinted.  
"please...I want you to remove my mark master." I said. I was on the verge of tears but I can't show it.  
"cry..." he said  
"Huh?"  
"I said cry child...whatever is happening to you..let it all out. A father can't stand to see his children getting hurt so let it all out Lucy." He said. I couldn't hold it any longer. I cried. I cried infront of the Master.  
Master Makarov stood up and walked right next to me. I crouched down to his level of height. My eyes were still in tears. He looked at me like observing me.  
"you've been through a lot Lucy..I may not know what it is..but I'm sure it was awful."  
"oh Master...I..I can't do this anymore...I..I want to leave the guild." I cried  
"I'm guessing there's trouble with you and the guild..but that's all I want to know...I won't push you to tell me something that you are not ready to tell." That's why I loved this guild. Master was part of it. He knew just what to say in times like this.  
"I do want you to stay Lucy...fight your problems..but that would be selfish of me. If you want to leave..i won't hold you back..it's your choice..and I will support that." Master gently said. Ilightly smiled at him.  
"Just tell me something...will you come back?"  
"I...I don't know..maybe...I'll come back..when I finally find my happiness." I sobbed.  
Master patted my head for reassurance.  
"You'll find it soon Lucy." I hugged him anyways. The pat was not enough. Master hugged me back.  
"Just tell me this...will you promise not to say any information about Fairytail? Never tell a single soul what information you have learned from us and never betray the guild who treated you as family ?"_

 _I swallowed a lump in my throat and finally had the courage to say it. "yes...I promise Master Makarov."  
"Child...I trust you Lucy...I hope you find your happiness soon. And now the proper Fairytail farewell party."_

 _Master pointed at the window. It started. The fireworks spread out and exploded to different light of colors. I cried so hard. I went outside the Balcony. I see the Fairytail insignia being lit._

 _I noticed that the guild members are outside looking at the fireworks.  
I believe they think that it's part of the celebration being held." Says master.  
"No matter where you are Lucy..Fairytail...will always be your family." Master said. I broke down in silent tears trying not to let the others notice me._

 _This is it. I'm finally leaving Fairytail. I saw it. The mark on my right palm lit to a color pink light. It sparkled. And ever so slowly, the Fairytail mark dissapeared from my palm. I felt free now but still in pain. I looked at Master. He had this face that said 'Off you go'. I smiled at him._

" _Thank you..Master Makarov." I whispered. Master nodded and left the office. I stood there on the balcony waiting for the guild members to go back inside so I can leave. Finally everyone had left. It's time to go._

 _I didn't want to go outside yet. I wanted to rethink what I just did. Focus on the facts. Natsu forgot about me. Everyone is happy without me..I'm a nobody to the guild and nobody cares. Yes..that's right but I still have this feeling to stay. No! I have made my decision..I'm leaving for good._

 _I need to do this. Go out there and just spy on them. If they really have forgotten all about me, I have to see it to believe it. Here goes nothing._

 _As I made my way back to the second floor, the whole guild was still in cheers. The party hasn't died down yet but there were some members who were already past out from too much booze. I silently hid behind the ground floor pillars hoping that no one sees me as I exit to the back door of the guild. I need to leave now._

 _As I was about to run to the last three pillars, Natsu was near the pillar I was hiding behind. He was on the table eating fire on a stick while chatting with the Gray and Lisanna. I feel so left out without them. I was about to move when..._

" _Natsu what about Lucy?" Lisanna asked  
"what about Lucy?" Natsu asked while his mouth was still full of his fire food.  
"I mean..isn't Lucy gonna be with us?" I wanted to hear his answer  
"tsk...who cares...she thinks she's so strong going on missions on her own..I know Lucy and she's weak...a weak link to the gang. I'm just glad I haven't seen her this long...wouldn't want to break her little heart now do we?" _

_That was the last straw. I've had enough. I ran...I ran and never looked back..well maybe I did look back but only too see Natsu clutching his head and clenching his fist. This is my FINAL DECISION. Fairytail...you are NOTHING to me. I'm leaving for good. No more tears when I start a new life._

 _Once I made it outside the back door, I called my spirit, "Open the Gate of the Celestial Dragon: Carmelion!" Carmelion appeared infront of me. Floating on air. I hopped on and nudged him to move. We are leaving Fairytail..we are leaving Magnolia tonight. And that's that._

 _Once I had packed all my belongings, I summoned Virgo.  
"Hime...Is it punishment time now?" Virgo asked me.  
"No...can you please store my belongings in the sprit world?"  
"Yes Hime."  
"Arigatou Virgo."  
"You're welcome Hime" Virgot lifted all my bags and disappeared into the spirit world. After Virgo had left, I went to the land lady and gave her my last payment for the rent. She asked where I was going and I told her that I'm going somewhere like a vacation. She said she'll miss me. I'll miss her too._

 _Carmelion and I are ready. He flew us up above the clouds. This was it. Time to say goodbye to Fairytail and say Heloo to my new guild, Crime Sorciere._

" _Minna...gomene...and...arigatou...goodbye."_

 _I'm sorry for leaving you but I'm doing this for my happiness._

 _Thank you for being my family...and opening up my eyes to the reality that not all fairytales last_

 _and Goodbye..goodbye forever. You don't deserve a proper farewell from me. Because none of you ever deserve it. Goodbye for good._


	26. Chapter 25: Flashback part 8 LYRA'S SONG

_FLASHBACK PART 8_

 _Lucy's POV_

 _I didn't sleep well last night. When I came back to Crime Sorciere, I was still crying. Jellal and Meldy comforted me throughout the night, never leaving my side. I told them everything that has happened (including what I wrote in my journal). Jellal was judging Erza now. But I know half part of him still thinks that she's still the same Erza. Even Meldy is having a hard time believing that Gray would do that..or Juvia. They just let that feeling go and concentrate on me._

 _I need to forget my past and put them all behind. I left the guild to become a new person. To start over a new route in life. And it starts in Crime Sorciere. I headed out of Ravie town. I was wandering around the forest looking for a good spot to let my emotions all out._

 _After searching for half an hour, I finally found a small hill. On top of it was an old oak tree. I sat down beside it letting the shadow of the tree shade me from the heat of the sun. The sky was full of clouds floating around going to nowhere. I spotted a small cloud being left behind. I felt sorry for it. Being the weak link is tough. What amazed is was that the breeze stopped. So the large clouds stopped. I think they were waiting for the small cloud to get in the flock. The small cloud had finally become one with it's family. Now I felt jealous. I wish I was that small cloud._

 _I just watched the sky. The clouds forming shape and the birds flying around. I miss Fairytail but they hurt me so I'll just leave them the way they left me. I think it's time to start a new life and the best way to do that is to forget what happened but will just keep that as a reminder. Train hard...be confident and never show fear to them. The first thing to do..is this._

" _gate of the harp I open thee: Lyra!" in seconds, Lyra appeared to me all bubbly and happy. She's in a good mood.  
"what can I do for you miss Lucy-san? Oh Lucy you haven't called me for so long..i thought you forgot about me."  
"Lyra..I could never forget about you. You're my friend. Also, you said in our contract that I can only summon you once in a month so that's why it's been so long." I laughed  
"Oh my gosh! I totaly forgot that I said that..so sorry Lucy-san" Lyra laughed and scratched the back of her head. "So what can I do for you?"  
"Lyra...can you play me that song that you always play please? I need to relieve my stress." I lied at the last part. I want her to relieve my problems with a song.  
"okay but why that song?" she asked curious to say.  
"Cuz I love that song..it touches my heart..your music touches my hear Lyra." Immediately, Lyra blushed and sat down on the rock and started playing her song._

 _I layed back on the ground with my left arm covering my eyes to shield the sunlight and start to fell into a deep memory trance._

 _(A/N: so guys, if you have Lyra's song on your phone, try listening to it while reading/imagining these memories. Act like Lucy in this situation and let your imagination run wild. So there. She's doing a flashback of her past, as always '*****' will represent different scenes of her memories okay? Thanks..now continue reading)_

 _I closed my eyes and tried to forget every memory I had of Fairytail._

 _Start_

" _C'mon we have to get out of here!" Natsu yelled as he dragged me away from the town's guards.  
"why should I go with you?"  
"you wanna join Fairytail right?" my eyes were wide open. Did he say fairytail?  
"you want to right?" He gave me a widest grin ever. I smiled happily  
"Sure!" and then we ran away from Hargeon _

_(A/N: This was episode 1 guyz)_

" _well mom..I'm off" I said as I stared at my mother's grave  
"Lucy!" yelled four voices from behind. I turned to see the gang.  
"you're all here!" I was suprised that they followed me all the way here. Happy immediately clung to me like in between my chest.  
"Lucy we missed you!" Happy cried.  
"where have you been? We we're all worried for you" Natsu scolded.  
"sorry..I didn't mean to leave like that but I had some unfinish business to do." I explained_

 _We laughed at Natsu's whinings. Gray chuckled. Erza giggled and Happy still was crying tears of joy cuz I'm not leaving. Gray complimented about the town we were passing._

" _Oh this isn't a town. This are the guest house. This property extends to that mountain over there." They were all dead silent._

" _all hail Queen Lucy!" Natsu and Gray cheered.  
"Captain Erza..the men have fallen...what do you think we should do?"  
"I wouln't mind living here." Erza stared at the sunset.  
"this is terrible! Even the captain has fallen."_

 _I just laughed at their childishness. This is Fairytail. My home now. I love this guild_

 _End_

 _I cried as Lyra kept singing. She noticed my tears but didn't stop singing. I need this off my chest now._

 _Start_

 _I followed Natsu and Happy into their house. I've known them for months and after 7 years in Tenroujima, coming back after, I just now know that I NEVER KNEW WHERE THEY LIVED. Until now._

 _Natsu and Happy where nowhere so it's time to trash their house. When I entered, this place is a mess! Gross! My complaints were stopped when I noticed the right side of natsu's wall had old job requests hanged. One request got my attention the most. It had a note_

' _THE FISRT MISSION I DID WITH LUCY'_

 _I was amazed. Are all these Natsu's treasure? Somehow, I lost the will to trash his house..also because it's already trashed. No wonder he keeps coming to my house. "Yosh..I'll just clean this up before those two get home."_

 _After I was done. It took me whole day. I waited for them to come home. I began complaining. No one was showing up so I went home. The door was unlocked. When I stepped in, I found Natsu and Happy leaning on my bed, asleep.  
"Lucy...come home." Natsu muttered  
"Aye"says Happy. I giggled. These two were my bestfriends. Natsu and I share a really deep connection. Something really unbreakable._

 _End_

 _Until now, that deep bond we share has disappeared. Natsu no longer talks to me. He already forgot I was part of the team. It hurt but I just kept crying. Let it all out Lucy._

 _Start_

" _hey i'm a cat" says happy as he flew around with Carla riding on top of him. She thinks he's a car.  
"evryone so drunk..oy oy...even Carla." Natsu began to freak out. He looked at my direction and noticed me starring at him.  
"Lucy" he exclaimed kinda freaking out. I just kept starring. My eyes were getting blurry.  
"wh..what do you want?"  
"wahhh..there are two Natsus..wahhh" there were hearts floating around me. Levy leaned beside me  
"Luchan...*hiccup*...there can't be two Natsu..hahahahah!" levy lifted the half empty sake bottle.  
"just what is happening." Natsu was getting confused._

 _Levy kept laughing at the Two Natsu joke. Even though I was drunk that time, I still remembered the drunk moments._

" _Heyyy." Natsu looked at me.  
"look...an omlette..okay say 'ahhh' " I tried to feed him.  
"I dont want it!" Natsu lost his cool there. I just slumped on the cornr of the room sulking.  
"he rejected it."  
"huh?"  
"Natsu rejected it...Natsu didn't want to eat the omlette...omlette" I started to cry.  
"uh..I didn't rejected it." Natsu said  
"can you pet me first?"  
"pet you?" Natsu had an expression that says 'are you kidding me?'  
"hmm...pet me right here." I pointed at my chin. His eyes twitched. And so natsu petted me anyways.  
"nyaaa!" I meowed in pleasure  
"ahhhhhh! This is the most critical situation in fairytail! We need a strategy!"_

 _End_

 _We had a great time. Even though the girls were alldrunk. We still enjoyed our happy and just playing ridiculous moments. I missed those times. I missed Natsu so much...I cried even more._

 _Start_

" _all of them." Natsu shivered at my tocuh from behind.  
"piggyback piggyback!"  
"n..no way.."  
"I wanna go to the bathroom..will you take me?"  
"as if!"  
"Natsu do your best!" Levy cheered on. So that's how I ended up on Natsu's back while he carried me to the bathroom.  
"natsu's back feels so warm."  
"oh...that's the burning of my anger." He mumbled._

 _End_

 _I missed how I can piss him off and at the same time make him smile. I miss my bestfriend. Why did it have to end so quickly?_

 _Start_

 _I remember the time when we went back to the past. Those were good times. We learned a lot about ourselves. How Natsu got his scar on the neck. How Gray won the fight. How Erza got soft and how the book 'Memory Days' got in the guild_

 _(A/N: I was gonna put an idea of using memory days book to go back to the past but then I remembered that the book went back to the past hehe)_

" _Lucy!...damn it ..I can't get out!" Natsu screamed as he tried to remove the heavy boulders squishing him. We were on a fight with Kain from Grimiore heart. (A/N: TENROUJIMA ARC MINNA)  
"Now watch as I finish her off" says kain.  
"you bastard!" natsu yelled  
"Not if I can help it...take this and this and that!" Happy gave light punches on his face but was pushed away.  
"Run Lucy! He a lot stronger than he looks...I'll handle him somehow..so run!" he insisted I run. But I hold my ground.  
"No." Once I said that, Kain stepped on my back like three times before picking my head in his giant hand.  
"Running away by myself? No way..It's more fun..when we're together." I smiled even though my back was hurting from Kain's stomps._

 _End_

 _I smiled at that memory. I wasn't afraid to get hurt. I wasn't weak that time. I faced my own battles. it wasn't scary when your friends are around to help you. But now, I'm so scared. I'm such a weak..like Natsu said, I was the weak link of the team._

 _Those were the bad times that turned to good times...I recalled more good times with Natsu..especially when he's there as MY HERO_

 _Start_

 _Start_

 _I missed everybody...I miss Natsu the most. He's always there. He's everywhere but right now I wish he was here..apologizing to me so I can move on and be happy but he can't..I'm nothing to him anymore.I miss those times that he was always there for me._

 _He saved me from Bora  
He saved me from the Phantom Lord  
He was there when I fell from the tower  
Held me when I thought we were about to die becasue of Acnologia  
When he comforted me when I was informed that my father was dead  
when he was the only one who remembered me when I was invisible  
when I fell from that giant floating fish cuz of the Infinity clock  
He encouraged me that even if I lost in the first day of the GMG  
He saved me from Flare when she was about to burn Raventail's crest above my Fairytail crest  
He cared so much when future Lucy died right infront of him. Natsu swore to protect his comrades..never hurt them but he did..he hurt me.  
_

_I've had amamzing memories of Natsu and me..i'm happy that I got to do things that I never knew I could do. I got to go on missions like the S-class quest. Natsu did everything he can to make me happy. Even times when he barges into my house. I have embarassing moments with him too like the time he accidentally touched my boobs when I was invisible...but the worst was when I had no clothes on cuz Zirconis took them away. I used his hands to cover my breast which I slapped him away._

 _End_

 _I giggled in my trance. Lyra smiled and kept playing. I closed my eyes again to recall other good emories. My favourite memory of them all was the time that I really wanted to see the RAINBOW CHERRYBLOSSOMS but couldn't since I was sick._

 _Natsu cared so much that he had to dig up a rainbow cherryblossom tree and had it floating on a small boat just outside my apartment. That was the best memory I have ever had. He went to all that trouble for me. I was grateful to have me Natsu and Happy._

 _I was smiling while I recalled these memories. I didn't frown because it's over..I smiled because it happened. So If beggining a new life is suppose to take over, I should savor these last few memories before I lock them all away from the back of my mind._

 _Slowly, as Lyra's song was about to end, I readied the keys to my mind as I recalled all the pain and loneliness I've felt this past months._

 _Start_

 _These were my wonderful memories of everyone,  
my first day at the guild.  
meeting everyone.  
bringing Macao back home to Romeo  
my first job with Natsu at the Everlu mansion  
our first team mission ..taking down Lullaby  
when we ate mushrooms and mushrooms grew on out heads  
our first S-class quest at Galuna island  
the time when we switched bodies with each other  
the Phantom Lord incident  
rebuilding the guild  
fun times on our vacation ..the tickets Loke gave us  
playing volleyball and frolicking in the beach  
seeing Natsu get see sick..transportation sickness..him laying on my lap to recover  
the Fantasia parade  
the Alliance force  
our trip to Edolas and meeting our counterparts  
My bonding time with Cana  
the S-class exam at Tenroujima island  
when we held hands for our last breath of life  
coming back after 7 years  
the Infinity clock incident  
the Grand magic Games  
our amazing time at Ryuzetsu island  
the ball where we danced for the celebration of the Dragon King  
the time we never lost hope even when death is near cuz of Tartaros  
and lastly, When we faced Arabales kingdom_

 _End_

 _Now as I end my trance, i need to recall the pain of where my journey started..._

 _Start_

 _I see them all laughing and having a good time. I went to approach Natsu but he told me to...  
"uh can you go somewhere else Lucy..Lisanna is still telling me about her journeys in Edolas" Natsu brushed me off. That hurt._

 _I went over to Erza. She was talking to some members of the guild. I tapped her shoulder. She looked to smile and me then nod and then went back to talking. Like I'm not worthy of her presence._

 _Gray wasn't in the mood. He keeps pushing me away. I guess he has something in his mind like there's something bothering him. I know he has problems but atleast make time to talk to me._

 _I went over to Mira but she was busy taking orders._

 _Elfman kept keeping the boys away from Lisanna._

 _Happy and Carla re too busy bickering to even notice me._

 _Levi won't talk to me yet cuz she's busy reading her books._

 _Juvia was too busy stalking Gray._

 _Alzack and Bisca wanted to let Lisanna babysit Azusa. Usually it was suppose to be me but I guess Azusa has a new favorite babysitter._

 _Everyone were too busy. Some still talk to me but after a while they stopped. It's like a game of follow the leader. When one does it, everyone does it._

 _I'm the black sheep of the white herd. Although I'm not evil, I'm different and they see me as a Nobody._

 _End_

 _Those were my happy, my sad, my amazing, my depressing and my painful memories. There are many many many more memories that I treasured in the bottom of my heart. I will never forget them but I will push them on the back of my mind. As reminder of the past to start a new. What you had in the past serves as a lesson to do better in the future._

" _wooooohhhhhh" Lyra finished her song I couldn't stop crying. Lyra didn't want to disturb me.  
"I'll go now Lucy-san." I kinda feel sorry that she thinks it's her fault.  
"okay but don't feel bad Lyra..I have personal problems...you just healed it away..t..thank you...Lyra." she smiled and left in a poof.  
I layed there crying till my hearts content. I let all of my emotions out. Everything has been released. I don't regret crying. I have finally got everything off my chest._

 _Hours later..._

 _I fell asleep after hours of crying. I needed that. For some reason, I feel like a diffrent person. I feel confident. I'm the brand new Lucy Heartfilia. And I will not let anyone break me again. I will show them. I don't need them. But most importatnly, I'll show Natsu that I'm not weak._

 _I stood up and held my chin up high. I sucked it up and wiped the last tear falling. Watch out world because here comes the new and improved Lucy Heartfilia._


	27. Chapter 26: Help Me

Recap:

 _Those were my happy, my sad, my amazing, my depressing and my painful memories. There are many many many more memories that I treasured in the bottom of my heart. I will never forget them but I will push them on the back of my mind. As reminder of the past to start a new. What you had in the past serves as a lesson to do better in the future._

" _wooooohhhhhh" Lyra finished her song I couldn't stop crying. Lyra didn't want to disturb me.  
"I'll go now Lucy-san." I kinda feel sorry that she thinks it's her fault.  
"okay but don't feel bad Lyra..I have personal problems...you just healed it away..t..thank you...Lyra." she smiled and left in a poof.  
I layed there crying till my hearts content. I let all of my emotions out. Everything has been released. I don't regret crying. I have finally got everything off my chest._

 _Hours later..._

 _I fell asleep after hours of crying. I needed that. For some reason, I feel like a diffrent person. I feel confident. I'm the brand new Lucy Heartfilia. And I will not let anyone break me again. I will show them. I don't need them. But most importatnly, I'll show Natsu that I'm not weak._

 _I stood up and held my chin up high. I sucked it up and wiped the last tear falling. Watch out world because here comes the new and improved Lucy Heartfilia._

Present Time...

Lucy's POV

I quickly opened my eyes from the awful past that I escaped from. I left everything. I left my old self. I left that weak girl who always depends on her spirits, the girl who keeps get knocked down first and the girl who was considered a weak link in the am I doing? I promised myself to be the new and improved Lucy Heartfilia. And look at me now..I'm trap inside a lacrima.

I want to prove everyone that I'm different. I want to show everyone that I can defend on my own. I can get out of situations like this on my own. I have to try for my sake. My eyes were still blurry. I can't make out the vision of the sorroundings. Everything was a bit dark. Wasn't Cherish here with me a while ago? Maybe she left. Here's my chance to escape.

I inhaled deeply and charged at the glass. I banged my shoulder on it so hard that my shoulder started aching. "ahhhh..." I hissed in pain. That's when I noticed what has happened to my whole body.

The Onyxx insignia has spread all over my body. Since my clothes were tattered, I can see where the infection stopped. My whole left arm is covered with white glowing skin..it spreaded on half of my face, down to my left stomach, to the bottom of my left leg. I see it's slowly spreading on my chest and lower back up to my upper back. I need to get out of here..fast!

I concentrated on my magical power. I tried to link my mind to Lybra's gravity force. I was about to use the spell when I felt like someone sucked up the energy from me. It's the tubes coming from the lacrima. It's absorbing my energy again. I don't know how much but it was enough to get my vision blurry again.

Using magic is out of the question so my last option is brutal force. So I have to continually bang the lacrima till it cracks. That's it. That's my final decision. I readied myself again. Darn it! My head feels heavy again. I gritted my teeth and launched myself at the glass. First, I kicked it...no scratch...so I kicked it with my other leg..still no crack. I used my other shoulder to push since my other shoulder was still aching. I repeat my actions over and over for 15 times till I feel like I'm about to dislocate my shoulder.

I did the unexpected thing that even I didn't know could happen. I CRIED. I cried while slowly punching the glass.  
"why?...  
*punch*  
why am I so weak?  
*punch  
why can't I get out of here?  
*punch*"

I feel so tired again, slowly, my body slided against the circular glass for support. I feel so hopeless. "I hate this...I hate my life...I hate you Natsu.." I cried while curling myself into a ball.

I'm so dissapointed in myself. One minute, my eyes were burning of determination to get out of here, to prove to everyone that I'm strong..I've changed. And the next, I'm here crying for being a weakling. I feel myself getting weaker again. I'm guessing it's almost time for activation. My only chance of survival is if someone finds me before it's too late.  
"please...anyone...someone...h..help." were my last words before I let the darkness consume me again.

NORMAL POV

Christina floating ship has finally arrived at the deserted town on top of Nirvana. The team landed smoothly. Everyone went out but were on high alert. They don't know who might be guarding the city without them knowing.

"Minna..keep your eyes and ears open..we don't know who are what will appear..so be on alert." Erza ordered all the wizards that came out of the ship.

"huh...I never thought I'd come back here again." Says Gray as looked around the old ruin city. the city looked like no one has been here for thousands of years(A/N: thats because it hasn't).

Rogue inhaled the air of the ancient city. all he can smell was dust and mold. He kept walking left and right trying to catch a scent. After minutes, he caught Natsu's scent. Rogue didn't hesitate to rush off to where Natsu was.

"Rogue! Get back here!" Erza yelled but Sting caught on to her shoulder.  
"Don't Erza-san." Erzas looks back at the light dragon slayer. "let him go...he has some issues to resolve...and those include Natsu and Lucy..so let him do this." Says Sting. Erza wanted to know what those issues were but she understood that this was personal...she'll wait for the naswers to come soon. For now, they need to focus on their way to destroy the six lacrimas.

"okay everyone..listen up...I've uploaded the maps of where the sic lacrimas are located. Get a partner..team up..and find the passage way..the lacrimas are two times stronger than the before since its powered by Onyxx." Hibiki distributed the maps to paired up.

Lisanna , Happy and Erza take Lacrima 1  
Gray ,Juvia and Meldy to Lacrima 2  
Lyon and Cheria took Lacrima 3  
Ichiya and Jura heads for Lacrima 4  
Kagura and Milliana take lacrima 5; and  
Sting, Wendy, Carla, Lector and Frosch will be going to Lacrima 6

"are you okay with us being partners Wendy...cuz Rogue kinda bailed on me.?" Sting asked the bluenette.  
Wendy nodded. "Yeah...let's do our best to destroy the lacrima Sting-san." Sting gave Wendy a high-five.  
"welcome aboard Carla." Says Lector.  
"Fro thinks so too." Fro chimed. Carla smiled.  
"glad to be in it." Happy was on the side glaring at Lector for stealing Carla's attention.

"ehh? Our direction is a bit too far." Milliana whined.  
"well theres nothing we can do but run very fast till we get there...we could use the exercise." Says Kagura.  
"wasn't fighting Felina a while ago an exercise? Whats the difference with this?" Milliana asked a bit confused.

"Gray-sama..Juvia is so happy to be paired up with you." Juvia iigled at Gray's shirtless-ness.  
"uh..y..yeah.." Gray stuttered. Not liking the googly eyes Juvia is making. He's a bit freaked out.  
"ahh typical Juiva." Meldy giggled.

"Lyon..we won't let Juvia and Gray out-shine us." Cheria pouted.  
"we won't...I'll take down that lacrime with the power of love ...my heart gets the energy from my love..for Juvia." Lyon said dreamily. Juvia was on the side hiding behind Gray a bit weirded out by Lyon's actions.  
"just ignore him Juvia." Says Gray.

"Erza-san...I'll do my best to help you." Lisanna pumped her fist.  
"being partnered up together is help enough..but thank you." Says Erza  
"don't forget avout me." Happy raised his hand.  
"ofcourse...you too Happy." Lisanna hugged the blue furred feline.

"minna..we'll be here keeping in contact..navigating you and reporting to you if we sense any disturbances coming your way." Says Ren. With a flick of his finger, Hibiki's visual map appeared on air.

"we'll be here when you need us. This visual map will show us anything coming your way. It's kinda hard to control..Hibiki can't open this file on his own..so we have to stay together to power up the map..by combining our magical power." Ren explained to everyone.

"Men...we will destroy Nirvana's lacrimas one more time...Men.." Ichiya did another weird pose.  
"we will stop Zero from proceeding to his evil plans...the Alliance Force will stop Nirvana one more time." Jura smiled at everyone. We can see the positivity in his words.

"it's settled...Minna..time to go to your designated paths...we don't have much time." Hibiki announced to everyone. They all had determined looks plastered on their faces. It's the start of the end of Nirvana for good. Time to smash some orbs. Alliance Force sprang into action.

Meanwhile,

Rogue's POV

I smelled his scent. Natsu is a bit far but I can find him easily.I am not gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing Lucy break down in tears once they're alone. I can't. I won't let him anywhere near Lucy. I should be the one saving her. It's my job to protect her. After all, I am her mate. And she is MINE.

If you're wondering what a mate is...sorry to tell you this, but that story is for another time. (A/N: Actually it will be in the other sequel hehe) I'm focused on saving Lucy and that's that.

Natsu has no right to go to her right now and save her. He has done too much to break Lucy emotionally. It pains me to see her cry when she thinks about Fairytail, especially HIM. I'm protective of Lucy...just a sign that shows how much I love her.

I have no anger against Fairytail guild..only at Natsu-san...No!..I will not show himn any respect. He didn't have any to Lucy so why should I? I have dislike for Natsu. It's not hate...I just don't like him. I still idoloize Natsu at the same time I don't like him at all. I'm confused...my feelings are all too new to me. They're emotions that I never knew existed until Lucy came along and helped me open up.

I went underground. Natsu's scent is getting closer. I also smelled chocolates. _It's Lucy!_. The scent is faint so that means Lucy is far from where I'm still in. My legs started running very fast trying to keep up with Natsu's speed.

I'm coming Lucy. You're shadow knight is here to rescue you. Not the firebreathing salamander. With that, I turned my legs into shadows and went in hiding with the darkness around me, boosting up my speed.


	28. Chapter 27: Silent Reasons

NORMAL POV

Back at Fairytail...

The old Master of Fairytail was just watching the town from his office balcony. He observed the towns people going on and on about their daily lives. He wonders how the Alliance Force is doing with the mission. And most of all, he wonders how Natsu and Lucy are doing.

"are you worried about them too?" the light blonde girl asked while sitting on the balcony railing. One minute, there was no one there, the next a little girl was sitting. She came out of thin air.

"1st master...hmm..I am worried about my children fighting." Says Master Makarov  
"you knew who were going to represent for Crime Sorciere...that's why you picked Natsu's team to participate." Says mavis while swaying her legs back and forth.

"I do...they need this...to resolve their problems."  
"it's so sad to watch my guild members hurt each other like that." There was silence. The only thing being heared was the breeze.  
"you've been observing the whole time...you knew from the beginning about their issues..yet you never said anything." Master makarov countered.

"I watch over them from above..meaning I'm always on the roof watching over everyone." Mavis said while pointing her finger up and smiling like a child..which she is.

"It is not my place to tell...also Master..." Mavis looked behind her. "my children need to learn these feelings on their own. Like they say, EXPERIENCE IS THE BEST TEACHER. They'll learn from their mistakes and feelings to build an even better and stronger bond.

They have to face their trials on their own. It may hurt from the beginning and through the process but at the finish line, everything will be all worth it." Mavis explained.

"I agree with your philosophy 1st master. I hope they learn their troubles and trials." Master Makarov replied.

Mavis smiled widely at Master Makarov, "you made the right decision to get them back together. The pain won't go away until there is closure." Mavis watched the clouds float by thinking of how things are going with the two mages.

Master Makarov also looked up on the sky in wonder. "I wonder what's happening to them now?"

Back at Nirvana's Pathways...

NORMAL POV

Time was ticking. The Alliance force have split up to locate where the six lacrimas are located. while a certain pink haired dragon slayer is still running in search for his nakama.

 _Lucy..._

That's all that is on his mind right now. He only cared for Lucy. He only cares about saving her right now. That's what Natsu is thinking of right now.

Salamander smelled Lucy. Just a few more feet below where he is running then he will finally find her. But his intentions were cut when the area around him was sorrounded by shadows. Natsu quickly dodged the shadow blade coming his way.

"what the heck?!" He asked to himself. The shadows lessened. The shadow dragon slayer emerged out of the darkness.

"Natsu! I cannot allow you to go further." Rogue said. His eyes glaring daggers at Natsu.  
"what the hell is wrong with you Rogue?! I'm trying to save Lucy here!" Natsu screamed at him.  
"that's the thing...you are not allowed to save Lucy." The shadow man said while hiding his eyes underneath his bangs.

Natsu's POV

I don't get it with him. Why is he not letting me through? "what's you problem?! Why are you getting in my way? Move now so I can rescue Lucy!" I was getting angry here.  
"and then what? Try and break her again like before?!" he yelled at me. What does he mean by 'break her again like before'? what did I ever do to Lucy?

"Out of my way Rogue or I'll just have to use force." I said as I prepared my knuckles hearing them crack means I'm ready.  
"Make me." He said. I see the shadows are back again, they're blocking my way.  
"I'll just have to beat you up to pass through." I wasn't really gonna hurt him, just enough to get him to stop this nonsense.  
"wow Natsu...you're really that horrible. No wonder Lucy hates you..you'd even go that far to hurt your own comrades. We're a team here Natsu..and you're acting like you're NOT PART OF US..." Rogue sneered. Wait wait wait..Lucy hates me? Why?  
"says the guy who is blocking my way. You're a pain in my ass. Just because you're Lucy's boyfriend, doesn't mean you have to be all possesive and protective over her." I brushed of his comment. He's such a hypocrite.

Rogue made the first move. "Shadow dragon's slash!" He came towards me in seconds. But I dodged his attack. I proceeded to use my fist.  
"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" I punched Rogue straight to his gut and send him flying, hitting a wall right behind him. He composed himself and used the shadows to hold me, they pulled me down the ground like quick sand.  
"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" he roared at me, out came the blazing darkness of his shadow roar. I used my arms to make an ex-shape to block the incoming roar. From withing the roar, I could see a small opening formed by his mouth. Perfect!  
"Roar of the fire dragon!" since his roar is clockwise, I released my roar inside his shadow roar with a counter clockwise direction.

Rogue felt the heat come to him. He backed away. I managed to burn his mouth. Good. I don't think he'll be using that roar till his burns fade.

"Wing Slash of the fire dragon!" I came at him at full speed. His anger is clouding him that's why he can't focus clearly. He is having a battle between not getting angry anf focusing on blocking my way to Lucy.

Rogue was too caught up to the burns that he didn't have time to dodge my attack. I hit him straight on. He fell down clutching his burning stomach. Rogue was burning, steam was coming out of him. He tried to stand up but I didn't let him. So I did what anyone would do...I used my weight to sit on his back. He layed flat on the ground clenching his hands.

(A/N: I just thought of putting that there just to lighten up the mood. Natsu is so childish sometimes. Hehehe)

"just keep breathing dude...you'll heal faster." Rogue was trying to control his anger. I don't get it what's up with him today? Does he not want his girlfriend to be safe?

"Rogue..why don't you want me to save Lucy?" he stayed silent for a while. "why are you so angry? What did I ever do to you?" I asked really confuse.d I need answers now. Still no reply.

"it's not what you did to me."  
"huh?" I don't understnad.  
"it's what you did to Lucy." Now I'm really confused. What did I ever do to Lucy?  
"what did I do? I don't recall doing anything bad to her at all." I said, defending my answer. What did I do? Even I don't understand.

"don't lie to me! You caused her pain! You're the reason why she quit Fairytail! Oh wait, it's not just you, everyone at Fairytail is at fault!" he literally screamed at me. I don't understand what we did wrong. WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

"you left her...you left Lucy alone...you forgot about her like she never existed...you replaced her in your team like she was just a tool. You have hurt her Natsu-san...I blame everyone at Fairytail for forgetting her like that! But It's mainly YOUR FAULT!"

Now I was pissed. "I would never do something like that to Lucy. She's my bestfriend. Everybody loves her. Why would we ever hurt her?!" this was all so confusing.  
"oh really? Like ignoring her the whole time? not paying attention? always telling her to go away? calling her a weak link in your team? Replacing her?...you call that not hurting her?! And you know what hurt her the most?!"

I stiffened at the next words he said. "when she needed her nakama, no one was there to come for her." No..No...if Lucy has a problem..or If she ever needs help, she would always come to me. And I help her whether I like it or not, family is family and we stick together.

There was silence in the tunnel. I kept rethinking over and over of what has happened in the past. Where it all began till now. And that's when it hit me. I did hurt her some were on purpose but some were not. Now I understand what he meant but why? I never said she was a weak link..unless...NO! everything is a misundertanding.

"I now know that I've hurt her...but I think you and mainly Lucy misunderstood everything that has happened before." I said as I shifted comfortably on Rgoue's back, much to his dismay.  
"oh yeah? Care to ellaborate salamander?!" Rogue spat. He relaly hates me right now.

There was silence before I talked.

(A/N: you know that part in Fairytail where one character talks without sound..like on episode 174 where Lucy was talking to Natsu in the infirmary but there was no sound? Yeah that's what is happening in this scene)

So..I started telling him about what REALLY HAPPENED. Rogue kept quiet during my explanation but there times when I hit a subject and he speaks up to reason out Lucy's point of view. I feel dissapointed about myself I have hurt her.

"I find it hard to belive that this is your side of the story." Says Rogue. He looked down on the ground debating whether to believe me or not.

"Rogue...look at me..do you really think...that I would hurt my nakama..my friend...my family...just like that? You know me. And I would never do something to hurt someone emotionally like that. I may say mean words but never give it as an OFFENSE

I admit..I'm clueless of what I say." I stared at his expression with a blank face. Like I'm waiting for him to yell at me or something.

(A/N: it's true. Natsu may say mean stuff but her never means it as an OFFENSE. Sometimes Natsu states the obvious and just smiles at the positives to lighten up the mood. That's Natsu for you.)

Rogue just starred at me for a few moments. He still is having a hard time believing in my words.

"answer me this last question." He glared at me with those crimson red eyes of his. "how do you explain the part where you told her that she was a weak link?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. " I didn't mean it...I was just angry. You say words that you don't MEAN when you're angry.

It was Lisanna's birthday and it just slipped out of my mouth."

Another wave of silence came again as I explained the last of my reasons. He couldn't believe what I said. I mean he should believe it. I would never say those words to Lucy on purpose.

"and now you know everyhting..that's all there is. Just a small problem turned into a huge issue." I got off of Rogue and helped him up. "I hope I didn't crush you with my weight."  
"n..no...you didn't..I'm okay" he replied.

"Natsu-san...I'm sorry."  
"huh? What for?"  
"for not listening to your side of the story."  
"nah..it's okay..obviously, anyone would jump to conclusions. So I don't blame you for hating me like that. I feel disappointed at myself. I keep saying 'protect your comrades and care for your family' ...when I was the one hurting them...hurting Lucy."

Our little moment there was cut off when we heard whispers of millions of people coming our way.

"what's that sound?!" I yelled. It was coming this way.  
"nani? What are those?!"  
"what? What? I don't see anything" I keep looking at the empty pathway.  
"they're shadows but they also look like souls.." says Rogue  
"shadows that are also souls?" then I recalled a memory of those things. There's only one person who has that kind of magic.

"Zero is here." I got into fighting stance.

"Natsu! Get out of here! Go get Lucy!" he ordered me.  
"what? I'm staying here to fight."  
"If you don't go now...we'll run out of time. Lucy's gonna turn into a crystal soon if you don't go and rescue her in time!" he used his hands to make a shield for us.

"you want to fix this issue with her right? Then go save her!"

I had to leave. Lucy was in danger. So I ran off to Lucy's direction but then stopped. "YOU BETTER COME BACK ALIVE!" then I ran again.  
"I will." I heard Rogue say even when I was far away from him.

Lucy...everything is all my fault. We had a misunderstanding but in the beginning, it was my fault in the first place. Please...I hope I'm not too late to ask for your forgiveness.


	29. Chapter 28: Break Free

NORMAL POV

The team have now split to 7 groups. Six groups are off to find the lacrimas and one group stays put to keep the mind link and maps going. They must hurry before it's too late. The sun is about to set. Hibiki has lost track of time even with his magic archive. Judging by how the sun is setting, they have less than an hour left before Nirvana activates.

"minna...how are you guys holding up there?" Hibiki asks his fellow men.  
Eve inhales and exhales deeply balance his breathing and conserve what magical power he has left. "I'm okay here...the map is draining my magic slowly but I'll be okay."  
"yeah..same goes for me." Says Ren.

" just a little further minna...the other teams ghave now reached their destined pathways so it's only a matter of time before they destroy it." Hibiki kept track of the other. Infront of him was a map of Nirvana's pathways of legs. It was yellow designed to clearly see the details. The red dots represent the teams running to their locations.

All is going smooth until...

*BEEP ...BEEP ... BEEP...BEEP*

"what is that sound?" Hibiki asked startled by the alarm.  
"Hibiki..come check this out." Ren viewed another picture of the map to the lacrimas. In addition to the red dots, there were black mists coming towards the others.  
"what is that?"Ren asked really worried  
"Trouble." Says Hibiki. "Eve..contact the others..tell them what's happening."  
"roger that." Eve started touching buttons and hightened the frequency level for hearing. "it's on."  
"okay...minna can you hear me?" Hibiki mind linked the others.

(A/N: as always, '' represents different scenes)

"Nani? What's wrong Hibiki?" Erza made a halt fllowed by Happy and Lisanna.  
"Hibiki...did something happen?" Lisanna questioned in her mind

"I think I know what you're going to say Hibiki...we've stopped cuz they're here." Gray said while glaring at the hundreds of black souls screaming

"Juvia has a bad feeling about these spirits." Says Juvia. She got on fighting stance.  
"minna...be on guard..you never know what they'll do next." Meldy observed the sorrounding spirits.

"so you've noticed. Has anyone else seen it?" Hibiki gestured to other members.

"yeah...we see it..they are here too...slowly coming out of the walls." Lyon replied.  
"they don't look too friendly." Says Cheria

"ahhhh!...t..these things look scary." Wendy shivered in fear while pointing at them  
"No need to cry Wendy-san...I'm here to protect you..just get behind me." Sting offered the frieghtened bluenette

"that's Sting-kun for you..Sting-kun is not afraid." Lector praised.  
"I'm scared..Fro wished Rogue-kun was here." Frosch hid behind Carla.

"I'll help fight too." Carla transformed into her human form.  
"wow..Carla I didn't know you could do that." Lector was suprised.  
"I only use it when it's important and this is important." Carla flickered her white hair.

"Ne Ne..I wanted to see Carla's human form again." Happy oogled about it.

"these souls are lost and are consumed by the darkness...they can not be left wandering around the outside world" says Kagura. She took out her sword and positiined it infront of her.  
"Meow...Kagura-chan..I wanna give the first slash" Millianan extended her claws.

"men..you will not block our path." Ichiya took out his smelly parfum and blew it towards the souls but there was no effect. Ichiya stiffened and sulked on the other side of the tunnel  
"please close you parfum bottle." Jura held is nose to seal out the foul smell.

"Minna listen up...these souls are blocking your way to the lacrimas. If you can defeat them all, then you can pass but you nned to hurry..time is runing out...once you get pass them, proceed to destroying the lacrimas." Hibiki informed.

"why are they here anyways?" sting asked

"In my opinion, I believe Zero put them there for us...it's blocking our way to make us use up all our magical power so when we do get near the lacrimas, we won't have enough energy left to destroy it...this is why teo or three people should go because with the power of Onyxx, the Lacrimas are two times stronger the old ones." Hibiki further explained

"Zero has done his homework..Impressive for a villain." Jura aknowledged Zero's plans.

"Minna..you know the plan..defeat them to get through but don't over use too much power..that's what he is expecting." Says Hibiki

All the wizards redead themselves for battle as the souls started coming towards them. They may be slow but they have strong holds to pull you into the darkness.

Natsu's POV

I can smell Lucy's scent. Just one more floor below and I can finally save her. The screams of lost souls from above are still heard even when I'm far below. I hope Rogue can handle those souls.

Running towards the center of Nirvana was all silent. No other voices was made. Until...I heard sobbing...that voice...I went further down the tunnel till I smelled those chocloates again. _It's Lucy!_

I didn't hesitate to punch the door open with my fire dragin fist. Once the smoke cleared off, I registered the image right before me. There was Lucy...trapped inside a glass lacrima. Tubes were flowing from it and running through the walls. Lucy was glowing. She was sobbing on the bottom part of the lacrima. I ran up to her and tried banging on the glass to wake her up.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up Lucy!" I know she heard me because her ears perked. Slowly, she lifted her head to see who it was. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

"Lucy...hang on..I'm gonna get you out of there." I tried to look for a spot where there may be a crack..there was none... "guess I'll have to make my own crack."

I started using all of my strength to crack the glass.

"Fire Dragon's iron fist first!" the glass was starting to show scratch marks. "that's a start"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I lightly roared at the glass trying hard not to boil Lucy in the process. There! A crack has finally appeared. Okay one more attack.

"Wingslah of the Fire Dragon!" that did the trick! I heard the glass break into a million pieces. I ran over to Lucy's side and picked her up bridal style. The glowing marks on her stopped glowing. Wherever it spread, it stopped there. Half of Lucy's body is sky blue and half is still normal color.

"R...Rogue" she muttered. It seems she doesn't know that it's me who saved her. It hurts that she called for another person to save her rather than me. I have no right to feel hurt when I caused it in the first place.

I carried Lucy out of the room and into another tunnel towards the exit. I can't go back to the previous way..I might endanger Lucy.

"Lucy...I'm here...Just rest up.." I whispered to her ear. Lucy flinched after I said that. I think she noticed that it's not Rogue just by the sound of my voice. As if on cue, her weak state just disappeared and normal Lucy was now standing infront of me.

The sight of me made her eyes squeezed tight. She glared at me. Lucy was on defense mode. She was currently holding her whip right infront of me as if telling me to back off or get hurt.

"y..you dare touch me!" she spat  
"Lucy..I know I hurt you but you need to rest up...you're still weak." As if my problem couldn't get any harder. She misunderstood what I just said just now.

"WEAK? WEAK? Me? I'm weak?!" I think she was referring to the other problem.  
"n..no..not our other issue...I meant right now..you're hurt and need to rest up." I tried to explain it to her. An angry Lucy is not in my to do list.

Lucy didn't listen to me. I tried to calm her down by saying nice words to fully make her understand her condition. Instead of calming down, she went beserk and tried to slash my face with her whip. I can see it in her eyes. The pain I've caused her, the loneliness and the anger she has towards me.

Nothing can solve this problem now. Not even words. There's only one way to get inside her mind. Violence is a must.


	30. Chapter 29: Natsu VS Lucy

RECAP:

"Lucy...I'm here...Just rest up.." I whispered to her ear. Lucy flinched after I said that. I think she noticed that it's not Rogue just by the sound of my voice. As if on cue, her weak state just disappeared and normal Lucy was now standing infront of me.

The sight of me made her eyes squeezed tight. She glared at me. Lucy was on defense mode. She was currently holding her whip right infront of me as if telling me to back off or get hurt.

"y..you dare touch me!" she spat  
"Lucy..I know I hurt you but you need to rest up...you're still weak." As if my problem couldn't get any harder. She misunderstood what I just said just now.

"WEAK? WEAK? Me? I'm weak?!" I think she was referring to the other problem.  
"n..no..not our other issue...I meant right now..you're hurt and need to rest up." I tried to explain it to her. An angry Lucy is not in my to do list.

Lucy didn't listen to me. I tried to calm her down by saying nice words to fully make her understand her condition. Instead of calming down, she went beserk and tried to slash my face with her whip. I can see it in her eyes. The pain I've caused her, the loneliness and the anger she has towards me.

Nothing can solve this problem now. Not even words. There's only one way to get inside her mind. Violence is a must.

Now...

Natsu's POV

I dodged every punch she gives to me. Lucy did a good job on giving me some small bruises on my arms and legs. One that hurt the most was when she pucnhed my jaw without hesitation.

"Lucy...c..calm down...stop fighting!" this was getting out of hand.  
"calm down!? You dare to say that to me after calling me weak?!" pure rage was visible. Lucy kicked me on my stomach resulting to me felling on my knees and clutching my stoamch.

"for a girl..you pack a punch." She wasn't done there, Lucy kicked me on the side of my face sending my head crashing to the wall next to me. That really hurt.

"you deserve more than just my fists Natsu." Says Lucy. She stood there infront of me. Her head hung low. She was shaking trying to control her anger. There's no stopping angry Lucy right now. If i can't talk to her with words, then I can talk to her with violence.

While she was distracted, I know this is a bad thing to do but I have to do it. I used my leg to kcock her down. Lucy fell flat on her back, that was my chance to get up and straddled her. The most unexpected thing I've ever done. I laid my hands on her for the very first time.

I punched Lucy very hard that the back of her headmade the floor crumbled a bit. I KNOW I PUNCHED A GIRL! DON'T MOCK ME OKAY? IT HAD TO BE DONE.

"y..you changed...you were even capable of doing that to me." Lucy was on the verge of tears.  
"Lucy...I had to do that...if words can't calm you down, then fighting back with the same force as you would...I need to talk to you" I stated. She needed to understand this so there won't be another misunderstanding like minutes ago.

"the time for talking has expired. You had a lot of time to talk to me yet you didn't. So there is nothing to talk about." Lucy slid her legs from under me and kicked my guts sending me flying up the ceiling.  
"okay that's it. If you want to talk it out with fist, then so be it." I engulfed my fists with flames. "Fire dargon's Iron fist!" I charged staright at her. Lucy did a back flip. Her hands started glowing yellow.  
"Regulus Impact!" that's Loki's move. Our fist made a huge fist pump of light and fire. Right now, we're standing our ground trying to push each other off. I played dirty and used my other fist to punch the arm she used to block me, sending her off balance.

'Fire Dragon's Tallons!" my legs had hit her. Lucy tried to stand up. I can see her gritting her teeth. I've notice dthat she hasn't used any powerful moves to hit me bakc. I wonder why?

Lucy's POV

I'm tired. Really tired. Not only did the lacrima absorb my powers, Natsu just had to challenge me into a fight. I can't conjure up any strong moves because I'm loosing energy. I held my right arm where natsu had punch. It hurt so bad it's aching.

I know he noticed my condition so he used this to an advanatge. He thinks that I'm just gonna listen to his explanation crap? Yeah well I wn't and never will. I don't need lies. I don't want my heart to be hurt all over again. I'm putting my walls up so he won't get to me.

I ahd to act tough to show him that I give no care about his side of the story. "come at me Natsu!" I yelled while opening my arms as a sign of 'bring it on'.

"Lucy please just listen to me!"  
"I am done listening to you Natsu!"  
"Fine..we'r ejust gonna do this listening crap the har dway." He charged at me again with his iron fists. I had to be strong. I don't need his reasons.

 _but you'll never be happy unless you hear him out..._ says the conscience in the back of my mind.

Shut up!

 _You can never be free..._

I dodged Natsu's attack. His iron fist was a hard blow cracking a hole in the wall leading to the outside of Nirvana.

 _You know you love them...you love them so much that it hurts_

I said shut up me!

Natsu used his normal fist to fight. Now I'm playing by his rules. We are now in hand to hand combat. I watched his every move waiting for an opening.

"Lucy please..listen to me...I never meant to hurt you." Natsu had pleading eyes but I ignored them.

 _You don't have the hate to ever hurt Natsu like an enemy._

Stop talking to me

"Lucy...If I can go back to time and prevet my past self from hurting you, I would do that but since I don't have Time Magic, I want to fix my problems on my own. Starting with an apology and explanation so just please..calm down and hear me out." Natsu said while giving punches towards me. I want to listen but I can't.

 _You're heart wants to listen to him but your brain wants him gone_

What am I gonna do?

 _You're afraid to open up because your brain thinks that you'll be left broken and alone again_

My mind is fighting with my heart. Who will I choose?

In return for his powerful punches and kicks, I used Lybra's gravity force to weigh him down. The force is blocking his magic to come but Natsu figured a way out. He stayed down to conserve energy then...

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" the breath of burning fire had burned my legs leaving my legs burned and stinging. I clutched the leg that took the full burn of his flames. I was now open for an attack. I thought Natsu was gonna hit me again but no he didn't. Instead, he pushed back leadong to me, falling out of the hole on the wall. I screamed as I was about to fall but I was quick to have grabbed a metal line in the debree. I was hanging just off the side lines of Nirvana's mega structure.

Looking down, I was hanging on a high altitude. Below me where fallen bricks, big boulders and also, thick and pointy tree branches. One slip and I'm a goner. I can't summon Carmelion to help me fly because my magic is low.

I slowly climbed my way back up the entrance. I was now a meter away from safety when HE ahd to appear. Natsu stood there with a determined look on his face. I bet he likes my condition right now. Weak, tattered clothes, heavy breathing, low on magic and brusied up. Like the way he describes a weak link of his team.

He crouched down and held his hand out. "c'mon...you might fall."  
"pfftt...if you haven't noticed..I already fell just seconds ago flamebrain" wow I sound like Gray. Natsu pushed half his body down so that I can reach his hand. I didn't accept it. I just pushed his hand away.

Bad move because the brick I was standing on crumbled and fell. I hanged on tight to the metal line sticking out. God I feel so helpless right now. I tried going up on my own but everytime I step on something, it crumbles and falls.

"if you don't give me your hand, you might fall and get hurt Lucy." Natsu outstretched his arm. I still didn't accept it.  
"I've already been help from you only makes it worse so get your hand away from me." I'm serious here but my heart says to let him help us.

 _You're making a huge mistake me..._

Natsu left after I said that. Good thing.

 _Nope..bad thing...you're on the verge of falling._

Would you shut up inner me? Natsu is the reason why I'm in this situation

 _And he's the one trying to fix this situation...it's do or die me..._

Look at us. We're helpless. And Natsu just left seconds ago. He's not coming back for me. He thinks I'm weak..end of story.

 _You're wrong me..._

Something tickled infront of me. There was a wobbly leather string. I looked up to see Natsu holding my whip. "if you don't want to accept my helping hand, maybe you'll accept your helping whip." He gave me one of those goofy frins again trying to lighten up the mood. Hiw I miss this side of Natsu.  
"I know you hate me right now Lucy..but..please give me a chance to explain, to apologize, to help you..and if you still think that I'm not worthy of being forgiven, then I'll just have to accept it and never bother you again." He said

 _No...I don't want you to leave me again._

Why do I feel so unreasonable?

 _Cuz you care for Natsu..it's your bond with him that makes you care..with or without it, you're his friend. You have it in your heart._

What do I do now?

 _You already know the answer me...stop being childish. Stop pushing him away. Act your age and settle this like adults do because right now you're acting like a spoiled brat! You're not the only one hurting all these months...Natsu has been hurting too so stop being selfish me._

My inner self was right. I wanna stop but I couldn't. I was just scared. Scared to get hurt all over again. Right now, I can't escape reality so it's time to do this. It's now or never.

I have to break down my walls to be able to feel free again. Slowly, I reached out for the tip of the whip. Once done, Natsu pulled me up. Once I got back to the top, Natsu didn't hesitate to give me a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you." He tightened the hug. All I could do is sit there and let him touch me like that. I sat there frozen unable to think of what to do next. I wanna push him away but I don't have the will to do that right now.  
"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for everything that I caused you. This pain, this problem..I'm sorry I caused such a huge misunderstanding...forgive me Lucy." He buried his head on the crook my neck inhaling my scent. The apology was so sincere. Gently, I used my free hand to stroke his spiky pink hair.

I have to stop acting childish now. Natsu is acting mature in this problem. So I have to stop being a spoilled brat right now and act my age. I'm 18 (even if my real age is 24 bcuz of the & year gap).

"Natsu...I'll be civilized to you starting now. I won't act so childish..and I'll handle this problem like the adult I am...but not right now... we're on a very important mission.

For now, I forgive you for what you just did minutes ago...let's set out problems aside first." I pulled away from him.  
"how about...when this is all over...I'll tell you the whole reason...promise me you'll listen." He pleaded while holding my hands in a tight grip. I nodded my head.  
"I promise." Natsu gave me a smile. I missed that smile of his. I tried standing up but tripped. It's a good thing that Natsu is here to catch me when I fall.

"for now, I'll act as if you're one of my aquaintances..we have a job to do. So job first before anything else."  
"you're right..and down't forget your promise okay?"he gave me that 'you-better-not-break-it' look.  
"I won't." I nodded my head. It's true. I won't break that promise. If I wanna heal, I need to know everything firsts.

Suddenly, the place started shaking like there was an earthquake going on.

"what was that?" says Natsu. I heard it too. It was a diabolic laugh. It was loud and clear. I think it can be heard all around the city of Nirvana. I now know what's making the area shake. I looked out the hole in the wall to see the lifeless legs of Nirvana slowly trying to activate. Oh no...it's almost time for activation.

The whole tunnel was shaking madly. It's bearable for me but for Natsu? Yeah he's already on the floor clutching his stomach.

"w..wobbly..." he stuttered. The face he's givng off is a sign of defeat. "I think I'm gonna hurl."  
"geez...you never changed do you?" looking at his helpless state made me smile. This is the very first smile I've had thinking of Natsu, because I always frown when I think of him before.

"C'mon...we need to get out of here." I tried helping him up bu putting his arm on my shoulder. I carried Natsu slowly out of the tunnel. There's still a long way to go up. The shaking died down minutes ago but Natsu still feels sick.

" I..i can't..hold it in..I'm gonna...*cue hurling sound*..."  
"Natsu we have to get out of here so just hold it in till we find Wendy..she'll cast Troia on you soon."

Just then, there was a loud banging sound. I think leg #2 has started to move now. Nirvana is about to be activated. Four more legs to go. I carried Natsu all the way to the end of the tunnel and he's practically heavy.

I need to save my energy before doing anything else. We can't stop Nirvana with a sick Natsu with us. Running to get to Wendy or Cheria, we might run out of time. So there's one thing left to do. It's gonna be a very bad decision but it's to help this mission. Oh holy Mavis please tell me my decision is right!

Natsu's POV

I think I'm gonna vomit. Well it's a good thing the shaking stopped. I'm still putting myself back together after my hurling.  
"I..i wish Wendy was here...I need her to cast Troia" It's kinda hard to talk when I know I'm about to puke again.  
"we'll run out of time. We need to find Zero and stop him. I know the others are here. I can feel it. They're already making their way to the six lacrimas" sais Lucy. I observed her state right now. She looks really bad with some bruises I left, her tattered clothes and I can see her sweating so she's getting too drained of energy.

"w..what am i gonna do? I n..need Troia." I tried so hard not to hurl since the ground is gently shaking. I looked at Lucy. She was staring at me with an emotional look on her face.

"Stand up." She commanded.  
"w..why?" I used the walls as support to stand. She didn't answer my questions. Instead, Lucy stepped towards me. Her serious face showed slight disgust. But why?

"Natsu...do you trust me?" She says.  
"o..ofcourse..why are you asking me that?"  
"becasue..." I didn't get it at all. But when she gripped my arm and pulled me so hard, Lucy did the most unexpected thing ever.

Rogue's POV

And that was the last of these dark souls. I'm tired from them always coming at me. I think I know why they are here. I heard the laughing. It was lud and clear. That voice belonged to non other than Zero. He's in the ruined city.

The earthquake that happened, Nirvana is about to be activated. I have faith in my comrades that they'll be able to destroy the six lacrimas in time. I don't know how long I stayed here and fought but I know I wasn't long enough to stay behind.

When I got to the main room where Lucy wa ssupposed to be held, I found the room to be deserted and messy because of the fallen and broken glass all over the floor.

Lucy's chocolate scent hit my nose aswell as Natsu's ash scent. I ran to where the scent was coming from. The sight infront of me was total chaos. The tunnel was destroyed. There's a huge hole in the wall. I can perfectly see the whole area of Woodsea forest. Some of Lucy's ripped clothing was stuck under the rubble so that means, they're not far away from here.

I began to worry about Lucy. If what natsu said was true and all of this was just a huge misunderstanding, then how would she react? Will she believe him or not? I'll know when I find them. From what the damage is done here, I'm guessing they fought..hard.

Following the trail of Lucy and Natsu, I also smelled a tiny scent of blood. I think they're argument went overboard. Their scent was near. I can finally see Lucy. I hope she's okay.

I just wanna run to her right now and give her a tight hug and kissing her forehead ,then rock her back and forth to calm her down like I always do.

Just around this corner, I'll be able to see my mate. I caught the sight of blonde and pink. My smile dropped at the image infront of me.

w..why? why would she do that? Do you see what I see right now? It's Lucy..and she's forcing herself on Natsu. She kissed him. She f*ucking kissed him. That's not all, I can see her lip locking herself with Natsu. And him? He's just letting her do that to him.

I feel like someone pierced a million of knives right into my heart. I wanted to so badly rip Natsu from her but I couldn't do it to them ,my legs are frozen. I couldn't move. Once more, I don't know how what to do in situations like this since I've never been in a relationship before until now.

This is all to new to me. The feeling of betrayal, jealousy, confusion and pain. There's only one thing to do when there's no other options left, I ran back to where I came in from. Away from them...away from Lucy.


	31. Chapter 30: Flying With Nalu

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Get ready to get some blushes in your faces! Does the title make you wonder? Hmmm? ;) It's just a short Nalu 'll get over it. It's not much because I keep relationships very seriously so enjoy minna.

Natsu's POV

Lucy held me tight. I thought when she pushed me she was gonna hit me or something but I never expected her to slam her mouth with mine. Her grip on my arms was tight. Lucy explored my mouth with her tongue even licking and sucking my tongue.

This is crazy! It feels so weird doing this intimate thing with her. To be honest, I FEEL LIKE I'M KISSING MY SIBLING even though I have no siblings. It's just gross. I can hardly breath becasue this make out session is sucking the air right out of me. This is so wrong.

What the hell is she doing? This is cheating! I sure hope Rogue isn't here to see this (A/N: yeah too late Natsu ;) hehe ). When is Lucy gonna let me go? She's attacking my mouth like her life depended on it.

Minutes later, after battling mouth to mouth with her, Lucy finally loosened her grip on me then moved her mouth away...there was a trail of saliva coming out but that's not what made my eyes pop out. It was a trail of green smoke coming out of my mouth.

I couldn't close my mouth yet it's like I have no control of it at all. The green smoke is going inside Lucy's mouth. She's sucking the whole green haze. It looks like she's absorbing the energy like the way I eat fire.

Once done, Lucy let go off me. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Lucy somehow looked a bit better than before. She doesn't look tired anymore. How? She wiped off the saliva trailing on her mouth.

"sorry about that...but I had to do it...you needed to focus on this mission..you're the only one who can go up against Zero and I will not let this motion sickness of yours get in the way." Says her emotionless tone.

As if my head started getting lighter, I didn't feel like puking anymore. "w..what did you do?"  
"I sucked out your motion sickness...in able for you to not be sick, I had to do THAT...also, your sickness is energy..coming from the word 'MOTION' sickness, I was able to convert your sickness into power thus charging me up..I don't look like I'm about to pass out now do I?"

Yes she does look better than before except for the torn clothing. "h..how did you do that?" I asked quite amazed.  
"learned a lot during my travels...but that technique is my own creation...but..I can only use it on one person."  
"and that would be?" wiggling my eyebrows  
"Rogue." She said. Now it makes sense. Why she doesn't do it to others.  
"wait...why Rogue only?"  
"hey...it involves kissing Natsu...I will not kiss another man other than my boyfriend...even if this is part of the spell, I still feel like I'm cheating thats why." Lucy explained..I see her blushing a bit while she's in her serious mode. She's embarrased about it.  
"but you did that to me."  
"hey..I needed you to focus you got that?! It was my last option..so just drop the subject." I can see her facial expression. Lucy was shamed.  
"don't get the wrong idea...what I did meant nothing..this doesn't change anything between us...got that?" I know that she had to do it but there's a part of her that feels as though she's cheating. Well I don't think she was cheating...I have never been in a relationship with girl..not even Lisanna. So It's hard for me to feel what Lucy is feeling. So this is what it looks like when you feel guilty in a relationship.

Seriously? I would just tell the girl that it was my last option to save us. That's an easy thing to do. (A/N: oh Natsu, sometimes you're so clueless..*nods head*)

"Okay..I'll just drop the subject." I will try to forget about IT because THAT just scarred me.

"I look horrible in these torn clothes." Lucy pulled out a golden key. "Gate of the Maiden I open thee: Virgo!"

Virgo appeared infront of us. She saw me and glared. She came close and gave me a horrible punishment. I feel like I'm in a wrestling match. "Virgo...that's enough...we'll deal with my problems later..right now...I need some new clothes." Lucy requested.

Virgo let go of me. She packs a wallop. Damn my shoulders hurt. "will these do Hime?" she gave Lucy some spare clothing.  
"yes that will do...arigatou Virgo...you may go now."  
with one last glare at me, Virgo returned back to hte spirit world.

Lucy and I walked further down the tunnel. We found an empty storage room. That's a perfect place for a changing room. I waited minutes for her to get done.

"Okay..I'm ready." She says. Lucy came out wearing a new set of clothing. What stand out from the rest of her clothes is the red muffler. With my hightened sight, I can see a small stitch of the letter 'R' on the tip. I'm guessing Rogue gave that to her.

(A/N: look at the cover photo of the story...that's what her clothing now looks like...also minna, try imagining white scales just like Sting's Dargon force but only colorful like the portal to Edolas...it's covering half horizontally of Lucy's body. Thanks.)

The tunnel started shaking again. The whole place started tilting to the right. Me and Lucy hit the wall. "I think leg #3 is active..c'mon we gotta get to higher ground and find Zero." Says Lucy.

I complied. We ran straight to where this tunnel was the end of it was sunlight so that's our way out. I thought it was a huge opening but damn I ran into a wall. It was hard to punch using my normal strength so I used my magic to break it down.

"wait Natsu that's..." too late..I already punched the wall. Once the walls were down, I fell out. This wall leads to the outside of Nirvana. I really wish Happy was here to catch me right now. But then, I felt someone grab my hand, Lucy held on to me but the floor she was standing on crumbled thus making us both fall.

It was maybe a hundred foot drop..just maybe...we screamed..actually I screamed so loud while Lucy just watched us fall no emotions at all. She pulled me close to her.

"Hang on..and don't let go." I nodded then hugged her tight from the back. Lucy pulled out a dark key.  
"Gate of the Celestial Dragon I open thee: Carmelion!" as we were about to near the ground, a huge flash of yellow light glowed infront of us. One minute we were falling, the next...we were now riding on a dragon!

"this is awesome!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My first flight was with Happy..then Leggy-pyon..as Coco from Edolas would call him...then Blue Pegasus's christina...and then Uncle..you remember right? Atlas Flame..my uncle...and now a celestial drgon..how cool is that?!

Lucy's POV

I admit, seeing Natsu grin this much makes me happy. I'm smiling alright but I'm trying not to show it by holding a poker face all the time. Since he's behinf me, I smiled a bit at his childish behavior.

"Luceeee." God why does that name make me wanna cry? 'Luce' that's what Natsu and Happy would always call me.  
"what is it?" I asked turning around a bit. Natsu held that puppy dog pout. I really miss this feeling. But I'm hiding my happiness. Mission first then my happiness. "I know that look on your face..what do you want?"  
"can I steer this ride?" Natsu smiled waiting for my answer.  
"no."  
"aww c'mon...I wanna drive this thing." Natsu pryed. He tightened his hold around my waist which made me smile a bit because he misses the closeness we use to share. I miss it too but this position is kinda uncomfortable. What's wrong with me?  
"first of all, Carmelion is not a THING..second, you can't drive him cuz you don't know how." I said a bit annoyed.  
"I can drive him..I'll prove it to you." He crossed both his arms. I just had a wicked grin on my face. This will be fun.

A Few Moments later...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu screamed as we were now falling from the sky. He said he wanted to drive so I let him. We've crashed into trees, lost altitude for the fifth time, not knowing which direction to move the lever on where his foot is suppose to be put, and now falling from not gripping the steering rope properly.

His expression is priceless. Look at that 'I-think-I'm-gonna-die' look on his face. While he's screaming for help, I'm busy silently laughing from the back. I know how to hold on tight so it doesn't bother me if I fall. I think Natsu has had enough. Time to go back to business.

A Few Minutes Later...

We are now on top of Nirvana's big city. Yikes..this place looks like a ghost town. Oh wait it is a ghost town. Hmmm I wonder where the others are?

I have a scared Natsu gripping my waist tightly from the hair raising flight he had just experienced.  
"I'm never driving this thing again." I mumbled  
"again...Carmelion is not a THING..He has a brain you know."  
"yeah? Does he have the brains to know how to steer on his own?"  
"He would if only his tail wing wasn't cut off from a war...now shut up." My eyebrows twitched from his rudeness.  
"Hey Carmelion..sorry..I didn't know about that buddy." Natsu tried to scratch the bottom of Carmelion's neck. Then I just remembered.

"wait Natsu don't-" too late. Carmelion just fell from pleasure. We were both screaming as we fell hard on the city of Nirvana. The fall made a huge thud on the ground.

"Ughh..that hurt." I said while rubbing my head.  
"what just happened?" asked a confused Natsu. He was covered in dust.  
"when you pet a dragon, don't pet him under the neck, they'll loose control of what they're doing and just lay there on the ground like slackers. What you did to Carmelion just made him feel pleasurable touch." I lightly hissed as I streteched my sore bones.

Natsu got up and dusted off the dirt and dust on him. "you could have told me that before I did it."  
"I don't know you were gonna do that..so it was too late to tell you."

Carmelion went back to the spirit world still in his slackers mode. I guess we'll have to continue finding the others and Zero on foot. Clouds were starting to form on top of us. The ground started shaking again. I see leg #5 has moved. Slowly, the place started titlting again, I stood my ground while Natsu tumbled down like Jack and Jill.

We heard laughing again. There was lighting coming out of the clouds and it was coming from the main tower where Nirvana's control system is at.

"I think I know where Zero is now."  
"let's go." Just as we were about to leave, A strong gust of wind appeared makinga huge wall of wind trapping us from inside. A figure came out of the wall. Why it's the weather woman herself.

 _Cherish_.

"how did you escape the lacrima?" her voice was filled with hate. Why?  
"out of our way or we'll force you." Natsu threatened.  
"how? You're trapped in here." Is it me or has the space inside the wall gotten smaller?

"Natsu..go after Zero.I'll take care of Cherish." I ordered him. We were now back to back standing  
"how do I get out of here?"  
"follow my lead and whatever you do, don't look back..got it?"  
"uh...alright..I got it."  
"whispering won't help..I can hear you throuhg the wind." Says Cherish.

"Can you hear this?" I punched the ground so har that spiky rocks appeared out to hit her. While Cherish jumped. "Now!" Virgo appeared and pulled Natsu's legs underground.

Natsu's POV

"Hime asked me to take you out of the wall." Says Virgo as she dragged me with one hand on my leg and the other used as a drill. Once we were away from the battle field, Virgo imerged from underground.

I was now standing infront of where I went to find Lucy. The control tower.  
"I must go..Hime is waiting for me."  
"oh okay...thanks for getting me out...help her okay Virgo?" I thanked the maiden. Virgo nodded and left to go help 's time to find Zero and end this mission.

A/N: so what did you think? I made a small NALU scene here. I find it cute in my imagination. If you could imagine how this scene worked in your mind, you'd be laughing at Natsu's scared face. Hahahaha! I'm so evil.

So I hope you enjoyed this NALU chapter.


	32. Chapter 31: N E W and S

NORMAL POV

The alliance battled their way towards the pathway of the designated lacrimas. On their way, they encountered Zero's dark spirits appearing from the walls of the tunnels. It's gonna take a while for them to get to the end assuming that these spirits don't give up very easily because once they get hit, they begin to multiply..this will take a long time to kill.

"ahhhhh!" yelled Lisanna as she was tackled down in her purple rabbit form by one of the dark spirits. She hit the ground hard from the impact and transformed back to her normal form.  
Erza on the other hand requiped hundreds of swords infront of her aiming it at the group of spirits. The swords made an opening for them to pass through but it wasn't enough to get through. In just seconds the spirits multiplied again and blocked their only way to the lacrima.

"damn it! How are we gonna get pass these things?" Erza had a hard time forming a plan.  
"Max speed!" Happy used his wings to force himself into the group using his speed. He only maded a meter in before the spirits ganged up and threw him out of the way. "that hurt."  
"this is tough situation." Says Lisanna  
"I know...there must be something here that's controlling them..we find it, they'll disappear." Erza stated.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"  
"Maguilty Sense: Tare!" (A/N: like I said, I have no idea of Meldy's magic..this is made up)  
"Water Slicer!"

The three mages conjured at the same time. Gray,Juvia and Meldy thought that if they did a triple convergence magic, the spirits will disappear and make way. It worked ...for only seconds till the spirits multiplied again.

"Damn it! How many are these things?!" Gray was exhausted.  
"Juvia's magic didn't work?" says Juvia.  
Meldy closed her eyes while raising her right hand up in a 'stop' motion. Using her Maguilty sense link, Meldy was able to connect with the spirits. "they're all connected. Someone is controlling them."  
"is it Zero?" Juvia asked  
"No..it's not Zero...this magical power I'm feeling is low...nothing compared to Zero." Says Meldy  
"who'se it coming from?" Gray asked.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" Lyon conjured. The flock of frozen eagles flew with high speed at the wall of souls. Each hit, the spirits one by one disappeared but reappeared right after the collision.  
"they just won't give up don't they?" Lyon was getting iritated by them.

Cheria jumped up. "Roar of the Sky God Slayer!" A whirlwind of black feathers made it's way to the wall of spirits. The hit was done but once the wind faded, there was no effect on them.  
"Nani? My magic didn't work." Cheria got worried. Unexpectedly, the spirits countered Cheria's attack with a whirlind aswell only this time, it looked much stronger like..a tornado.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" the two mages were blown backwards.  
"where have I seen this before?" Cheria asked while blocking the wind using both her arms.  
"I know only one person who can make this storm." Says Lyon. He then proceeded to make a reflector. "Ice make: shield"

"Rockiron Wall!" a long block of wood stretched it's way through the tunnel. The spirits began to infest the wood till it rotted. Jura pulled back to see the damage.

"Men...feel the power of my bubble bath parfum!" ichiya let out a perfume filled with a soapy scent. Out came bubbles sorrounding the souls till they were trapped inside a huge bubble. "Men...our work is done." Just as Ichiya siad that, the bubbles began to pop. The souls disappeared but new ones came out again through the walls.

"try again Ichiya-dono...we have to get pass these creatures." Jura stood his ground.  
"I agree...meeeen." the two continued on their routine.

"ahhhh!" Kagura used her katana to slice her way through the wall of spirits. While Milliana used her cat ropes to tangle them all to a bind. Milliana was able to encase everything. Kagura and her got through the tunnel. Almost halfway out, the ropes started untangling themselves. The ropes were possesed since it was used to slap Kagura and Milliana backwards till they went back to where they stood before the battle.

"meow..what's the matter with these things?! They just keep getting larger." Milliana complained.  
"we'll get out of here..just keep going." Kagura let out her ultimate power. Her agility was flawless. In a blink on an eye, Kagura was here and there running around cutting the ropes.

Lector and Frosch carried the two dragonslayers up and through the spirits like training obstacles. Everytime a spirit attacks, the two dragon slayers use their magic to block them.

With a smooth turn, Lector was able to dodge, the coming spirit. "Light Dargon's roar!" Sting neutralized the unholy thing. There were more spirits coming their way. "Holy ray!" Sting yelled out. The hundreds of light rays passed it's way through the dark spirit's bodies.  
"Sting-kun you're so strong!" lector praised him.  
"I am aren't I Lector?" he grinned at the flying red cat.

Wendy's attack was even better. "Vernier!" using her Vernier, Wendy glitches her way left and right through the obstacles. Only stop when being blocked by them. "Hang on Frosch-san." says the little bluenette.  
"Hai...Frosch will." Again with her fast flying magic, Wendy was able to get through them.

Without warning, the spirits let out a hurricane of strong wind, blowing the two slayers and exceeds down to the ground. When they got up, they were sorrounded by the dark things back and front.  
"this will be tricky to handle...be careful Wendy-san." says Sting as he positioned himself from the front while Wendy faced opposite of him.

Meanwhile, Lucy is about to face the weather woman Cherish, trying to stop her from ruling beside Zero. Her rain of terror stops now.

Lucy's POV

As soon as Virgo appeared to drag Natsu away from here, I took out a golden key and summoned Sagittarius.  
"Moshi-moshi Lucy-san." Sagittarius saluted  
"Sagittarius knock her down!" I commanded. Cherish was jumping from wall to wall from above trying to confuse me well it's not working. Sagittarius launched one arrow but then multiplied into a hundred. Cherish dodged them easily. I'm not done yet.

"arigatou Sagittarius."  
"pleasure as always Lucy-san." he then dissapeared abck to the spirit world. Using my whip, I latched it onto Cherish's leg. A perfect catch. With a full force pull, I dragged her body down till she landed on the ground. Cherish layed unconscious on the ground. That was easy..too easy. I know there was something wrong.

Her lifeless body dispeled into water. It started raining inside the boxed ditch. From behind, Cherished appeared.

"behind you." She smirked. She proceeded to stretch her arm using the water. This is what Juvia would do. The storm inside the walls strengthen till I was fully submerged underwater.

"I hope you likie getting wet." She said in a mocking tone.  
" Bad move Cherish." With a snap of my finger, the water immediately split. It made a pathway for me to where Cherish stood. My Zodiac Link magic mad eme conect with Taurus. His giant axe was now in my possesion. I ran straight at her and swinged the axe not caring if I scarred her or not..she is the enemy here.

"why can't you just stay put in that lacrima like the weak and helpless wizard you are?!" She hissed at me. Her bipolarity is starting to annoy me. Cherish struck me with lighting.

"oops..maybe I went to far." She said in that sickly sweet voice. As soon as the smoke and water cleared off, Cherish was surprised that I was holding a lighting rod similar to Erza's staph on her Lighting Empress armor.  
"I summoned the link of the lighting thief: Tate" (A/N: okay I'm making up spirits..hey it's fun :D)  
"I thought you only had possesion of golden keys." She said  
"I'm a stellar mage...I can one too many keys as I want...you don't expect me have only 10 keys did you?" I smirked. Cherish glared a bit. I have other silver keys with me. During those four months, I met new people, went to different places and collected new sets of keys. I've made contract and became friends with them. My newest key is Tate Electro. You'll see what he looks like some other time. Now is not the time.

The staph went back to the spirit world. We are now standing infront of each other awaiting for one of us to make the next move. Cherish started circling me, I did the same.  
"you're a tough one did you know that?" she stated not breaking eye contact with me as we circled each other.  
"Glad you know...you'll know more that when you fight me, I do it the hard way." I smirked at my actions. I can see some cuts forming on her face and hands.  
"they say the tough ones..are the ones who cry the most...I see now...what a weakling you are...beaten by emotions..so tell me, does it hurt?" if she thinks hurting me through my relationship with Fairytail is gonna take me down, then she has another thing coming.

"It did..but I'll get over it." I said no emotion coated. I stared at her. Those red eyes are blurred. She has her own pasts and secrets.

"so tell me, how did a kid like you get into a bad situation like this?..I know you're hiding something...your bipolar personality...somehting trigured it..I don;t know what though..mind sharing? ...maybe you'll cry..you said so yourself, the tough ones are the ones who cry the hardest. So what's your reason?" this staring match may be pointless but I really want to know about Cherish. Curiousity might kill me right now but the risk is worth it.

I saw pain and sadness held in her eyes for a second but then covered it up with hate. I see her hands are clenched and she gritted her teeth like they're about to break. "you've got some anger management issues..need a psychologist?" I offered a mocking hand.

"pfft...help? from you? Or anyone? Thats stupid..why would I need help from the likes of you?!" she shouted. Her pupils were dilating.  
"I didn't say you need HELP..I just offered to give you a psychologist...that's all..you're the one suggesting help...seriously, who would wanna HELP a brat like you?... I sure don't." Being rude and mean is the only way from me to know her reasons. I'm waiting for Cherish to finally snap and spill the juicy details.

She is a hard shell to crack. The walls around us had been brought down. We're free but I don't think she did that to free us. I sense her anger. It's radiationg off of Cherish. Something is totally wrong here. The sky started forming huge black clouds covering the whole sky of Nirvana. Thunder and lighting roared from the clouds.

Soemthing else changed. I noticed that Cherish took off her black blazer. She was only wearing her purple sleeveless dress. Her haired that was tied to a bun was let down. As the anger radiated form her, Cherish's hair started standing up on its own. Her fiery red eyes started glowing like rubies. This was a different Cherish infront of me. The weirdest thing happended was that there was something coming out of her back.

At first I thought they were wings. Then I noticed that it was the color red, black and white with the the letters 'N', 'S', 'W' and 'E'. That's when it officialy came out. ..wait..they are wings! Her wings were the same formation as the arrows of a comapass. Why the hell is there compass hands growing behind her back?

"no more playing games. Time for you to die ." her voice wasn't childish anymore. She was drop dead serious. did someone replace Cherish? I feel the intense power radiating from her. Time to fight evil Cherish.


	33. Chapter 32: CherishedNot

Lucy's POV

We stared at each other, our eyes locked. The sky started turning grey, the clouds had gotten thicker, the wind is blowing hard..like it's signalling that something bad..really...really bad is gonna happen. Cherish had fully transformed into her inner demon. She looks like a walking compass...get it? There's a compass growing on her back.

Something cold dropped on my nose, I then realised that it was snow. I looked up..yup it's snowing..just small snow falling..then it started multiplying more and more. The whole battle field is covered with snow. I was too distracted that I didn't realized that Cherish has disappeared infront of me. where is she?

A strong blizzard made its way towards me. It was strong enough to make me fly, out of nowhere, Cherish emerged from the blizzard..her eyes were glowing ruby red..I can see so much hate in them. I think I pushed her buttons too far.

"you shouldn't have said that..." her voice sounded so feminine yet so made snow blades from the blizzard. I didn't see them coming because they were white once more, so think like needles. I got hit with over a hundred needles infront of me. Damn that hurt! Everytime I move, I feel like I'm about to be paralyzed. I don't know what she put inside these ice needles but it's starting to make me feel tired and numb.

Before anything else, I took out my golden key. "Scorpio...strike back!" In seconds, Scorpio came out of the key and into the battle field.  
"Yo..Lucy..I see you're in a bit of a pinch here.." says Scorpio doing his usual rock n' roll pose.  
"It really is a pinch...it's everywhere." I complained. "do it!"  
"Sand Buster!" Scorpio let out a cyclone of sand. And why did I summon him? Easy answer. The ice blades started melting off my body. Since Scorpio's sand is made from the hottest desert in the spirit world, it can melt anything..even ice. The temperature around us was balanced. It's now warm in the battle ground.

I see Cherish just standing there taking in my attack. Her eyes were just cold red starring at me like she's hesitating. This is a battle not a staring contest..still..I wonder what happened to her? She's so deep in thought.

Cherish's POV

 _The voices..._

 _The pain..._

 _The insults..._

 _The abuse..._

 _The kill..._

 _Why me? What did I ever do to them? What have I done wrong? It's always like this. Everyday is the same as any day. The whole guild ignores me. No one talks to me and Everybody hates me. The only time someone talks to me is if they order me around, yell at me, insult me or abuse me. It hurts so ? Why did they do it?_

' _it's because you're weak!'_

' _you should have been the one who died!'_

' _you don't belong here! Leave wench!'_

' _nobody wants you..why are you still alive?!'_

' _it should have been you who died!'_

Why pick on me? Is it really my fault why? Those voices keep ringing back in my mind now that I'm in my true form. The weather woman has made her appearance. I'm a strong wizard. I've survived worst situations, I've killed alot of people even wizards stronger than me, I have no regret on doing it , I should be strangling this blonde wizard but...why am I hesitating?

So far I've only landed minor attacks on her. Using all my power, I have summoned my inner self to destroy her. I never think twice on what I do. I'm supposed to kill her now yet I cant...something is holding me back. It's her..I know it. But why? And what? What is it about her that I don't have the guts to rip her apart? Why?

Lucy's POV

She was too deep in thought. Cherish was open! A chance for me to strike. With the wave of my whip, I dashed and now was infront of her. Cherish snapped out of her thoughts when she saw me right infront of her. With no time to react, my whip slashed her like how Flare did to me during the GMG. I send Cherish flying back, she tried to focus but couldn't..wehatever she was thinking, it's making her loose. And thats a good thing.

Cherish flapped her compass wings sending her heading straight towards me. This girl doesn't stop till I'm dead. Her soft eyes turned to anger. Just when she was about to punch me, her eyes grew big and softened again. That was my chance to bend back till both my arms touched the ground from behind. Using my speed, I did a back flip. My leg hit her back. Cherish fell face on the ground.

"for a scary outcome, you don't look too powerful." I made a comment. That made her mad again. What's up with her and this bipolar attitude of hers?  
"you don't get me at all!" with a twist if both hands, a blast of dark clouds with thunder and lighting combined in it.

The storm hit me. For some strange reason, I started to feel numb again. What's happening to me? That's when I realised that the Onyxx light force that was covering half of my body has started to spread again. Now my right shoulder has been covered. I started getting weak. It feels like being shoved in that lacrima again. I fell on my knees and hanged on to the large boulder, trying to support my weight.

"it looks like Onyxx has awakened again." She came closer. "since that pink-headed bastatrd stopped the process, the festering paused...but it will never stop, until you become a crystal...no more Lucy." Cherish smiled evily at my condition followed by a mischevious laugh.

"why?...why are you doing this? Why are you with them?...what will you gain from taking others lives!?" I screamed at her. Cherish stopped her laughing spree and concentrated on me.  
"you really wanna know?..." she took a step forward. "maybe I don't want to live a life like THIS. Maybe I just want a normal one. To be treated like ONE OF THEM. To be loved by THEM...to be accepted by THEM...but that's not gonna happen until I get what I want." She came close and used her strength to grab me by the jaw. She made me look at her deadly eyes. What surprised me was the sadness, the pain, the guilt , the loneliness and the horror filled inside them.

Cherish is cold yet her touch is so warm. Why? Why do I feel like I'm connected to her? Why do I feel like we have something in common? Why do I feel bad for her? Is this...is this LOVE?  
I stared at those red orbs of her one more time before doing the most unexpected thing I'd ever do to and enemy.

I hugged her...

Cherish stiffened by my actions. I know she wanted to push me off but she couldn't. I want to know why.  
"you're so lost...so scared...so vulnerable...I don't know what happened to you in the past that made you this way...but I do know that you can't let it stop you.

Forget about it and live one. Enjoy what life gives you instead of dwelling on it. You gotta put your past behind you and start over. I feel like it has something to do with family. You look like someone who needs one. I would know..because that's how I got into this messed up situation like guess is that, your family treated you horribly. That's why you're so lonely. I know you left, I can feel it...you wanted to be free, to feel accepted by another, to be loved..again.

Cherish...don't ever look at yourself as some burden, a tool or just a lowlife, you're none of those things. You're more than whatever they'd ever say to you." 

I can feel Cherish shake. Not from anger but from vulnerbility. She's on the verge of tears. "let it all out..cry it out...there's no need to keep it all inside. It might eat you up..so please..let it go."

Cherish hugged me back. I guess I got through her tough exterior. I know this is sweet talk but I have to defeat her.  
"O..Olivia."  
"w..what?"  
"my real name...it's Olivia" she stuttered. I know she's crying. I feel my shoulder getting wet. "you don't know the half of it..but...t..thank..y..you...I-" just when she was about to say something else, Cherish stopped breahting for a moment. I don't know what happened but suddenly she leaned herself on me.

Cherish was unconscious. She was breathing and alive. I guess that's a good thing. I noticed that hercompass wing's pointy tips have been cut off. What just happened? I stood up. Careful not to drop Cherish. I laid her on the ground. Her peaceful look says to me that whatever she's been keeping is now off her chest. I wanted to know what it was but this isn't the right time. I have to go help Natsu. Whatever happened justmoments ago, I was glad at the same time sad. I'm sad because I didn't ge tto hear her side of the story and glad that she was defeated. Cuz If not, I would be running out of time.

The numbness came back again. I see the crystal light has spreaded slowly down my arm. My Crime Sorciere guild mark is now covered up. I have to hurry.

Cherish's POV

 _My wings are numb. They are my weakness. Now that they've been cut off, I can't move for a while. That's also a good thing..because I ened to rest. I don't know who did that but I'm glad he/she did...I needed to calm down. Even in my sleep, I always think of Lucy._

 _She understands me. Lucy understand me but... not completely. what she said to me, it was touching but I don't know if I can let go of my past. Why? Because they died._

 _Who died? Who am I reffering to? ...I'm talking about my PAST GUILD. I was the favourite of the master. He said I'm very special. But I don't see why. I never disobey, I am a good girl, I'm kind, caring, helpful and many more...maybe I'm special becasue I'm just ME. The master took me in like an assistant even if I am just a child. He's like a father to me. He looks out for me like I was his real daughter._

 _But then, something happened. That's when they told me that our guild master died protecting me during an attack on our guild. The men that tried to attack our guild was looking for a girl who posses a powerful magic skill. They wnated her for her power. We didn't know who it was. They attacked us. The master hid me. He protected me with his life._

 _He killed all the enemies and died right after. He says it's okay if he died. Because he died protecting somehting special. He doesn't blame me for his death but his son does. He treated me like trash. And soon everyone joined in. Even my own brother turned his back against me just for popularity._

 _I felt so lonely. So weak. So helpless. I'm useless. I'm pathertic. I always chant those words in my mind. I can never leave. The master's son was now our new guild master. He said I was to be a slave forver in the guild to pay for his father's death until I die._

 _And thats why everyone abuse me everyday. One day, I got tired of everything. I wanted to be released. To be free, to live normally and that's when all my hatred came out. I snapped. One by one, I killed my guild members. How? I never knew I held so much power._

 _The weather changes depending on my mood...the hate I felt towards everyone was intense, so strong that I even killed my own brother. I left the guild after the massacre. I wanted to start over but how can I when I have a past like this that haunts me everyday? Those words that I keep chanting in my head made me think that mabe once people know who I am and what I did, they'll treat me the same. And that is how I got my bipolar-ness. To ward off everyone who would want to hurt me._

 _My real name is Olivia..but after that horrifying day, I changed my name to 'Cherish'...an action and a feeling that they should have done to save themselves. But they never did._

 _You want to know why I want to restore Nirvana?...easy..TO CHANGE MYSELF...FROM EVIL TO GOOD. I want to be the Olivia, the girl I was before,to be free form past and start over a new._

 _But..I can't. I am forever broken..I can never be fixed, I'm a monster. And a monster like desrves to be in a guild full of monsters. And that's how I am part of Grimm. If I want to achive my goal, I must first get rid of everything that is stopping me from getting it. Starting with the Alliance Force._

 _But that changed. Lucy is here. She held me tight. I feel like she's the sister that I always wanted. I wished my brother was like this. I cried my heart out while hugging her..even right now that I'm unconscious. I'm crying in my mind for three reasons._

 _One, because I'm happy.  
two, because I couldn't achive my goal  
and three, since reason two won't be happening..maybe I should start over..the right way. _

_Until then, I need sleep. I need to rest. Maybe I should join a guild..my problem is where? I'm scared which guild I should join. But now that I feel better, my chest feels light. My heavy burden has been lifted, ...I think I know where to og after this mess. For now, I'll just slip into the darkness._

Rogue's POV

My mate instincts told me to go back even though it hurt so much. The image of them togthere will forver by in my head. I went back. I found Lucy hugging that weather woman. I was just hiding behind the shadows trying not to get caught.

My mate instincts told me that she was introuble. I could feel it. I didn't want to face Lucy yet. So I just protected her from a far. With a snap, four shadow fang waves made its way toward sher opponent slicing what looked like compass hands on her back.

Cherish fell unconscious. I know I should be made at Lucy right now but my protective side wanted me to go and check up on her. When Lucy is now safe, only then can I leave. My protectiveness lessesn knowing that she isn't hurt.

Lucy didn't notice me. That's good. I see her clutching her stomach. I also noticed that the crystal lights on her body have spread even more. I thought it had stopped. I guess not. Lucy started limping towards the control tower where Zero is at. Natsu isn't with her so that means, he's there fighting Zero now.

I think it's time for me to go elsewhere. She's safe now, there's no need for me to stick around. Before I left, I looked back at her retreating form. "even when I'm mad, I still love you...I hope..." thats then I started walking away. "I hope...I still have a place in your heart." And then I disappeare dinto the shadows.


	34. Chapter 33: Revenge

Natsu's POV

As soon as Virgo left to help Lucy, I started running up the stairs of the control tower. Seriously, this is so irritating. It's like I'm running in circles. This stairs was long. I can see tyhe top but I'm not getting near it. Why did it had to be so far. I was stopped from my tracks when I heard laughing. It was not the normal laugh that you hear everyday when someone is happy, it was the laugh of evil, pure evil. It was the laugh of a mad man about to achieve his goal.

I quickened my pace and ran faster. I had finally reached the top. Being careful not to get caught, I hid behind fallen bricks laying on the ground. I sneeked a peak of what lies a head. My eyes came into view of a power hungry Zero laughing while holding what seems to be a crystal ball. strange..it looks just like the lacrima Lucy was held in.

I studied his appearance. He was wearing dark pants with black and white feathers swirling around his leg up to his thighs. A grey long-sleeved general suite with unusual spots on the bottoms. A golden Grimm insignia pinned on the back of his top. His hair was longer than the last time I saw him. he let it down freely but at the end of his waist length hair, he tied it to a small ponytail. Zero's eyes were still the blood red ones I saw from before. To top it all up, there was black markings on his face. Like the ones he use to have on his chest. It was on his forehead then going down to both sides of his face till his cheek and on the middle went down between his eyes.

He sure is different from before. I can smell the power radiationg off of feeling...he's stronger than before. He seems distracted just staring at that ball like it's the most precious thing on earth to him. if its that special, then I would definiately destroy that first. I'm all fired up. My hand was now burning with flame of my dragon powers. I was about to attack when...

"I know you're there salamander..it's better if you come out now...or I'll drag you out" He said, not even looking at me. There's no use in hiding it.  
"hey..how did you know I was there!" I pointed at where I was hiding while complaining in my normal childish behavior.  
"I've got use to your magic salamander. From our last battle, I can tell who is who when they are near just by feeling their magical power." He finally turned his attention to me. "I see you've gotten stronger..let's test it shall we?" He had that sinister smirk on his face.  
"bring it on Zero." I'm all fired up. It's time to fight.

I made the first move. Running at him full speed ahead. Opeartion CHARGE is on! Zero didn't look impressed. He did a weird hand sign and out came those green lazers of his again. This time I was prepared. I quickly dodged every move he came at me.

I was faster than those rays. I jumped up "Roar of the Fire dragon!" he didn't think that I would just head for the kill without a plan now didn't he? Zero tried to block the flames using his rays but I wasn't aiming at him. istead, my flames hit the crystal behind him.

"you fool!" he yelled. I made him mad now. After the flames disappeared, I couldn't believe my eyes. The crystal ball was still unhardmed except for the black burn mark on it. But it was only a small burn. That's a hard lacrima to crack.

As I was still in shock that my magic didn't break it, Zero took this oppurtunity jump up from behind and gave me a hard kick on the waist. I was sent flying down the ground. My body was scratched from the impact of the blocks. Just when I was about to fall off the tower, I used my arms as brakes to stop myself from rolling off farther.

"woo that was a close." I said to myself. I noticed that Zero had this serious face that says 'I'm going to kill you brat'...clearly it says that since I can see a nerve appearing on his forhead. I may be scratched but I'm not down yet. I waved my hand infront of him.

"come on you bastard." That snapped him out of thoughts. Zero came fast at me. I know he was fast but not this fast. I can compare his speed with Racer's speed. Left and right, Zero punched me like a qucik attack. I dodjed him but even so I still got hit with some of his punches. With a kick to the stomach, I was sent flying twice.

"never..." Zero appeared behind me. He kicked me on the back "ever..." he dissapered again then appeared on top of me. "touch that orb!" he yelled at me. With a hand sign, his dark capriccio had hit me. I used my arms to block his attack.

That magical power made the floor of the tower crumble. Zero cam down with his foot aiming straight for my chest, I didn't let him. standing up, I used my Fire Tallons to launch myself up the sky straight at him.

"Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!" my head collided with his foot. There was a fight for power as we increased our magical power to see who gets out of balance. Well I'm not gonna loose to him.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in determination. Zero grew a smile on his face. Not a happy smile. It was more like 'you can't beat me' face. The massive amount of magic made a huge explosion. Everything that was on top of the tower was crumbling and destroyed. Some of the bricks have fallen. I hope nobody is near our battle field. (A/N: too late Natsu..Lucy almost got hit by the fallendebree hehe)

All was destroyed except for...you gussed it..The Orb. It's still there. Never moved, not a scratch, a crack, a spot of dirt..no nothing. It's unbreakable.

I landed on one of the buildings near the tower. Wow we did a lot of damage. Zero landed on top of the pointy tip of another tower. His posture was flawless. Nothing was unbalanced. This fight is getting harder than before.

"better surrender right now brat..you don't stand a chance against me."  
"oh really? If I recalled from before, I kicked you ass easily...I did it once and I can do it again." No negative thoughts right now. I need to think of the positive ones.

"that was before...I'm stronger than ever..so don't think you can defeat me." Zero's tone was cold and dark. He slightly glared at me.  
"you think I'm gonna be scared by that itty witty glare of yours? Well too can play with that game." My feet were apart, hands on my knees, and head held down a bit. I showed him my killer glare and thus started the 'Glarring match'. Where one of us has to feel intimidated by the other's stare.

"stop playing games..." he started. Zero looked up from above. " the game is about to end." There goes that evil smirk again. Suddenly, the loud crashing or should I say stomping of feet made the whole city vibrate like a mini earthquake. "Nirvana will rise again!" Zero held both hands up like hes praising the gods above.

"this time..no one will stop us! The dawn of a new world is -" He didn't get to finish his worship speech because while he was daydreaming in Lalaland, I used my Iron Fist to punch him from the side.

The sound of a bone crack was sweet music to my ears. Zero landed on the roof of the building. That was an easy hit. "sorry what did you say about stronger than before? Because I think you're still the same old man who I kicked ass eight years ago." I grinned while putting both my hands on the sides of my hip.

The atmosphere around me changed. I see what look like dark aura spreading everywhere. This doesn't feel right. Then out of nowhere, that green laser came towards and hit me on the arm. Damn it! That hurt like hell. I was clutching my now burning arm. There was an explosion. The dusty ired had cleared out. Right infront of me standing in all his evil glory was Zero. His eyes were more lighter shade of red than before. He's got that murderous look on his face.

It just took a seconds for him to appear right infront of me and punched me far away from him. using my fingers as brakes, I navigated myself back to his course. "Fire dragon's roar!". The huge swirl of fire was wiped out like air using only Zero's arms.

"you shouldn't have done that boy..." he slowly walked towards me. "I've been patient with you but now, I'm won't be playing fair anymore." Zero threatened. With a snap, Zero summoned plasma light from his arms. With a swift move, he managed to slash me even when I dodged his move. After backing off away from him, I felt liquid running down my chest. I looked down my outfit to find out that it has been torn. There was a huge knife cut going vertically on my chest. What shocked me more was the metallic substance slowly dripping down from the cut..it was my blood.

"ahhh...damn it ! that hurt you bastard!" I screamed like a child. Zero didn't like my tone.

"Dark Cappricio Ray!" the green lights came at me fast. I dodged some of them, the others, I got hit with and the rest had missed me. I ran after Zero with a fist full of fire, I punched him again but he blocked it with one hand only. Zero tightened his grip on my fist and sent me flying elsewhere. The impact had hit me on the back but not enought force to break any of my bones.

So this is the new and improved Zero. He may be trong..but everyone has a weakness and I'm gon na find out what. Zero started walking towards me in a predatorial stance. I'm the prey and he's the predartor. He's trying not to let me escape. I was preparing myself for the worst but it never came.  
I opened my eyes to see Zero staring at me. I stared back. He smirked but this time not at me. I diverted my eyes to whatever he was looking at. I turned around to see a beaten up Lucy leaning against the walls of the damaged tower. Lucy saw what was going to happen so she climbed up the stairs fast.

"Go Lucy! Destroy that ball!" I yelled. This is a great idea. I fight Zero while Lucy go destroys the lacrima. I think Zero had guessed what she was about to do but I stopped him.  
"oh no you dont!" I plunged my arms under the ground and summoned a fire wall blocking Zero's way. He had turned around to face me. Anger rising out of his face.

"you fool...I'll kill you." There goes the visible veins popping out of him again. I stood up and massaged my palms hearing the cracking sound of my knuckles.  
"I'd like to see you try...Come." my fist engulfed into flames. "I'm all fired up." The real battle begins.

Lucy's POV

I know Natsu is fighting him. I can feel the atmosphere change. They're at it. Once I got to the top, I found the area to be damaged. Those two fought hard alright. Everything was destroyed except for the lacrima.

"okay Lucy...control your breathing...let the lacrima take away this curse..." I said to myself. I inahled then exhaled...placing my hands on the sides of the lacrima, I began to feel my energy flow out. It was only a small spark but then, I felt this stinging feeling as in it's like I've been hit by a lighting bolt.

There was a magic circle appearing right below me. I tried to let go of the lacrima but it was no use. It's like my hands have been glued shut to it. I screamed in agony as the pain of the power of Onyxx was extracted out of me.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I hurts so much. Like I've been stabbed by millions of shart shattered glass all over my body. It was painful but helpful. I noticed that the white marks on my body had started slowly fading like it's turning into a transparent color. I'm glad that I'm gonna be free from this curse and not turn into a giant human sized crystal.

It was lamost over when, rays of balck, white and green light stuck me on the spot separating me from the lacrima. I was pushed far away from it. "what was that?" I asked myself. Standing up, I tried to stay n balance but the stinging feeling of millions of shattered knives are still in effect of my body.

I noticed that my marks are getting lighter..almost a transparent look but not enough. What got me confused was that it was glowing..like a switch. It turned on and of annd on and off all over again. The other confusing part was that, even though I'm getting better, the light marks has started to spread again to the parts of my body that hasn't been covered yet.I thoguht that the spreadig has stopped but it hasn't. When the smoke cleared away, I took a good look down from the tower I was hanging on.

The sight infront of me was scary. Zero had just finished casting a forbidden spell on the sky. It not only hit me but Natsu aswell. Natsu lay on the ground shaking from all the aching he's receiving. I don't think he can take another hit from that spell. I need to go down there and help him.

"I have to finish this." Turning around, I was looking fro the lacrima. Instead of a clean unbreakable lacrima, I was greeted with a glowing lacrima turning on and off like me. What's worst is that there was a huge crack on the top releasing starry magic to the air. I was about to finish the process when I heard Natsu scream in pain.

"Natsu!" He was in big trouble. I was trapped. What should I do? If I stay here and finsih the extracting spell, I'll be normal again but I would be running out of time. Zero is about to kill Natsu.

But If I leave and help Natsu, the lacrima will be destroyed since the crack has started to to spread around the other parts of the lacrima. It will break into a million pieces. These marks will spread all over me and then...I'll be crystalized..forever.

What do I do? Stay, finish the process and risk Natsu's life...or leave to save him and risk being crystalized. My heart and brain are in conflict right now. I needed advise. I need to decide. As if a miracle just happened, something came to my mind a memory to be exact...it was short but it helps.

After I was done clutching my head of confusion, realization hit me. I knew what I have to do.


	35. Chapter 34: For The Ones I Love

Natsu's POV

The fire behind Zero grew bigger by the minute. The intense heat signifies that I'm not about to let him get his ways with Nirvana. All I have to do is distract him while Lucy does the rest. This is a piece of cake.

Zero hasn't moved nor complained about how hot the atmosphere had become. Something is going to happen. And I can tell that it's not gonna be pretty. I was happily forming a plan to defeat Zero that I only noticed just now that the flaming wall behind him started going down. There were dark shadowy souls coming out of the ground eating up my flames. _What the hell are those?!_ I whined while pointing at those things.

He's not doing anything. Zero is just standing there lowering his head. If he's not gonna do anything, then it's my chance to attack.  
"Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!" I charged at full speed. My plan was to knock him down in one blow. That was the plan until...

Out of blue, I began to see darkness. Those dark souls where clinging on to me for their dear dead life. Everything was dark. All the cries of pain and loneliness filled my ears. These souls where whispering their deaths to me all at once that its starting to hurt my sensitive dragon hearing.

There was a flash of green light. Everything around me dissapered for seconds. I have gotten a clear image in those ladt 5 seconds of clear vision. Zero's eyes were burning red of hatred. He was in the zone to kill me without hesitation but there was that sinister look on his face saying that it's better to torture me first before he kills me. And just seconds, the world around me turned black.

"Dark Delete!" I remember this move from way back. I was about to use my magic when those dark souls came back again they sucked on me like they're preventing me from using my magic. Everyone of them used their hands to oull me further back into the dark depths of the underworld.

I tried to get free from their grasp but to no avail. If only I had Jellal's Flame of Guilt..then I can be able to use against Zero. But since I don't have it, I just have to find another way to break free. I'm not giving up. That's a fact.

"It's hard to break you...but I now know your weakness...it's a good thing Cherish told me about HER pathetic back story." Zero spoke. I can't tell where his voice is coming in my way is dark.

"Look at you...you're weak brat." Zero laughed at my attempt to break free. No matter what he says, I won't get affected by it.  
"you're a weak brainless idiot...no wonder your comrade left you...what was her name again? Oh that's right..Lucy Heartfilia." That made my eyes open wide.  
"she made the right choice to leave that pesky guild of yours..." how dare he talk about Lucy like that.  
"hmmm maybe I should say it the around way around, yes...Lucy is a weak brat who doesn't have the strength compared to you wizards...she's a spineless, worthless and useless comrade...that's why you kicked her off the team isn't that right?..hehe" he snickered.

I may not be able to see his face but I can imagine his facial expression right now. I know I said that I won't let his words affect me but that...that just hurts.  
"how cruel of you salamander...I thought Fairytail was a guild that cherishes their member's feelings, not break them more..hahaha." I felt a punch on my left cheek. I tried to punch back but these souls are holding on to me for dear life.  
"you're right salamander...that wench doesn't deserve to be on your team..you're strong while she's just a defenseless weakling." The souls held me tighter every hit I get from the dark Zero.  
"Lucy hates you...she will always hate you." Another punch this time on my stomach.  
"don't you remember what you did to her? Can you imagine the bucket of tears she cried out?" I was punched and kicked multiple times in the darkness. No...I would never do anything to hurt her like that.  
" and what did you do? You didn't care if she cried herself a river...you never..ever...cared." by now I was bleeding. I tasted the blood on my cut lip. Zero's words keep haunting me. I don't want to recall all those memories but it just played in my head like some movie.

I remembered..I remembered those heartbreaking words I had said to Lucy.

" _Natsu..let's go on a mission together!" Lucy held up a flyer. I just rolled my eyes and continued listening to Lisanna's adventures.  
"Not now Lucy..can you go with someone else?..I'm very busy" I went back to hearing Lisanna's stories. Lucy held her head down and walked away._

" _Happy..let's go fishing..I know a great spot to find some awesome fish!" Lucy smiled  
"Sure Lucy!...ne ne..I'll have to ask Natsu if he wants to come." Says Happy. He then proceeded to come over to me.  
"Natsu..Lucy and I are going fishing, want to come?" Happy drooled thinking of fish.  
"Happy don't you remember? We're going on a mission with Lisanna today...we have to get ready." I said while finishing the last piece of meat on the plate. Happy flew back. With my sensitive hearing, I listened to their conversation.  
"sorry Lucy but Natsu and I are going out on a job today."  
"Really? Can I come?" Lucy asked excitedly.  
"Gomene Lucy but it's just gonna be me, Happy and Lisanna today." I waved at them. I saw Lucy's expression. It hurt her that we keep pushing her away.  
"ohh...well okay..maybe some other time then?" she asked. Her voice was breaking.  
"Yeah!" happy chimed in his usual happy self._

" _Natsu! I made a yummy cake at my house last night..It's big so I didn't get to finish it. Would you like some? We can go over to my house and finish it." Lucy offered.  
"sorry Lucy but I'm full. Lisanna and Mirajane were teaching me how to cook and well I ended up eating the whole food so I can't plus, I'm not in the mood." I reaslly wasn't in the mood to do anything right now.  
"oh..but if you want some, you can come over.." Lucy was trying to sound happy but it was not working.  
"how about you invite Levy or Wendy to your house? Maybe even Erza...anyone just not me..I'm really not in the mood right now to do anything." I brushed her off like dust on my shoulder. Lucy didn't say anything else and left._

I remebered everything. Every hurtful sentence I had said to her. I now know that they weren't nice, and yes I was being rude, and yeah I did hurt her alot. I also noticed that i've been spending too much time with Lisanna that I just ignored Lucy's existence.

I was a horrible friend. I left her with the most stupidest reason ever. I can handle being friends with everyone in the guild. So why is it so hard to handle being BESTFRIENDS with two girls. They say you can have too much friends, but there is always that one person who stands out of the rest. That has always been Lucy. I feel so guilty for leaving her like that.

These thoughts have been consuming me that I don't have the will to fight right now. I'm drained out of confidence. I'm beat. Zero has defeated, through brawns and words. I have my reasons for hurting Lucy but I can't tell you right now cuz I'm too busy sulking my own guilt. I don't know if Lucy will ever forgive me.

I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, or see me, join the guild again or have anything to do with me anymore. I'm okay with just staying as aquaintants. As long as she's happy with her new life, then I'm happy too.

I was silently crying. Crying for my stupidity, crying because I'm an idiot and crying for hurting Lucy. The world around me has gone back to normal. Instead of meeting with an okay situation, I was greeted by a hundred rays of green light rays heading towards me. It spreaded around like a huge magic circle destroying everything in it's way. It even hit the control tower. I hope Lucy is okay.

I screamed in pain. This pain was combination of both physical and emotional.


	36. Chapter 35: Original Team Natsu

NORMAL POV

Natsu and Lucy are back. The partners may still have unresolved problems but they have to put that aside for now. Their only goal is to stop Zero before Nirvana gets released out of the Woodsea forest and into the nearby city. after Natsu's short battle with Zero, they headed back to the tower but only to find the lacrima gone. There were no broken pieces of it's remains so that only means that Zero must have took it somewhere to get fixed. Wherever he was, they will find him.

The two wizards ran to wherever Natsu's nose is leading them. Natsu can smell Zero's scent just below the ancient city. he believes that he may be back in the room where he held Lucy captive.  
"O..Ouch.." Lucy yelped at the sudden pain on her uninffected arm. Lucy turned to get a good look at it. She saw that the white skin has started moving again. She couldn't believe it.  
"Lucy..are you okay?" Natsu stopped his tracks to tend to his hurting friend. Lucy was shaking from sudden fear.  
"N..Natsu..I..It's starting again." Lucy fearfully stuttered. Natsu grabbed her arm. He saw what was happening. He saw the almost transparent white skin has started moving again..

 _(A/N: minna, try imagining a snake molting it's skin..it's almost transparent..before, Lucy's white marks were just like Sting's dargon force but after Lucy made the lacrima absorb her energy, the white marks started turning a transparent color of white.)_

The spreading was slow like molasses but its still spreading.  
"I didn't let the lacrima absorb me enough...you were in trouble..I had to leave it." Lucy kept walking to the direction of the underground pathway.  
"we have to hurry and find that lacrima." Natsu grabbed Lucy's other arm and pulled her towards him running to the source of the enemy's scent.  
"Natsu..." Lucy whsipered lowly.  
"Lucy..I will not allow him to succeed. You will not turn into a crystal..I will not let him have you...he has to get through me to ever turn you into one." Natsu suddenly snapped. Lucy knows that he didn't mean it in a bad way, he said it like he was determined to get her back to normal. Lucy didn't question him after. The two just kept on walking to their destination.

Back with the others...

The rest of the Alliance Force had made it through the never ending battle with the dark souls. They have finally reached their stop. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Wendy gasped at the sight infront of her. "Wendy? Is something the matter?" Sting approached the bluenette.  
"T..This feels so different..that doesn't look anywhere the same as before." Wendy eyed the lacrima infront of her.  
"you're right...this one is different. Usually it would be dull grey but this...I don't get it at all." Carla stated. She too was confused on the subject at hand.  
"what's wrong Wendy-tan? Carla?" Lector tried to process what they were talking about as he stared at the lacrima.  
"Fro thinks the lacrima is hard to destroy." Fro raised his hand.  
"yeah..I kind of feel the power radiating off of that thing. Wendy, let's stop that thing now." Sting took his attack stance. Wendy did the same.  
"Hai...It may look different but maybe it still feels the same." Says Wendy.

"well this sucks...how can that thing be fixing itself?" Grey complained. The three mages watched as the abnormal happening of the lacrima continues.  
"Juvia feels a weird sensation coming from it." Juvia said.  
"I'm with you on that thought...I can fel it too..what's going on here?" Meldy was confused as to why this was happening.  
"wel whatever it is, we have to stop it now." Grey readied himself for the strike.

"eeeeehhh? Lyon-sama, what's happening?" Cheria tried going near it but lyon stopped her.  
"don't get near it." Lyon held on to Cheria's arm. "we don't know what it's gonna do if we even try to touch it. Right now, let's experiment on it first." Lyon requested. He made the first move use five ice eagles.

"Ice make: Eagle!" the eagles flew to the direction of the lacrima. It hit the cracks. It gotten bigger but after just seconds, it started sticking together again.

"its fixing itself." Cheria gasped  
"I don't understand this at all." Says Lyon

"ahhhh!" Kagura slashed the lacrima in half but it didn't meet through the orb. Kagura sure made a huge open but that didn't stop the lacrima from glowing and fixing itself.  
"meow...this is so irritating." Milliana complained. "first we go up against dark souls preventing us from coming in and now we have to break this ball that looks unbreakable."  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing. I hope they're making better progress than we are."

Kagura stared at the large vut. She noticed that the lacrima is moving fast in fixing itself. She now gets the whole point of the breaking.

"No matter how much we destroy it, this orb will only heal itself for protection..and if we damage it even further, its speed for fixing runs faster." Jura analyzed the situation. Suddenly, the whole are rumbled again. That means Nirvana has moved, changed direction again.  
"Meennnn...how do we destroy it?" Ichiya asked while possing with his arms crossed.  
"we don't...we wait for Natsu-dono to defeat Zero and Lucy-dono to destroy Onnyx." Jura replied.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza requiped into her armor and launched hundreds of swords directly at the lacrima. One by one, they hit a direct mark but once the smoke cleared off, the crackings grew bigger. Lisanna smiled at the accomplishment but then gasped when the cracks slowly cleared off again.  
"what are we gonna do now Erza?" asked Lisanna.  
"there must be something thats making it fix itself." Erza replied.  
"maybe Natsu hasn't destroyed On-..." Happy was about to suggest when a spiral golden light shined behind him and took a hold of his tail.  
"ahhhhhhhhh! What is this!?" Happy screamed in fear.

"wait..that's..." Erza didn't finish her sentence because Happy disappeared in a flash.  
"Erza what was that?" asked a very worried Lisanna.  
"I..I've seen that light before..." Erza had worry written all over her face but then was washed away with a smile. "don't worry...Happy is safe..he's with THEM." Erza turned back at their problem.  
Lisanna didn't get it at first but when Erza mentioned THEM, she knew who THEM is.

What shocked them..especially the wizards who encountered these lacrimas before, was the giant lacrima infront of them were glowing.

There were different primary colors that look like they've been mixed together in an abstract way. What caught their attention the most was the hundred cracks visible on the lacrimas. These balls look like someone had been here and wrecked them before they came.

At first the team were happy that this strange happening would make their job easy. But no it doesn't. With a much clearer view, they saw what was happening on why it was glowing. The cracks were starting to heal. One by one, green light shines on the cracks easily sticking them back together as if nothing had happened to it. This concerned the team. They have to act fast. Destroy the lacrima at once before all those cracks get fixed.

But there's a catch to what they're doing. Breaking them further keeps the lacrimas from fixing but in just seconds, it will start fixing itself.  
and If breaking them using mega moves will also buy them some time, but will fasten the fixing process of the orbs. Everyone has the option to choose but majority of them choosed to make small damages to buy Natsu and Lucy some time before Nirvana conjures a huge amount of magic to activate it's mega sized canon.

Back with Natsu and Lucy...

"You know, the team would be complete if Happy was around." Natsu suggested while they were running back to underground to Lucy's holding cell. Natsu ran-jog while Lucy ran-limp her way but she still kept with Natsu's pace.  
"I think I can arrange that." Says Lucy.  
"How Lucy?" Natsu asked. They stopped for a moment. Lucy leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "I have just the solution." Lucy pulled out a silver key with a golden circular door on it's holder.  
"is that a new key?" Natsu took a closer look at it.  
"Yes it is...you wanna know how it works?" Natsu just nodded his head. Lucy waved the key in a circular motion.  
"with this key I open Thee: Gate of the Roodkcol, Dooris!" (A/N: YEAH I MADE THIS SPITRIT ASWELL XD)

Out came a floating Silver door with a happy smile and a golden door knob as a nose. The Celestial Sipit, Dooris appeared.  
"How may I help you Lucy-san?" Dooris's voice sounds gassy like an 90-year old woman.

"that's so cool! A talking door!" Natsu held Dooris' face to see if hes wood or plastic. "ow ow ow." Dooris complained as Natsu stretched his face even wider.  
"Natsu, enough." Lucy commanded. Suprisingly, Natsu listened. Maybe she's like another Erza to him.  
"So how's he gonna get Happy?" Natsu asked with his arms thrown back showing his armpits.  
"Natsu, This is Dooris. He's the door keeper. Dooris can get anything, anywhere, any place at any given time...as long as you know who the person you're trying to find.  
Dooris, can you open the door to where Happy the blue exceed is at?" Lucy requested.  
"as you wish Lucy-san." Dooris closed his eyes for a moment. After minutes, His silver color turned gold, that means he has found Happy. Lucy held Dooris' doorknob nose and opened the door. Lucy reached out to the other side. She grab hold of what seems to be a tail. Without hesitation, Lucy pulled on whoever this tail belonged to. Out of the blue, Happy came out from Dooris' door.

"Happy!" Natsu screamed in happiness. And Happy? Well he was trying to catch his breath from the mini heart attack he was having. "Geez Happy no need to be scared like that."  
"Natsu? It's you...I..I thought an enemy kidnapped me..why did you pull me from behind?!" asked a fuming yet scaredy cat.  
"Oh I didn't pull you out..Lucy did that." Natsu pointed at a slightly smiling Lucy. "Lucy..." Happy couldn't find the right words to say to her. He really misses Lucy. Seeing her upront close made him speechless. What is he suppose to say?

"you don't look heavy anymore..." was the first words Happy uttered. Natsu was laughing histerically from behind. Lucy had an annoyed expression.  
"wow...for someone who hasn't seen me for so long, you sure talk bluntly at my physical appearance" -_- Lucy said. Happy felt bad..what was he suppose to say? He was aalso at fault why she left. Lucy wasn't mad, she walked towards the blue cat and picked him up.

"I miss you Happy." Lucy hugged him. Happy couldn't contain his tears so he let them all out. "L..Lucy...I..I ...gomene...I...I really m..miss you..I.." Happy couldn't utter the right words as he kept crying from tears of joy from seeing his friend.

"shhhh...hey there's no need to cry. I'm not at you Happy, you hear me?" Lucy patted his back in a reassuirng manner.  
"Hey why don't I get a hug that long?" Natsu pouted from the side.  
"Cuz you don't deserve one." Says Lucy as she tries to calm a crying Happy.  
"but...but..." Natsu complained. He's so childish sometimes.

Happy finally calmed down and wiped the remaining tears off his eyes. He gestured Lucy to let him go. Happy spread his wings and floated by himself.  
"Alright! Now that the original team is back..we can finally start the real mission." Natsu double fist pumped in the air.  
"Aye!" Happy chimed next to him. Lucy somehow blushed at this manner. She misses this feeling she had with Natsu and Happy.  
"okay...let's go guys." Lucy commanded. Natsu was all fired up. Happy was pumping with energy and Lucy was determined to defeat Zero once and for all.

Watch out Zero, here comes the original Team Natsu.


	37. Chapter 36: I'm All Fired Up

NORMAL POV

The team had finally arrived at where Lucy was contained. Natsu inhaled the air. Yup. Zero was definitely here. They silently creeped into the room. They found the orb. It wasn't broken like Lucy had remembered, it looked all too brand new. It was just floating inside the broken glass Lucy use to be in.

"It's easy." Natsu announced  
"Too easy." Lucy stopped him from walking further but that didn't stop Happy. He flew into the shattered cell to grab it. Lucy was quick. She instantly took hold of her whip and swang it towards Happy. The whip wrapped itself around Happy's stomach, Lucy pulled him away from the orb before Happy could touch it.  
Natsu noticed that it started glowing. He had this gut feeling to run away. Trusting his gut, Natsu grab hold of Lucy and Happy.  
"Get down!" He commanded them both. Lucy and Happy huddled up beneath Natsu's towering figure. The orb went with a boom, Causing a major explosion. Natsu had a great idea to use his move, ' Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge'. The wings of the Dragon forming of this move shielded them from the major explosion.

The ground rumbled. Everything around them turned into ruble. The other teams felt the epic shock wave of the explosion. It's like relieveing a historical earthquake. After the explosion stopped, and the ground stopped shaking, there was a huge gaping hole located in the center of Nirvana. If you can remember how big and deep the Arena of the GMG was when Natsu, Gajeel and Sting fought...then you'd know how big the crater is on Nirvana.

When the smoke cleared off, Natsu's move was still intact. The wings of his Crimson Lotus move protected his team from the devastating explosion. Lucy was coughing for fresh air. Natsu got off of his team mates to give them some space. It's hard to breathe when the air around you is filled with dust.

"what just happened?" Lucy asked.  
"The orb we saw was a make-shift bomb. Zero knew we were coming for him so he set up this trap." Natsu replied. You can count on Natsu to prevent yourself from possibly dying. He inhaled the air again. He knows its full of dust but it was mixed with another scent..Zero's scent.

They heard laughing far away from they're direction. Up above the fallen concrete walls stood Zero holding the crystal lacrima on his palm. Just as Lucy remembered it looked like. The huge cut on the iddle was visible. The lacrma looked like it could break any minute but Zero was careful enough not to damage it more.

Lucy's POV

What are we gonna do? How can we get Zero and at the same time not get the lacrima damaged, this is a really sticky situation. While I was thinking of a way around this problem, I didn't notice a figure with pink hair ran right past me. My eyes grew big.

Natsu used his Fire Taloons to his advantage to quicken his speed. He tackled Zero directly, resulting to him letting go of the lacrima. It flew up so high. I was gonna go grab it but then Onnyx picked the wrong time to throb.

My legs started throbbing. I couldn't stand up and catch the orb. But someone else did. Happy flew up high to catch the lacrima just in time.  
"Here you go Lucy." Happy handed me the orb.  
"Arigatou Happy..you're a life saver." I thanked him.

"Happy!...Take Lucy as far away from here as possible, she needs to finish excreting Onnyx's magic!" Natsu stood a far distance from Zero. The tackle Zero received made him move about 15 feet away from us.  
"Aye sir!" Happy saluted and lifted me off the ground. He flew me far away from the battle grounds.

Happy carried me all the way to where the crater stopped. He sat me down on the roof of a fallen building. I tried to catch my breath as I was breathing heavily.  
"why are you out of breath when I was the one flying?" Happy asked  
"cause...*deep breathing*...it's hard...t..to breath..w..when the spreading...continues." Lucy siad slowly. She looked down at the orb. It's color was slowly fading. Without hesitation, I set it down on the ground. Kneeling down, I put both my hands on the side of the lacrima.

"Okay..One...one more time." As I closed my eyes waiting for another shockwave of pain, I waited patiently. I can feel it...the magic of Onnyx flowing right out of me. The pain wasn't as bad as before. Suddenly, I heard Happy's screams of worry.

I opened my eyes to see a magical circle forming below me. Sounds of somewhat lighting bolts circling me. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" this time the pain doubled itself. My other eye was open and my other eye was closed. I watched at what I had become. The little white marks were starting to fade. What use to be white now slowly turned invisible, it started turning transparent. I was crying tears of joy that I'm not gonna turn into a human-sized crystal. I'm so relieved.

Happy was on the side cheering me on to hold on. I am Happy, I am holding on. It's painful but I have to endure it. I heard cracking. Looking down, I see the orb is breaking. One by one, parts of it's lacrima fell down. It can't break now, I'm not down yet. The whiteness is still covering from my knee and down to my feet. And the transparent color still covering from my knee to the half side of my face and arm. I had to speed things up. Taking a big deep breath, I clutched the orb hard. The immense power radiating off of me grew. The pain grew aswell but I'm not letting that stop me even though it's damaging my nervous system. Just a little longer and...

Natsu's POV

I don't know what came over me when I saw Zero's menacing face. I had no plan in my mind so I just went with plan C whcih is "Charge!" I punched Zero so hard that I think I heard a bone crack. I hope it was his ribcage hehehe. I know Happy took Lucy somewhere safe so she can continue healing, so I shouldn't have to worry about them in trouble as long as I'm here distracting Zero.

Zero stood his ground, wiping the blood stain dripping from the side of his lip. "So...my magic didn't kill you huh brat?" He glared up at me in which I returned with a smirk.  
"Never underestimate the power of friendship." I confidentally said.  
"friendship? Like you'd be friends with that wench. Why would you be friends with that weakling? Didn't you just say that she should go away?" Zero spat at me. He laughed like it was the most hilarious joke ever.  
"sorry buddy but I'm not falling for that trick anymore..Lucy knows how I feel about her. And what I feel is the truth. You're words won't affect me." I lifted my right arm motioning him to 'come on' fight me. "lets settle this once and for all."  
Zero squinted his eyes tight as if he knows something that I don't know. "you think you could beat me again? Brat you don't know how powerful I am." A black and white magical circle formed right under him.  
"such big words for a guy who lost to me before...I bet you still remember how I kicked your ass huh?" Now I was the one laughing.

I think I plucked a nerve in him because at the mention of his last defeat 8 years ago, Zero suddenly glared at me like he is ready to murder me in just a second but something is holding me back..i can tell..because he hasn't made a move yet. "If you're so powerful...prove it...or maybe you're just scared to be humiliated like before." That did the trick. He finally snapped.

This was a good thing bad thing moment. The good thing is that I was making him loose focus which in turn letting him show me his open unprotected areas and the but thing is that he's fighting in a very murderous temper in which I might get killed. Well no turning back now. I got myself into this mess..so I can get myself out.

We sparred left and right with puches and kicks. Thanks to my awesome plan, I was able to land puches on him in every open spot I see in his attack. I guess Zero's muscles are bgger than his brain. "this is so funny...your codename is Brain yet you have no brains at all." I snickered. His blood red eyes glared at me never leaving my sight as he draggged me down letting my face eat his dirt.

I was too distracted with my joke that I didn't realized that Zero got behind me and held my hands behind my back. He dragged me up like flying up then he used his body weight to body slam me...back first..on the ground. You know what hurts? My arms took half of the impact. Sh*t my nerves aren't functioning right now. I clutched my throbbing hands to stop the pain.

"ouch..that hurt." Zero did it again. He stopmed his foot on my back pressing it down like hes wanting to break my spinal cord. "as much as I love to see you break physically..I much enjoy breaking you emotionally." He slightly smiled.  
"w..what are you talking about?" I demanded.  
"let's just say I have a surprise for your friend...it's going to go out in T minus...3..." what is he talking about?  
"...2..." wait friend? Did he mean...LUCY?  
"...1..." I tried to get him off of me but my arms were still throbbing.  
"...0..." as if a bomb had been turned on, the direction of where Lucy and Happy flew to...exploded.

The sound of big loud drums going boom disturned me. _What happened to Lucy and Happy? Are they okay? Are they injured? Please tell me they're okay!?_...those thoughts kept running through my mind as I watch the little pebbles fall down from the explosion.  
"Lucy! Happy!" I yelled at their direction. With my dragon hearing, I tried to listen for a sound but there was none. Were they...gone? My eyes were wide open. All I hear is the sound of Zero's luaghter emitting from brhind me.

"mwuahahahahahahahahahaha! Foolish child..she really thought that she was gonna be saved...well too bad." He laughed even more.  
"w..what..what did you do.." My voice was shaky  
"easy...attach a time bomb to the orb...it activates once the user is almost a quarter away from letting the orb absord her magic. I guess she got to that point...and...boom goes the bomb." He laughed. Zero just laughed at my nakama's. I lost my two bestfriends and all he is doing is laughing at my misery. Something stirred up in me. It was taking over me. I gritted my teeth hard until I felt something poking my inner lip. My fangs had gotten sharper, I notcied that my throbbing arms are no longer throbbing, there were flesh like scales forming, my eys dilated into a thin diamond shaped pupil. I released the power I was having. My sorroundings turned red hot as fire engulfed me. Zero felt the heat and tried to get his foot off of me but I was quick. I grabbed him by the leg very hard. He hissed at the intense heat of my hand. His jeans started to rip as my fingers turned into dragon claws. I stood up and swang Zero's body around and let it go..only to crash into a pile of boulders.

I can't control myself. He hurt my nakamas..he hurt Happy..he hurt Lucy..and now he's gonna pay. I'm super mad. " I hope you said your last prayers Zero becasue you've just awoken my dragon force." I warned him. The fire around me grew even hotter like lava. This time, you'll really feel that, 'I'm all fired up'.


	38. Chapter 37: I Will Stay

Natsu's POV

I was on fire. Literally. All I saw was red. I was mad. Extremely mad. He can't do that. He just couldn't do that. But he did. He hurt Happy…He hurt Lucy and that is something I cannot forgive. Zero stood there right in front of me with that smirk plastered on his face. He enjoyed my reaction.

I so wanted to pin him to the ground, punch him till he bled, shed every drop of blood in him and rip him to shreds like an animal. I moved one foot ready for the kill but stopped.

"ughhh..ahhh!" I screamed in denial. No! I cannot let my anger consume me when Nirvana is still active. Whatever is in the dark turns to light and whatever is light turns to dark. Basically, If I show much more of my anger, Nirvana's magic will suck the goodness right out of me.

I clutched my head tight , moving left and right like a drunk person would do. I'm in denial. I will not let the darkness take over me.  
"It seems as so you are fighting the darkness salamander." Zero approached me like he wasn't scared at all. He enjoyed my suffering.  
"Get away!" My Dragon's roar burst out filling the surroundings with burning flames. It was for Zero to not touch me. I fought back the darkness it's too strong. It's consuming me too much. I have never seen myself loosing focus during Dragon Force. It was unforgivable for me.

"don't deny the hatred Salamander. Let it take over…." Zero walked through my flames like they were nothing to him.  
"let it go…..can you imagine how much I hurt your nakamas? I bet they're dead right now…poor kitty cat and especially…poor Lucy….your dead….Lucy." I gritted my teeth hard. I know what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me break the walls I've built to keep the darkness away. And using Happy and Lucy as my weakness, it's getting hard not to get angry.

But I won't back down. Anger doesn't solve anything. Your thoughts will be clouded with hate and there will be nothing left but death in your mind. That is something I cannot do. Zero reached his destination, he stared at me from below watching every movement I have as I denied the pain.

"The orb….it was just a trap to lure you and your friend. I knew that there was a chance that she might go back to normal ..but seeing as though it hasn't disappeared on her, there's no way of reversing the process…the orb was her only chance. That thing was never used for controlling. It was just an act.

now that the orb has been destroyed..along with your friend, I can use her dead corpse to replace the lacrima that was containing her. Even when a person is dead, Onyxx will continue to spread till the host is fully crytalized." He explained to me every detail of his plan.

So all of that was just an act to get rid of Lucy? A dead body means that it is willing to let the magic take over her with no interruptions…with Lucy dead, there won't be anything in her to fight back. A down wizard is a dead wizard….Lucy…

He was ready for the final blow. I wanna fight. I really do but the thought of my nakamas dead…..it's painful. I closed my eyes to think of happy thoughts. What came to my mind was an image of me, Lucy and Happy.

I was staring at the camera doing a fist pump while Lucy was behind me, with one hand wrapped around my neck and the other holding the camera, and Happy on the side in a slant pose while floating.

'minna arigatou!' shouts our happy voices in my mind. (A/N: minna if you have seen the picture in the finale of episode 175, that's what the pic was. Get it? Got it? Okay..read on..)

As if a new spark of light ignited in me, I felt the walls that I was holding went strong. I don't feel the darkness anymore. I can feel all the dark aura evaporating out of me. I have found my strength back.  
"It's all your fault." I muttered. Standing up, I slowly stood my ground. I will fight for my nakamas. I will avenge Happy and Lucy.

"I won't loose to you." The flames that went out minutes ago have started burning again. Because of the intense heat, Zero stumbled back away from the fire. "you told me to let it go right? Well guess what Zero, I did let it go….and you know what happened?"

I was now fully healed from my trance. "It made me stronger." Fire engulfed on my hand. This was the start of his end.

NORMAL POV

Pure white light….that's all they saw before the orb exploded right in front of them.  
"Lucy move away!" Happy screamed at Lucy but it was too late. It had been triggered. Lucy couldn't runaway not when the throbbing on her legs are still there. Happy was shaking in fear, he couldn't fly away in time. Lucy crawled her way to him and held him tight.  
"Happy…." The explosion was massive.

It was heard from where Natsu was fighting Zero. Happy woke up from a far distance from the explosion. He wondered what had happened to him that made him travel far away from the explosion. He noticed that Lucy wasn't around, Happy went in to the scene to find Lucy.

"Lucy!" Happy flew around the fallen debree and the destroyed landscapes. Happy kept flying in circle, calling out Lucy's name just to know if there was a response. But there was none. He was crying heavy tears. Happy didn't give up. He kept flying around and landing..shouting Lucy's name.  
"Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me! Lucy!" Happy didn't give up. His tears got heavier as he remembered how Future Lucy died, that was a terrible experience and reliving the past and see that happening to the present Lucy made him very distressed.

There was coughing heard from afar where Happy was heading. The fallen walls were joined together forming a mountain of rubble. Happy went down to see if Lucy was in there. All he saw at first was just dust until he heard coughing again. When the smoke cleared away, Lucy's laying figure was visible to him. Happy used all of his might to move away the rubble to let Lucy breathe normally.

Once he got the blonde mage out of there, Happy used his wings to make flapping sound causing air to form for Lucy to inhale. Lucy coughed out the dust. Her throat felt sore.  
"ughh…H..Happy." she said in a very sore throaty voice.  
"Lucy..are you okay? Anything injured? Anything bro-" Happy's voice was cut off when he saw what happened to her Leg. Lucy's black knee sock was ripped to shreds showing off a very dark and purple bruise forming on her leg and what looked more awful was the burns on her heel. That looked painful. Lucy layed there breathing heavily as she felt the pain of everything that has happened to her. Physically and Emotionally. She wondered, is this how she's gonna die? By laying on the ground, battered, bruised, powerless, weak and bleeding?

"H..Happy..g..go help N..Natsu" Lucy coughed up again, this time blood squirted out of her mouth dripping down to the side of her lip.  
"Lucy..don't talk right now..you're really hurt…" Happy requested her. His tears were starting to fall but he kept his cool.  
"Happy…d..don't cry..I'll be fine. Go..h..h..help Nat..s..su" again, more blood was coughed out. This time, Happy didn't bother keeping his emotions intact. He let all of his tears go.

"why?..why would you tell me to not cry….when you might die in any moment now?!...Lucy is my friend. …I'm sad…I'm very sad. I too ignored you Lucy….but I just brushed it off. I too left you and I'm guilty about it..I decided to make everything okay…that I'll be with you through thick and thin..even when you're in pain, I'll be there to stay.

…r..right now…I'm sticking to my decision…you're my friend Lucy…I'm sorry for ignoring you as well…..I promised myself I'd stay with you..and I will…So don't tell me not to cry because I want to because I love you and I'll miss you…and I don't want to lose you again. If I leave you..s..something might h..happen to you…and maybe..just maybe….I WOULD SERIOSULY LOSE YOU!"

Happy cried as he kneeled down and held on to Lucy's arm. Lucy couldn't help but cry at her friend's words. How she misses this kind of love with Natsu and Happy.  
"H..Hap..p..py.." Lucy extended her hand to pet the crying exceed. She didn't like this. She didn't want to see Happy all sad and regretful before she goes. She had to do something to help. Lucy can picture Natsu right now loosing all his emotions by Nirvana. She imagined Natsu getting beaten by Zero as his hate clouded his thoughts. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She didn't want her nakamas to go home defeated by an enemy they once defeated. Lucy had to think of something and fast.

Happy's POV

Lucy's hand is so warm and so comfortable. It's like getting purred with a fish :3. I want to help her by carrying her to the others but that might hurt her more since everytime she moves, Lucy flinches at small movements. And If I go and find the others, something bad might happen to her like if after I leave, she lose consciousness and might even…d..die. I don't want to lose her like that. I said I'd stay and I will.

Having her caress my head with her arm made me feel sad and relieved. Sad because I can't do anything else to help and relieved because at least she's still breathing. I cried my heart out. It was embarrassing letting Lucy see me cry with mucus dripping down my nose but I didn't care on that moment, I just cherished the moment I had with her.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Lucy stopped petting me. My eyes were wide open. "Lucy? Lucy!?"

There was no response. I see Lucy's eyes were slowly shutting down and her breathing was also slow. 'Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! Wake up! Lucy don't go!" I tried pushing her arm back and forth to see if she's still there, but none replied.

And then it happened…..Lucy's eyes were fully closed. Her breathing stopped and…her skin turned pale. I just stood there for a minute trying to process what really happened..but what I saw is the truth. I touched her hand one more time. It felt cold. There was no warmth in her. .

.

.

.

.

She died right there infront of me. Lucy Heartfilia, my bestfriend..the greatest friend I could ever encounter…has passed away. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain.

"Lucy!" my voice was so loud that it echoed around the whole city of Nirvana. I was so stressed. So tired. What would Natsu feel right now? He would definitely be mad. What do I feel right now? Pain..thats what it was. I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I was too tired to take in reality that I fell down, laying on the ground next to Lucy's dead body. Before my eyes could close, the last image infront of me was her body reforming the white marks all over her pale skin. And that was all I saw before I fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 38: Everybody In Denial

Natsu's POV

We clashed head on wihtout second thoughts. My burning fury at Zero grew stronger. In a guild, yu cherish everyone's feelings. Nakama is forever and Lucy is my nakama. If anyone tried to hurt her, they would have to face me. Guess what? Zero already did that and that equals to a bloody fight.

"Fire Tallons!" I swirled the flames around my legs hoping to land a hit on Zero's face. I'm hoping to find a weak spot. Everyone has a weak spot, I just need to find out where it is.  
"You can't win against me!" He dodged my punches  
"we'll see about that you bastard!" I jumped up and did a flip,closing my legs together to form a flaming foot torch. Zero didn't see it coming, both the heels of my foot smashed down on his head. I heard a cracking sound. That only means one thing.

"ahhhh!" He screame din pain. Zero clutched the part of his head where I delivered much of the force. It was cut and bleeding. I think I just cracked his skull. "You little brat!" He was beyong furious now. Zero's eyes started glowing blood red again. He did this weird hand sign and plunged his hands below the ground. The ground started shaking. I know what's gonna happen next, maybe whip-like auras are gonna come out and drag me again...but no, it was different. There was a black hole forming below me, it looked like quick sand. It started swallowing me. I tried to get out but his hold on my feet were strong.

"Now it's time for me to have a crack on you." He evilly smirked. I can see his fangs getting sharper by the second. When I plunged my fist into the dark sand, thinking that if I use my Fire Dragon's fist..that it would explode, but no...black sand arms grabbed hold of it pulling me further down. More sand arms extended from below. It smacked my head hard and pulled me down along with them. The black sand turned green mixed with purple. It was like neon green and purple, disturbing to look at in the eyes.

I tried to fight back by screaming so loud letting the fire withing take over. The sand turned liquid and started giving off steam. Bubbles started forming on the top. The sand was getting liquidy so that means I can get off. But it wasn't easy. Those hands kept on extending pushing me down with much force than before. I was so focused on getting out..I know I can get out of this. I think it's time to use it again.

"I stopped my struggling and inhaled then exhaled again. "give up brat...you can't get out of this." I just ignored his existence over there. I need to concentrate, try to find that spark. And reach for second origin. I've been practicing too. I have perfect my mega move but I can't use it yet until I use it's warm-up move.

 _Concentrate...concentrate... I know I can summon it on my own will power but it takes a long time to conjure up. C'mon head...concentrate harder._ I said to myself as I stayed calm under the black sandy hands pulling me down the ground. I waited and waited but there was nothing going on in me. Then I felt warmth. Finally! There was a spark. It was small but it will grow larger the more I focus. C'mon just a little bit longer.

I was almost one half done with the process until, I heard it. A very loud scream coursing through the wind. That voice. It sounded like...like...HAPPY! ... I was worried. What did Zero do this time?!. I was gonna stop my concentration when...The next word that came out of his mouth made my flame low. I froze in what I was doing.

"LUCY!" the scream gwas loud and clear.

 _Lucy..._

 _Lucy..._

Something terrible happened to.. _Lucy_

Do you ever get the feeling that something bad happened to your friend without you knowing? Mine is different. I felt it alright. It feels like a part of me had been torn apart and burned into ashes. _W..what's this feeling?..._ with the wind blowing, it was easy to pick up Happy and Lucy's scent due to my strong dragon senses and because Nirvana is travelling. I not only felt it..but also smelt it.

I smelled blood. Not just ordinary blood but... _Lucy's blood_. My eyes twitched in fear. I was thinking of positive thoughts. Maybe Lucy just got injured, maybe she just has a wound...but worst case scenario is that...

.

.

.

Maybe...she's... _dead._

That one thought alone stirred something in me. Something dark..something hot. I realized just now that whatever happened to them, I know they're injured. Lucy and Happy are hurt because of Zero. An image of them lying on the ground bloodied and battered popped a vein in me. The move that I was just focusing on turned on. A high level of heat. A fire so hot that it can burn anything.

Again, I closed my eyes and concetrated on my nakamas. Everyone who is fighting for survival here. Then an image of Lucy smiling even though the side of her mouth was bloody came into my mind. That made the flame spark even stronger. I waited and waited and waited for the right timing till...

There! I reopened my eyes. The golden flash of light reflected in me. I was now in the first stage of my mega move, THE FLAME OF GUILT. I stared intently at Zero watching him for his next action. I noticed that slight glare he was giving me. I believe he is remembering how I beat him with this move. I have to thank Jellal for giving me this power.

The scales on my skin were sharp and visible, showing him that this time I'm very serious. With a double fist pump, the sand around me dissapeared as the golden dragon flame forming behind me pushed away the darkness. Zero backed away from the dragon's shockwave. My mega move is gonna end him right here, right now.

"I _will teach you a very painful lesson about hurting my nakamas Zero"_ Is what I said to him before I launched myself at him in an inhuman shaped twister.

NORMAL POV

While Natsu was busy fighting Zero, the other members of the Alliance force were having a hard time breaking the lacrimas. Every strike they give, a crack is made but as soon as it appears, the lacrimas starts healing itself.

"Lisanna, go behind the lacrima, maybe there's somekind of switch or maybe a trigger to stop it" Erza ordered the Strauss sibling.  
"right." Lisanna went behind the lacrima's holder. She searched high and low for any clues on how to stop it from regenerating. "Erza, there's nothing her eto stop it."  
"this is going to be hard. While we try to destroy it, We're giving Natsu time by slowing down Nirvana. From what I noticed during our attack, the movement seemed to slow down. Since Nirvana gets it's power from the lacrimas, it won't move fast if we keep landing marks on it. Our only option now is to keep going. Natsu will stop him." Erza explained. A wonderful observation.  
Lisanna kept her head down wondering if Natsu is okay. She worries a lot. The more she thinks about Natsu, an image of Lucy always comes to her mind. Both of them together fighting side by side made her feel jelaous inside. Why couldn't she be by Natsu's side? Oh wait, she already knew the answer but was in denial to say it to herself.

The ice shards broke into a million pieces as Gray kept on lashing out on the lacrima. "Damn it! We're not making in progress. This is such a drag." Gray complained as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
"Juvia thinks that we're doing nothing...this is useless." Juvia added.  
"No it's not!" Meldy announced. "Hibiki just mindlinked me. He says that Nirvana has slowed down. Because of us attacking Nirvana's lacrimas, it won't have the energy to move around a lot since half of its power is used to fix the lacrimas. Gray now understood and so did Juvia, that they we're doing the right thing.

"Mennnnnn...Hibiki had the right information. We have stopped moving too fast." Ichiya posed infront of the regenerating lacrima.  
"all we can do right now is keep moving forward. I hope Natsu-dono takes Zero down immediately." Jura said while concentrating on another spell to cover up the lacrima's figure.

Hibiki, Ren and Eve continued on with contacting the others after hiding under Christina's safe grounds. They witnessed the explosion. The shockwave had hit them. Luckily, Ren was able to feel it and told his comrades to duck before they got hit.

"That was close. Great job Ren." Hibiki praised his comrade.  
"No problem...I hope natsu-san is okay over there." Ren looked over to the area where there was shining green light and fire combined.  
"I believe in Natsu-san. he's strong. He can do this." Eve chant out positively before resuming to tracking Nirvana's location on whether it was near the city yet.

Hibiki smiled at his comrades. He felt like they can win anything. Just with a little faith and trust. Something beeped infront of his archive screen. He had a track of everyone he is in contact with. But the red light flashing up on his screen made him worry. It was coming from a female wizard.

Hibiki knows what these colors meant. And when it turns red, he just can't believe that it wuld happen. When he gulped down all his assumptions, He heard it. Not just him but a loud scream that traveled throughout the air. It whispered the name that he dreaded to hear.

" _Lucy!"_

Is what he and the others heard.  
"wait, isn't that Happy?" Eve questioned.  
"yeah I think so, he said...no, screamed Lucy's name..what for?" he turned to look at Hibiki. But he only found him froozen and staring at the archive screen.

Hibiki didn't move a muscle he just kept staring and staring at the screen. All of the dots on the screen are blue, representing 'life', but once it's red, it was serious.  
"Hibiki,...w..what's wrong?" Ren asked his friend but he wouldn't answer. He tried looking at what Hibiki was staring. That made his eyes grew big. Eve notice dthat his two comrades were spacing out. He went over to them but instead caught the message on the screen. They couldn't believe their eyes on what had happened.

"Ne Kagura-chan, did you hear that?" Milliana asked as she stared at the path they came into.  
"Heard what Milliana?" Kagura asked as she finished striking the lacrima.  
"it sounded like a scream, a really painful scream." Milliana muttered. Kagura just stared at her firend.

"Lyon-sama they're so amazing!" Cheria apllaused at Lyon's masterpiece. He had made a wonderful work of art. Freezing the lacrima's state in a solid block of ice in the form of Lamia Scale's insignia, had stopped the cracks from regenerating.  
"I figured that if hitting it only makes it heal faster, then why not calm it? So voila!" Lyon smiled at his creation. He wondered how Juvia would react to his genius idea.

Sting and Rogue kept hitting the lacrima again and again till they felt like they had no more energy left to give out. "Damn it! I know we are distracting this thing but it's taking too much of our magic." Sting complained. "Ne Rogue, aren't you tired?" Sting looked over to his friend but Rogue was spacing out. "Earth to Rogue..are you there?" Sting snapped his fingers right infront of his friend.

Rogue came back to his senses. "Uh...you needed something?"  
"you're really quiet, why is that?"  
"I thought I heard a scream...No, to be precise, I did hear a scream. And it was in distress." Rogue said. Sting tried to listen but the voice had already faded.  
"what did you hear other than that?" Sting waited for his friend's reply. Rogue didn't want to answer.

"Wasn't that Happy? I think he yelled Lucy's name." Wendy said worriedly. She doesn't know what happened but she knows that somehting is definitely wrong.  
"I didn't hear a thing" says Carla.  
"Neither did I." Lector added.  
"Fro didn't hear it too." Frosch chimed.

Hibiki mustered up the courage to tell his comrades. They have a right to know. He was afraid to say it. Hibiki kept on biting his lip for reassurance that no one would breakdown after this. His main concern is Natsu. How would he react to this news? Probably a horrible reaction.  
"just tell them." Eve pressured.  
"They need to know..now." Ren added.  
"alright, here I go."

"Minna, I..I have a very...i..important announcement to make." Says Hibiki. Everyone who he contact were all ears, including Natsu.

"can you tell me when I'm not fighting because It's very hard to listen to you while I'm betaing up Zero's ass." Says a very annoyed Natsu. Right now, he was playing hide-and-seek with Zero. Natsu hid behind the fallen building.

"Natsu this is serious, you have to listen...all of you." Says Hibiki.

"what is it Hibiki?" Erza asked  
*

"anything wrong?" Gray added

"has Natsu defeated Zero yet?" Lyon questioned.

"what's your announcement Hibiki?" asked Kagura.

"Hibiki-dono, what is it that you are trying to tell us? By the way that you're speaking, it must be something unpleasing." Jura asumed.

"Hibiki did something happen? Is Natsu-san okay?" Sting asked wondering if Natsu was winning or not.

"Minna...I..I'm sorry to tell you htis but..."

Everyone tuned into what Hibiki has to say.

"god damn it Hibiki spit it out! I'm tired of waiting!" Natsu complained while trying to find where Zero is hiding. Natsu looked over left and right, up and down for any sign of Zero.

"Minna...Lucy

...

...

..

.

Is dead."

That one one sentence made everyone's mind go blank. Some gasped from the news and some stood frozen not knowing how to react. Lucy was no longer with them. Upon hearing that news, something took over Rogue. And it wasn't a very good sign.

But the one person who has hit the most by the news was Natsu. He didn't move an inch at what Hibiki sais. He felt lost. He couldn't believe it. Natsu wanted to know that it was just a lie. He wanted to know that Hibiki was joking.

"stop making up lies! Lucy is alive I know she is!" He was denial. No, Lucy couldn't be dead right now. She promise dhim that she'd stay and lsiten to his reasons. She promised him! but he knew it wasn't her fault. He knew that lucy was in so much pain. Natsu was in denial.

Becasue of his loud screams of anger, he gave away his cover. Zero was right behind him in a flash, landing a mark on the dragon slayer's back. Natsu was in pain. Both emotional and physical pain. He wonders, wil everything be alright after?


	40. Chapter 39: A New Hope

NORMAL POV

Natsu tried fighting back against Zero. He was having a hard time finding an open area in him to strike at. Even when Natsu had the power of the the Flame of Guilt, he just couldn't get synced into his power and strikes. The only thought that was flowing within him was Lucy..His Lucy pale and bleeding on the ground. No movement and no life. He can't concentrate clearly with the the thought of his nakama dying like that. He thought that Lucy was gonna live longer. Long enough to make memories. She was an amazing friend. She was part of the family. Lucy didn't deserve to be treated like a ghost in the guild. She deserved more, she doesn't deserve to die in this manner. Natsu couldn't focus clearly. Because of his lost, he noticed something slowly flowing out of him.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. The magic of Nirvana has come back to take over him. Nirvana's magic smelled Natsu's fear and anger. Now that he was vulnerable, it was easy for the dark aura to sweep into him. Natsu tried resisting. But it was hard to get in control when you're dealing with two problems. 1. Running away from Zero, and 2. Getting Nirvana to stop consuming him. natsu noticed that the aura was slightly eating away his flame. He had to endure it.

Natsu was holding on very well to keeping his sanity intact while he was having a battle between Zero and Nirvana. Meanwhile, another dragon slayer was having a bad time controlling his emotion. After the news about Lucy's death, Rogue turned slightly evil. If someone were to describe his condition, it would look as if he's turning into Rios again.

Rogue kept screaming, clutching his head hard and banging it against the wall to get a grip. Nirvana's dark aura was eating him since he was left heartbroken. The only women he loved just slipped right through his fingers. He questioned himself if it was his fault for leaving her behind after he defeated Cherish.

He wondered what were to happen if he have just shown himself to Lucy after defeating Cherish.  
He wondered that if he was still with her then, she wouldn't be dead right now.  
He wondered if this was all his fault.

Rogue was sucked into guilt and regret. He regretted leaving her like that after her battle with Cherish. He knew she was loosing energy yet he still followed his plan and left her. He regretted what he did and wished that he could turn back time and be with her then.

But it was too late. He couldn't go back anymore. Whats done is done. You can't bring back time. He promised to protect her but that promise was now broken. He failed to keep her happy and now he's guilty. You can't cure a brokenheart when its still fresh. And thats what Sting is doing, trying to get his friend to calm down and relax.

"Relax? Relax!..you want me to relax after what just happened?!" Rogue shouted at Sting. Frosch, Lector and Charles were hiding behind Wendy for protection.  
"oi Rogue cut it out. You're scaring them." Sting tried to get a hold of Rogue's shoulder but instead, Rogue got a hold of him. The dark aura of Nirvana was slowly consuming him. Rogue gripped Sting's arm and threw him against the lacrima. Sting crashed, making a huge crack on the orb but after seconds, it slowly started fixing again. Sting rubbed his aching back. 

"That hurt Rogue. Get a hold of yourself! You're not in control!" Sting used his speed to go behind Rogue's back and held his arms. Rogue tried breaking free from Sting's grip, while yelling, and cursing out profanities. He was damaged inside.  
"Hold him tight Stng-kun, I know a way to get him to calm down." Wendy neared the shadow dragon slayer and started casting a reverse-motion sickness spell. "reverse Troia" The bluenett chanted. Immediately, Rogue felt the movement of Nirvana. He started looking green and purple. He was acting sea sick, infact he is sick. Wendy had just casted a spell to take away the troia in him. Now Rogue was having a hard time walking without puking.

"you're kinda evil Wendy-san but atleast you got him to calm down." Says Sting as he let go of Rogue. He let him sit upright against the wall for balance.  
"there, that should calm you down." Says Sting as he got up from his crouching position. When he turned around, He found the bluenett crying with Carla, Lector and Frosch comforting her.  
"Wendy-san why are you crying?" he patted the little dragon slayer's head.  
"b..because..L..Lucy is gone..I..I miss her Sting-kun, I just found out that she's back just today ..and..and now, I..I found out Lucy's dead after the whole d..day.." Wendy kept on drying. She wished she could have been there for Lucy. Maybe heal her when she was hurting.  
"There, there Wendy. We shouldn't cry right now. Winning this battle is our way of avneging Lucy." Carla said positively but her tears forming on the side of her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the gang.  
"Lucy-san..Fro misses you." Frosch cried along with Wendy, hugging her leg.  
"h..hey Frosch.d..don't cry...you're making.. cry too." Lector started sobbing as he patted Frosch's back. Lector and Lucy had a great connections. He often looks up to her like a sister.

The 4 team mates kept on crying while Sting just kept on watching. He wasn't gonna cry. He wasn't use to crying. The only emotion he felt right now was anger. But he's able to control it to the hardest to not get affected by Nirvana. He clenched his fist. Lucy was her firend. He, Rogue and Lucy hang out a lot aftert ehy found out about her problem with Fairytail. He and Rogue started forming a wonderful friendship, but Rogue was out of the friendzone.

Rogue smile alot whenever he's with Lucy, she makes him happy. Sting always thought that other than Frosch, Lucy can bring out his true feelings. Seeing his friend looking awfully misreable leaning on the side of the wall made his more determined to take down the lacrima and defeat Zero.

"Wendy-san, we need to keep going at it." Sting ordered. Wendy wiped away the remaining tears and stood straight with that serious look on her face. The two were ready to take on the lacrima again.  
"Roar of the..."

"Roar of the ..."

"LIGHT DRAGON! / SKY DRAGON!"

The collision of both roars merged into a spirraling tornado hitting the lacrima dead center. The exceeds watched as their partners went head on with their battle plan.  
"Frosch..." says a voice. Frosch turned around to see his partner holding his head like he had a headache. Frosch went to see if he's okay.  
"Rogue-kun..." Frosch took a hold of Rogue's leg. Rogue patted the exceeds head, and lifted him then hugged him with like a plush toy.

"Frosch, I'm sorry to have scared you l..like that...gomene." Rogue apoloogized. Frosch hugged his partner back. "Fro understands what Rogue-kun is feeling right now. Fro understands." Rogue smiled and just held his partner gently.  
"I...I miss her." Rogue whispered.  
"Fro misses Lucy too,...Fro...Fro misses her very much.." the pink exceed couldn't find the right words to say and just cried himself on his partner's shirt. Rogue lowered his head down till his bangs covered half of his , as if no one was looking, a single tear slid down from the shadow dragon slayer's cheek.

Natsu's POV

Whatever I do, I just can't land a hit on him. Has Zero gotten stronger? Or have I gotten weaker? I believe it's answer number two. I have gotten weaker. Just thinking about the reason makes me lost. But I gotta snap out of it. Only thinking about it makes the whole situation far worse than ever.

I need to concentrate. I want Zero down. I want him gone for good. A life for a life. I'm set on killing him but part of me doesn't. I'm so confused right now. Lucy knows a way. She always knows what to do. Then tell me Lucy, what do I do now that you're gone?

My answer to that question...is to defeat Zero once and for all. I will avenge you Lucy. Loosing you is the worst scenario I've felt. I know I felt devastated when Igneel left, but my worries washed away when I saw him again, alive and free. On a scale of 1 to 10, I give this pain a ten. Why? Because I almost lost the things that mattered to me the most.

5\. was when Erza almost died

6\. was when everyone in Fairytail got turned to a crystal in Edolas

7\. was when we disappeared, along with the Tenroujima island after Acnologia's magic.

8\. was watching Future Lucy die right infront of me...

9\. was when I almost lost Happy

And now 10. Knowing that MY Lucy just died right here, right now...when I needed her the most.

Where is 1 to 4 you ask? They don't matter anymore because they're all here. Found and alive. I'm happy and don't want to recall it anymore.

I wanted to make everything right. I have to apologize properly. I have to explain properly..but now, I have no chance in doing that anymore. My chance was gone. She's now with the stars. Lucy didn;t mean to leave. She didn't mean to break our promise. I understand but why does it hurt so much?

I was spacing out so much that I didn't realize I was thrown hard unto the ground. My arm was grazing on the rocky soil ripping off some of my clothing.  
"t..that hurt." I tried to stand up, not wanting Zero to come at me again. Once I did, I felt sharp pain running down my arm. "damn it!" it seems i twisted my arm a bit. There's a large bruise forming on the back. I need to ice this. But Gray isn't around.

"how pathetic. You're hopeless little Salamander." Zero smirked and held me by the jaw lifting me up. If only I can use my Fire Dragon's fist on him to land a hit on his chest, then I might get away. But the throbbing on my arm is still present.  
"I..I'm not hopeless...My nakamas will stop you and your plans." I choked out a bit.  
"Nakamas? Huh! Having comrades is such a waste." He told me.  
"so you're t..telling me that even your new guild members are just trash to you?!" now that made me angry. He just can't use others for his evil purposes. 

"they never meant anything to me. Why I took tthem in? You ask, it's because they were easy to fool. They all had messed up past that I don't give a care about. I just needed them to do the dirty work. Someone of pathetic lives as them can be easily tricked. They were so desperate to move one. But truthfully, they'll never attain true freedom from their pasts. They're no comrades of mine, they are just mere puppets. It's so easy to throw them away. You did me a favor by wiping them all out. I should thank you for that. It saves the time for me to kill them." This man,...no..this monster has no heart and No soul. He is a nobody. Whatever he said about his nakamas made me angry. You're supposed to be there for them.

"they trusted you. They followed you. Heck they did everything in their power to get you what you wanted and you just treat them like nothing?!"  
"and I should care about that why?" Zero just rolled his eyes at me. He moved me around the air while his hand was still holding my jaw. I tried to stop him but the pain hasn't subsided yet. Zero threw me away, my back smashed right into rubble. He's wrong about his nakamas. They aren't nothing. They are a something. Right now, I have total belief that someone will come to my aid. I trust my nakamas.

"get ready to die Salamander!" just when Zero was about to come right at me, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit as the sorroundings infront of me clashed and made noises. There was an electrifying sound coming from infront of me. I didn't see what happened yet since all I saw was wind, pebbles and dust sorrounding me. When the wall of air disappeared, someone stood right infront of me, shielding me from what could have been the final blow.

I was hoping for either Wendy or Cheria to have saved me. And after , one of them could heal my wounds but the person right infront of me was the least person I would expect. Standing there out of breath was Cherish herself. She looked all battered up but still standing. I see no sign of Zero, until I saw him from afar being carried away by a twister.

"y..you saved me." I muttered. Cherish turned around to face me.  
"I had to." Is all she said.  
"w..why?"  
a warm smile formed right on her face. "because you needed help. You're the only one who can defeat him...and also, you stood up for us fallen members." That smile just defined who Cherish was. I just nodded and smiled at her too. Standing up, the pain on my arm was starting to go away but it was still throbbing.  
"look, I don't have enough magic to hold that twister much longer. So before I run out, I want you to have this."

"w..wait what do you-" that was all I said before she pushed something round and glowing right into my stomach. It was painful like receiving 2nd origin all over again. What is this? When the light disappeared, I started glowing a light shad eof pink. And in just seconds, I feel powerful again like I've eaten a whole volcano. The pain is gone and I noticed that my bruises weren't throbbing anymore. That marks are there but aren't in pain.

"w..what did you just do?" I asked confused as I took a look at myself. I feel so energized. Cherish sat down on the ground leaning against a fallen wall.

"I...I heard you and Zero's conversation. I'm happy that someone like you truly cares for rejects like us. I knew you were in trouble so I had to save you. When I was fighting that blonde girl..Lucy was it? Yeah her, I didn't complete the magic I casted. Someone cut off my wings and that stopped the spell. When I saw you getting mauled by Zero, I thought maybe giving my extra magical power to you as a form of 'THANK YOU' . So I sealed it in a lacrima. So basically, whatever magic mI have lef tis yours now. Use it wisely...friend." Cherish explained out of breath. All that explaining took a lot of heavy breathing to inhale and exhale.  
"thank you aswell, for helping me...and by the way...call me Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I extended my hand to handshake, Cherish smiled and took hold of it.

Our happy moment there was stopped when she said, "he's loose,". Iknew what she meant by that. In a matter of seconds, a rain of hundreds of neon green laser lights came crashing down us. I took hold of Cherish's hand and rushed away from the rain dodging every hit.

"whatch out Cherish!" I ordered her as we made our way of the battle ground.  
"I will Natsu-san." The good thing was that, we we're almost out of the rain but in the last second, Cherish got hit on the leg which caused her fall down. I went back to get her to stand up but Zero was coming fast. His eyes were back to those fiery red hot ones.

"You shall taste the power of treason!" He yelled as those neon rays came back again. I readed myself to make a shield but something had got in the way.

Golden arrows came out and collided with the rays destroying them right on the spot. I only saw one but in seconds it multiplied into a hundred. What I noticed with my hightened eye sight was the crest on the back end of the arrows. It was the crest of the Archer.

Archer...wait, the only I archer I know is Erza but Erza doesn't use Golden arrows. Only silver ones. Then it hit me. The smell of Vanilla and Chocloates invaded my nostrils instantly. Could it be? was it possible?

I slowly turned my head around to see a figure right on top of a building holding the golden bow and arrow. Her tight green archer outfit visible on the spot, that shiny bow and arrow glowing bright and sunny as gold, The pink Crime Sorciere insignia visible on her left shoulder, the red scarf wrapped around her stomach and that light yellow hair swayying with the wind as she stood her stance.

I couldn't believe my eyes. But what I saw was true. She's alive. LUCY HEARTFILIA was alive. Standing right there in her Sagittarius form attire. I broke the biggest and happiest smile ever plastered on my face upon seeing her.

"a direct hit as ever Moshi-Moshi" Sagittarius praise don the side.  
"It's been a long time since I last used this." Her angelic voice made me believe further of her existence.

"sorry I'm late minna.I'm back" Lucy apologized while staring at me, smiling.

All I could do was let a tear drop fall on the side of my eyes ans said,  
"welcome back...Lucy"

Now I was parading in my mind and heart of her return. Isn't this wonderful news?! Lucy's alive! I took a good look at her from up to down till I landed on her legs, I have so many questions I want to ask her right now, but the big question forming in my head right now is, 'what happened to her?' since there was weird colors forming on her legs that look just like what the Anima portal looked like, it's not as similar to what Nirvana's color is.

'what is that?'


	41. Chapter 40: Zodiac Star Link Magic

**NORMAL POV**

 **When we last left Natsu, he was having a hard time fighting back against Zero, but with the the help of a new friend, Cherish came to lend him some of her energy. Feeling charged and energized, Natsu starts to regain his senses and fought back, during the on going battle, Cherish got injured in the process. Natsu was about to block Zero's magic when a swarm of golden arrows appeared unexpectedly, blocking away Zero's attack.**

 **It was a surprising discovery that the thought –to-be dead celestial wizard, Lucy, was standing in front of her friends in the almighty Star dress: Sagittarius form. A heart warming smile made it's way to Natsu's face. This battle was at a pause as the two wizards, natsu and Lucy had a face off. Clearly, Natsu was mesmerized at Lucy's appearance. Not in an admiring, but more in an unbelievable way. He still couldn't believe that Lucy was really there in front of him.**

 **Their staring contest got cut off as they heard Cherish's loud scream. The ground began to shake, the ground where Cherish was sitting on exploded, sending her flying up.**

 **"Cherish!" Natsu turned to grab her but he couldn't reach that high. "damn it!"**

 **"Don't worry...she'll be okay." Lucy made Natsu halt.**

 **Cherish was clearly screaming for help but something or someone grabbed a hold of her. She thought she was gonna fall hard but soon realized that she hasn't hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, Cherish wondered how she was floating on air.**

 **"Are you okay?" Cherish turned around to see a blue exceed holding her.**

 **"uhh...w..who are you?" she questioned the flying blue cat.**

 **"Ohhhh Happy!" Natsu screamed in happiness as he saw his partner. He was happy that Happy was okay.**

 **"arigatou..Happy." Cherish thanked him. Happy nodded and flew away with her.**

 **"Happy, take Cherish far away from here. It's too dangerous." Lucy commanded.**

 **"Aye sir!" Happy did what Lucy said and flew faster away from the battle field. "don't worry, you'll be taken care off."**

 **As Happy flew far away, Lucy jumped of the building and stood right next to Natsu. She transferred back to a new set of clothing from Virgo. Sagittarius went back to the spirit world.**

 **"Lucy..you're alive...I can't believe it's actually you" Natsu gave Lucy a big bone crushing hug but then let go to realize that maybe she was in pain. Lucy just smiled at him and hugged her back.**

 **"ofcourse I'm alive you idiot. I don't die that easily." She hit Natsu's head.**

 **"ouch...that hurt." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"how lovely, a reunion of two." They turned to see a furious Zero. The neon green lights coming out of his hands were turning neon red. That's scary for some reason. "it makes me sick." He spat. "I thought I had killed you brat." He spat again at Lucy's glaring expression.**

 **"well as you can see, You didn't kill me, I'm not dead and by the way,...only one thing can kill me..and that thing isn't you so it's bye bye to your plans, to Nirvana...and now, ...YOU." the magic coming out of Zero's hands were increasing. Natsu noticed that the temperature around him was getting hot.**

 **"Lucy..." Natsu stood beside Lucy. Closing his eyes, he found new hope to defeating Zero and with that hope, it sparked again. Natsu's body turned a bright shade of gold. The flame of guilt came back to him. and what powered this magic again?..it was happiness. Pure joy of knowing that his friends were okay, knowing that no one died, and knowing that they are all safe.**

 **Lucy stared at Natsu's glowing figure. She was amazed at how he can control the flame of guilt on his own will. That made her confident that they'll win for sure. Lucy summoned another star dress from her Zodiac collection. As the glow on her body signified that her transformation was almost complete, it had begun.**

 **Zero used his magic to make the ground below him tremble at his power. The land they stepped on changed forms, almost like how Jura would control them. The air around him was surrounded by red aura coming out of him. due to the new formation of land, it had made the ground more liquidated, the liquid fossil soil turned into a giant wave heading towards Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Zero didn't expect the unexpected for in just seconds, a huge gaping hole penetrated through the soil wave. Out came a maiden wearing nothing but a bikini attire and weighing scales on her finger tips. Lybra aimed to hit Zero but he was fast and dodged it. But that was just a decoy for the real kick was delivered by Lucy in her Star dress: Lybra form ( A/N: Idk what Lybra form looks like so let's just improvise it, imagine Lybra's evil form ..that black wet suit but with more style ofcourse and weighing scales on Lucy's finger tips. With her hair held together like what Pucca has)**

 **That landed a direct hit to Zero's gut. And was continued on by an incoming Natsu, using his Golden Fist to strike a punch on Zero's face. The enemy fell down and the world surrounding them decreased in ugliness.**

 **"Nice job Lybra." Lucy praised her partner.**

 **"thank you for the compliment." Lybra says smootly before returning to the spirit world. "Woah Lucy..how did you do it?..I mean, I haven't seen you use Star Dress for so long, have you had it in you the whole time?!" Natsu asked excitedly. However, the blonde mage just turned back the enemy.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **"Nice job Lybra." I praised my partner. I'm amazed that i can still control my magic.**

 **"thank you for the compliment." Lybra says smoothly before returning to the spirit world. Perks of being a Zodiac Mage, you get to summon other spirit holder's spirits. If they agree.**

 **"Woah Lucy..how did you do it?..I mean, I haven't seen you use Star Dress for so long, have you had it in you the whole time?!" Natsu asked excitedly. However, I just turned back the enemy.**

 **"that's a secret Natsu, I can't tell you."**

 **"but..but why not?..at least tell me what really happened to you?" he asked while gesturing to the colorful marks that were invading my legs. I just kept silent.**

 **Zero just rose up from the attack and was ready to kill us at any moment. "Natsu, we'll talk later. Right now, we need to end this." I said casually.**

 **"Alrighty then, but you're gonna have to tell me...promise me that." He said before preparing himself for the worse. That time I didn't promise him because to be honest, I don't know if I can keep it.**

 **I didn't say a word. After that, it was triple battle. My world suddenly paused as I rewind what had happened to me minutes ago.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 ***Before Lucy died...**

 **I laid there in pain. Not knowing how to deal with my condition. I looked over to the right seeing happy crying in front of me. Poor little guy, he shouldn't be witnessing such a tragic incident. I had to do something to make everything alright. But how?**

 **Suddenly, as I was about to pull away from life, a memory came to my mind. An image of the Zodiac book appeared in my head. I don't know what made me think of it but I was sure as happy to have remembered. I've read the book several times, almost as if memorizing the whole content. And one topic in that book made me feel confident, that I still have a chance to get better but it was risky.**

 **I know what I had to do. I have no magic left to use Zodiac Link so that means...I'll have to use THAT magic again. It will have complications but right now I don't care how bad it is, I just need to save my friends. I need to show Natsu that I'm still alive. Knowing him, he'll be very distracted if he ever found out I'm dying.**

 **With one last look at Happy's distressed figure, I closed my eyes and let it go. Let the pain of Onnyx slowly take over me. I needed peace and relaxation and to do that, I had to release my grip. There it goes, all the things I've been holding on to. That's what I've been doing till the right time comes.**

 **In minutes, I have fully relaxed. I finally let go of myself, and purposely died. Dropping the hand that I used to pat Happy's head, I peacefully went to a deep slumber. There was no breathing coming out of me. Even when the body dies, the brain of the person can still live on for the next 12 hours. That's what I am counting on.**

 **Here I go. I am ready. "Capricorn!" I summoned Capricorn telepathically. Invisible to everyone's eyes, Capricorn's hand came out of a portal and dived into my chest pulling out my soul and transporting me to the Spirit world. My body was left in Earthland. I will still live as long as my brain doesn't die out. Since I'm already wearing clothing from the spirit world, I can easily pass through the gate.**

 **The passing through the gate wasn't very long because when I reopened my eyes, I was now standing on the center of the ball room where I was greeted by all my spirits.**

 **"Lucy-san, are you okay?" Lyra came to me, holding my hand up and checking to see if I had any injuries.**

 **"I'm okay but my clothes aren't but I'll be fine." I said nervously. They all know what I had done. I passed through in my spirit form.**

 **"Hime..I brought you some new clothing for you to wear." Virgo handed me a new set of celestial clothes.**

 **"arigatou Virgo." I said after taking the clothes.**

 **"Lucy-sama, you called for me...it must be something really important to use 'Spirit Link' on yourself." Capricorn came over to me.**

 **"It is...a very important request." I added. The look I gave Capricorn made it very clear what I wanted. Loki was on the sides staring at my facial expression. The horror flashed in his face as he got what I wanted them to understand.**

 **"Lucy, that's very risky." Loki immediately freaked out. He knows it is very dangerous. The other spirits knew what I was talking about. They too had concern plastered on their faces.**

 **"I know it's very risky but what choice do I have left? I'm out of magic. So this is my last option." I countered.**

 **Capricorn and Loki switched glances at each other deciding wether to approve my request or not.**

 **"Lucy..you know what will happen if you do IT." Loki emphasized what IT means,**

 **"I know..but I have to get back out there. No matter how risky it is." I said confidence laced in my voice.**

 **I followed Virgo and Loki to a pathway far away from the main gates of the spirit world. We ran fast because the time span here is different from Earthland. We finally arrived in front of a large metal door engraved with unknown spirit languages.**

 **"Here is the vault hime..." Virgo motioned me. Only I have the power to open this vault.**

 **"y..yeah..thanks Virgo." As I slowly made my way, I hesitated for a moment before touching the handle.**

 **"there's no going back...once it starts, you're gonna have a hard time trying to make it stop. We'll all feel your pain." Loki added. He wasn't trying to scare me or anything, more like giving me one more warning before I do it.**

 **"I know. It will hurt me the most...but...at least when I'm doing this, ...my nakamas would be saved." That was all I said before touching the handle of the locked vault.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	42. Chapter 41: When I See You Again

**NORMAL POV**

 **A massive explotion sounded on top of the Nirvana lost city. it covered up all the ruins occupying the area. While this happened, the other teams celebrated for victory as their hardship of destroying the self-generating lacrimas were finally destroyed for good.**

 **Nirvana slowly crumbled as the walls and ceilings around the kingdom collapsed. Everyone got out safely. Erza and Lisanna were the first ones out of the tunnels. Both wizards inhaling and exhaling deeply from all their drained energy.**

 **"t..that was a close call." Erza said while leaning her body against the tree.**

 **"I..I feel so tired." Lisanna kneeled down since she couldn't stand up any longer. "I..I hope the others are okay. I hope they got out in time." Lisanna looked behind heras the image of the Nirvana mega structure slowly crumbled.**

 **She saw three figures running towards them in the foggy atmosphere. Erza sensed it too. They waited for the unknown strangers to appear. Once they got a closer look, they were relieved to see Grey, Meldy and Juvia alive and safe.**

 **"Minna! We're here!" Meldy yelled as she waved at Lisanna and Erza's direction.**

 **"Meldy, Grey, Juvia...I'm glad you three are safe from harm." Erza felt relaxed as she now knew her friends were okay.**

 **"Ughh...that was one tough lacrima to crack." Grey commented while rubbing the back oh his neck.**

 **"even when it was a hard time, Juvia enjoyed it with Grey-sama." Says Juvia in her googly eyes.**

 **The five waited for the others to get here. Meldy tried contacting Hibiki but to no avail. Juvia was tending to Grey and Erza's wounds while Lisanna was deep in thought wondering if Natsu was okay.**

 **While waiting, the sound of horse's hooves were galloping on the ground heading their way. At first they thought it was another attack, but thankfully it wasn't. It was actually the Magic Council's army. Among the soldiers were Doranbolt and Jellal.**

 **"Jellal!" Meldy screamed in joy. Jellal hopped off the back of the horse to check up on everyone.**

 **"Is everyone okay?" he looked around the group, no one seems to have taken a huge damage. His eyes landed on Erza, for a second there, it softened as he watched the red head get healed then turned away from it.**

 **"where are the others?" Doranbolt asked the group.**

 **"We're still waiting for them to arrive. So far, nobody else has shown up yet." Erza answered.**

 **"huh? Minna look at that!" Meldy pointed at the sky. Everyone looked up with smiles on their faces when they saw Christina's ship flying above them. All the other were on board. Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jura, Ichiya, Lyong, Cheria, Kagura and Milliana...they were all on board.**

 **Tailing right behind them was Sting being carried by Lector, Rogue by Frosch and Carla carrying Wendy. Finally the whole gang was here. They were okay. Christina landed it's flying shuttle gently on the ground. Everyone got out for the gathering.**

 **"Minna you're all okay." Meldy happily said. Everyone was okay in this situation.**

 **"we had a hard time running until we spotted Blue Pegasus's ship." Lyon explained.**

 **"will our remaining magic, we powered up the ship's engine to escape." Cheria added with a wink.**

 **"meow...that was a tiring mission Kagura-chan." Milliana said while stretching her arms until hearing a crack on her bones.**

 **"Yes...It sure was..challenging I guess." Kagura smiled as her eyes averted to Erza's direction which Erza nodded.**

 **"we're lucky to have gotten out safely." Sting said out loud.**

 **"the tunnels were closing in fast so we had to blast a whole throught the wall...yeah." Lector ecplained.**

 **"Fro thinks so too." Fro chimed. He looked over to Rogue's worried expression. Rogue was staring at the crumbling scene infront of him. He wonders if Lucy was okay or not. The guilt of what he did was eating him. He knows she is dead. He blames himself. Fro noticed that there was a dark aura slowly emitting off of Rogue's shadow.**

 **"Rogue-kun.." just the sound of Frosch's voice made Rogue snap out of his trance. He picked up his partner and hugge him tight. Fro did nothing and just hugged him back.**

 **"this smell...could it be?" Wendy said out loud, she turned to her back, smelling the air. Something was very familiar of the air around them.**

 ***sniff...sniff...sniff...sniff* "you smell it too huh Wendy-san?" says Ichiya as he kept inhaling the air.**

 **Sting took a whiff too and the news shocked him. "Rogue, do you smell that?!"**

 **Rogue heard Sting's voice. He then proceeded to smelling the air. His eyes went wide open at the discovery. The gang heard footsteps coming their way. There were 3 shadows approaching them through the dusty smoke. Two were on the ground while one was floating on air.**

 **As they reached their destination, Everyone's gaze fell on the three people. They had shock mixed with happpiness and confusion. Rogue cried in joy and relief but then frowned at the sight. While Lisanna smiled at the person's face but then frowned after seeing their position.**

 **Natsu was helping an alive but beat up Lucy. The three looked like warshock with cuts, bruises, torn outfits and some dry blood , Natsu helped Lucy stand up by putting her right arm behind his neck while his other arm rests on her waist. The other person was Cherish being carried by Happy as they flew just inches above air.**

 **Right on the last step, Natsu gently let go off Lucy. She can stand up on her own even though she was very tired and a bit stiff. No one said a word. Lucy lifted her gaze at everyone around her. Lucy started crying because for one, the guild she left behind was crying silently for her safety and living self. Except Wendy who just ran towards Lucy and hugged her very tight.**

 **"L..Lucy-san..I...we...you...thought...y..you were...waaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Wendy couldn't muster up the right words. She was so happy that Lucy was alive. Erza and Grey went forward and on each side, they held Lucy in a warm embrace.**

 **"Lucy,...I..I don't know if you can forgive me but right now, ...I'm just happy that you're alive...you're like my little sister." Grey lowered his head down not wanting Lyon to think that he was a big cry baby.**

 **"Lucy,...whatever happened before, let's settle that one later, right now, I just want to feel you...alive and safe." Erza patted Lucy's head.**

 **"Minna..." her tears started falling till they finally poured down. "I...I miss you guys." Lucy cried her heart out. She missse this feeling. The feeling of being wanted again. Not ignored and certainly, not forgotten.**

 **Natsu was on the side giving Lucy his signature grin symbolizing that he was definitely happy. The others watched at the beautiful scene right infront of them. Meldy wipped a tear away while leaning against Jellal. Juvia felt envious that Grey was holding Lucy that tight but she let it that feeling go. Besides, she loves Lucy too. So let them have their moment.**

 **Lisanna was happy that Lucy was alive. It's sad to loose a team mate but at the same time, she was jealous of her. Lucy had the thing that she lacked off, for now, she brushed that feeling aside. As long as the gang is happy, she is happy too.**

 **Rogue felt the same way. Right now, he wanted to badly rip away the three away from Lucy and hugged her like never before but he resisted for two reasons: One, He gave them their PERSONAL moment and Two, he was still slightly mad about the whole kissing scene with Natsu. But he let that scene go, the important thing is that, HIS Lucy is right here, right now, alive and breathing.**

 **" Sir,we have retrieved the villains as ordered" One of the guards said to Doranbolt.**

 **"Good job men. Have you also captured Zero aswell?" Doranbolt went in to find the eight members of the Grimm guild hand-cuffed in the cells.**

 **"Zero is in the other cell. He needed to be isolated in the immunization chamber, just in case he uses his magic to escape." Doranbolt checked up on Zero's cell. He saw the damage and it was horrible. Would you believe that a portion of Zero's body was covered in major burn marks? Well Doranbolt believes since he's there to see it.**

 **"wait, you said nine members, where's number 10?" The soldier pointed right behind Doranbolt.**

 **"Ne Cherish, why don't you come and join Fairytail?" Natsu patted the kid's head. Cherish looked up. She gave Natsu a heart warming smile. Finally! She was wanted by a guild. Cherish always wanted to join a loving guild before she joined Grimm. Cherish was super happy to join but deep down she knew she can't just runaway from her sins. The many people she have killed still haunts her. Cherish's smile frowned a bit. She was about to answer when...**

 **So far everything has gone completely smooth. Until someone had to ruin the moment. "She's not going anywhere but prison Natsu." Doranbolt said while holding a vaccant hand-cuff.**

 **"Oi Oi Doranbolt..Cherish helped defeat Zero." Natsu deffended. "she may have been a villain before but now she's a hero...give her a chance."**

 **Lucy overheard what the two were talking about, her hugging session stopped. Lucy ran to where Cherish was and held her in a protective embrace. "Doranbolt, you can't take her to prison, she's just a kid...and by the way, she's still a minor, they're not allowed in prison yet." Lucy added on Cherish's situation.**

 **"I know but minor or not, she's very dangerous. The Magic Council ordered us to capture the dark wizards and that includes her. I don't want to do this but orders are orders." Doranbolt said in his defense.**

 **"Lucy, we won't hurt Cherish. The Council just wants to talk to her. They'll decide a proper punishment for her. Kids shouldn't be in prison, you know that." Jellal added when coming forward to convince Natsu and Lucy.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll make sure that she won't get hurt." Doranbolt reassured. But that statement only convinved half of Lucy's thoughts.**

 **"But...-"**

 **"It's okay Lucy-san." her words were cut by Cherish. "I'll go with them. I know I've changed and all, but what I did before will never change. I have to pay the price of my actions." Cherish got out of Lucy's hold and came forward to Doranbolt holding her arms forward as a sign of surrender. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again."**

 **"w..wait...h..how are you so sure about that?" Lucy stuttered out of concern. Cherish turned her head to the side showing her dirty pinkish cheeks with a happy smile plastered on her face.**

 **"because ... I'm joining a guild." That's all she said before walking away with Doranbolt right to the celler coaches.**

 **Lucy bit her lip. One last move before she left, Lucy hugged her from behind real quick and whispered, "I better see you again soon okay?"**

 **"yeah." Lucy let go. Cherish continued to walk forward till she entered the dark celler, never looking back. She accepted her fate with a smile. Doranbolt rode with one of the coaches and were off to the Council's main hall. With a flash, the coaches disappeared in a second thanks to Doranbolt's teleportation magic.**

 **The gang continued on chatting with each other. Some laughed, some cried and some were just playing stupid. Everyone enjoyed themselves before returning to Christina's shuttle. One by one, they went back in. Wendy casted Troia unto Sting, Rogue and Natsu before they stepped on the ship. The one's still left on the ground were Natsu, Meldy, Jellal and Lucy.**

 **Natsu wondered why Lucy was still staring at the destroyed city of Nirvana. The more he got closer to where Lucy was standing at, bits and bits of what happened in the battle came back to his mind. That memory won't go away.**

 **A flashback of Lucy kneeling...**

 **Him,screaming in pain and determination...**

 **Images of white covering Lucy's eyesight...**

 **His body engulfed in fire...**

 **Natsu gritted his teeth at the high risk that took place. He took big deep breaths in and out until he calmed himself down. That was one experience he wants to forget. Never will he want to see that horrifying position ever again, not on him, not on Happy and especially...not on Lucy. Natsu wishes that it won't come back again. But he's worried. There's this gut feeling telling him to run. Run? Why? Run from what? He let that feeling go, The important thing was that, Lucy was okay, and that's all that mattered to him.**

 **"Lucy.." the blonde zodiac mage snapped out of her thoughts. "Y..yeah?" she said without even looking at him. Silnce took over. Lucy was holding in the secret. It's starting.**

 **"everyone is on board..." Natsu started off. Lucy didn't budge, she just kept still. She didn't want to move, why? Lucy was thinking hard now.**

 **"Lucy..." that firm, serious yet gentle voice made her stop. She turned around to face Natsu. He just stood there waiting for her to move.**

 **Natsu broek the biggest grin he could ever give. "Let's go home." He extended his hand to entwine it with hers.**

 **Lucy smiled at his actions. She really misses this side of him. On the first step she took, everything around her turned black and white. There were no colors in her eyes. Everything was dull and filled with emptiness. Back with Natsu's sight, Lucy stiffened. She extended her hand to try and catch his hand but failed to move forward as she fell on the ground coughing weird flashy rainbowish liquid. Once it stopped, Lucy wasn't moving anymore.**

 **"Lucy!" He went to pick her up. Something made Natsu's eyes pop out. This was a nightmare for him. Since Lucy's knee socks were torn, he can see the rainbow liquid glowing on her legs. He was scared and confused. Wasn't Onyxx's magic neutralized hours ago? He was sure that it happened. Cherish even has the evidence. If that's the case then why is this happening to her again?**

 **"Meldy! Help!...Lucy stay with me...wake up please!" Meldy heard natsu's yells for help. When she arrived at the scene, she gasped at Lucy's was starting...again.**

 **"Jellal! It's happening again!" Meldy called out. Jellal came in a second after Meldy's screams. Jellal chekced her pulse. This was bad. Her pulse was slowing down. Jellal and Meldy had dealt with htis before but that was just pure luck. The next time they still weren't ready. And this is the NEXT TIME which they still aren't and weren't ready at all.**

 **"what do we do now?!" Meldy was frantically running around his circles.**

 **"We have to get her back to the guild. Natsu carry her!" Natsu had no seconds thoughts and just carried Lucy bridal style back to the ship. "whats happening?!" He demanded.**

 **"No time for talk, we have to hurry now!" Meldy yelled at him.**

 **"No way, You better tell me what's happening now Meldy!" Natsu was furious.**

 **"You better shut your mouth up Dragneel. If you want Lucy to be okay then shut the hell up!" Meldy countered with the same anger that Natsu directed towards her. He had never heard Meldy curse like that or yell at him like that. Instead of following his own mind, Natsu, for once...listened and did what they said.**

 **"Lucy...whatever is happening to you...I'll be here for you okay?" that's all he said before they took off to the sky heading towards Ravie falls.**


	43. Chapter 42: The Unexplained

**NORMAL POV**

 **The yells of the Medical team sounded against the wall as they hurriedly tended to Lucy's unexpected cause of blackout. The team only consisted of Jellal and Meldy. Wendy and Cheria weren't allowed to help. This was something that even healers like them couldn't cure.**

 **"Jellal bandages now!" Meldy demanded as she hurriedly ripped some of Lucy's clothing, tossing it on the floor.**

 **"Meldy hurry, we need to stable it now!" Jellal yelled. He was busy working on a medicine that he never attempted to make before. This was his first time making it. Jellal hopes that whatever he is doing will work in time.**

 **Their echoes sounded of to the hallways of Crime Sorciere guild. Only the dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue heard their yells and screams. Rogue could hardly concentrate on anything but the sounds of hopeless yells. He sat on the hallway chairs just waiting for Jellal and Meldy to tell him some good news.**

 **Sting was in the main hall along with Frosch and Lector. The three of them sat their in silence awaiting for the results. Sting wanted to get further away from the noises because it was making him worry very much. He wanted to comfort Rogue but, maybe if it's better to leave him alone for awhile.**

 **"Sting-kun, Fro wonders ..is Lucy gonna be okay?" Fro asked the blonde slayer. He was down and ready to spill some tears. Sting smiled and patted the pink frog-cat.**

 **"She'll be fine Frosch. Lucy is strong. She'll get through it." Sting tried to make a convincing smile.**

 **"Yeah Frosch...Lucy is so strong. She'll be okay..hai." Lector let out a nervous smile with a laugh. He knows how emotional Frosch is. He cries at anything bad. If he ever finds out that Lucy wasn't gonna be okay, he'll cry non-stop.**

 **"uh...Fro...Fro thinks so too." Frosch let a single tear fall down. That made Sting's worries lighten up a bit. His nose perked up. Someone came out of the hallway to the clinic. Sting stood up, he saw Meldy covered in strange rainbowish liquid. She was tired. Meldy fell on her knees, she was about to hit the floor but Sting was fast enough to catch her in time.**

 **"Oi..Meldy are you okay?" Sting asked worriedly.**

 **"Y..yeah..I'm just exhausted." Meldy managed to stand up again. "That was the worst experience in medicine I've ever been to." She said.**

 **"Meldy, where's Rogue? What happened to Lucy?" Sting asked as he held both Meldy's shoulders.**

 **"Lucy is fine now. She's resting and Rogue is watching over her. You can go in now. It's safe."**

 **"what about you?"**

 **"as you can see, I'm covered in puke so I'm gonna meet you guys later after I shower...Later." Meldy walked away, up to her room.**

 **The Alliance force, excluding Sting, Rogue and the 2 exceeds, crashed unto Fairytail's backyard..Literally crashed unto it. The beach out back looked horrible due to Hibiki's terrible landing skills. Well they can't blame him. His magic ran out before they even landed. Master didn't like what happened to the back but he let his anger go, as long as his children we're all safe from the mission.**

 **Erza reported back to him and the entire guild what had happened, including Lucy's disappearance and how she's under medical treatment right now. Master along with the guild was in utter shock to know that Lucy joined Crime Sorciere. Some of them felt guilty since half of her reasons leaving was also their fault.**

 **Master liven up the mood a little with some words of wisdom on how Lucy will get better soon. That kinda made some of the members smile. The sadness washed away when someone changed the topic to throwing a victory party for completing the mission. The other guilds partied a bit, unfortunately, they didn't stay for too long. They had to go back to their respectively guilds to report their success to their guild masters.**

 **Night time...**

 **Whats left is Fairytail partying non-stop all night after their injuries have been healed. Everyone enjoyed their time except for a certain fire dragonslayer. Natsu just sat there on one of the guild benches far away from everyone. He wasn't in the mood to party. His mind was too busy thinking about Lucy whether she was okay or not. He was so confused what had happened. He KNOWS that Onyxx was gone in her body but what happened to her that time? Why did those lights suddednly appeared again? Natsu was so confuse.d he kept on grabbing pieces of his hair and slowly pulled it to get some answers.**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **I am worried sick of her. I can't go to Crime Sorciere guild. Meldy forced me to leave after I left Lucy on the operating table. She had to call Erza and Gray to keep me away from the room. Wendy had no choice but to take away my Troia so I wouldn't leave the ship. It's super unfair. Rogue was allowed to stay and I wasn't? I'm the best firend here. I was suppose to stay but Nooooooooooooooooooo...it's alway Rogue..Rogue..Rogue...why am I not allowed?!**

 **Damn it! This was frustrating. Not only am I worried but also confused. I just don't undertsand what's happening right now. I saw what I saw and I wasn't wrong when I saw how Lucy destroy Onyxx for good. If that's what I saw, then what am I seeing now? There can't be some cursed magic left in her. Cherish said it was all drained so what was with that reaction?!**

 **I was so busy overthinking everything that I didn't notice Erza,Gray,Wendy,Juvia,Carla and Happy coming towards me. "Natsu, what happened back there?" Erza asked. Wendy took a seat right next to me patting my shoulder.**

 **"Natsu-san, please don't be like this..I believe Lucy will be okay." Wendy said assuringly but she doesn't know.**

 **"You're wrong Wendy..from what I just saw, I don't think she'll be feeling better anytime soon." I whispered enough that everyone around me could hear.**

 **"hmm? Juvia wonders were Lisanna is...Juvia has not seen her after coming back." Says Juvia, looking around the guild.**

 **"Mira said she had to go run an errand...it was very important so she had to leave after we landed." Erza explained. The two stopped talking as they heard Carla's direct approach.**

 **"Straight to the point Natsu, what happened during your fight with Zero? Did anything else happened to Lucy?" Carla asked me directly.**

 **"Natsu you gotta answer us...you're not the only one worrying about Lucy to you know." Says Gray.**

 **"Juvia may not like Lucy sometimes but Juvia cares for her." Says Juvia**

 **"Natsu...what happened?" Erza kept on asking.**

 **Natsu looked over to Happy. He too saw what happened but can't explain what's happening. "I'll tell you but...I don't know if it's gonna solve anything.." I said. They all prepared themselves for the confusing truth.**

 **Meanwhile, Back At Crime Sorciere's Clinic...**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **The blonde maiden rested at the Sorciere's medical bed was indeed a beauty. Even when she was injured and wrapped with bandages around her face, neck, arms and legs, Lucy remained beautiful in the eyes of the lover sitting right infront of her bed side.**

 **Rogue watched her sleep silently. He hasn't made any sound indicating whether he is still breathing or not. He looked like a statue just sitting there not doing anything but just watch his mate in this horrible state. Sting came into the room holding a tray of food for him, the exceeds and his friend, Rogue.**

 **"Rogue you should eat, its pass dinner time time already." Sting notified when he saw the wall clock say it was 10:00 PM of the night. Rogue didn't say a word. He just kept on watching the beauty sleep away all of her pain.**

 **"Rogue?" Sting called out. Rogue snapped out of his deep thoughts and answered.**

 **"I'm fine. You, Lector and Fosch go on ahead and eat. I'm not hungry yet." He said. The shadow mage didn't feel the need to eat after the epic battle. He just need to know his love was safe.**

 **"Oi oi...Lucy wouldn't like that if you're not eating." Sting added, still Rogue didn't care. So he decided to cheer him up.**

 **"Remember that time when you were sick and you acted like a spoiled bratcause you didn't want to eat your veggies? Well Lucy had to ducktape your mouth wide open to get you to it...Honestly, I find it funny that you almost chocked. She literally shoved the whole pile of green stuff down your throat." Sting recalled a memory that he always laughs about.**

 **Rogue listened to his flashback, he too smiled aat the memory. That was both funny yet a horrific memory to even remember. Rogue chuckled a bit at what happened.**

 **"Yeah..I remember that. She kept on telling me to eat even though I didn't need to...that was a horrible day for my stomach." Rogue smiled but then shivered at the scary side of Lucy.**

 **"well you're gonna relieve that moment again if you don't eat. Who knows, maybe this time, Lucy will use a staple gun other than ducktape." Lector and Frosch were listening to their conversation while happily eating their fish. They giggled at Rogue's reaction. He stiffened as he imagined his face stapled. That image kinda scared him.**

 **"okay...I'll eat..just one bite." Rogue said and took a piece of meat and ate it directly. To be honest, he was hungry but just couldn't leave cuz he want sto be the first person Lucy sees when she wakes up. Rogue's stomach churned in happiness as it was filled with food.**

 **"I knew you were hungry, you just didn't want to leave." Sting said as he stuffed for more food into his mouth.**

 **"m...mmm...mmmm" the two dragon slayers heard someone stir. Rogue checked behind him to see Lucy moving around. He stopped what he was doing quickly ran to her aid. When Lucy opened her eyes, she was met with soft crimson red ones that she immediately recognized.**

 **"mm..uh...R..Rogue?" Lucy asked. Her vision was a bit blurry but after seconds, it had finally cleared up. "w..where am I?"**

 **"You're in your guild's clinic." Rogue answered while holding her hand tight which Lucy held back. Sting sensed something going on between his two bestfriends.**

 **"So..uh...I'm just gonna take my tray and eat outside. Lector! Frosch! Let's go." Sting commanded, leaving the two mages with the tray of delecacies outside.**

 **The two remained silent for a while. "h..how are you feeling?" Rogue asked. Lucy didn't want to sit up.**

 **"Honestly, I feel like I was thrown into a massive twister. My head still hurts like I have a hangover and my body is still throbbing." Lucy exaggerated puting her palm on her forehead.**

 **"well, atleast you're still breathing." Rogue said. He didn't want her to leave. The whole Lucy-is-dead incident triggered his emotions, he never wants to feel like a broken glass ever again.**

 **"yeah...I was being reckless. I wasn't thinking straight when I used my Star Dress magic. I guess I needed it more than I thought I would...but it came with a price though." Lucy said while scratching her head. Rogue has no idea what she is talking about but he'll ask her later. Right now, he doesn't want to spoil the moment.**

 **The silence was greeted again. Both mages have no idea what to say or do. Lucy was thinking of something that was guilty like. And Rogue was thinking of something painful like. So in short, both of them were thinking the same thing. Lucy noticed his expression so she asked him first.**

 **"what's bothering you? You're...really silent than usual."**

 **Rogue froze. He didn't want to bring it up. It would start an argument maybe. "I..it's nothing." Oh it is a something and it is making him hurt so bad.**

 **"what is it? You know you can tell me..."**

 **"do you like Natsu?" is what he said. Lucy was caught off guard but she answered truthfully.**

 **"Ofcourse not, Natsu is my friend...Natsu...he's my bestfriend." Lucy said happily. She was starting to accept Natsu back again but not fully.**

 **"bestfriend as in...someone that you're okay kissing with?" Rogue didn't mean raise his voice. Anger was clearly evident but he tried to hide it. He clutched his hand ready to punch something if Lucy answered something else.**

 **Lucy on the other hand froze at his sentence. "w..who told you about t...that?" she whispered nervously.**

 **"No one...I..I saw it for myself...you did it under your own will." Rogue hiding his angry emotion. He was trying so hard to calm himself. The shaking of his hands indicate that he was gonna snap in any minute now. What happened next calmed him down. Lucy didn't hesitate to hug him. she knows her body was still throbbing. It hurt. She forced herself to sit up right even though it was stinging her nerves. "uh...ah...it...hurts." Lucy said. Rogue was half angry and half cncerned.**

 **"Lucy lie down..you're hu-..."**

 **"No!"**

 **That single word made Rogue stop. "I can take the pain. My needs can wait, right now...I'm enduring the pain..just to explaint myself to you." Lucy tightened her grip around Rogue's neck. "what you saw...it was true..." rogue flinched. "but...what you THOUGHT wasn't true..." Rogue didn't undertsnad. "yes I kissed Natsu...but I didn't do it because I wanted to...I didn it because I HAD to.**

 **You remember my last option if I ever run out of sickness pills? Yeah..that's what I used on Natsu. Hecouldn't win the battle if his motion sickness was blocking the way...I had no other..c..choice but to do it."**

 **Rogue was slightly convinced but part of him was still hurting. "I know what I did wasn't good, but what options were there? We both had no energy left. And don't even start thinking that I didn't think of how you felt...because I did think of it and how it might affect you...also..uh...I didn't like do it, he was not YOU...I'm sorry I did it but I had to...uh..." Lucy let go as the stinging kept on invading her arms. It was like millions of glass particles punctured her nerves. Rogue didn't move for a while. When Lucy let go because of the pain, Rogue caught her before falling back to bed. It would sting more if it had hit the bed even though it was soft.**

 **"I..I'm sorry for how I acted...It's..Its just that, I've never been cheated on before...I never knew the feeling...till now. Although that was not cheating, it still felt like it. But,...I understand your intentions completely...I apologize for raising my voice, and accusing you like that." Says Rogue, he hugged Lucy tight but not tight enough to let her feel the stinging.**

 **"promise me you'll listen to my explanation before accusing me ever again..okay?" Lucy let out a warm smile.**

 **"as long as you promise...not to use that spell on another man...than me okay?"**

 **"I promise." Says Lucy**

 **"I promise too" Rogue added. The two just stared into each other's eyes letting one melt into the gaze.**

 **"you know, ...I...I feel a bit dizzy and sick when the ship landed,Mind if you use that spell on me?" Lucy has no idea where he got this playful confident side of him. the blonde just giggled.**

 **"wel...why not?"**

 **They closed their eyes, inch by inch, the gap between then shortens as they were about to share a long awaited kiss...someone had to ruin it.**

 **A knock on the door was heard. The two didn't continue on with their moment. Rogue was cursing under his breath for whoever had disturbed their moment. Lucy just giggled. Sting came in with a smile.**

 **"Lucy! Hey...you alright?" asked Sting.**

 **"yeah..I'm fine..sleepy but fine." Answered Lucy.**

 **"alright then, Rogue, you and I have to step outside for a while."**

 **"why is that?" Lucy wondered.**

 **"eh...someone is here to see you." Sting scratched his head nervously.**

 **"hmm? Who is it?"**

 **After asking that to herself, the door opened to reveal a familiar white haired mage that Lucy personally knows. Standing on the clinic's door step was none other than...**

 **"L..Lissnna?"**

 **Back At Fairytail...**

 **Natsu had started his story telling. "During the battle...**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **At the time of battle...**

 **I was getting ready to fight after Zero rose up from Mine, Lybra's and Lucy's combination. Wow! I missed that 'LUCY KICK' move of hers. Judging from his scratched up face, he took a huge damage. His eyes were still glowing blood red. Yeesh, he really wants to kill us so badly. But as always, I won't let that happen.**

 **"Did you think that would kill me brat?!...I am stronger than any of you mortals!" Zero laughed menacingly at out pitiful actions. I just snorted. Immature but yeah I did it. Lucy was unaffected by his laugh. She was just standing there staring at him. I went to stand beside Lucy. Once I was of the same level of closeness, I was meeted with a smirk plastered on her pretty face. I don't get it. Why is Lucy smirking at Zero as if she had already won?**

 **"True...but there's one thing you didn't know." Lucy stated. Zero's laughing quickly stopped as he watched Lucy's smirking expression. Zero has no idea what she is talking about and neither do I. Lucy's hand pointed to the area where she landed a direct kick to Zero's gut. I had just noticed that the top Zero was wearing was ripped wide open. It showed off his abdominal line, there was nothing there until some weird signs started glowing, or more like a magical circle drawn on it.**

 **"what is this contraption?" Zero asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "You can learn a lot from people's experiences like for Jella for instance, I learned spells which I had forgotten BUT were recently remembered due our situation." Lucy excitedly say.**

 **"that still doesn't answer my question on what this is." Zero pointed to the now violet and dark magical circle forming on his abdominal.**

 **"that...is Nirvana's seal." Says Lucy. My eyes were wide open and so was Zero's. "But...h..how?!" he was nervous..as in the bad kind of nervousness.**

 **"Your mind and heart has open up to bringing back Nirvana. When you finally ressurected it's dead corpse, the light before had been sucked out by the darkness leaving only an empty hole in your magic. One half of your magic is YOURS..but the other half is the darkness taking over you, It's NIRVANA'S DARK MAGIC seeping in to you.**

 **If you ask how I knew, easy...the kick I gave you was like sense link from Meldy. I linked my body to yours using Zodiac Star Link magic. So when I felt that this wasn't your doing ONLY, I had remembered the spell ..or more like code to unlocking Nirvana's magic...but for this situation, I'm using it again...to LOCK NIRVANA ...forever." Lucy finished stating. Her smirk grew as wide as it can. I on the other hand listened intently to every detail of what she said. Victory dance was going through my mind.**

 **"Y..you cand do that! I forbid you!" Zero tried attacking us but just as he moved a meter from where he was standing, A force field was keeping him inside. The transparent force field started glowing black just like before when Nirvana was unlocked. Zero tried banging the force as hard as he can, he even used his magic to get out but it only countered back against him.**

 **"No wonder you're stronger than before. You had some help. So I'm taking away Nirvana's darkness out of you." Lucy continued on with her research. I'm amazed at how well she has observed Zero's actions. I for one am not smart. I admit, all I did was use brutal force to try and stop him but it never worked. I ended up loosing.**

 **"You wrench! Free me from this wreched chamber!" Zero used up all of his tricks to break free from the lock. His magic..or more precisely, Nirvana's magic had no effect since the lock was made by the originals that created it. The Descendants of the Cat Sheilter guild had put their signature to this lock.**

 **"Or what? You'll kill me? With what magic?..Once I seal Nirvana for good and destroy it forever, you're powerless against us." Says Lucy.**

 **With a snap of her fingers, the magic circle on Zero's abdomen glowed much brighter along with the black force turning bright white in seconds. Zero's screams were heard evidently from the outside. This locking must be very painful for him. After a minute of constant brightness, the light dissappeared into the sky causing a short shock wave pushing the clouds away from where they were settling at.**

 **The area around us was up in smoke as the place force field had gone away. What remained of Zero was his body shaking and sweating of exhaustion. His deep breathing was fast, not so normal after that experience.**

 **"Sugoi! Lucy I didn't know you could do that!" I praised my partner.**

 **"You can learn a lot of things from other people...just keep observing." She said. My happy smile turned into a determined smile.**

 **"I'm guessing by the condition you are in right now, you'd want to surrender right?" I asked Zero as I neared him. He finally stopped taking in deep breaths and just crouched there silently. Somethings off. In a second, Zero swiftly came up to me throwing an unexpected punch at my direction.**

 **"As if that small trick could be able to stop me!" He cockily said, I saw through his movements and quickly dodged it myself. "Fire Dragon's: Tekken!" I punched him on his face sending him flying back with full force.**

 **"nani?...w..what happened to my p..power?" Zero had nervously said.**

 **"Not so strong without Nirvana's help now is it?" My flame engulfed had was ready for another strike. Zero stood up from his spot with a very confused and nervous expression.**

 **"Even without Nirvana's help...**

 **I will destroy you brats!" Now this is new. He's using a new technique. "this is my final blow, the trick that will annihilate all of you!" The ground started rumbling again but it wasn't strong as before. This was nothing more than level 3 earthquake. "I will fight till the end...for darkness!"**

 **I smiled at my envisioned victory. "then...I'll fight too...for the people you've hurt and treated badly." My body engulfe in golden flames, The Flame Of Guilt was evident on my transformation. It was time to use THAT move which I have been practicing all this time.**

 **"From The Infinite Darkness of Earth...to the burning flames of Hell.**

 **I call thee your power to destroy these wizards..." Zero started his chanting.**

 **I wasn't gonna loose to a low life like him, I was ready for the final wave. The flame of guilt enlarged itself to make room for the next step to my final trick, I activated 'Lightning Fire Dragon's Flame'. The two had combined to form one huge fire wheel. The 'Flame Of Guilt's golden shine got mixed with the Lightning Fire Dragon's ornage flames and high volted sparks. The combination had swirled all around forming a dome shaped shield. As the flames start to fire, the voltage got higher.**

 **I took into observation of Zero's final shot. Those green and purple aura had come back sorrounding him with it's intense glow. It was starting to hurt my eyes so I tried to use my other senses and just closed my sight. I heard what sounded like a spark emitting from Zero's magic. It wasn't too loud, Just enough to let you know it was there.**

 **The silence was killing us. I didn't mind at all but Zero was over confident of it. "Now you shall taste the wrath of Nirvana's power!**

 **Dark Delete Capriccio: INFINITUS VERBATIM ANNIHALUS!"**

 **(A/N: I have no idea what I just typed but I'll give you some notes. INFINITUS is 'Infinite. VERBATIM is...Idk what it is, I just made it up, let's just say its related to darkness...and ANNIHALUS is 'Annihilate or Annihilation')**

 **"If you play around with other people's emotions and lives, you'll eventually get played aswell. Wizard Scum like you shouldn't even walk in this earth...for the people you have toyed with...for the wizards who did their best to stop you...and for the person who risked her life to destroy you...I'm doing this for my nakamas."**

 **As the mega move headed for me, I did one last hand sign to complete my special technique.**

 **" Crimson Flames of Guilt: INFERNO'S VOLTAGE!"**

 **(A/N: Wow that was one messed up move name. Should I change it? Or not? Come up with a better name and then I'll change it for you guys.)**

 **The mega moves crashed unto each other. Zero's move was strong but not strong enough. The Darkness fled as Inferno's golden voltage flames ate his unsuccesful technique. "t..this can't be..I refuse to belive it..." Is Zero's last words as he stood frozen on his spot. The voltage had hit him. There was a huge explosion causing the area around us to fly away. I didn't move,instead I used Dragon's Wings to shield me from the explotion. I sense no more magic on the enemy. The smoke cleared awya to find Zero laying on the ground completely broken out of power. He can't move a single muscle.**

 **Victory was ours! I was so happy. I did a mini victory dance. " Alright we won!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around me. "Yeesh...I guess I destroyed the place too much...but whatever...Lucy! Lucy! We won! We-..." I stopped on my cheering when I just realised that Lucy was nowhere to be found.**

 **"Lucy! Lucy!" Damn it. I forgot that she was still with me. Maybe she got blown away by the explosion.**

 **"Natsu!" a voice called. I ran to the direction of the shouting. That was definitely Lucy's voice. When I arrived there, the sight infront of me made me go on 'Concern' mode. Lucy was silently crying in pain as Onyxx had started again. This time, she was close to completing the process.**

 **"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed in pain. She ripped off a part of her stockings from the sheer pain she's having. For once, I have no idea what to do. I'm no healer like Wendy..what am I gonna do? Was this the end for Lucy?**

 **"Natsu!" I turned to the sky to see Happy carrying Cherish. He landed smoothly letting Cherish go gently. Even though Cherish's legs still sting, she ran towards us anyways.**

 **"Quick! Hold on to this Lucy!" Lucy slowly sat in a kneeling position holding what appears to be a lacrima given by Cherish.**

 **"I had just remembered a way to take out Nirvana for good but it's risky...BUT IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE. Now Natsu, hold Lucy from the back as tight as you can and let out every ounce of fire you have in you!"**

 **"wait...why-..."**

 **"Just do as I say!" I didn't argue back and just did it.**

 **"Lucy concentrate and let Onyxx's magic flow out of you right to this lacrima...Go! we don't have much time!."**

 **"I'm ttrying!" Lucy said in a hoarse voice. Lucy touched the lacrima and screamed at the top of her lungs as the white light glowed brighter on her skin.**

 **"w..what's happening?!" I asked in confusion but I was in focus, I let out a medium level of flames.**

 **"Natsu get all your flames out right now or she'll be crystalized in seconds!" Cherish commanded as she too made a sand storm forming around us. The heat of the sand was warming the atmosphere. Why?**

 **Right now I had to do what she said, I recharged myelf to use Inferno's Voltage again. The flmaing voltage engulfed all of us.**

 **"We need to keep her hot. Being crystalized is like taking a very cold bath zero degrees celsius to negativity passing it's cooling point. The transfer of Onnyx's magicto this lacrima is risky because you have to be semi-crystalized to do it...but since the victim can't feel her body because of the piercing coldness of the crystal, you shut down and literally turn into a crystal...theres your explanation no keep on burning her!" Cherish explained loud and clear through all the noise being made. With my hightened hearing, I heard every part of her message.**

 **I increased the heated voltage of flame it hit pass the boiling point. I saw it with my own eyes. Lucy was glowing white but now, it's starting to fade. It's slowly getting drained from her head down to her arms, the lacrima was starting to get filled with Onnyx's magic.**

 **"only a little longer, the process will be finished..just hang on!" cherish announced. She was using too much magic to keep those sandstorms running.**

 **"okay!" I yelled so loud the burning increased enclosing the three of us in the Dome Flame. The remaining whiteness had turned into multiple colors mixed together. It's almost over. It had passed her stomach, now her shoulders...just a little bit more and...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I heard something like a cracking sound that pushed the three of us away from where we were settling on. I caught Lucy's unconscious body in time when she fell on her back. The gloiwing lacrima floated on thin air and after seconds, it just went into hyper speed. It flew away up to the sky like a shooting sta motion then dissappeared entirely like it was never there. We all watched at the sky. There was nothing there anymore.**

 **"w..where is it going?"**

 **"to another hiding spot I guess...somewhere no one will ever find it again...we did it, Lucy is saved" Says Cherish. Upon hearing Lucy's name, that snapped me out of my trance and tried to wake her up.**

 **"Lucy...Lucy...wake up, we did it...you're saved!" Lucy didn't wake up, she was...sleeping I guess. "Don't wake her up yet...she needs the rest. The pain hasn't left yet." I smiled at our accomplishment. We had defeated Zero and savd Lucy's live..how awesome is that.**

 **"N..Natsu..."**

 **"hmm?" I turned to my back to see Lucy stirring up from her pesceful slumber. Currently, we were walking up to the hill to where the others are waiting. Lucy motioned for me to set her down.**

 **"No..you shouldn't do that, you're still in pain."**

 **"I'm fine...now...I can walk." She says. I let her go, just when she took her first step, Lucy tripped but I was able to ctach her before she fell. She hissed in slight pain.**

 **"see? I told you..you're still hurt."**

 **"and I told you that I'm fine." She countered.**

 **"you know, you don't have to act strong with me...because you know what Lucy? .." I turned to her. "you are always strong in my eyes. So for now, let me take care of you okay?" I let her put her right arm around the back of my neck while my left hand rested on her waist.**

 **"Natsu..."**

 **"yeah?..what is it Lucy?" Lucy was silent for a moment like she wanted to tell me something but then brushed it away. "nothing...just...thank you...for everything." She said. I grinned.**

 **"you're welcome...Lucy." that's we said before we joined the others.**

 **End Of Flashback**


	44. Chapter 43: I Promise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **There are two parts of the reasons. This is part I . it's not edited so bare with me guys. My eyes hurt from the typing. Also, I hope you'll understand Natsu's POV. He and Lucy are both at fault here. BUT IT'S MOSTLY NATSU'S FAULT SINCE HE STARTED IT. So sorry if the reasons are crappy, It's what I thought of since the same words keep repeating over and over..and that is annoying.**

 **I hope you'll like the remaining chapters before the EPILOGUE. So again, this story bases on FRIENDSHIP and FAMILY. How do you bring back the love?**

 **"FRIENDSHIP is like a glass. When you break it, you can fix it. But the cracks will still be there."**

 **So I really hope you'll like the MISUNDERSTANDINGS..Gomene if it sounds stupid but...I've been in situations similar like this..a lot of misunderstandings happen. And when you're angry, you do irrational decisions, and when you are hurt, you do the painful decisions. So minna, enjoy the remaining chapters.**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **I clutched my hair as hard as I can as I finished my story telling. I didn't bother looking up to them, I know that they have shocked and confused facial expressions right now.**

 **"w..what happens now? If Onyxx is gone, then why is Lucy-san still in pan?" asked a very worried Wendy. Erza was deep in thought trying to find a logical diagnosis. Gray hasn't said anything, neither did Juvia and Carla.**

 **"I wonder if Lucy is okay." Happy frowned as he thought of Lucy's condition. The whole gang was in silent mode. None of us made any sound. It was hard to speak out a possible cause.**

 **Mira came to with a happy smile on her face. "Minna! Meldy just called!" she yelled out in joy. My ears perked at the mention of Meldy. I stood up.**

 **"what did she say Mira?"I asked very excited of her news. A mix of curiosity and excitement.**

 **"I hope it's good news." Says Gray in a hopeful tone . I hoped it was good news.**

 **"Meldy says that Lucy will be just fine. Her body needed to rest. It shut down due to too much energy released." Mira explained.**

 **"Juvia wonders how that can happen. Juvia once tried releasing large amounts of magical particles but still is standing in the end." Juvia tried to recall some of her memories. So did everyone else. They too have tried it yet none of them blacked out after nor cough weird rainbowish liquid. Even I don't do that.**

 **"I don't know myself. That's all Meldy said. She said that we don't need to worry, Lucy is healing but she is fine when she wakes up." Mira smiled. I can see that her worried expression hours ago had lightened up. She no longer was worried. I trust in Meldy's words so I believe that Lucy will be okay.**

 **Later On...**

 **The guild was still on party mode even though it was around midnight. Some went home, some were really drunk and the others were either sleeping on the tables or playing games. I am part of the ones playing the games. Right now, I'm trying to distract myself by playing 'Magical Bingo' with Gray and Erza.**

 **"B-4" says Wendy as she read on the floating lacrimas. We try to jump up and touch one of the hundreds of floating lacrimas. You only get five shots. If the result of the speaker matches one of the lacrimas you've touched, then you get a point but if it doesn't then, you have none. Right now, I was determined to beat Gray. Our cards were a tie of four answers. Only one more till someone gets a 'BINGO'.**

 **"there's no way I'm loosing to you Ice Princess." I evily laughed at him.**

 **"like hell I would let you beat me Flame Brain." Gray readied himself to jump for the last letter/number. So did I. "you are going down Ice Cube!"**

 **"In your dreams Firefly!"**

 **"G-25" as Wendy shouted the last result, Me and Gray hurriedly picked out the first five lacrimas that we saw. I was determined to win but my determination went away when I saw that none of the lacrimas I choosed were the result. I looked over at Gray and he too had no G-25. Well I guess it's a tie.**

 **"BINGO" says someone behind us. Both of us turned to see Erza holding up the Bingo card**

 **"h..how did you get a BINGO?" Gray and I said in unison, clearly not believing that she won.**

 **"while you two were busy fighting for competition, I found the result just by picking the lacrima that was floating on it's own away from the others." Erza explained while she pointed up to the ceiling. The ceiling was filled with floating marble sized lacrimas but Erza pointed to the one that was just floating on its own right on the corner all alone.**

 **For a moment there, that single lacrima reminds me of Lucy. How she was all alone without me. I frowned at that thought. When Lucy wakes up, I'm gonna explain to her everything. I'm gonna tell her everything that was on my mind. And maybe...just maybe, she'll forgive me.**

 **"So what did I win?" Erza asked while looking at Mira. She eyeing the flat box that she was carrying.**

 **"well for winning the BINGO contest, you get a whole strawberry cheese layered cake with additional strawberries added on the top." Mira opened the box revealing the mouthwatering cake that Erza didn't know was the prize.**

 **"thanks alot Flame Brain, if you hadn't messed me up, I could have had a midnight snack right about now." Gray said right into my face.**

 **"And how is that my fault? I was on the other side of the room when we picked out the lacrimas." I said with flames coming right out of my mouth. Here we go again. Me and Gray were starting a brawl. Gray took off his clothes leaving him with only his boxers. During our fight, We hit Elfman in the process.**

 **"A real man knows how to fight. Step aside losers." Elfman joined in the fight. Our fighting knocked over Droy's table causing all of his food to go to waste.**

 **"You did not just do that!" and so Droy joined in the fight. Well this is going to be fun.**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **As the Mages continued on their fighting, Mira was normally doing her job, cleaning the main hall. Her hands were full of empty bottles. The guild sure knows how to drink. When she neared the bar, Mira suddenly tripped causing her to lean forward. She thought that the bottles were gonna break but they didn't. Someone caught them in time before they fell.**

 **"Be careful Mira-nee." Mira turned around to see Lisanna.**

 **"Lisanna where have you been? It's midnight, I thought after your errand you went home." Mira scolded her.**

 **"I am done with my errand. I'm going home now but before that, I was accompanying someone here to the guild." She said.**

 **"Hmm? Who is this 'someone' you are talking about? Does he want to join the guild?" Mira asked as she put the empty bottles below the bar.**

 **"Actually, It's a SHE." Says Lisanna as she pointed to the guild's half opened door. A familiar shadowy figure was coming in. That shadow looked familiar to her, like she has seen it before. Then it clicked into Mira's mind.**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **We kept on fighting until one of us gave up but no one did. Our bodies were like thrashing around the guild a matterof time before we hit something valuable. Our fighting stopped as we did hit something and by something, I meant creamy. I looked at the cream on my finger and licked it. That's weird..wasn't there a cake that Mira was carrying around? And wasn't it the prize of the BINGO contest.**

 **I noticed that Gray, Elfman and Droy had scared expression on their faces. They look like they're ready to pee in their pants. The only time that I saw them with that expression is if...wait...OH NO..Don't tell me...**

 **"Natsu..." my body started shakingas I slowly turned around. I was meeted with a scary Erza with a menacing dark aura sorrounding her. She was holding a fork and a plate on each side of her hands. I took a look at the mess that we made and I was right. We knocked down the cake that she was supposed to eat. All the cream, all the icing, all the strawberries mushed together on the floor had gone to waste.**

 **Erza was on 'Death Mode'. Those evil eyes signal death for us. I screamed in fear and ran away along with Gray. But Erza caught my scarf causing me to a halt. And as for Gray, Erza summoned one of her collosal swords which she used to block Gray's path. Droy was having a hard time running because of his weight while Elfman is already on the floor praying for mercy.**

 **"Prepare yourselves!" she dragged me and Gray back to her. There was fighting..again. Only this time it was much deadlier. The guild members who were not supposed to be part of the scrap got involved since Erza practically threw every available chair, barrel and table in every direction. Now it's not only the five of us fighting but everyone in the guild. Those drunkies like Cana over there thought that we were having a competition and joined in the fight. The whole guild was causing a lot of ruckus. I think that were gonna have a lot of complaints from the mayor tomorrow because of all the noise were making.**

 **As I was mentally thinking of my 'Will letter', I caught a glimpse of short white hair at the bar area. Hey Lisanna is back from her errand. I don't know what it is but I'm not gonna think about it now because I'm being beaten up by Erza. "Help me! The Devil woman is trying to kill me!" i screamed as loud as I can. "this is all your fault Natsu!" Gray screamed from behind since Erza was holding him by the legs and twisting him around while I was getting stomped on the back while laying on the hard wooden floor covered in icing.**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **The ruckus in the guild was heard on the outside. The shadowy figure ever so slowly walked straight to the half opened guild doors. It was night time so her features weren't recognizable. Natsu smelled a familiar scent when he was laying on the ground begging for Erza's mercy. The wind had travelled and pushed in more the strange scent.**

 **The shadowed figure had finally arrived in the guild. Her body was limping a bit but she can survive. As she made her presence known inside the guild, the fairies quickly dilated there eyes to the blonde standing at the doorway looking around the said guild. All eyes were on her. The fighting had stopped. Silence was in the air. Nobody spoke as they stared at their long awaited celestial mage. Some were happy, some cried (mostly Levy, Happy and Wendy), some were shocked and others were beyond happy. Natsu was one who had mixed emotions of Happiness and Worry written all over his face.**

 **Lucy stood there with that emotionless face of hers. She was wearing a skyblue night gown falling to the end only above her knees with a button up orange sweater jacket and dark blue doll shoes. Lucy felt uncomfortable since everyone was staring at her as if they've seen her ghost.**

 **"L..Lucy..." Natsu was the first to run and hug her but somebody beat him to it.**

 **"Lucy!" happy hugged the blonde,his face was in between her boobs. "Lucy...we..I...I was..w..worried." Lucy patted the exceeds little head.**

 **"Oi! Happy! I was suppose to do that!" Natsu complained on the side. The two partners kept bickering about who was supposed to be the first and stuff.**

 **"m..m..Minna.." Lucy almost whispered. Her voice was shaky. All heads turned to her. Lucy lowered her head down. Her body was vibrating a bit. She bit her lip and finally had the courage to speak up. And once she did, she faced everyone with tears slowly falling on the side of her eyes.**

 **"T..Tadaima."**

 **The whole guild reacted like pop corn. They instantly went to hug the blonde celestial mage. Well when they ran, they kinda stepped on natsu. Now he's flat on the ground. Lucy was getting a lot of hugs from Levy, Wendy, Erza, Mira and Cana. So many memories came crashing inside her mind as she spent the moment of love with her guild mates.**

 **Natsu tried to use brutal force to push away everyone so he can get a turn in hugging lucy but the more he got near, the tighter everyone got. Natsu was squeezed out of the circle of people. He tried once again but was pushed back.**

 **"Hey! I'm suppose to be there! Happy!" he called out to his partner but to only see him resting on top of the head of the blonde. Lucy didn't mind happy resting on her head.**

 **"that Traitor!" Natsu yelled at Happy but no one can hear him since the whole guild was erupting in voices of joy. Natsu tried his best. He called out to Lucy. He screamed her name over and over and yet, Lucy didn't hear him. The other couldn't sense his presence like there was a shield blocking him from them.**

 **What was this feeling? Natsu thought. He wondered is this how Lucy felt when she was ignored by him..by everyone. Natsu admitted that it hurt to be ignored. Though this wasn't done purposely to him, it still hurt. Natsu made one more attemp to go for it but still got blocked. He climbed up the table to see Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Levy ...etc. Almost everyone was surrounding her. Bombarding Lucy with questions and answers.**

 **"Hey Luce!" even when he yelled for her Lucy didn't noticed nor looked up. She just kept talking, just enjoying her time with the guild she missed. There was no use in getting her to notice him. Natsu finally gave up. Since no one was watching him, He climbed up the second floor and made his way to the roof top. Just after he left, the whole guild erupted in cheers. He heard them with his dragon hearing. There goes round two. Another party is going on.**

 **For once, Natsu didn't feel like partying. When he got to the top of the guild's roof top or balcony area, Natsu just sat there leaning against the wall watching the moon and stars shine. The cold night breeze passed by making him shiver. He's a fire dragon slayer yet he felt cold. That was weird.**

 **Ten minutes later, he was still sitting there. Natsu can hear the loud partying down stairs. He choose to ignore them and kept silent. Why would he join them? He wasn't needed there. Or so he thought.**

 **"You're not gonna join them?" Natsu looked behind to see Lucy. The Lucy standing next to the doorway.**

 **"Lucy..." Natsu was shaken. He stood up and went to embrace her in a really tight bear hug. "Y..You're okay...I'm so glad." Natsu rested his head on her shoulders. Lucy didn't move at first but then hugged him back. Her free hand stroke his spiky pink hair to calm him down since he was shaking.**

 **"I..I thought that you were..."**

 **"shhhhhhh...hey..I'm okay now. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm fine...well I'm not fine right now...you're kinda crushing my arms so can you loosen the hug? The stings are still in effect."**

 **"Oh right...haha...sorry." Natsu let go of her arms gently so Lucy wouldn't feel the stinging pain.**

 **"w..why did you come here? And so late at night?..I mean morning." It was indeed morning since the time is past midnight.**

 **"I made a promise..remember?" Natsu remembered. He nodded his head. "I promised to hear you out..If I want closure, I need explanations." Lucy said gently.**

 **"why don't we sit down for a moment...your legs might be hurting now." Natsu suggested. He held unto Lucy's arms to gently push her down slowly so that she can sit on the concrete floor. Her back was against the of them sat down in awkward silence.**

 **Minutes have passed and still none of them made a first move to talk. Natsu didn't know how to start a conversation. In all of reality, this was the first time that he has ever hurt someone emotionally. He was in deep thought. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly smelt salt in the air. He heard a sob. Natsu looked to see Lucy sobbing while bringing both her knees to her face wrapping herself with her arms.**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **"Lucy! Lucy whats wrong?" I panicked. What do I to make her stop?**

 **"I..It just hurts Natsu..." I know what she was talking about. "why?...why did you leave me behind? W..w..was I like a ..t...toy to you that you could replace then t..throw away?" Lucy looked at me with tears in her eyes. I remained quiet.**

 **"explain...s..say something...I want to get ...this over with!.." she cried again. I've never seen Lucy so broken. Sure I've seen her cry but not because of me. This was the first.**

 **"I'm gonna tell you how I felt Lucy...b..but I don't know how to explain it properly...just promise to understand...I..I'm not good with these kinds of situations." Honestly, I've been through worst situations where I give advices and have something to say but in this case, I have none.**

 **(A/N: So minna...when you see '' that means that the flashback has held to a pause because Natsu is talking and it will appear again so the flashback will continue. Okay? Get it. Got it. Good. Now enjoy.)**

 **"it all started just seven months ago...everything was smooth sailing for Fairytail" I started..**

 **"We had fights but they were the good kind. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even you Lucy. I enjoyed myself too. There was something in me that wanted to do something else you know...like another adventure but only here in the guild. I looked around the guild and my eyes only caught Lisanna's presence. That's when I decided to hang out with her like the old times. I kinda wanted to feel what it was like to go back to the past."**

 **"so when you were out on a mission on your own one time, I thought I'd start...the first thing I did was being close with Lisanna again. And we did. While you were away, Happy and I spent time with her, doing all those crazy stuff we use to do as kids...including the whole 'Mother-Father- And-Baby' roleplay.**

 **We went fishing, did a mission together just the three of us, we went out camping, Lisanna and I had to look in the guild's photo album of the stupid things we did back then...I had fun. We spent the next two weeks doing all sorts of fun activities just to rekindle that old family spark me and her use to have. I had a good time.**

 **But I was an idiot that time with you .I was clueless Lucy . I get that right now. I've remembered those times when you really needed me but I just brushed you off, telling you to get someone else to help cuz I was having a blast with Lisanna."**

 **I looked over to Lucy to see her getting comfortable. She gestured me to keep going.**

 **"Because I wanted to explore more of the past, I grew attached to Lisanna again. She and I did everything together. ...I guess that the more I spent time with her, I kinda started ignoring you...but not intentionally. ...I didn't do that at first." I said while holding my hands in the air. I swear I NEVER DID IT ON PURPOSE...at the beginning ofcourse.**

 **"I thought that It was okay to be around Lisanna more so I kept on doing it. I noticed that you've been going on solo missions now. I wanted to go with you but before I could say anything, I kept making promises to Lisanna about missions or not with her so...I just let you be. I thought you didn't mind if I go with her since you never said anything so I just went with it." I looked on the floor avoiding Lucy's eyes.**

 **"But I did mind...you could have atleast...told me." Lucy stuttered trying to hold back the tears.**

 **"A week after that, I know...I said I THOUGHT it was okay with you ...I was hurting too cuz you started leaving me out in all the fun..so I kept on doing it." I hated doing it over and over but I was so upset that I couldn't stop.**

 **"that hurt..Natsu...You know, what you said to me that time, It really hurt Natsu. I thought you lost interest in our friendship. I was loosing you. Everytime I go on a mission, I always think about you and the team... but mostly you." Lucy hugged her legs tight close to her.**

 **"There were times that I wanted to take something like an S-class mission to get your attention..and just so you can see how much I miss you..I felt so alone." Lucy tried not to stutter.**

 **"I'm really sorry for everything. This is all a misuderstanding." I said. That got Lucy angry.**

 **"Misunderstanding?! How do you call this a misuderstanding! ...you treated me like nothing and then you even kicked me off the team!"**

 **I bit my bottom lip trying so hard not to punch myself for hurting Lucy so much.**

 **"there...there's a reason for it...and that's why I call it a misunderstanding." I know she's gonna be angry at me more if I continue but she demanded answers and I made a promise that she'll listen to me. So I have to tell her.**

 **"really? Care to enlighten me on how this is a misunderstanding..." Lucy said, obviously venom was dripping from her tone (not literally.)**

 **"When you started OFFICIALY doing solo missions, I got upset even more. Those times were I was free. I had nothing to do. I was looking for you ...to maybe come along, I asked Mira where you were and she said you went on a mission on your own...again. I got upset... again...When I saw you coming towards me, I was still upset, I reflected it on you."**

 _ **(Chapter 10 flashback part 1 Natsus POV)**_

 _ **"Hey Natsu,Let's go on a mission. I picked out this great job and the reward is huge." Lucy smiled to get my attention. She came up from behind me showing off a flyer. It says we have to pick up some foreign berries from another land, it's guarded by a fire demon. I was still upset since you kept on leaving me with doing all these solo missions. So I did what I wanted to do. I rejected you.**_

 _ **"Not now Lucy, Lisanna was about to tell me her adventures back at Edolas. You wouldn't mind going alone woun't you?" I tried to sound annoyed. Well I am annoyed.**_

 _ **"y..yeah..sure...I can...I don't mind" Lucy's voice was getting weaker. I faked a smile , I didn't want to talk to her right now.**_

 _ **"Great! We can go next time..so continue on what you were saying Lisanna" I asked Lisanna while she was talking to another guild member. I brushed Lucy off.I declined my offer. I never decline missions...accepting missions is fun...if you were with me.**_

 **"Do you remember that time? ...well that's where it started...Another week passed and you kept on doing these missions, never once you apologized for going without me..that's when I got really upset and officially ignored you for good.**

 **I gave you chances...and after two or three days. The more you left, the more I didn't want to talk to you. Erza and Gray kept asking where you where when we do on group missions. I don't answer , I didn't care anymore. "**

 **My cheek stung, I looked to see Lucy crying, she slapped me. I didn't complain..I took that slap...I deserved it.**

 **"How dare you...You're an idiot!...you have..n..no right to say that I should be the one apologizing...t..this all.. with you...this whole misundertsanding is your fault...and...y..you expected me to say 'I'm sorry'?...Natsu...y..you don't know what I've been through when YOU left me alone..." Lucy gritted her teeth. She didn't stop the tears from falling.**

 **"I know...you have every right to yell at me. I deserve it. I only realized it NOW that it was all my fault...everything starting from the beginning was all MY fault. This whole misunderstanding was ALL MY FAULT. And I'm really sorry about it."**

 **I gritted my teeth. I'm angry at myself. I'm use to hurting people physically on missions or even guild fights but there was no harm done. But hurting someone emotionally, that was the first. And out of all the people I've hurt, why did It had to be Lucy? Gosh! I'm an idiot...I admit it. I'm glad Gray wasn't here to see me admit it.**

 **Lucy kept on crying silently. She''s in alot of pain. Something is telling me that she really wants to runaway from this talk but can't. She'll only be hurting more if she can't know the whole truth. I...I have to make her stop crying...say something...anything Natsu!. I yelled at myself.**

 **"L..Lucy...please don't cry anymore...I...I know it was my fault...but I tried making things better. I even sucked up my pride ..-even if it was my fault-... and went to find you...I was trying to fix things...and ...tried to apologize." I slowly saidso she can understand.**

 **"H..how? I haven't seen you do it...I haven't witnessed you doing it...so don't lie to me." Anger plus hurt equals mixed emotions.**

 **"I..I'm serious...I did try to fix things between us. I went to find you at your apartment since I heard you were home. I don't know how long has it been since I last saw you . You've been gone for a long time..maybe a month or so..I never knew why you were gone for a month.." So me and Happy went to your house.**

 **"I was training with capricorn and Loki...trying to p..perfect Zodiac Link." She answered.**

 **"Oh yeah..I always wondered how you got that magic. I've never heard of Zodiac Link before...You've has gotten stronger than before...I can see it in your eyes." I smiled.**

 **"..so..what did you do after?"**

 **(A/N: after Lucy came back from training...Chapter 17 Natsu's POV)**

 _ **"Natsu I heard that Lucy is back!" Happy woke me up.**_

 _ **"I know..I smelled her yesterday." I grubled hiding my head under the pillow. I'm still sleepy.**_

 _ **"c'mon..we gotta go greet her..Natsu I haven't seen Lucy for a month now..I miss her. Don't you?" Happy frowned**_

 _ **"I do miss Lucy." I defended. It's true I did miss her. I wonder how'd her mission go.**_

 _ **"then let's go!"**_

 _ **"alright Happy!" me and Happy ran out our house.**_

 **We were rushing towards strawberry street. I smelled Lucy inside. The door was locked so I went through the window and looked after your house. we waited and waited till night time but you never came home. So Happy and I left your house...which I forgot to lock." I rubbed the back of my head.**

 **"y..you waited for me?" Lucy asked like she wasn't believing it.**

 **"yeah...I waited for hours for you so we could do a mission together." Still not meeting her gaze.**

 **"I remembered before...when I came home from a mission, my door and window were unlocked. I could have sworn it was locked when I left...now I knew why." She spoke..more like whispered the last words. I can see a smile forming on her lips. It twitched but Lucy quickly hid it.**

 _ **"Lucy! We missed you!" me and Happy screamed in joy. I looked around but Lucy was not here.**_

 _ **" Happy check the kitchen..I'll go see if she's in the bathroom." We split up. The bathroom was empty. Also, I know that Lucy was here cuz thr tub is used and the floor is still wet. I went back to her room.**_

 _ **"Natsu..Lucy is not in the kitchen...wait, maybe she's at the guild."**_

 _ **"good idea...let's go find her there." So we jumped out of the window again but I made sure to close it in case any robers would come in.**_

 _ **At the guild...**_

 _ **"Lucy!" I yelled when I kicked the door open.**_

 _ **"Natsu you're looking for Lucy?" Mira asked coming over to me with a tray full of empty glasses.**_

 _ **"yeah..where is she Mira? I missed her." I looked around the guild up and down , left and right just looking for my blonde haired bestfriend.**_

 _ **"sorry to tell you this but Lucy left hours ago on a solo mission..again..but don't worry..she'll be back around noon." Says Mira.**_

 _ **"what?!" me and happy said in unison. Lucy just left us, her team mates ,for a mission on her own...again. wasn't 1 month long enough?**_

 _ **"why didn't Lucy come to us? She never leaves for missions without us." Happy said while frowning.**_

 _ **"No need to frown. Like I said, Lucy will be back around noon so you'll have enough time tell her everything thats on your mind." Mirajane smile at Happy but when she looked at me, she frowned. Something was bugging her like she knows something that I needed to find out for myself.**_

 _ **We decided to go back to your house and wait for you there. I'm trying not to snoop around too much in Lucy's personal belongings but you can find a lot of things in her drawers. Like the stories she keeps writing.**_

 _ **Noon time...**_

 _ **I am bored. I was sprawled on Lucy's bed, still staring at the same old ceiling. It's like four in the afternoon and still no sign of Lucy. I decided to do something else while I wait. Lisanna happen to pass by Lucy's house.**_

 _ **"Hey Lisanna!" she looked up and found me standing infront of Lucy's window.**_

 _ **"Hey Natsu!" she waved. "huh? Natsu..why are you in Lucy's apartment? She'll kick you out once she finds out that you're snooping in her stuff."**_

 _ **I jumped off the window not before locking the window. "I know..I'm just waiting for her to come home. has she come back yet? Is she at the guild?" I asked her.**_

 _ **"No..I was there and she hasn't come back home yet." She replied while I frowned.**_

 _ **"I know..while you wait, why don't you come over to my house? I'm making apple pie."**_

 _ **"did you just say apple pie? I wanna come with you!" Happy drooled on Lisanna's shoulder.**_

 _ **"what about you Natsu?"**_

 _ **I scaratched the back of my head. I don't know. I want to have a slice but I want to wait for Lucy too. Hmm maybe a slice won't hurt.**_

 _ **"well...alright I'll go with you."**_

 _ **"okay..but you have to promise not to destroy my kitchen like last time we baked." I remembered that memory like it was just yesterday. Oh wait, it was yesterday...and Mira was trying not to burst out of pure rage.**_

 **"when I left, I got bored so I went with Lisanna. I was upset all over again when you left me...My plan of apologizing first disappeared.**

 **So when I saw you the next time coming in to the guild, I decided to act cold all over again...this is were I kept on ignoring you ON PURPOSE. It was just a way to tell you that I'm upset." There was silence in the air. Lucy was trying to piece the puzzle together.**

 **"That time...I remember. ..I left home early to apply for the Sorciere Messenger Job. I spent a whole day with Meldy and Jellal...and carrying out my job, delivering mails." Lucy looked at me. "I didn't know you were looking for me. When I came home, the place was trashed. I thought someone robbed my house...I didn't know it was you." Lucy said in disbelief.**

 **"I..uh...sorry I was snooping around your stuff...and not taking the responsibility of cleaning it up after." I pouted.**

 **What I didn't expect is Lucy suddenly giggling. "what? Whats so funny?"**

 **"You...the only time I can ever imagine you to clean is if Erza threatened you to do it." Lucy wiped her tears. Laughter really is the best medicine. She's not crying anymore.**

 **"Hey..I do clean...I can clean things..even my house." I said as a matter of fact.**

 **"Yeah right...like the time I went there and your house turned out like a dump site." I remembered that time. It was surprising to see how my house looked cleaned when it was a mess just a day ago.**

 **Me and Lucy just laughed it up. I completely got her to stop crying now. This was a happy moment but...it doesn't last.**

 **"This is the life...I miss laughing with you...hanging out with you and just doing all the crazy stupid things with you...there's room for more, we do it as a team too." I said in a soft tone. Lucy froze and frowned.**

 **"speaking of a 'TEAM' , I wanna know why you did it."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"why did you kick me out? I heard you say it on the microphone..and when before I left, you called me weak." She then looked at me. "you know, I may spoil the moment but, I really want to hear the rest Natsu."**

 **"and you will...trust me, when I said those words, I regretted every one of it."**

 **Natsu's POV**

 **"I kinda felt what you felt when you left me.**

 **I question myself and everyone where you've been. Some of the guild mates say that you come home every night.I waited for you but you never show up. I asked people around Magnolia if you've acquired any part time job somewhere, but no answers. During that time, I began to feel this unwanted feeling inside of me." I pointed to my heart and how I was clutching it lightly.**

 **" I hated it. It's like YOU...yourself just forgot about me. You acted like I no longer existed...Fairytail no longer exists ...since you kept ignoring everyone by staying away, I grew mad.**

 **Mad that my bestfriend just left all of us like we never meant anything to her. The guild thought it's not a big problem. But it is to me.**

 **I mean c'mon..Lucy..you and I share a bond. A bond that has never been broken. We've been there for each other through thick and thin. Any problems we have, we face it together. But that problem, you constantly ignoring our existence...MY existence, I feel like you weren't my bestfriend anymore. Being all distant."**

 **I explained what I felt after countless times of not seeing her.**

 **"what you felt out of your explanation is what I've been feeling on those times. I THOUGHT I no longer existed in your world Natsu. I kept my distant because It hurt to see you happy without me...like I never existed." Lucy has kept her cool, trying not to shed tears. She's taking my explanation seriously, I'm surprised that this is the first time I've actually acted serious. Like I'm being responsible. Gray wouldn't believe me in my state right now. He'd think I'm not Fairytail's Natsu.**

 **"After everything that has happened, My anger didn't die down. I always hid it behind a happy smile. And then I thought 'SO WHAT IF SHE'S IGNORING ME..I'LL JUST IGNORE HER BACK'...since I THOUGHT you don't want to be on the team anymore because you've gone solo, I didn't include you."**

 _ **(Chapter24 Flashback part 7 Natsu's POV)**_

 _ **We all gathered around the birthday girl as she blew the last of the candles on the cake.**_

 _ **"Happy birthday Lisanna!" everyone cheered. Some of the guild members were drinking and getting drunk, others were playing party games, some were socializing and everyone else were just having a good time.**_

 _ **The jolly atmosphere got to me so I stood up on the table. "I just want to say happy birthday to my best friend Lisanna! Give her an applause everyone!" everyone clapped. They were enjoying the party. Lisanna blushed at the attention. It was weird calling Lisanna 'bestfriend', well she is my friend...close friend now...Lucy fits that title but I brushed off that feeling. She doesn't care anymore so why should I?**_

 _ **"Lisanna...I know we haven't spent time together in the past after you came back..so I thought I'd make it up to you...Lisanna Strauss...welcome to the team."I decided this on my own since the gang are comfortable with Lisanna around.**_

 _ **" That's you, me, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla!" I yelled in absolute delight. Lisanna's eyes sparkled in happiness.**_

 _ **I was gonna mention Lucy's name but since we barely talk, haven't seen each other, the thought that she's been going solo and we've been off contact for so long, I find it in myself to say that she's no longer in the team. She never told me that she wants to be on her won now. So be it then. BUT...There was this tug in my heart telling me that Lucy will come back, it was a rash decision to kick her out without thinking about it.**_

 _ **Later...**_

 _ **I am enjoying my time at the party but it's not complete without Lucy.**_

 _ **"Ne minna..have you guys seen Lucy?" Lisanna asked. "I wonder where she is..she's missing the party."**_

 _ **"who cares...it's just us now..so let's enjoy our time." I said while smiling. I really can't keep up with my fakeness. I just want this conversation about to drop. In all honesty, I really do miss Lucy. The party isn't complete wihtout the whole gang.**_

 _ **"Natsu..what about Lucy?"**_

 _ **"what about Lucy?" I asked rather annoyed that Lisanna keeps asking.**_

 _ **"I mean..isn't Lucy gonna be with us?" Lisanna just won't drop this subject. My anger about Lucy is getting to me so I just snapped. I didn't think. Straight. She left us so I feel she shouldn't be part anymore.**_

 _ **"tsk...who cares...she thinks she's so strong going on missions on her own..I know Lucy and she's weak...a weak link to the gang. I'm just glad I haven't seen her this long...wouldn't want to break her little heart now do we?"**_

 _ **Okay I was a bit harsh on the last sentence. I know Lucy and she is not weak. She's really strong. When she's around us, Lucy makes us...especially me, feel better like there's always light. She was the light of our gang. And I really miss her.**_

 _ **There was silence around us..that's when I got hit on the head so hard that I had to clutch it. "Natsu! How dare you say that to Lucy!..just beacsue she's going on missions alone..doesn't mean you can say horrible things about her.I know you're mad but don't go talking harsh things about Lucy behind her back. What were to happen if she've heard you say that?!" Lisanna glared at me.**_

 _ **(A/N: remember before Lucy left, she turned around one last time to see Natsu was clutching his head? Yeah this is what happened.)**_

 _ **Gray did the same. Erza was on the side with an angry expression but was trying to calm it by eating her strawberry cheesecake.**_

 _ **Another punch was landed on me from behind. I turned to see Cana drunk but still holding a mug of beer. "how dare you...*hic*...say those things...*hic*...to Lucy huh? She's strong...Lucy is never ..*hic*...weak...and should be ...*hic* ...treasured properly." Cana was super drunk.**_

 _ **There goes another blow to my head coming from Levy. " Natsu you're such an idiot! ...I know you're dense...you're tackless and overall clueless...so take those words back." Levy may be small but she can pack a punch. Seriously, she just hit me with one book and that hurt.**_

 _ **"You should apologize Salamander...you know how sensitive Bunny girl really is." Gajeel came up from behind.**_

 _ **"that's right. You're acting very mean Natsu, what's gotten into you? Whatever it is, drop the attitude." Mira came with a full tray.**_

 _ **"A real man never hurts a girl with insulting comments." Elfman roared from behind.**_

 _ **"Honestly, you could atleast say it in a nicer way?" Carla complained while crossing her arms.**_

 _ **At this point, I believe everyone in the guild heard my insulting comment about Lucy and started turning against me. I know I messed up on what I said..but c'mon..she was hurting me first. ( me: NOT REALLY..IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE)**_

 _ **"uhhh...Minna..please don't fight...this is a party remember..we're suppose to have fun..uhhh.." Wendy was trying to calm the atmosphere of arguments down.**_

 _ **"I agree with Wendy...also Natsu... Lisanna is right. You're acting really childish right now. Have you even wondered what's wrong with Lucy? Maybe she has a problem and that's why she's taking these missions. I suggest you find out. I'm not gonna ask her. I admit I'm curios as to why Lucy has been doing these but I don't want to pry so I'll let her come to us. And when she opens up, we'll be there for her all the way." Erza said. Her eyes not leaving the cake infront of her.**_

 _ **"I miss Lucy..I wanted to know whats bugging her but she always leaves..I can't seem to find out where she goes on days that she has no missions." Gray explained.**_

 _ **"You never know Natsu..you're being mean ...very selfish of you when Lucy is there having trying to control her problems. I wanted to help out but she's never around." Says Lisanna.**_

 _ **"aye..why don't we all go her house tomorrow? We'll wait for her even till midnight." Happy suggested.**_

 _ **"uh...yeah sure...minna.." I looked at everyone. "Gomene..I..I'm really sorry okay? It's just...it hurts. ...Lucy never abandons us...I shouldn't have said that..it's just that..I miss Lucy ...and her ignoring us is getting in my nerves. I was mad at her...I'm mad at myself ..I'm..I'm sorry." I avoided eye contact while I made a pouty face. Even though I looked childish, I meant every word that I said.**_

 _ **Erza can see how sincere I am and so did everyone else, tomorrow we're gonna go after Lucy. I hope she's okay.**_

 **"So you see, I never meant what I said, I didn't literally mean it. I was mad Lucy..mad at you at that time...but now, learning that It was all my fault from the start, I'M FURIOUS AT MYSELF. You didn't deserve to be treated like that...you didn't deserve to be ignored.**

 **I should have stopped but I didn't. My happiness was much bigger than you're pain. Lucy, I've hurt you through our misunderstanding, I know it will take a long time to get your trust back, I'll wait for it. I'll earn it back. I just hope that one day, In the future, you'll be willing to forgive me for my mistake."**

 **I looked at her straight in the eyes. If I wanted her to believe on my words, I have to show her that I'm serious...dead-serious about it. I don't know if she'll believe me. If she doesn't forgive me now, I'll try hard to have her forgiveness.**

 **"I think that time has come...I forgive you Natsu."**

 **Did I hear it correctly? Is my hearing damage? Was what I heard real? My mouth hung open not believing on what I just heard.**

 **"a..are you serious? As in seriously SERIOUS?" I cam closer to her, my position is like how a cat would walk. Both my legs are on a kneeling position and my hands on the ground. Lucy backed away a bit, she got what my face was telling.**

 **"yes I'm serious." She put her hands up in the air for reassurance. "I'm telling you, I'm serious Natsu." I think my face lightened like glowed pink. Not literally, just an expression of how happy I am. Inside my mind, I was lighting fireworks celebrating my happiness.**

 **"Now c'mon...we have a party to attend to." Lucy stood up and walked away.**

 **I didn't take it. Instead, I stood up on my own and ran to her blocking the pathway downstairs.I was happy but still curious.**

 **"one more question before we go down." That caught her off. Silence was again invited in our conversation.**

 **"what made you forgive me so easily...when I hurt you THAT much Lucy?" I waited for her answer. Lucy just stared at me.I was waiting for a reaction or like a short body language on what she's feeling. Moments later, I saw a small blush appear on her face. Lucy smiled at me...it's kinda scary how she's smiling for no reason. Yup, my Lucy is back.**

 **"Natsu...you don't need to know that...because..." she stopped.**

 **"Because?..." what ? what is it woman?**

 **Lucy just giggled. I'm still confused. What the hell? What's gotten into her?**

 **"It's nothing..all you need to know is that...I FORGIVE YOU...completely." I really don't get it. But if Lucy says it's nothing to wonder about then I won't question further...but deep down I really wanna know. I just nodded and showed her my pearly white smile.**

 **(*****Music being played here: NAKAMATACHI*****)**

 **"alright then..." I extended my hand for her to hold like before. "Lucy...let's go party." I don't know what's going on inside her head and I know that she'll never tell me.**

 **"and this time, try not to collapse like last time." Lucy took hold of my hand.**

 **"I promise you..that's not gonna happen again." And off we go downstairs. We walked downstairs hand in hand chatting like nothing had happen. That smile on her face was the real deal, nothing was hidden behind it but that joyful emotion.**

 **"by the way..why did you collapse that time? I was super worried that you we're gonna die twice." I demanded to know what happened to her.**

 **"ehhh Natsu...I'll tell you someother time, right now, we have a party to attend." Lucy tried to convinve me to stop asking about it. Guess I'll know some other time.**

 **(*****NAKAMATACHI still being played till EPILOGUE*****)**

 **A/N: So the final chapter is the Epilogue coming up next. That will serve as the remaining e**


	45. Chapter 44: Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wew! It's the last and final chapter of Fairytail: Zodiac Link! This is it, the Epilogue which will uncover the remaining events which weren't explained in the last chapters. Excited to know why Lucy forgave Natsu really quick?...you can all thank LISANNA for that. And is anyone curious what happened to Lucy at the clinic? Yeah that's gonna be explained here on the Epilogue too.**

 **I want to thank all the readers on wattpad for reading my story no matter how amateured it is (IDK IF THATS EVEN A WORD). Thank you thank you thank you! This story wouldn't have happened, wouldn't have many reads and wouldn't have many votes without YOU GUYS!**

 **so thank you my lovely readers. Thank you for your reads. Thank you for your votes and thank you for your follows!**

 **I know this story has ended but it's not over yet! As promised, I published a sequel to Lucy's new adventures. It has already about 32 reads already...go to the DISCOVERY BAR...and type the title of the sequel called:**

 **'FTZL: SABERTOOTH EDOLAS'**

 **Yes you read it right. We get to travel to Edolas now! From Earthland to another dimension, it just keeps getting better and better. And this will all add up to the final sequel on what Lucy did AFTER this epic adventure. FTZLSE is like a Fairytail style manga. We have new characters, old characters, different arcs that were gonna tackle soon...and juicy screts that we never knew happened to the characters. So to start off a new story, go read the sequel now!**

 **I don't want to keep you waiting so here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. don't forget to read the Mini-Prologue for the sequel on the last part of the chapter...okay now go enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **(*****Nakamatachi still being played*****)**

 **6 Months Later...**

 **Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The first time you saw me, I was a Fairytail Mage. But with a HUGE issue that happened, I left to start a new life. You then saw me as Lucy Heartfilia, Crime Sorciere Mage and Sorciere Messenger. Now, the last time you saw me was that I was having a confession session with the guy who hurt me, Natsu.**

 **It's been six months since that confession. Our misunderstanding was the talked about news in the guild for a month. At first they all blamed Natsu for his stupidity but later on forgave him for his mistakes. They all agreed that as long as I'm happy then they're happy too.**

 **The guild also apologized to me on why they too where ignoring me aswell. Some of them just thought I was wanting some space, some thought I was on 'DO NOT DISTURB ME' mode since I've gone solo, some didn't notice that they were ignoring me and others had no idea that something like that was happening. Overall, they did apologize so I'm okay with it. Even though I forgave them, the guild still did their best to regain my attention which was very visible everytime I go there when I visit after my job.**

 **You didn't know? I AM STILL A MEMBER OF CRIME SORCIERE. Yes we made up and we're all friends again but I love my job and didn't want to leave. Natsu complained at it at first but he understands why I didn't want to leave. To him, it was gonna be lonely without me around. But ...we came up with a plan..he said and quoted,**

 **"Promise me that when you have free time of any time at all...come visit us." Natsu said as he maade his pointy finger point up like how a teacher would do.**

 **"that way, we can go missions together as a team!" Happy added as he raised his paw. "aye sir!"**

 **I just smiled at their childishness. Man I love these two.**

 **"Okay I promise..I'll come by everytime I'm free...and then we can do any missions that you'll pick." I said while ruffling Natsu's pink spiky hair and Happy's furry blur fur.**

 **And you know what? Everytime I have free time or when I have Day offs, I go with them on missions just me, Natsu and Happy. There were some occassions were Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla tag along too. I've been doing just that for six months and now, I feel like the happiest person alive no matter how cliche that sounded. I was able to balance my job, my contact with Crime Sorciere and my time with friends all in six months, it's amazing.**

 **Do you wanna know where I am now?**

 **I'm running for my life because three giant Weremoles chasing me and Natsu. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...Natsu! why did you let me come with you on this mission?!" Yesterday, Erza picked out an S-class quest mission. The whole gang joined along. With the aditional help of...Lisanna. yeah like Natsu said before, she's now a member of our gang. I don't mind, I'm really happy that she joined.**

 **"I didn't pick this mission, Erza did!" Natsu and I dodged trees up and down to not get squished by these moles. So here's the deal, the mayor of this town wanted to exterminate these unwanted moles. I thought It was only like one or two but nooooooooooooo...it just had to be a nest full of weremoles. Erza and Gray managed to capture two and shrank them down using a potion the mayor gave us that can 'shrink anything'...Lisanna, Wendy and Carla caught two more and shrunk them too. Now it's only I and Natsu. These three are super fast and strong so I'm guessing we got paired up with the angry parents.**

 **"Fire Dragon's: Tekken!" Natsu landed a punch on one of the mole's nose which hurt since it was reacting to the pain. So their noses are their weak spots huh? I jumped and summoned one of my spirits.**

 **"Star Dress: Taurus Form!" Taurus immediately appeared behind me.**

 **"Mooo! Lucy-san nice body always mooves me." He made googly eyes.**

 **"Now is not the time Taurus...Now aim for that thing's nose!..Natsu you handle Papa Mole...I'll handle Mama Mole!" I shouted out orders and we carried out the task easy as pie.**

 **Later On...**

 **Well we finished the mission after three days. Let me tell you, capturing a family of a 100 foot weremoles is that tiring. Right now we're heading towards Hargeon. We needed to rest before the train moves again. Natsu needs fresh air since Wendy's troia wore off hours ago.**

 **"C'mon Natsu, we're almost near the bench..don't puke yet." I carried him. Has he gotten lighter? Or have I gotten stronger? Hmmmmm...I pick number two. Natsu is a fast eater yet he never gets fat. Dragonslayer metabolisms must be that fast.**

 **"Lucy...I'm gonna miss you again."**

 **"hey hey hey..I'm gonna come over after a week or so, don't worry..." Natsu slept on my lap trying to sleep away all the diziness. I just smiled at our position, he looks so cute when he's asleep.**

 **All of a sudden, I started coughing hard. Covering my mouth was one way to stop the coughing but it dodn't stop the symptoms. When I looked at my palm, the liquidish rainbow fluid stained my glove, it was only like 3 or 4 drops but it was still visible**

 **"Ne Ne Lucy, you should be careful, we wouldn't want that illness to take over again like last time?" Happy came up to me holding a bottle of water. I took it and slowly drank the liquid.**

 **"Thanks for the water bottle Happy."**

 **"Aye..you're welcome."**

 **You see, Natsu and Happy have been very protective over me these past 6 months. It's because of My Illness called STARALAXY. If you still remember what was written on mom's journal, there's a price to pay for learning Zodiac Link Magic. It says that the overuse of magical power when using Zodiac Link builds up a tank full of unwanted negative power that must be released by puking it out.**

 **Capricorn suggested that If I didn't want to endure that kind of pain every two months, I can seal it away. For a 'sealing spell' I have to give up something. Loki said that Zodiac Link will have a negative collission with My Star Dress magic. So he suggested to lock away Star dress.**

 **I didn't want to do it at first because I love using my Star Dress, it made me feel connected to my spirits physically, well Capricorn and I had a debate. And He showed me some advantages to Zodiac Link that is similar to Star Dress.**

 **Well 1, is that I CAN CONNECT WITH MY SPIRITS BY LINKING MY MIND TO THEIRS ..so that I can have their magic without summoning them.**

 **But I didn't want that, I want my spirits to come out so they can be free to fight on earth other than staying in the spirit world while I fight. I consider their feelings too. It might get kinda boring not getting to come out.**

 **that's when Capricorn said that It is my decision to let them out or not. Because...**

 **Number 2 advantage, is that When I link their magic, I can choose to let them out. That way, if my enemy 's numbers are alot, then I can get back up. It was a tough choice but I had to agree because I wanted to GET STRONGER...and to not feel the pain of STARALAXY.**

 **So that's what happened to me when I fell unconscious. Luckily, mom made an antedote to lessen the pain. It was kept on the last page. That was the antedote Jellal was making while I was at the clinic. The first time I encountered Staralaxy was 2 months later after joining Crime Sorciere, I tell you, I had to endure a day of puking then slept 24 hours or more than that like i was in a coma. I was regenerating. I only knew that there was an antedote after it happened.**

 **So that's basically how I'm stuck with illness every two months. Next week, it's gonna happen again but this time, I'm prepared. Natsu and Happy keep reminding me of it so I won't get hurt. These two are the best guys in the whole world to me.**

 **1 hour later...**

 **The train has called for passengers going to Magnolia. Happy carried Natsu back to the train.**

 **"We'll see you next mission Lucy. It's gonna be a longer mission than this." Erza notified me.**

 **Wendy hugged my waist. "Lucy-san, come over next time..." Wendy motioned me to get near her. She whispered into my ear.. "You, Erza, Carla and I are gonna pick rare fruits for some sweets cakes we'll be making. It's a secret so don't tell Natsu-san." Wendy pointed to a now puking Natsu.**

 **"Lucy be carefu on your way back home, Happy told me you're illness has started again." Gray, like the older brother that he is to me, ruffled my hair.**

 **"I know...I will."**

 **"and don't overuse your Star dress and Zodiac Link okay? That makes the situation uch worse." Gray chuckled**

 **"I know I know...I'll be careful. I'll see you guys next time." They all went inside the train.**

 **"Lucy..." I turned to see Lisanna.**

 **"Oi..Lisanna, you better hurry, the train is about to leave."**

 **"I know...just a short chat before I go." Lisanna stepped one foot into the train. "It was fun...working together with you." Says Lisanna. She smiled at me.**

 **"I had fun too...Oh, take care of Natsu, he needs someone to sleep his head on." I reminded.**

 **"will do. See ya next week." Lisanna waved off. The train door finally closed and off goes the train ride to Magnolia. I stood there for five minutes watching the train disappaer into the mountain range.**

 **"I think it's time to head home." I took out my legendary key and summoned Carmelion. He greeted me instantly. "Okay buddy, we're going home now,...let's get going." I hopped on him. carmelion positioned himself and with a single flap of his midnight black wings, he was now flying high.**

 **A lot has happened since that big misunderstanding, I tried to forget about the negatives so I can concentrate about the positives. My negatives about Natsu and the others have now been forgotten, i don't want the past to repeat itself in my mind to stop myself from moving on in the future, I accepted it and let it be part of me.**

 **Natsu had hurt me so much but I forgave him...why did I do that so easily? Well it's because...I owe it all to Lisanna for telling me what she felt. That time, I can never forget about it.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sting opened the door, I was greeted by Lisanna's presence. What is she doing here? Rogue acted quickly and stood up to protect me.**

 **"Rogue it's okay...she's not gonna hurt me. Look, why don't you step outside, let us ..have a moment." I tried to calm him down. So when I told him baout my past with Fairytail, he started having doubts for the members, especially Natsu..but his eyes lies on the source of my pain, Lisanna.**

 **"Fine but if anything happens, don't hesitate to yell." Rogue walked past Lisanna givinf her a short glare before shutting the door.**

 **"I..Uh...h..have a seat." Lisanna walked over to the chair that Rogue was sitting. "what brings you here Lisanna?" I tried to make my voice sound straight..honestly, I don't want to see her, I feel weird when I'm with her like...she's the wall in between Natsu and I.**

 **"I have something to tell you." She started. "I..I apologize for my actions. They were stupid and childish for me to do. And I regret not saying anything to you and Natsu." Lisanna said fast but even so, I understood every part of it.**

 **"sorry? For what? Look...you shouldn't apologize..Natsu should be the one apologizing..not you, he's the one who left me." It's true. Lisanna may be the reason why Natsu ignored me but she never showed signs that she hated me or was any part of this issue.**

 **"but I should be...I was selfish..and it's because of me why you two are torn apart." Lisanna started sobbing.**

 **"woah...hey hey...I know you're trying to apologize but I just can't seem to understand what you're apologizing for...if you can, please...explain...from the start." She was controlling her sobs. I've never seen Lisanna look this guilty.**

 **"I..it's my fault." She started... Lisanna inhaled and exhaled deeply to control her breathing which helped her. Finally, she calmed down. "Lucy...to me, I think it's my fault why you two are torn."**

 **Why would she think like that? "I..If I wasn't so jealous, this wouldn't have happened."**

 **"w..what did you do?" if she feels this guilty, then she must have done something bad to tear me and Natsu apart.**

 **"nothing...I did aboslutely NOTHING when you were hurt."**

 **"Huh? ...I..I still don't get it."**

 **"Lucy, when Natsu started hanging out with me a lot more, I felt really happy...you two are always together. You got to be Natsu's bestfriend while I was first in line when we were kids. Even in Edolas, you two are always together.**

 **I grew jealous of your friendship. And because of it, I acted on my own selfish needs. When Natsu and I got close again, I wanted more...I spend every second of my time with him hoping that our friendship would last...maybe it could turn to something more than that." Lisanna blushed. I always knew she had a kiddie crush on Natsu.**

 **"so when you two hardly talked, I took advantage of that situation, making Natsu to promise me with doing a lot of missions together, it was a way for me to spend much more time with him. I was happy..but happiness doesn't last.**

 **There was one time, that I saw you going home...crying."**

 **I froze. She saw me cry that time? "looking at your facial expression, and wondering why you keep on taking solo misisons, I pieced together the puzzles." She stopped and looked at me eye-to-eye.**

 **"I found out for myself that...you were hurting...you were missing Natsu. When I saw you ..it's like, all my plans washed away. My selfishness and jealousy disappeared. I feel so guilty Lucy.**

 **My happiness had a cost, to be happy, you have to take away another's happiness, so when I saw you hurting, I began to wonder...**

 **'You didn't deserve to be treated like invisible, you didn't deserve to be left behind, you didn't deserve any of that because you did nothing wrong. I should be the one having that drama. What kind of family member am I if I let another member of MY family get hurt all because of my jealousy?'**

 **It was then that I realized how big of an impact my wish was to you and Natsu. I tried to help you...but you were hardly in the guild now and you aren't in your apartment all the time... even after that I still didn't quit Lucy. I wanted to apologize to you." Lisanna rose from her seat and gripped both of my shoulders. Let me tell you that it hurt because i can still feel the effects of my illness. I silnetly hissed cuz of the pain.**

 **I looked up to see Lisanna crying, her teardrops fell on my face, her tears sliding down the sides of my cheeks."When I overheared Natsu and Happy talking about letting me be OFFICIALY part of his team, I...I..I told myself that maybe I shouldn't help you just yet...or just until I become part of the gang. I did just that...the good thing was that I am OFFICIALY in.**

 **Upon hearing Natsu say such iinsults about you, it made me snap back to my purpose. It made me realize how hurt Natsu is too, how misreable you and him are when you don't have each other. I decided to do my plan tomorrow." Lisanna wiped of the tears but they're still pouring.**

 **The next day, after my birthday, I decided to put my plan into action, ...but it was too late...you were gone Lucy...I was too late to say sorry. Starting on that time, I pretend to not know why you did solo missions and why you left. I was too guilty to speak up..." Lisanna finished her back story. So many emotions directly hit me during her reasons.**

 **"Now...Now you know why I did it. I didn't mean to do it. You two are always together. It makes me feel like I never existed. That's why I did it!" Lisanna kept on gripping my shoulders tighter, I didn't mind the pain anymore, what was hurting the most was my heart.**

 **"I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Lucy...It..It just hurts...b..but I know...that your pain is much greater than mine...and I'm...I'm still sorry...I'm sorry for doing NOTHING...all this time..I did nothing." Lisanna hugged me. I was feeling speechless, for now, I just let her cry on me. I stroked her back gently to calm her, Lisanna's breathing was fast..she needs to slow down.**

 **After a while, she finally calmed down. Sobs were still there but she's stable now. "It hurts you know...what you did...but,...I'm glad you learned a lesson after that. It's not entirely your fault, Natsu is at fault too, so don't blame yourself yoo much."**

 **"Lucy...you're too kind...I don't deserve your kindness right now."**

 **"shhhh...the past is past. We're moving on to the future, I think we've matured enought to undertsand that everything isn't childplay. We're adults and let's settle this properly...more importantly..." I let Lisanna face me. "let's settle this...like FAMILY." Lisanna didn't hesitate to hug me again.**

 **"do you forgive me Lucy?"**

 **"I will if you promise me somehting..."**

 **"what's that?"**

 **"that you'll tell them the truth..." I whispered to her.**

 **"and I will ...only if you promise me one thing." Lisanna also had proposal**

 **"and what would that be?" what could she be thinking?**

 **"promise me,...that you'll stay by Natsu's side." Lisanna sounded genuinely happy. She wanted this for me and Natsu. "I promise to do so." And thats how it happened. We didn't let go of the hug yet, I was enjoying my family time. I love my family...Fairytail is my family.**

 **And that's how it happened. That's how I forgave Natsu. He was honest to me. Lisanna did her part of the promise and apologized to everyone too. Everything is resolved now. I now have my friends and family back. What more can I ask for? Their love and accpetance is all I need to keep on living for a reason.**

 **Fairytail is a guild where the journey never ends. A never ending tale as you pass through the Fairy's infinite tail. You'll never see the end, you'll never be alone because we I didn't join to make a good time, I joined to have a good time. I'm not part of the guild anymore...but even so, I hope a new journey sparks for another Never-Ending tale for me.**

 *******End of Fairytail: Zodiac Link*******

 **TEASER ALERT!**

 **Next time...**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **So a month has passed now, another mission accomplished. My Sorciere Messenger job has been realy taking the energy out of me and Carmelion. I needed a break, I needed to get away from this busy time. And you know what? My wish came true!**

 **The council ordered a 1 YEAR VACATION for Crime Sorciere! Isn't that amazing! I emiidiately packed all of my belongings and head out to the open world. I also contacted Fairytail in case the others qustion where I am.**

 **Mira told me that Natsu and the others are gonna attend the S-CLASS wizards exam next month so they had to train. Natsu and Gray have once again been nominated candidtaes. It's too bad I can't go with them. I have a vacation to go to.**

 **I told Mira to send my good lucks to the cnaditates. I guess I won't be seeing Natsu and the gang for 2 months or so.**

 **I know I was excited for the vacation. Even now, I still am but after a week of relaxing, I felt the need for a new adventure. Obviously I can't interrupt Natsu and the others. So I went to find adventure myself. I explored a lot of places around Fiore but none of them have sparked my interest. I wish I had some miracle happen to me.**

 **While I was walking to town, I bumped into the unknown man's shoulder and accidentally knocked off the staffs being carried behind his back.**

 **"here..let me help you..." I took a hold of the sticks ...that's weird, where have I seen these staffs before?**

 **"No..it's okay, I got it..."**

 **That voice, these staffs, I looked to see the man unmasked himself. The attire, the powerful aura, the same facial representation, I know it's not Jellal because of his clothing...so this must be...**

 **"Mystogan?!"**


End file.
